Trouble Maker With The Orange Eye's
by ThePhantomHero
Summary: Roy Mustang's niece loves adventures and danger, she cant help it but get involved in others business if it has anything to do with excitement or danger. Thats when she discovers the Elric brothers and cant help but tag along with their adventure but Roy warned them if she goes along with them she may cause more trouble thanks to her smartass mouth and short temper fits. R
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything from FMA only my OC's, R&R!**

**(The story line is similar but with my own little touches)**

Chapter 1

I shimmied my way through the air vents, "Danny keep a few feet away from me otherwise it will break" I snapped at my 12 year old brother.

"Yeah I heard you the first time" he mumbled back "so what are we doing exactly?" He asked.

"I told you" I growled "Roy has those Elric brothers in his office, and I feel like snooping around in their business"

"If he catches us where dead" I rolled my eyes at me little brother.

"Well, if you listen to me and shut up we won't get caught" I stopped moving when I heard voices.

"So you struck out again boys did you?" That was Roy Mustangs voice.

"Yeah unfortunately the stone was a fake" that was Edward Elric.

"What are they talking about?" Danny whispered I waved him off.

"This wild goose chase is costing me a lot of money boys" Roy said with slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Lexie I wanna hear as well" Danny snapped at me.

"Shut up" I growled, Danny shimmied closer to me then the vent moaned under our weight, I snapped my head around to glare at him. The vent shook then snapped open I squealed as I slid down towards Roy Mustangs office, I tumbled straight onto his desk. Roy sighed when he realised who it was, he looked at me then looked up at the broken vent that I had just fallen out off, "I was looking for a monkey" I didn't even get to process the words before they left my mouth.

I got puzzled looks off Ed and Roy then there was another squeal and Danny landed on top off me, I groaned in pain "found the monkey" I managed to spit out.

"That was a lot less painful than I thought it would be" Danny said looking at me with a smile.

"You don't say" I pushed him off me and he tumbled off and onto the floor.

"Roy" Danny whined "sissy is being mean" he was such a suck up sometimes but Roy just glared at him then to me. "I-I-I didn't mean to it was her idea" I sat up as Danny made out it was my fault.

"What?!" I screeched a little to loudly, "your supposed to be at school Mr I'm to perfect to get into trouble" Danny just huffed at me.

"Sir why are there two kids crawling in the air vents" Al asked Roy looking around me as Ed just looked up at me with a puzzled look.

I stuck my tongue at him as he continued to look at me oddly, "Lexie at least act like your 17" Roy said pushing me off his desk.

"Bite me" I snapped at him.

"Don't tempt me" he snapped back.

"Oh wow Roy Mustang has a sense of humour who knew" everyone but Roy snickered at my comment.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric, meet Daniel and Alexis Mustang" they looked at me and Danny then to Roy.

"You have kids?" I sputtered a laugh at their question, they turned to me.

"Him, our dad no way in hell, he's our uncle and a bad one at that he can't even keep control of us"

"No I can control Danny absolutely fine, but I can't control a feral 17 year old girl"

"Ouch that hurt" I said sarcastically at him. Riza burst through the door "sir their at it again in the air-" her voice trailed off when she spotted me and Danny, "little late there Miss Hawkeye which is never like you"

"Well what can I say, you're getting better at sneaking around miss Lexie"

"Touché" I said winking at her.

"So how come we have never heard of theses two before Mustang?" Ed asked him, I sat down in one of the spare twirly chairs and slid up next to Roy.

"Because-" I leant down on the table "were to embarrassing, that's why he shipped us to an orphanage when our parents died isn't that right Roy" I glared at him.

"Why must you put it in bad context like that, I've told you before I didn't have time or the space to look after you or Danny" he paused and glared back at me, "but you got your wish you're living with me now"

"Actually my wish is to become a state alchemist but you won't let me" I pointed at Ed, "but the small kid gets to which is totally unfair"

I watched as Ed's face changed from being puzzled into anger, "who you calling small-" Al held down his older but smaller brother from jumping over the table at me, "your as small as me and older" I just chuckled at him which only made him angrier. I tuned out Ed and watched Danny as he carefully inspected Al's armour, Al hadn't noticed since he was trying to keep his brother calm, Danny tapped on Al then smiled up at me.

Danny ripped Al's head of and put it on his, "wow it's true he is empty...then that must mean-" he walked over to Ed who just looked at my brother in confusion as he still had Al's helmet on, Danny raised his hand and punched Ed in the right arm, there was a loud bang then Danny clutched his hand in pain.

I sighed "you're the biggest dumbass ever" Danny scrawled at me than continued to inspect Al.

Roy turned to me, we had a glare off while both Elric brothers chased Danny around the room to get Al's head back.

"Danny give the helmet back and go to school" Roy didn't take his eyes off me while I smirked at him.

"But uncle" Danny whined.

"Now" he growled at Danny, Danny shoved the helmet into Ed's gut than stormed out of the room "well I guess I figured out who broke into the library and went through all the state alchemists files"

"I really can't believe it took you this long uncle Roy" I said smirking at him.

"I'm confused how did he know about me and Big brother?" Al asked looking at both me and Roy.

"From what I can gather, Lexie and Danny broke into the state alchemist records and went through your files" I smiled as he got it perfectly accurate "but what I want to know is why them?" Roy asked me.

"They peaked my interest" it was true they did peak my interest and anything to do with danger or excitement, i was all over it like a little kid with a new puppy.

"How much do you know?" Ed asked me, I started to tap my fingers on the table, which was irritating him by the way his eyes flicked to my fingers then to my face.

"Hmm, let's think about this one, I know about the stone and about your bodies, something about transmuting a human-" Roy stood up.

"Get out Lexie and go be somewhere else" I had pushed the exact buttons I wanted to.

"Geez Roy could you be any more of a jerk" he grabbed my ear, I winced as he dragged me to the door "ill make sure she doesn't tell anyone" he said to the boys then shoved me out the door and slammed it loudly.

"I see you pushed him to the edge again" Armstrong said as he walked past me, I gave him my cute innocent smile.

"I was just making sure that it was possible, it always makes a good start to my boring day"

"Have you tried going back to school?" He asked me, a large grin grew on my face.

"No, I didn't learn anything anyway" he sighed at me like everyone else usually did, "no actually I tell a lie I did learn something, if you break someone's nose by punching them then you get kicked out" he chuckled at me.

"That's the Lexie I remember" I smiled and started skipping since I couldn't keep up with him.

"So anything interesting happening lately?" Armstrong sometimes had a big mouth. "Haven't caught scar yet?" I added quickly getting to why I was talking to him.

"No, we haven't but just because you're a Mustang and a very skilled one doesn't mean you can go looking for him, okay?" The lecture I get off everyone, which I ignored anyways.

"Okay I promise on my life that I will not go looking for trouble" he chuckled again.

"On your life? That's not much of a promise Lexie, you're the last person who cares for their own life. Your uncle might think your very self-centred but I can very much see that you care more about others than yourself, now that I think about it you remind me off someone I know" I waited for him to tell me who he was referring to but he didn't.

"Come on don't leave me hanging tell me who?"

"Think about it Lexie who else cares way more for others than their self, and has a short temper like yours" I stopped to think about it.

Cares more for others.

Has a short temper.

Short.

"Oh you have to be kidding me Alex" I snapped.

"It's Armstrong to you Miss Lexie" I just poked my tongue out at him, I stood in the hallway by myself, how was I anything like Edward Elric?

First point I'm a girl...well not a girly one but still.

Second point, I don't have little spats when people call me small, I'm very proud of being small.

Third point, I'm not stupid enough to try a human transmutation.

And fourth, I could beat that brat in a fight any day, well maybe but I would love to try.

I looked down at my palms which had transmutation circles tattooed on them.

"Don't hurt yourself" I looked up to see Jean Havoc one of the only good looking soldiers around here.

"What you on about boy?" Being around awhile I've gotten very comfortable with everyone.

"You look like you're thinking too hard and your head might explode" I laughed at him as he continued down the hall.

* * *

I sat cross legged in one of the storage rooms fiddling with four wheels and a slab of wood, since Roy was angry with me i decided to steer clear from him for as long as i could. I stuck two pieces of boomerang looking metal on each end of the wood then stuck the wheels on the end of the metal, i tested the wheels and they spun perfectly. I looked at the thing i had just created, "I'm going to call it a skate board" i said to myself feeling very pleased with my new creation. I opened the door to make sure the coast was clear, i put the board in front of me and stood there looking at it for a few moments to figure out how to use it. I put my right foot on the front of it and pushed off with my left, i pushed off a few times until i got at a good speed, as i came to a right turn i leaned right a little. As I whizzed past people nearly knocking them off their feet, I got a few 'hay! Watch it!' or 'stop making trouble brat!' I just ignored them continuing down the hallways and jumping over stairs.

I rounded a sharp corner and before I could doge whatever was in front of me, the board started to wobble and I ran straight into it with a loud bang. My head throbbed in pain and I could already feel a bump on my head, "oh I'm so sorry are you okay?" I groaned and opened my eyes to see Al looking down at me.

"I think it needs breaks" I said rubbing my head.

"Or maybe you should take it outside" I looked over to Ed and laughed.

"Thats a good idea" I said getting up and rubbing my head.

"I'm so sorry if I hurt you" I looked up at the big suit of armour the kept continually apologising to me, his older brother just rolled his eyes at me.

"It's all right" I said smiling up at him still rubbing my head.

"Come on Al we have stuff to do" Ed said pulling his brother past me.

"Nice meeting you Alexis" Al said waving at me, I just smiled and waved back then continued down the hall until I reached Roy's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything from FMA only my OC's, R&R**

Chapter 2

I tuned out Roy as he gave me and Danny the lecture about how he loves us to death but we have to act mature if we are going to live with him, in a small apartment with only two rooms and practically living on top of each other. Me and Danny didn't do well with sharing a bedroom or bathroom together since we would fight, not shout insults but fist fight and since i ran away for nearly three years living anywhere and everywhere I've picked up some interesting skills. i know i was selfish making Roy look after us, but after he promised to make sure mum and dad would come back alive from the civil war and then three weeks later told us they had died in battle. i cried for weeks telling Roy how much i hated him Danny was only five so he didn't understand properly, but i was ten and promised myself i would join the military to be just like them, but you have to be 18 to join...then Edward Elric became the Fullmetal Alchemist and joined the military in a different way. from then on i wanted to become a state alchemist because then i would be able to help others. I had the skill to become a state alchemist, even King Bradley himself said I was able to become one but Roy said no flat out without even a thought about it.

So now I make his life hell, just because he thinks that the only reason why I want to become a state alchemist is because I want all the advantages it gives me. Everyone else around me knew I wasn't like that, but ever since I started causing trouble at the age of 12 to get Roy's attention, he ignored me even more than what he already did. When our parents died he put us in an orphanage, both me and Danny went to school did, our homework and tried our best at everything, everyone loved Danny, they all thought his blue eyes where the best darn thing ever but when they saw my orange eyes, they all thought i was some weird looking monster. i wasn't judged badly like the Ishbalans but for a 10 year old girl who just lost her parents, it was hard on me. i would go running to Roy even though i hated him for breaking his promise, i still ran to him and all he did was push me to the side and told me to stop being a little girl and grow up. Every time he said it, I clenched my fists and bit at my lips to stop myself from crying, after two years of being bullied for being different, I blew up and put one girl in a coma, another with broken ribs and some other kids with black eyes.

Roy had to actually come get me and hold me down from killing someone, it was the only attention I had gotten in years off him, but the orphanage refused to take me so he had to take me and Danny away. I became happier and so did Danny even, though we lived in a small apartment we where happy to live with family both, me and Danny felt like someone cared about us again.

When I was fourteen a girl at school opened one of those old wounds and I turned around and punched her straight in the face, broke her nose in four different places, but this time Armstrong had to come down to the school and take me away. Me and Roy had a massive fight in front of everyone, no one had ever seen him blow up like that before not even I had. To be completely honest I was scared shitless so I ran away, far away, I taught myself how to survive by myself stealing food, clothes and helping other homeless kids that the military didn't want to help. I had to learn how to keep myself protected when dirty old men came along, and I did, never killed them but defiantly taught them a lesson.

then theres alchemy something i always knew from a young age, but theres only so far you can go with being self taught, so on my little run away adventure i met this middle aged man, he never agreed to teach me alchemy, but when i saw him use it i was intrigued and bugged him until he told me his secrets. he ended up giving me a book which i studied until i could memorise the whole thing with out any hesitation, he was impressed but then disappeared and i haven't seen him since. after two years and a bit i started to miss Danny and felt bad for leaving him, so i went back. ever since then both Danny and Roy have been distant from me and won't trust me with anything. so now i run around causing trouble and trying to make my life interesting. And trying hard to get Roy to just give up and let me become a state alchemist.

"Alexis are you listening?" I jumped when Roy slammed his hands against his desk.

"Geez don't hurt yourself and yeah I'm listening" I said lying through my teeth, he bent forward leaning over the table until his nose was inches away from mine. He looked into my eyes and huffed at me, blowing my curly black hair out of my eyes, "Wow uncle I never knew how handsome you where up close" I said smirking at him. Danny snickered, Roy fell back into his chair sighing at me "i give up on you"

"Finally" I said relaxing in the chair, "does this mean I can be a state alchemist?" I added quickly, his face hardened.

"No" he said in a stern tone, I rolled my eyes then watched the sun set behind the buildings.

He kicked me out off his office and told me to go home, and if I wasn't there by the time he was I was going to be locked in my room for a whole week. Oh wow I was shaking in fear.

i watched the stars as i walked down the empty streets, hoping one of them would fall on me so i wouldn't be so damn bored anymore. since i wasn't allowed to find trouble, i had to let it find me even if it did no one would believe me, but theres no point sulking about being bored because ill just end up being in a foul mood for the rest of my life. i stumbled over my feet as the ground shook underneath me, "what the-" i mumbled then a dust storm hit me, i closed my eyes and waited for it to pass. i was knocked straight on my ass and someone on top off me grunted.

I opened my eyes to see gold eyes staring at me in shock, "I know you might be having fun but would you mind getting off me" I said squirming under Ed's weight. He jumped off me but then was knocked back on top of me as Al ran into him, I sighed "well this day just got interesting" I mumbled.

"Brother" Al yelled and ripped me and Ed off the ground, a hand missed me and Ed by inches and slammed into the ground, the ground exploded around it. I looked at the person who made the ground explode, "Scar" I whispered as he quickly got to his feet and he went to jump at Ed.

i stepped in front of Ed and held my hand up "STOP!" i yelled all three stop instantly, "what the fuck are you doing?" i yelled at the dark skinned man. he didn't quite understand what to do and looked at me puzzled, "stay out of this girl" he said to me "or i will have to kill you if you get in my way" i chuckled at him.

"Please do I've been looking for some interesting action lately" I said flickering my right wrist so a dagger fell into my palm, I was highly armed all the time. Dagger up each sleeve, gun in each boot, ammo in my belt and my lucky gold gun sitting in the back of my pants, plus the transmutation circles tattooed on my palms.

"Alexis-" Al shouted as Scar jumped at me, I bent down and Scar stumbled over me, not expecting me to kneel on the ground, when he tripped over me I slammed my boney shoulders into his stomach. He grunted but recovered quicker then I expected and tried to grab me, I dodged left, right "your fast for a young girl" he stated as Ed jumped in to join the fight.

"Go away! This isn't your fight" Ed said swinging at him but missed.

"Oh shut up, you just made it my fight" I said throwing my dagger at Scar but he was to fast for me, Ed growled at me as I tried to swing at scar but missed. I threw my left dagger at him and it clipped his shoulder, which allowed Ed to give him a blow to the face. Scar took a few steps backwards to recover, both me and Ed moved forward trying to keep up with him, Ed threw another punch but missed nearly hitting me.

"Hey! Watch it" I shouted at him, he glared at me.

"Then don't get in my way" he growled at me.

"Excuse me, you would be dead if it wasn't for me short stack" he stopped and glared at me then threw a punch at me, I ducked and jumped at him. We collided and hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of each other "guys this isn't time to fight each other" Al shouted trying to keep scar away from us.

"Don't call me short" Ed yelled and punched my right collar bone, I winced in pain and pushed down on his pressure point on his left shoulder and grabbed his auto-mail wrist.

"How bout you shut up and we work together, we can fight each other later" I shouted at him, he relaxed under my grip and nodded.

"Big brother" Al shouted as Scar hit the side of his armour, it exploded into small pieces just missing his blood seal.

"Al!" Ed shouted, we both jumped up and jumped over Al "you son of a-" Ed said and swung at Scar missing again, Scar's elbow hit the side of my head and I stumbled to my left and hit the floor, spots appeared in my vision. I tried to blink them away but my body went limp, I watched as scar grabbed Ed's arm and threw him to the ground, but there was no explosion.

"You have an auto-mail arm and the armour is empty, you two are an odd pair" Scar said standing over Ed, I grabbed my gun from the back of my pants but my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Edward you have to run" Al shouted trying to lift himself up, but couldn't since his bottom half was smashed.

"Don't be stupid! I'm not leaving you here and Mustang would kill me if she got killed" he shouted, I rolled my eyes.

"just run you dumbass i can look after myself" i shouted back, he ignored me and clapped his hands together and created a blade out of his auto-mail arm. scar studied Ed's arm then grabbed it when Ed swung at him, with in seconds his arm exploded and he fell to the floor. thunder cracked in the sky and rain started falling hard which made a shiver run through my body, i slid up the wall and watched Ed sulk in defeat.

"Ill give you a moment to pray" Scar said, Ed chuckled lightly.

"Sorry too disappoint you, but theres no god I feel like praying too" he said softly, "if I'm the only one your after just hurry up and kill me but promise me you won't hurt those two" he said gesturing to me and Al.

"i promise"

"Ed! What are you doing run!" Al screamed, I curled my toes and sprinted towards Ed and Scar. Scar turned towards me and put his hand out but I slid under him, I slid into Ed who fell onto the ground, I quickly turned around and leaned against him putting my back to Ed's chest then pointed my gun at Scar.

"You can kill either us but you will have a bullet in your head, and then you won't be able to finish you're godly quest" I spat at Scar, he hesitated and looked down at us.

"What are you doing?" Ed spat at me.

"Saving your pretty ass now shut up" I snapped at him, I squeezed the gun in my hands so my knuckles went white. There was a loud gun shot that wasn't fired from me.

"Thats enough" Roy shouted, "didn't I tell you what I was going to do if you weren't home Alexis" he shouted at me, I rolled my eyes.

"how bout you shut your god damn mouth up and do your job" i paused, "which is save peoples asses and mine could do some saving right about now"

"And that ass of yours is going to get you killed ,same with your smartass mouth" soldiers surrounded us pointing their guns at scar as me and Roy bickered.

"I don't mind dying as along as I'm having fun" I said smirking but not taking my eyes off Scar, he backed away from me and Ed, Roy ignored my comment. Scar backed away from us a little more, Roy started to say something to Scar but my head started to get heavy and my gun fell out of my hands, clattering onto the floor, I moved away from Ed and rubbed my eyes as the spots started to come back.

"Colonel Mustang" Hawkeye shouted as Roy put his fingers together.

"Stay out of this" he shouted back, Scar jumped at him but Hawkeye knocked Roy over just before Scar could grab his head, "what was that for?!" Roy shouted as Hawkeye started to shoot at Scar. I sputtered a laugh as Roy sat there on his ass he glared at me while everyone just looked at me puzzled.

"Oh come on that was funny" no one laughed but me, "non of you have a sense of humour" I grumbled and stood up slowly, Armstrong came out of no where ranting about being an Armstrong then started to fight Scar, making a total mess of the street.

"Major don't tear up the whole street!" Havoc shouted as I helped Ed to his feet.

"Whats that you say?" Armstrong ripped his shirt off, "What destroys can also create-" I groaned extremely loudly interrupting Armstrong, "is there a problem Lexie?" he asked me.

"Put a shirt on" I moaned.

"I am offend by that" he shouted back to me, I bent down and grabbed my dagger then went to run towards Scar but Roy grabbed me.

"Let go off me" I said squirming in his grip.

"You have done enough for today" he said letting go off me, I stumbled forward trying to keep my balance but my legs couldn't hold me and I fell to the wet ground and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything from FMA only my OC's, R&R!**

Chapter 3

My head pounded and I felt wet and probably smelt like a wet dog as well, I opened my eyes and sat up, I was in the small infirmary few rooms down from Roy's office. I got up slowly feeling better but still wet, I opened the door and the hallway was empty, "fine I have no choice, I have to go see my mechanic" I followed a voice that sounded like Ed Elric.

"Someone will have to escort you since you are unable to protect yourselves" that was Roy, I opened the door.

"Can I go on an adventure?" I asked poking my head around the door.

"No" Roy said pointing at me "one your in big trouble-" I poked my tongue out and walked into his office, everyone watched me "-and two you passed out" I held my hand up.

"No, I felt tried so I decided to have a nap" he shook his head at me.

"in the middle of the street...while a fight was happening and raining?"

"Yes," he sighed and shook his head again, "and I like adventures since my life is so boring" I stretched the boring as long as I could. I looked down at Al "just a bit broken there" I said to him.

"Yeah, no thanks to you and Ed having a spat at each other" I chuckled.

"yeah will have to continue that sometime-" Roy grabbed my ear again, "ouch that is painful"

"Good" he mumbled then threw me out of his office "home" he said pointing at me like I was a dog.

"Woof" I said to him, he smiled and rubbed my head.

"Thought you would understand Lexie, now off you go" I punched him in the gut and stormed off.

i was going to go on an adventure no matter what, i packed some clothes, my toothbrush. I tried to be quiet while packing, since Danny was fast asleep in bed and i didn't want to wake him. "going somewhere" too late. "on an adventure" i said smiling at him, he sat up in bed and yawned "go back to sleep this is a dream"

"I may be stupid but I'm not that stupid" I shrugged at him "worth a try" he smiled at me.

"you always had an odd sense of humour, if you go things are going to be quiet around here"

"yeah well thats a good thing right?"

"He was worried about you when you had left, it was nearly three years Lex" he was referring to Roy then gave me the sad face, I hated the sad face it always made my stomach hurt.

"i promise it won't be that long and i will try very hard not to die"

"That sounds promising" he grumbled lying back down in bed, I sat beside him and rubbed my fingers against his cheek.

"ill bring you something back" he smiled at me and nodded, i hugged my little brother then grabbed my bag and jumped out the window. i made sure to keep to the back streets just incase i ran into someone i didn't want to, since the train station was a fair walk. It was early morning so there weren't many people around, and the cool weather usually kept people inside.

* * *

when i got to the station i tucked my hair in my hoodie and asked for a ticket for the next train leaving, which was in a few minutes. i was one of the last people to get on the train, when the train started to move i took my hood off and started to walk through the carriages to find a free seat.

When I closed one of the doors behind me and turned around my face dropped, "Alexis?" Armstrong asked looking at me puzzled, I quickly turned and opened the door "where do you think you're going?" He asked sternly. Oh crap!

"Out of all the trains I could have got, I got the one your on" I said hitting my head against the door, the people around me looked at me puzzled, I just smiled.

"Come here" I walked up to Armstrong, "sit" he said pointing next to Ed, I just raised my eyebrow "now" he growled, I coward under his gaze and sat down in the empty seat. "now explain yourself Alexis Mustang" I groaned for as long as I could trying to waste time then took in a deep breath.

"Well,…" I paused as they both looked at me, "I got bored and wanted to go on an adventure but Roy said no so I decided to be a stubborn kid and go on one anyway and the worst thing happened" I paused again taking in a deep breath, they looked at me more intently, "I ran into you" Armstrong chuckled.

"Fine you can come with us, but I will take you back to your uncle when I'm finished with Edward and Alphonse" I smiled at him.

"so i get to go on an adventure?" i asked

"Yes, but on one condition" he paused and grabbed handcuffs, he quickly handcuffed me to Ed "you don't run away." Me and Ed looked at each other then started to shake our arms furiously looking like complete morons.

"But why him?" I said shaking my arm around, Ed glared at me.

"I would like to keep my arm thank you" he said looking at Armstrong, Armstrong just ignored us.

the train was silent no one said a word, "I guess I should say thanks" Ed said quietly to me but kept looking out the window, "and sorry for hitting you" he added quickly.

"Well, we didn't die so I guess thats what counts" I said as the train came to a stop. "Friends?" I asked holding my left hand for him to shake, he looked at me for a few moments like I was an idiot then sighed.

"Friends" he said smiling and shook my hand awkwardly, I looked at Armstrong who's tired bored face turned into amazement, he stuck his head out the window. Me and Ed looked at each other in confusion.

"Dr. Marcoh?" Armstrong shouted out the window, an old looking guy looked at us and his face dropped in fear, he then stumbled over his feet and ran down the street.

"Well, he looked happy to see you, what did you do squash his new puppy?" I asked watching the guy disappear down the road, Armstrong shook his head at me taking no notice to my sarcasm.

"He's a skilled alchemist who was involved in the alchemy research department at central" he paused and rubbed his head, "he was studying for medical purposes but vanished during the civil war" Ed stood up which launched me off the seat.

"Lets get off" he said dragging me with him, I grabbed my bag in time before we stepped off while Armstrong got Al.

"Hey Lexie what are you doing here?" Al asked, he was in a wooden crate which Armstrong had to carry on his shoulder. I lifted my right hand which was attached to Ed's left hand and shook it, which scored me a glare of Ed, I just glared back.

"She got caught running away" Ed muttered trying to keep his arm still.

"Did not" I muttered.

"did so"

"Did not" we glared at each other again while Armstrong asked people passing us about Dr. Marcoh, "okay so I got caught and now I'm stuck being attached to short stack here" Ed growled then decided to shake his arm around until my arm went numb, "happy?" I asked rubbing my arm, he grumbled something that sounded like he wasn't that short but I ignored him.

"Well, more the merrier" Al chimed, I just smiled at him "and I'm sure Winry would love too meet you" I lifted my eyebrows.

"who's that?" i asked

"Ed's mechanic"

"And girlfriend from what I've heard" Armstrong added, Ed's face dropped into frustration.

"She is not, she's a family friend" he snapped while throwing his arm in the air, mine quickly followed.

"i think i found Dr. Marcoh but he's going under as Dr. Mauro, he has been treating people for free, also people have been saying theres a flash of light when he treats them"

"He must be using Alchemy" Ed mumbled to himself.

"So he's been using an alias and hiding out in the country side, but why? What's he hiding from?" I asked Armstrong.

"Well, apparently when the doctor disappeared so did some of the top-secret research" a small bland building stood in front off us, "it was rumoured that he stole it and ran" he added. Ed knocked on the door but there was no answer, he knocked a little loud but still no answer, I turned the door handle and the door opened, we both stuck our head around the door.

"Hello there? Anybody home-" Ed's voice trailed off when a gun was aimed at his head, Marcoh stood in front of us aiming a gun at Ed's head. As Marcoh pulled on the trigger both me and Ed screamed and fell straight on our asses, "what did you come here for?" Marcoh asked as both me and Ed clutched out chests in fear.

"Please calm down doctor" Armstrong said trying to calm him down, me and Ed got up slowly.

"did you come to take me back?!" he shouted, his hands started to shake furiously "ill never go back to that place! i beg off you please let me go"

"no thats not it please listen" Marcoh wouldn't listen to Armstrong

"So you came to kill me to shut me up for good-" Armstrong picked up Al and threw him towards Marcoh, knocking him to the ground.

"I said please calm down" Armstrong roared, after he had calm down and listened to what Armstrong had to say, he let us in and told us about why he had run away, I was to focused at trying to unlock the handcuffs with a bobby pin. Ed would watch me for a few moments but was then tranced back to Marcoh when he mentioned the philosopher's stone, I looked up when Marcoh brought out a vile of red liquid.

"I thought it was supposed to be a stone not a liquid" I said looking at it closer, everyone around me nodded, Marcoh opened to vile and tipped it upside down. Ed's mouth dropped open and looked like he was going to have a heart attack again but when it hit the table it turned into some sort of jelly substance. I raised one eye brow and poked it, it just wobbled like jelly and felt like rubber under my touch.

"It was created for experimental purposes, it's an imperfect compound" Marcoh picked it up and put it back into the vile, Ed stood up and leaned forward over the table which hauled me off my chair. I stumbled against him we both fell to the floor but he got to his feet again and his face lit up with happiness.

"Dr. Marcoh! Can you please show me your data?" he practically squeaked with excitement.

"what do you mean to do with such a thing?'" he asked then turned to Armstrong, "who is this child?" he asked.

"He's an alchemist" he said softly, Marcoh looked at Ed in disappointment, which made Ed's face drop to a blank expression, Marcoh shook his head.

"he's just a boy, he must have been lured by the promises of privilege and research money… how foolish" its like his words hit Ed in the chest because he fell back into his chair. "do you know how many alchemists threw away their licenses after the war?" he asked Ed but continued before anyone could speak up, "i wasn't the only one who hated myself for being used as a weapon but you still…"

"it's their choice if they decided to do something stupid, they will learn from the mistakes they make, as long as they believe in themselves then no one should stop them or criticise them for being foolish!" i just could stop myself, the disappointment i saw on Ed's face was the same disappointment i got from Danny and Roy every time i did something stupid. "its like you all expect us kids to understand not to do something stupid, but if we don't have someone to guide us in the right direction then we may stray from our path, calling us stupid, idiotic or foolish isn't going to help us either give us your advice or shut the fuck up!" the amount of times i was called foolish, stupid or idiotic because i wanted to be in the military just like my parents was uncountable.

Everyone looked at me in shock, my heart was beating fast in my chest and my fists where clenched tightly, I sank back into my chair and scolded myself for blowing up, "she's right" Ed added "I know I'm foolish but I had to, I have to achieve my goal…even if it means sleeping on this bed of nails" it went quiet for a long moment.

Ed explained what he had done to loose his arm and leg and how Al had lost his entire body, I was amazed by what they went through and could relate somehow but I kept my mouth shut, otherwise I was going to say something stupid that I was going to regret.

"I'm surprised that you where able to transmute a soul, if you have that kind of talent then you might be able to create a complete stone" Ed's face lit up again and shot out of his seat again, i was ready this time and didn't stumble over when i was hauled out of my chair. "but i cannot allow you to see my data" i looked at him in shock, he gave the poor kid all this confidence then shut him down completely.

"What?! Why not?" Ed asked in astonishment.

"No one will ever see my research, it's the work of the devil and it can only lead straight to hell" Marcoh got out of his chair and opened the front door for us to leave.

Ed slammed his hand against the table, "I've already seen hell!" he roared in defeat.

"Leave" was all Marcoh said, we all got up, as I passed him I looked up at him but he refused to look any of us in the eye. "pathetic bastard" I mumbled when he shut the door behind us, it was afternoon already we had been talking to Marcoh for nearly the whole day.

"Lexie" i looked up at Al, "have you been called foolish before?" he asked me.

"many times but people don't understand, if you don't have your parents to tell you whats wrong, you end up doing the one thing that makes you look foolish" Ed huffed in agreement with me, the one thing Roy always called me foolish for, was the tattoo's on my hands. he said i was an idiot for doing it and that i didn't need alchemy in my life, it would just ruin it and control me but it hadn't, i only use it when its necessary.

* * *

We sat on one of the chairs waiting for the next train to arrive "you could have taken that stone by force if you wanted to" Armstrong was the first to snap everyone out of deep thought.

"yeah i wanted to so badly that i could taste it…" Ed leaned his head back to look up at the sky, "but when i thought about the people Marcoh helped, i decided that if i stole the thing he used to heal them just to get my body back" he paused and sighed, "it would leave a bad taste in my mouth and i can always find another way to get our bodies back" Al nodded in agreement.

"Well, were back where we started, this road sure is long" Ed mumbled.

"The longest adventures are always the best, it makes you a stronger person" I mumbled back.

"Geez Lexie your full of inspirational things today" I rolled my eyes.

"Nice work Alex just ruin the moment" I said with a smile on my face, "thats usually my job" I added, Armstrong turned to me and punched me, which forced me off the chair, Ed followed.

"Its Armstrong" I just huffed at him.

"Hey you!" i turned around to see Marcoh racing towards us with something in his hand, "this is the place where i hid my data" he handed the paper in his hand to Ed. "if you can look the truth in the face then do it, then you might be able to reach the truth that lies within the truth" we looked at him puzzled. "never mind I've said too much" he added quickly then ran off, Ed unfolded the piece of paper it said inside 'national central library, 1st branch Tim Marcoh.'

"Smart if you want to hide a book, hide it in a library" I said taking in the information we where just given.

Ed smiled "the road seems just a little less harder" he said smiling at Al, I just pushed Armstrong away as he started to get emotional.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the Caps and bad spelling i was writing these chapters on my phone but i got my laptop back today anyways I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses. R&R.**

**Don't own FMA except for OC's, Enjoy :)**

chapter 4

I slept most of the train ride but id wake up once in a while trying not to fall off the seat, or to shake the irritating cuffs around my wrist, Ed would just shake them back or stretch his arm up in the air so my arm would follow. When we finally got to our destination we slugged off the train yawning and stretching which didn't go well with me and Ed, i was looking forward to the moment when i get to finish our fight, i was not going to let him beat me.

After an hour of walking a house finally came into view, it had an old lady with a black dog standing outside "hey Granny" Ed and Al said in unison when we finally reached the house, "this is Major Armstrong and Lexie Mustang" I smiled and shook her hand after she shook Armstrong's.

"Pinako Rockbell pleased to meet you" she paused and looked at me, "Mustang you say so your related to Roy Mustang?" she asked I nodded.

"He's my uncle"

"Yes, I can see very similar looking, except for the curly hair and orange eyes" her eyes travelled to the cuffs, me and Ed pointed to Armstrong. "Is it just me or since the last time I saw you Ed…," she paused and looked him up and down "have you gotten a lot smaller?" I sputtered a laugh while Ed's face went red with rage.

"Who you calling small you half-pint hag?" Ed shouted.

"What did you call me, you little runt?!" I looked up at Armstrong who shrugged at me in confusion.

"You heard me, guppy geezer"

"Hey! Ed!" I looked up to see a blonde haired girl standing on the second floor balcony, she threw what looked like a wrench at Ed, it hit his head and we both hit the floor from the force of it, "how many times have I told you! Call before you come in for maintenance" she shouted we both sat up.

"Nice shot" i shouted up to her.

"Thanks" she shouted back.

"Winry you jerk!" we stood up "you could have killed me!" Ed shouted, Winry just laughed.

* * *

After about an hour of being dragged everywhere by Ed and Winry trying to fix his arm, i had had enough of it, i grabbed Ed by his shirt "hey Lexie what are you doing?" he said trying to unlatch my fingers from his shirt. I dragged him to the kitchen where Armstrong stood trying to be helpful but just ended up getting in the way, i stood in front of him and shook the cuffs, he just looked at me and Ed blankly then Ed looked up at him and shook the cuffs, Armstrong still didn't get the point.

"Can you take the god damn things off I'm about to kill this kid!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Kill me?! I'm not the one that keeps shacking them" Ed shouted at me, I turned to him.

"No but you keep dragging my around like I'm a rag doll!"

"Thats not my fault, you shouldn't have tried to run off in the first place!"

"Don't you dare bring that into this!" I shouted, "you try being Roy's niece then you can tell me what I should and shouldn't do!" Ed huffed at me then yanked his arm downwards, it felt like my arm was going to fall out of its socket.

"Come on guys, remember the last time you guys had a fight I ended up getting smashed to pieces" Al said interrupting us.

"Stay out of this Al!" we both shouted "and talking about that fight we wouldn't have lost if you didn't get involved" Ed added.

"Oh so now Scar is my fault, you're the one who ran into me on the street" i paused to take some deep breaths, everyone was watching us intently even the dog "and who saved your sorry ass when you were saying just hurry up and kill me"

"You said what?!" Winry shouted.

"Oh great now you got Winry all worried-"

"I can't believe you said that Ed! what where you doing to get into that position anyway?!" she shouted at him again.

"See what you did" he shouted at me, "Lexie don't" Armstrong said from behind me, I clenched my fist and slammed it into Ed's stomach, he doubled over and fell to the floor I quickly followed, we both laid there breathing heavily everyone stood over us smirking.

"Who knew I would meet someone exactly like him" Pinako said looking at us, we sat up instantly "what?!" we screeched in unison, Winry laughed in agreement. "So have you two finished your stupid argument?" we looked at each other then nodded.

"Please Armstrong before I hit him again" I said holding my arm up.

"Please so I can hit her" Ed added, we both glared at each other but Armstrong finally unlocked the cuffs, "oh sweet freedom" I whispered to myself and rubbing my sore arm.

"So why exactly where you handcuffed to each other?" Winry asked.

"Safety purposes, Lexie can be very cunning when she wants to be and if I lost her, the Colonel would kill me" Armstrong stated.

"Geez I'm not that bad of a person" I mumbled.

* * *

after me and Ed said truce until he got his arm back, I sat next to Al outside. Ed went to visit his mothers grave, Winry was fixing his arm and Armstrong was somewhere probably scaring some poor kid to death. Den came and sat next to me and nudged my hand with his nose, I leaned up against the crate Al was in a patted Den's head, I sighed loudly.

"Its very quiet here, I like it" I said looking up at they sky.

"Yeah this is where me and Ed grew up, but its been ages since we where here last" there where a few moments of silence, "back at Marcoh's house it was nice of you stand up for us, to be honest you said exactly what no one seems to understand" I looked down at my fingers and started to pick the dirt out from under my nails.

"I just hated to see the disappointment that was on your brothers face, no matter how much we fight or how much we may dislike each other, theres no reason why he should look like that, and it reminded me of the disappointment i always get of Danny when he sees me to something stupid. I just couldn't handle that look and i guess i get how you feel with everyone looking down on you because you did something stupid" Al giggled at me, i turned around and looked at him oddly.

"The only reason why you two fight is because you're so similar"

"Oh don't say that ill end up getting upset when people call me small" Al laughed again.

"And Ed doesn't dislike you, it just takes him awhile to warm up to people especially girls who could beat him in a fight" I smirked at him.

"I'm going to beat him into the ground you just watch" Al laughed at me again, I looked back up at the sky and watched the clouds float above our heads.

"Challenge accepted" Ed said holding his hand out, I hadn't even realised he was there until he spoke up but I shook his hand, "but just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you" I laughed.

"Good and just because your short doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you" Ed just scrawled at me while Al laughed.

* * *

I tied my hair up in a tight bun while Ed tied his hair in a braid "this is pay back for hitting me the other day " he said stretching his auto-mail arm out in front off him. "Be carful guys" we both just waved off Al while he sat watching us, we both looked at each other for a few moments before he lunged at me. I took a few steps back dodging his hits stepping right, ducking left until he clipped my right shoulder. I stumbled to the floor but grabbed at his legs in the process, he fell forward, I rolled to my right then jumped to my feet and lunged at him swinging my fist towards his face. He ducked and stepped out the way then swung his fist at me also missing, he growled in frustration.

"Frustrated are we?" I asked taking a few steps towards him.

"Your like a monkey" he mumbled, I just laughed then slammed my fist against his right cheek, he stumbled sideways clutching his face "ouch!" he stated glaring at me, I just laughed and started to jumped around him.

"Come on short stack" I said taking a few steps back, "I'm bored" he clapped his hands then swiped his left hand over his auto-mail to create a blade out of his arm. "Hey now thats cheating" he just smiled at me then jumped at me again, I leaned back and he missed my face by an inch, I pushed his back and he stumbled away from me "fine want to play dirty" I said flicking both arms so my daggers fell into my palms "two can play at that game."

"Hey guys this is getting a little dangerous" Al said standing between us, we ignored him, Ed side stepped past Al and ran at me, I swung my daggers at him, when he saw me do this he retreated and ran into Al who stumbled forward and his helmet fell of his body. I swung at Ed again and he step sided so he was in front of Al using him as a shield, I used Al to my advantage and jumped inside of him.

"Hey!" Al yelled in protest "get out of me Lexie" i pushed my feet against the front of him so the front popped out and hit Ed in the face, Ed fell to the ground, i jumped out of Al and on top of Ed. He grabbed my neck and slammed me into the ground smirking down at me, i dropped my right dagger and wrapped my hand around his neck and slammed him into the ground. We continued to rollover onto each other a few more times until he put his blade to my neck and grabbed my right arm.

"I believe I have won this fight" he said smirking at me, I laughed.

"Yes, I believe your right if you don't want to keep your insides….inside you" I said looking down at my left dagger pointed at his stomach, he lifted himself off me and put his hand out for me.

"Not bad for a girl" he said as I took his hand then brushed myself off.

"Not bad yourself for a short guy" I said back, we both turned around to get slapped on the forehead. There stood Winry glaring at us with Armstrong smirking at us behind her, "Thanks for that sweet cheeks" I said rubbing my head.

"You could have killed each other and don't call me sweet cheeks!" she snapped glaring at us, me and Ed laughed.

"Calm down Winry we where just sorting out our differences" Ed said rubbing his now bruised face, I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"See where friends again" I said smiling at her, Ed nodded in agreement, Winry just huffed at us.

"Well, dinners ready" she said then walked off, Armstrong slapped us on the back "great fight" he said as we both stumbled forward, "I will have to join in next time" our faces dropped in fear.

* * *

"No wonder your auto-mail breaks down so fast" Winry said pointing her fork at Ed who shoved a mouth full off food into his mouth, "and you-" she pointed at me "-be carful with him i'd like him to keep his arm in one piece" I saluted her casually then shoved food into my mouth.

"Hey its fine by me, these boys are making me rich" Pinako said with a pint of beer in her hand.

"Tomorrow morning, I'm catching the first train to central" Ed said with a mouth full of food, Winry glared at him.

"Oohh" i said speaking up "i haven't been to central in ages"

"And where going to keep it that way" Armstrong sated "I'm taking you straight back to the colonel" I pouted my lips and wiped away a fake tear.

"Aww b-b-but I'm having so much f-fun" I said stuttering at him, he looked away from me.

"Do not give me those puppy dog eyes Alexis Mustang, I am taking you back and that is final" I got up and walked over to Armstrong and put on my sweet innocent act.

"B-b-but I've wanna go to central I'm promise to be a good girl" Armstrong tried very hard not to look at me, but gave in and huffed at me.

"Its kind of scary how she manipulate people like that" I heard Al whisper behind me.

"I know she's like gremlin, cute and innocent on the outside but evil on the inside" I turned around and gave Ed and Al a wicked smile "I stand corrected" Ed stated.

"Oh she's worse then a gremlin" Armstrong added, "she's cunning, deceitful, sly" I laughed and sat back down.

"Oh stop you're making me blush" I said sarcastically.

"But there will come a moment when she will do the right thing" I laughed loudly at Armstrong, everyone looked at me puzzled.

"I love those moments… I like to wave at them as they pass by" everyone laughed at me.

"You have an odd sense of humour Lexie" Winry said to me.

"Thats exactly what my brother said, he also told me that i am brilliant and also insane and you want to know what i said-" i leant down on the table as everyone listened to me intently, "it's amazing how often those two traits coincide but i am just simply insane" Armstrong shook his head at me while i giggled, "but one thing my mother used to always tell me, is that all the best people are."

* * *

"Big brother if you don't get up now where going to miss the train" I poked my head around the corner as I heard Al's voice, Al stood over Ed who looked dead more then sleep.

"Are sure he's even breathing" I said looking at him oddly, I noticed his mouth was wide open "nope wait he's catching flies" I said laughing at my own joke. Al poked him but Ed just groaned and rolled over Al sighed "may I try," I asked him, Al stepped aside for me. I stood over Ed and held his nose tightly, few moments later he sat up snorting and waving his arms around "geez don't have a heart attack" I said letting go of his nose, "and your welcome" I said to Al sweetly.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ed spat at me.

"Where leaving in ten if you want to get the next train to central short stack" i stated.

"You didn't have to wake me up like that! and stop calling me short stack!" he shouted throwing his pillow at me, I ducked.

"Ill stop saying it when you stop throwing spats" he just huffed at me as I left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for your reviews :)**

**I dont own FMA except for my OC's R&R! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

The train stopped for central and Armstrong refused to look me in the eyes, which meant i'd be seeing Danny and Roy sooner then I thought, "Hurry up!" Ed said bounding off the train like an excited five year old. "You don't have too be in such a rush big brother" Al said trying to keep up with Ed, "it's not as if the library is going to run away" he added as two soldiers stood in front of us saluting, we all stopped and looked at them.

"Major Armstrong we are here to escort you" a dark haired women said.

"Thank you 2nd LT Ross and you as well Sergeant Brosh" Armstrong said to the women and a light haired man.

"And this must be the Fullmetal Alchemist" Brosh said studying Al, "I can see where you got the nickname. Very dignified" he added I just snickered as Al pointed at Ed, the officers faces dropped "wait the little guy over there is Fullmetal?" he asked. Armstrong held back Ed as he decided to have one of his spats about being called small, both officers stuttered apologies.

"Well, I guess I should head over to central headquarters to file my report then take Lexie back" I looked up at Armstrong and pouted, he made sure not to make eye contact with me.

"So this is goodbye then, thanks for all your help, drop me a postcard sometime. Bye bye." Ed said waving at us way to enthusiastically, I saw Armstrong get all emotional then grab Ed into a hug and squeeze him, it looked like Ed was going to explode.

"I will miss you as well my lad, agh the good times we shared on the road! Until we meet again" Armstrong said finally putting Ed down. Al went to say goodbye but I looked up at him with my biggest puppy dog eyes, he stood there for a few moments then turned around and said something to Ed, Ed looked at me and I just pouted at him. He sighed.

"I'm going to regret this" he mumbled then looked at me, "Lexie would you like to join our adventure to help me and Al get our bodies back?" my face light up and I smiled.

"hold on a second" Armstrong said "do i get a say in this-"

"No" I said quickly, I looked at the boys "do you really mean it?" I asked.

"I have to warn you though Lexie, you may have to face a lot of things including death" I laughed at Ed.

"Been there done that, I'm not scared of anything" I said crossing my arms and leaning to one side, Ed smirked at me.

"Well, we could use your skills…..So yes you can join our adventure" I smiled at him.

I turned to Armstrong "tell Roy to kiss my ass" Armstrong just shook his head at me.

"If you want her boys fine, but ill give you the speech that Roy gives every one, she's a lot more trouble then she's worth" I groaned at him.

"What do I come with terms and conditions or something?!" I said throwing my arms in the air, Armstrong chuckled.

"I'm proud of you Lexie" i looked at him puzzled, "you have finally made friends-"

"Don't" I said taking a step away from him as he started to get all emotional again.

"I'm so proud of you" I turned around and went to run but Armstrong wrapped his arms around me, I squirmed in his grip but he tightened.

"Let go of me you big moron" I gasped trying to breath, he squeezed me one last time then put me down, I stepped away from him and hid behind Al "you're absolutely crazy Alex" I muttered he just chuckled at me.

"Well, then ill leave these kids with you" Armstrong said to the officers.

"What?! More bodyguards" Ed said in frustration throwing his arms in the air.

"But of course" Armstrong called out then waved and disappeared, we all sighed and looked at the officers.

"According to the reports from Eastern HQ, the assassin know as 'Scar' is still at large. Until that situation is resolved we have been instructed to be your guards" Ross said directing us to one of the cars waiting outside the station. "we may not be as dependable as the Major, but we are confident in our ability to guard you, so please feel at ease."

"Hey as long as I'm not being hugged to death, I will always feel at ease" I said getting in the car last "amen to that" Ed added, Ross and Brosh sat opposite to us while Ed was squished in-between me and Al.

Ed huffed "why do I have to sit in the middle" Ed whinged, I went to open my mouth but Ed glared at me "don't make me regret letting you come with us" I shut my mouth but smirked at him, "I can't believe where stuck with more bodyguards" he grumbled.

"So why do you wear armour?" Brosh asked, Ed and Al freaked out trying to come up with an idea.

"It's a hobby" Ed said quickly, I snickered and he just elbowed me to be quiet.

"Yes, it's a very popular hobby for the kids in the country side" I said to them, Al and Ed nodded in agreement the officers looked at us oddly then mumbled something to each other. "Good save" I mumbled sarcastically at Ed, he just glared at me.

* * *

The three of us stood outside the library that was burnt to the ground, Ed looked like he was going to have a melt-down "just yesterday the entire collection was incinerated. We haven't completed our investigations but it appears to have been arson" Ross said standing next to us.

"Maybe they moved his research we could go check the main library" Al said trying to get his brothers hopes up, Ed sighed then headed towards the main library. "If we where here a few days earlier we would have made it" Al added, I thought about it.

"Yeah don't you think it's a bit odd that the library we wanted was burnt down the day before we arrived" I said looking back at the burnt building behind us.

"What are you suggesting?" Ed asked me.

"I'm just saying, it seems like someone didn't want you to see it"

"Well, they got their wish" Ed said in a flat tone.

* * *

I watched the boys walk down the stairs with the slightest bit of hope in their step, "so?" I asked, Ed smiled which was a good sign that the adventure wasn't over quite yet. Ed and Al lead us to a house, we knocked on the door but there was just silence "theres no answer" Brosh said knocking again.

"But the lights on" Ed said, I pushed past them and tried the door it was unlocked "Lexie you can't just go waltzing into someones house" I sighed and turned to Ed.

"Do you want to find the information?" I asked he nodded, "then be a man and grow some balls" he just glared at me but followed me into the house, which had mountains of books. "whoa whats with all the books?" I said poking at a stack off books, I squealed as the tumbled to the ground Ed glared at me "sorry" I whispered.

"How could anyone live in this much clutter?" Al asked, I just shrugged then there was movement next to him, he turned right then the books moved again "someones buried under there!" Al said throwing books over his should, I ducked and stepped left trying to dodge flying books as everyone else dug out the poor girl buried under them.

"I'm so sorry, I accidentally tripped over the mountain of books. I thought I was going to die under there thank you very much" Sheska stated.

"See Ed if you hadn't have listened to me, this poor girl would probably have been stuck here for days" Ed ignored me and approached Sheska.

"I wanted to ask you a question" he said to the ex Liberian, "do you know anything about some research documents by Tim Marcoh?" he asked, Sheska sat there for a few moments thinking then her face lit up.

"yes i remember, his notes were the only hand written documents among all the printed books. someone had filed them wrong so i remember them very well"

"So it was in that branch" Ed and Al fell to the floor at my feet in despair, "and that means its burned to ash" they mumbled together. I felt bad for them as they laid there in misery, I sighed at pulled them to their feet.

"Well, I guess we will never know what was written in those documents, that was the only copy" Al said "god hates us" Ed mumbled.

"I remember what was in them, the whole thing in fact I was actually writing them out the other day when i got bored" we all looked at her puzzled, "I have a photographic memory all I have to do is read something once and I can recall it at anytime." Sheska lead us to her back room where a stack off notes lay on her desk.

"There truly are some amazing people in the world" Ed said in amazement, the rest of us nodded in agreement "so you sure all these are Marcoh's?" he asked.

"Yes, without a doubt, Tim Marcoh's recipe book '1000 meals for daily living'" our faces dropped, I picked up a piece of paper and studied it, she was right it was just full of recipes. While the two officers rambled to Sheska, Ed and Al looked at the paper in confusion.

"This can't be right" Ed said flipping through all the papers, i looked at them one last time then i remembered going through Roy's stuff and finding a book full of his date's, he told me they where just codes for his alchemy documents. I picked up a stack of paper and smacked them across Ed's head "hey! what was that for?!" he shouted at me, i grabbed his shoulders and looked at him.

"Alchemy boy, use that big head of yours, you dumbass don't give me something that I can use to make fun of you later" he glared at me, then looked back down at the paper then looked back at me, he smiled and turned to Sheska.

"You're amazing thanks a lot" he pulled out some paper wrote something on it then handed it to Ross with his state watch, "2nd LT Ross! take my pin number, signature and watch as ID" he passed it to her then grabbed a handful of paper and shoved them into my arms. "Go to the state alchemist office in the presidential prefecture, withdraw the amount i wrote down on there from my research grant for the year and give it to Sheska" he said grabbing me and Al then dragging us out of the house.

* * *

One week later of trying to figure out the code there was still no success, not that i helped because cooking wasn't my thing, i skipped into the room with a bar of chocolate in my hand nearly tripping over Al who was spread out on the floor with books all around him, "so any luck?" i asked looking down at him, he shook his head. I looked over to Ed who had his head stuck in one of the books, i walked over to him and poked my head above his book, "so?" i asked "hows it going?" he glared at me over his book. I just smiled and held up the chocolate "want some?" i asked, he snatched it out of my hand and shoved it into his mouth, "oh by the way we have company" Al sat up and Ed put his book down as Sheska walked into the room.

"I wanted to say thanks to you I was able to transfer my mother to an excellent hospital" Sheska was practically bowing at Ed, I just sat down and put my feet up on the table and leaned back. "I really don't know how to thank you" she said to him again.

"No sweat, it was nothing" Ed said then the door swung open.

"YO!" Hughe's sung walking into the room, Ed sat up while i just groaned, Hughe's looked at me "oh hello Alexis, i just had a phone call from your uncle he seems very-" he paused to think for a word to use, "-aggravated with you but i guess thats nothing new" i just gave him a fake laugh while rocking back and forth on my chair. He turned to Ed and Al "i heard from the Major that you'd be here. I told you guys to give me a call if you were ever in central" he said then looked at me to Ed then to Al and back to me. "oh wait this trio cannot be good" i chuckled.

"Yeah id watch your back Hughes, where here to make a mess" Ed threw the chocolate at me to shut me up, I just poked my tongue out at him then ate the rest of it, Hughes ignored me.

"Its been so busy lately and then the first branch burning down wasn't enough, I can't take much more of this" Hughes said in frustration.

"First branch huh?" Ed asked.

"Yep it was close to the court-material office so we used it to store our records, incident logs, lists of names that kind of thing" Ed and Al looked to Sheska who hadn't left yet. They whispered something to Hughes who smiled then they whispered something to Sheska.

"What?!" she shouted, I squealed and fell off my chair and onto the floor everyone watched me, I just gave them a fake smile and sat back on the chair.

"You have got the job Miss Sheska" Hughes said grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out of the room. Ed and Al both got back to their work while I sat around being absolutely lazy and annoying, about three hours later Ed slammed his hands on the table making me jumped out of my thoughts.

"Fuck!" he screamed and stood up then pushing everything of the table, I looked to Al who had his head in his hands, I had a bad feeling about this. The two officers came racing through the door "what is it?" Ross asked.

"Is everything okay?" Brosh asked quickly after.

"We did it" Al said "we deciphered it" I knew by their reactions that there was nothing good about what they had just recovered.

"Really? Then thats good" Brosh said, Ed fell to the ground, "theres nothing good about it" he growled then slammed his fists into the ground. "This really is the work of the devil" I walked over to the paper that was lying on the ground, "Dammit! Marcoh what the hell were you doing?" Ed shouted again.

"Whats wrong?" the officers asked, Ed put his hands over his face.

"The main ingredient for the philosopher's stone-"

"Is a living human being" I said reading the words off the paper in front of me, it went quiet for a few moments.

"Maybe we would have been better off not knowing the truth" Al mumbled.

"If these documents say is true ,then the main ingredient for the philosopher's stone is a living being-"

"Not only that" Ed said interrupting me, "it would take numerous human beings to create one stone"

"I never imagined that something so inhuman was being conducted by the military" Brosh said in astonishment.

"we can't allow this to go unpunished-"

"No" i said interrupting Ross, i watched Ed sit on the ground clenching his fists "don't tell anyone about this" Brosh went to say something but i stopped him, "act like you never heard this"

"Why?" he asked me

"For your own safety, just trust me" they nodded and left the room, I picked up the paper and started to tear it up.

"What are you doing?" Ed said looking at me in shock I rolled my eyes.

"Making a bloody pie" I said sarcastically "what does it look like I'm doing short stack, no one needs to know this, if there is no information for people to find then they most likely won't try it, or forget about the stone all together" Al got up and started to copy me and tear up all the information.

* * *

Ed was lying spread out on the lounge, Al was leaning against it and i was spread out on the floor half asleep but woken back to reality when Al spoke up "hey guys you should eat something." Since we had figured out what we needed for the stone it was like Ed had just given up, he had been sulking for the last day in our room, i tried my hardest to cheer him up but i would just get a glare or ignored so i gave up for now.

"I'm not hungry" Ed grumbled, i didn't even bother responding "I'm tired of this" he added "just when i think our goal is within reach it slips right through our fingers" he paused and lifted his auto-mail in the air. "It's happened time and time again and now when we actually have it in our grasp, the truth slaps us in the face" my stomach started to hurt, i felt sorry for them but feeling sorry wasn't going to help. "Ha i guess god really does have it in for us sinners" he paused again then put his arm over his eyes, "i wonder if were…. going to stay like this for the rest of our lives?" i went to say don't be an idiot but stopped when he continued to talk."Hey Al theres something I've been meaning to talk to you about, but I've been to afraid to bring it up" I think he totally forgot I was there so I stayed quiet.

"What is it?" Al asked, Ed sighed.

"Hold on sir please wait" I sat up when the officers outside spoke up loudly.

"Edward, Alphonse, Alexis are you in there" i sat up i knew that voice "it is i, open the door"

"What should we do?" Al whispered as the door rattled.

"Run or at least jump out the window" I whispered back, Ed and Al looked at me.

"Theres no chance getting past him and the windows like 20 feet high" Ed grumbled.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" I grumbled back.

"Ignore him, the doors looked so pretend were not-" Armstrong slammed the door open breaking the handle off, the three of us screamed.

"I heard all about it Edward Elric" Armstrong ranted, "such a tragedy, who would've imagined that the philosopher's stone concealed such a horrible secret!?" we all backed away from him as he got emotional. "Not only that but if this hellish research was being conducted by an organisation working under the military, then it is a grave situation. I cannot stay quiet about this matter" we looked at the officers.

"I'm so sorry but when he got like that we had to tell him" they said to us.

"The truth can be so cruel" Armstrong said still ranting, I bumped into Ed who stood there blankly staring forward, I waved my hand in front of him he didn't even blink.

"The truth" he mumbled.

"Whats wrong big brother?" Al asked when Ed finally came to his senses.

"Do you remember what Marcoh told us?" he paused but no one said anything "you know what he told us at the train station"

"The truth that lies within the truth" we said together like we read each others minds, Ed continued "so their must be something more" I rubbed my head trying to figure it out.

"Hey Armstrong do you have a map showing the alchemy research labs?" I asked, he nodded and unfolded a map on the coffee table.

"The military oversees four alchemy research labs within central city" he paused and pointed to a building that had the number 3 on it, "that one was affiliated with was lab 3 and this is most likely where the research took place."

"I already visited that lab when I first got my government license but I don't remember being any kind of significant research going on there" Ed said studying the map, he then pointed to a building next to central prison "whats this building?" he asked Armstrong.

"In the past that was the 5th lab, but they shut it down years ago, its now off limits due to the danger of collapses" Ross said answering his question.

"Thats our place" he stated.

"Smart bastards" I said speaking up, everyone looked up at me puzzled except for Ed "well think about it, if the main ingredient for creating a stone is a human being, they need a reliable supply of raw materials" Ed nodded in agreement.

"If I'm not mistaken the bodies of executed prisoners aren't returned to their families right" Ed said taking the words right out of my mouth.

"So they make it appear as if the prisoners are being executed, but in reality there actually being transported to the labs, where they're used in experiments for the stones project" I think I took the words right out of his mouth that time, because he looked up at me and smiled.

"Exactly! because doesn't it seem just a little too convenient that the old lab is built right next to the prison?" by this time everyone was looking at us in astonishment.

"Geez maybe it was a good idea for Lexie to join you two" Armstrong stated, I just smirked at him.

"Who's in charge of this department?" Al asked standing up quickly, I jumped in shock.

"According to the registry, its brigadier general, the iron blood alchemist but he was murdered by Scar just a few days ago" we all sighed in frustration, "ill investigate this on my own and report back to you when i know more" he paused and looked at us three "you guys will stay put"

"What?!" we said throwing our hands in the air.

"You three where going to sneak into the building to investigate weren't you?" We all took a step back as he started to get protective about us, "don't even think of it! This is far too dangerous for children like you to go in alone even if there may be a clue in there" Armstrong said towering over us.

"Okay okay" Ed said trying to get him to back off "As if we would do something that dangerous" he added, "We will wait here for your report major" Al said, Armstrong glared down at me.

"Understood Alexis?" he growled at me, I shrunk behind Al.

"Yeah yeah" I snapped at him, he told Ross and Brosh to guard us and make sure we didn't leave. When Armstrong left we got to business, I turned around to see Al already halfway out the window.

"Yeah right" Ed said putting his coat on then turned to me, "you're staying" he said pointing at me.

"Wait what?!" I protested.

"It's your job to make sure those two outside don't figure out where gone, and I don't want you getting hurt" I smiled at Ed.

"So sweet for you to care about me, but I'm not missing out on all the action" I said following him to the window.

"Oh yes you are Lexie, don't make me take you back to Mustang" I glared at him.

"Don't threaten me boy" I snapped at him.

"Then stay" he snapped back, I crossed my arms and sat down.

"Woof" I said being a smartass, he smiled at me and patted my head like Roy had.

"Good girl" he said then jumped out the window.

"Ill bite you next time short stack" I snapped, he only poked his tongue out at me and ran off, I was totally going to get him back for this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I was bored out of my mind, there was no Ed or Al to annoy so i had to find something to do and make sure to make some noise otherwise the officers guarding us would know it was way to quiet. I sat in the middle of the floor, three beds and a lounge surrounding me, i groaned to myself "so much for this being an exciting adventure" i mumbled to myself then stood up. I ran towards one of the beds and jumped on top of it bouncing up and down then jumped to the next bed.

"They're gonna clean up your looks

With all the lies in the books

To make a citizen out of you" i sung flatly standing still on one of the beds, "Because they sleep with a gun

And keep an eye on you, son

So they can watch all the things you do" I jumped off the bed on to the floor and spread out my arms.

"Because the drugs never work

They gonna give you a smirk

'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean" i sung a little louder "They gonna rip up your heads

Your aspirations to shreds

Another cog in the murder machine" I jumped onto the bed again and sung loudly.

"They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me

They could care less as long as someone'll bleed" i jumped to the next bed banging my head to the rhythm of the springs in the bed, "So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose

Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me" I leaped off the bed to the next but slipped off it and landed on the floor with a big thud, "you're the biggest idiot ever" I said to myself as my feet hung in the air. The doors to the room opened and the officers poked their heads in, my face dropped "I'm dead" I mumbled to myself again.

"Are you-" Ross' voice trailed off when she noticed I was the only one in the room, she looked to the window where the bed sheets where tied together and hanging out the window, I scolded myself for not putting everything back together. "Where is Alphonse and Edward?" she asked glaring at me, I sat up and gave her a confused look.

"Who?" I asked sitting up properly.

"You know the Elric brothers" Brosh said to me.

"Oh that Alphonse and Edward" I paused to think of something to say but I couldn't.

"This is going to be a big problem" Ross said shaking her head, I got up quickly trying to distract them.

"The problem is not the problem, the problem is your attitude towards the problem" they looked at me puzzled "do you understand?" they completely ignored me.

"Lets go" Ross said running out of the room.

"Wait where?" Brosh asked.

"Where do you think to lab 5" she shouted then Brosh followed her out.

"Oh shit" I said to myself, "wait don't leave me here" I said running after them.

* * *

When we reached lab 5 the guard that was obversely guarding the lab had his head cut open and was dead no doubt about it, I gaged when I saw him but ran past him trying hard not to look at the bloody mess, "I've got you now!" an odd looking suit of armour shouted at Al with a butchers knife, the officers beside me got their guns out and shot at the suit of armour without hesitation.

"Don't move!" Ross shouted still pointing her gun at the armour, "next time ill aim for the head, now be quiet and hand over the big guy to us"

"Who the hell are you?" the armour shouted at us.

"Where the ones guarding the guy you're trying to kill" Ross shouted back, the armour threw his hands in the air in frustration then the Lab next to us rumbled, the wall beside us started to collapse "explosion we have to evacuate!" Ross shouted as the suit of armour ran off. Al stood still not moving "what are you doing we have to run" Ross said grabbing at Al, he tried to pull away but Brosh grabbed him.

"No, my brothers inside!" he shouted "let go!" my stomach fell we couldn't just leave Ed in there.

"Don't be a fool you can't go in there!" they shouted at him, I pushed past them and ran towards the collapsing building, "Alexis no!" I ignored them and dodged their hands then ran into the dust cloud tripping over rubble, but continued into the lab.

"Ed?!" I screamed but there was no reply, I ran deeper into the rubble then ran into a young man with long green hair with Ed over his shoulder.

"Hello their pretty girl" he said bending down towards me, he was the most oddest looking person i had ever seen, to be honest i would have thought he was a girl if it wasn't for his voice. "I have someone here you might want" he shoved Ed into my arms, who was completely knocked out and very heavy, "you should take better care of the little guy, he's very talented and we can't afford to lose him" i looked up at him puzzled as i wrapped my arms around Ed's chest trying not the drop him.

"What happened?" I asked but the guy just huffed at me and pushed me backwards.

"Get out of here girl, if you don't want to die with your little buddy there" I stumbled backwards but kept my balance when I looked up the guy was gone, I started to drag Ed backwards since he was heavier then he looked.

"Ed" I said squeezing him but he just groaned and got heavier, "at least your alive" I said finally coming out of the lab.

"Big brother!" Al shouted as Brosh grabbed Ed out of my arms then started to run away from the building, Al grabbed me by my arm and started to drag me as the building finally collapsed to the ground.

* * *

I sat up against the wall across from the bed Ed was still passed out in, he had been passed out for at least 3 hours until he groaned. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he opened his eyes and glared at me "what?" I mumbled at him, he made a noise that was between a growl and a grunt.

"Everything hurts" he grumbled.

"Well, you're the one that decided to go into the lab alone" I grumbled back, he only continued to glare at me "hey I deserve a thanks" I added.

"what for?" he mumbled

"Hmm well lets think" I paused and slid up the wall, "I was the one who carried your heavy passed out ass out of that lab while it was collapsing right on top of us" he stopped glaring at me, "and I guess that would have never happened if you let me come" I added.

"Your never going to drop this, are you?" he asked, I just smiled and shook my head.

"Oh Edward your awake" Brosh said sticking his head passed the door then walked in, Ross followed.

"So where am I?" Ed asked.

"It's a clinic run by a friend of mine" Brosh said, "we thought it would be best not to take you to a military hospital, just in case they started asking questions" Ed just sighed.

"I was so close to finding out the truth" he started to get out of bed clutching he wounded waist, "this is no time for me to be stuck in a hospital" he stopped moving when the officers stood right next to him.

"Fullmetal alchemist sir!" they both shouted in a military form, I looked at them oddly "please allow us to apologise in advance for our rudeness" Ed lifted his eyebrows then Ross slapped him across the face, I fell to my knees laughing "Major Armstrong specifically told you not to go off on your own! You disobeyed a direct order!" Ross shouted at Ed, he looked at them shocked but she continued. "He knew that it was going to be dangerous, thats why he told you to stay put in your room" Ed turned to me with a foul look on his face while I wiped away tears from laughter.

"Lexie" he growled "I asked you to do one thing and that was stay in our room, what where you doing to get their attention" my face dropped while the officers started to smirk.

"Nothing" I said crossing my arms.

"she was jumping-"

"La la la la" I said interrupting Brosh, Ed threw his pillow at me to shut up, Brosh continued "she was jumping on the beds singing then fell off" Ed laughed I just threw the pillow back.

"Shut up I was bored" I mumbled.

"I just remembered theres one more thing I'm going to get yelled at for" Ed said getting out of the bed, "Winry's going to kill me" I just snickered.

* * *

"I guess I should say thanks for saving my ass" Ed said to me as he picked up the phone.

"No problem short stack" I said winking at him, he glared at me.

"Hey Winry its me" he said into the phone, "this is really hard for me to ask but….could you um come out here to do some repairs" he paused to let her speak, "i busted my arm it's a long story and i can't exactly get to you right now, so would you come to central?" He paused again, "i kinda got into a big fight" he moved the phone away from his ear.

"Again?! i told you it would break if your to rough with it didn't" I heard Winry shout over the phone, then it went silent Ed put his ear back to the phone.

"Winry?" Ed said hesitantly.

"Fine! Ill come to central" she said then hung up, Ed looked up at me a little worried.

"She was awfully nice" he stated, I shrugged.

"Well, you did forget to mention your in hospital" I said, he just shrugged at me.

"What she doesn't know won't kill her" he said holding his waist, "whats he doing sitting in the corner by himself?" he asked gesturing to Al sitting in a dark corridor. "Hey Al" Al didn't reply to Ed, he looked like he was deep in thought "Al?!" he shouted, Al jumped and looked at us.

"Big brother?"

"What are you doing over their come back to the room" Al just looked at us saying nothing "you okay?"

"it's… its nothing ill be right there"

"Okay" Ed said, we walked off "how long has he been like that?" Ed asked me when we reached his room.

"Ever since the lab, but have no idea whats wrong with him" Ed just looked at me puzzled.

* * *

"Oh my god!" once again I fell of my chair when someone shouted, I looked up to see Winry "no one told me you were hurt this badly?!" she shouted then glared to me, I stood up defensively.

"Hey it wasn't me, I didn't touch the kid but I did save his ass again" I said gloating, Ed threw his pillow at me again, I just threw it back.

"Your auto-mail failed you, its all my fault for not being thorough enough when I built it" everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Is that what she was worried about?" Ed whispered to himself, I was the only one close enough to hear him "I didn't knew she could be so cute" he whispered again I sputtered a laugh, Ed jumped in shock when he realised I heard him.

"Awww Ed has-" Ed clamped his hand over my mouth before I could finish my sentence, everyone looked at us oddly, Ed glared at me while I smirked at him.

"It wasn't your fault Winry" Ed said taking his hand away from my mouth, "the only reason why it broke is because i was too rough on it" Winry stood there quiet for a few moments.

"Your right it's not my fault!" Winry said pleased with her self, "okay then lets talk about my fee coming out here to make repairs" Ed rolled his eyes, thats when Al got up and stormed out the room everyone jumped in shock, i ran after him. He was already halfway down the corridor when i got out the room, i had to run to him to catch up "hey Al whats up?" i asked but he ignored me and continued walking, i stepped in front of him and put my hands on his chest, my shoes started to squeak on the floor as he push me forward by continuing to walk. "hey Al just listen to me okay" he stopped and looked at me "I'm not going to make you tell me whatever is on your mind but at least talk to someone" his shoulders slummed forward and i think if he could have cried he would have.

"Yeah I will, I'm just trying to figure it out in my head first" he sighed "but thanks for the pep talk" I gave him my silly smile.

"No problem little man" i said slapping him on the shoulder avoiding the spikes, he then rubbed my head and walked off "you're the third person to do that, what is it with you people and rubbing my head like I'm a dog" Al only chuckled at me. I sighed then decided to find the kitchen because i was craving some chocolate, i found the kitchen and grabbed a bar of chocolate, i was chased out by some old lady telling me i wasn't aloud to be in here and that the food was only for the patents, but i took it anyway and ran off with a smirk on my face.

I saw Ed coming towards me when he got closer i saw that his fists where clenched and he looked like he was going to cry, at first i thought he was going to attack me but he only walked past me. I sighed and followed him until we where out on the balcony and he sat down, i sat down next to him "so...you okay?" i asked he ignored me, i wrapped my arm around his shoulders, he had this look on his face that made my heart ache in my chest. "Come on boy, you look like your about to cry, us older siblings have to stick together" i said squeezing his shoulder he only slumped forward.

"You didn't ruin your little brothers life" my arm fell from his shoulders, I pushed my knees to my chest and hugged them.

"Yeah i did"

"How?" he asked, I bit at my lip.

"He is known as Alexis' little brother, the little brother of the insane girl who nearly killed another girl" Ed looked at me.

"You nearly killed someone" I nodded.

"yeah i was 12 and she wouldn't stop bullying me about my eyes, saying i was a monster i was a demon" i paused and took a deep breath, "so i hit her and continued until Roy came down and took me away from her, she was in a coma for 3 years and woke up to be a vegetable, i hate myself for it, not only that but i ruined Danny's hope of having a normal life and he is always teased for it"

"Your eyes are unique and older siblings have to work together right" he said looking at me, I smiled.

"Exactly" I said putting my arm around his shoulders again.

"well Al thinks his soul is fake and that i artificially made him" i laughed

"you know damn straight that is not true, and ill tell you what i really think" i leant my head up against his, "that he's jealous that you like Winry"

"What?!" he screeched "I do not she's just a friend" I stood up and laughed.

"Yeah a cute one" he just huffed at me.

"Ed?" I turned around to see Al.

"You know now that I think about it, my body feels out of shape because we haven't sparred in a while" Ed said to Al and turned around.

"Yeah ya fatty" i commented, he laughed at me.

"What are you talking about you haven't healed yet and don't encourage him Lexie" me and Ed laughed, then Ed jumped forward, I ducked and he jumped over me and hit Al.

"Hey short stack! I'm not apart of this so be carful" I shouted at him, he only smiled at me and continued fighting Al who tried to stop him but failed. I walked back inside and bumped into Winry, I smiled and walked past her but she grabbed my arm to stop me, "I heard you're joining them" she said I smiled and nodded.

"Please look after them and keep them in line" she said holding my hands, "you're the only one who's been able to get close to them, even i haven't been able to and I've know them for so long"

"Thats because they care about you and don't want you to worry about them" I said smiling, she smiled back then hugged me.

"Thank you for risking your life twice to save that idiots life out their" she whispered to me.

"Well, what can I say he has a promise to keep to his little brother and dying isn't going to help, anyway i love looking death in the face its something I'm best at" she laughed at me then punched me.

"Well, don't you go dying, who else am I going to get to tell me everything" I laughed.

"Of course sweet cheeks" she glared at me and hit me again "stop calling me sweet cheeks" she shouted at me while smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I fought a suit of armour exactly like Al, but it had two souls attached to it" Ed said explaining to us what happened at 5th lab, "they where pretty hard but of course I beat them" Ed said gloating.

"Just" i added he glared at me then continued, "when they where just about to tell me the truth, a women with long black hair and an ouroboros tattoo on her chest killed them, but they way she did was weird, it was like her finger nails grew" Ed said stretching his arms out trying to imitate the length of her nails, i watched him as he continued looking like a moron. "Then-" he picked up of a horrible drawing of the odd looking guy called Envy, "and then when my arm stopped working he knocked me out after that i don't remember anything."

"But he was the one who gave you to me" I said confused.

"Wait what?" Ed said to me, i rubbed my head "when the building was collapsing i ran in there and ran into him, you where knocked out cold, he practically threw you at me and trust me for being so small your very heavy" he glared at me, i just smiled "then told me we should take more care of you because your talented and that he couldn't afford to loose you" everyone sat there silent for a few moments.

"Human souls trapped in suits of armour used as guards, an individual named Envy who attacked you but yet saved your life" Armstrong paused to scratch his head, "meanwhile we have Marcoh creating a stone for use in the eastern civil war, the tattoo, there are too many mysteries for this to be simple experiment to create a stone"

"And the lab is a dead end because it been reduced to rubbled" Hughe's added, "we might be able to find something if we go through the criminal records at the investigation division"

"And I shall track down anyone who may have assisted Marcoh with his research" Armstrong said, there was a knock at the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" Fuhrer King Bradley said closing the door behind him, everyone in the room except for me, nearly had a heart attack or was at least trying to catch flies with their mouths practically at the floor.

"Bradley my main man hows your life going?" Bradley laughed while the rest looked at me shocked.

"Lexie why am I not surprised to see you" he said ruffing my hair up.

"Because I'm your favourite person in the world" I said smiling innocently to him, he laughed "ah gentleman don't look so shock" I said standing next to Bradley trying to impersonate him, he looked down at me and shrugged.

"Meh not quit there yet Lexie" I held up my hand and grabbed a piece of my hair and put it across my top lip using it as a moustached and stood up straight.

"Theres no need to make a fuss" I said again, Bradley gave me the thumbs up "perfect Lexie perfect, so hows Roy going?" he asked me casually.

"Oh you know, aggravated"

"Oh theres nothing new there then" I just gave Bradley my cute giggle, "how are they so friendly to each other" Ed whispered to Hughe's and Armstrong, they both shrugged, "haha!" Bradley roared loudly "Edward Elric that is a very funny story, about two days after you became the states youngest Alchemist, she" Bradley pointed to me "came barging through my doors...actually no how should i put it Lexie" i smiled.

"God ripped of my wings and I fell to Bradley's feet" I said being sarcastic, everyone looked at me oddly, I sighed "okay I fell out of the air vents to his feet" Bradley laughed again.

"Yes, she fell out of the vents in my office and demanded me to make her a state alchemist, but i had said that i had already given the title to you, she was furious and wouldn't leave me alone until i made her at least be able to go for the tests, i give in and allowed her to do the tests" he paused to look at me, i just smiled innocently again "and she passed with flying colours, i couldn't just let someone so young and talented like Lexie to leave empty handed so she passed, i even named her Fury"

"Fury?" Ed asked i nodded.

"Yes, Fury, her eyes represent the fire and passion, she put into something she was passionate about and that was trying to make her parents proud, who had died in battle, but Roy Mustang said no to her, so i wasn't able to make it certified and somehow I'm not surprised she came and joined you and your Brother Edward Elric" he paused to let everyone gape at the both of us. "Anyway back to the reason I'm here" he said straightening his back, "I've heard you've been doing some snooping into military command Major Armstrong"

"How did you know?" Armstrong asked.

"Don't underestimate my information network Major and you Edward Elric, you're searching for the philosopher's stone are you not?" Bradley asked Ed's face hardened, "how much do you know? A great deal depends on your answer" all of a sudden Bradley's face went dark and dangerous, I stepped away from him and sat down on the bed next to Ed.

"haha! Just kidding don't be so uptight" Bradley said laughing, i knew for a fact that he was not kidding he wanted to see Ed's expression, which hadn't changed. "I know that there has been some suspicious activity going on in the military lately, and i want to do something about it" Bradley walked over to the table where we had been writing out what we had put together from the 5th lab and picked it up. "Hmm it's a list of researchers who were involved with the stone, but see the where a bouts of all these people are unknown at this point of time" he paused for effect. "They disappeared a few days before the explosion, the enemy is always on step ahead of us" from what Bradley had already knew about this, was very odd to me but i stayed quiet.

"And presently even with my vast information network, i don't know our enemy's motives"

"Sir are you saying it could be dangerous to continue investigating the matter?" Hughe's asked.

"Yep" Bradley stated, "L. T. Colonel Hughes, Major Armstrong, Elric Brothers and Alexis Darkling...oh no sorry you took your mothers name didn't you Lexie" i nodded, "Alexis Mustang" he said correcting himself but it was too late everyone had already heard him, which it was something i wanted to keep to myself. "I have decided that you are all individuals i can trust, and i am telling you this for your own safety" he paused and then looked at us with a dark look, "i will not allow you to speak of this to anyone or stick you necks in this matter any further" i wasn't the only one who had to try control themselves, Ed beside me went ridged and clutched the sheets in his hands tightly. "This is truly a case where you cannot tell friend from foe, trust no one understood?" he asked, Armstrong and Hughe's saluted while me Ed and Al just nodded.

"President Bradley! Has anyone seen President Bradley?" someone shouted from outside.

"Oh no my pesky body guards are back, I slipped out earlier without them noticing now I must leave" Bradley said climbing out the window waving at us, "I'm sure we will meet again" he shouted out to us then disappeared. It went quiet for a few moments then Hughe's and Armstrong turned to me.

"Your father was Dante Darkling?" they asked in astonishment, I was hoping they had forgot but I nodded anyway.

"Who?" Ed asked.

"One of the most skilled soldiers in the military, everyone knew Dante and his orange eyes, now I see where you get the eyes from Lexie" Armstrong paused, "you have the Darkling curse" the two words I have hated my whole life and the only reason I took Mustang as my family name.

"The Darkling curse?" Ed asked, I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"Yeah I have the Darkling curse, it's very well known but not everyone has heard of it, the Darkling curse is something that has been passed down in my fathers family for generations" I said playing with my hands trying to avoid everyone's gaze. "The curse goes, 'every child that is born with orange eyes has a rotten soul, they will have bad luck, will cause pain to the ones they love most and can see things that others can't. Their soul is foul and is wrapped in dark energy and the day they die, they go straight to hell no matter what they did in their human life, if they where good or bad'" I looked up and gave everyone my best fake smile and laughed, "but it's just a stupid myth, I don't believe in it" no one said anything and the silence became very awkward.

"There's something about Bradley I don't like" I said speaking up, everyone looked at me oddly again "what?" I asked.

"You where just best friends with him" Ed said giving me a blank look, I shook my head.

"No, I was simply sucking up to him, but there's something odd about him"

"What makes you say that?" Hughes asked.

"Instinct" I muttered.

"Yeah instinct of a moron" Ed mumbled, I glared at him then punched him "hey I'm still injured here" he said throwing his arms in the air.

"Good" I grumbled then Winry walked in.

"I bought those train tickets" she said handing them to Ed.

"Must you rush?" Armstrong asked, "your wounds haven't even healed yet" Ed just sighed in frustration, while I leaned back so my head was hanging off the bed and everything was upside down.

"I can't stay in a place that smells like disinfectant forever, I'm leaving tomorrow"

"So you're going to Dublith?" Hughes asked.

"Where's that?" Winry asked, Al laid out out map while me and Ed started making different faces at each other.

"It's in the South regions" Al stated, I bloated my cheeks and pulled my ears out from behind my hair, then went cross eyed, Ed giggled at me.

"Whaaa?!" Winry shouted, once again I fell off but instead of a chair it was the bed and my back hit the floor while my feet where in the air. Everyone looked at me then to Winry, "look here, right before Dublith is Rush Valley" she squealed I got up and rubbed my head.

"Is there something there?" Al asked.

"Its Rush Valley, an auto-mail engineers paradise" she screeched in excitement, "I've always wanted to go their" she screeched again "you have to take me, take me, take me, take me, you better take me"

"Its bad enough I'm taking her" Ed said pointing to me, "so go there by yourself" Ed added distastefully.

"But who's going to for my travel expenses?!" Winry whined, I was starting to like this girl a lot.

"Are you planning on mooching off me?!"

"Oh come on big brother whats the harm in it? It is on the way" Al said "yeah Edward" I chimed my 5 cents worth in, which scored me one of Ed's filthy glares, I just smirked.

"Fine" he said sighing Winry squealed.

"I'm going to call granny" she said then ran out of the room.

"she sure is energetic" Al stated.

"Yep, she would make someone a great wife" Hughes stated, I nudged Ed who growled at me "not as great as my wife of course" Hughes quickly added, we all groaned in annoyance.

* * *

I leaned up against Al and put my legs over the side of the seat as the train started moving, "so what are we going to Dublith for?" I asked moving around trying to get comfortable.

"Well, Ed and I did a lot of talking and we decided that the best thing to do next would be to go visit our old teacher" Al stated.

"Aww man were gonna get killed for sure" Ed added.

"Killed?" Winry asked, "what kind of person is this teacher of yours?"

"Yeah I agree" I said looking at Ed, "this teacher sounds cool already" Ed rolled his eyes at me, it went silent for a few moments then Winry spoke up again. "So what made you guys decide to go to your teachers place all of a sudden?" she asked in curiosity.

"For two reasons" Ed said, "first of all to get stronger I've been loosing so many fights lately" I laughed.

"Are you still sulking that you couldn't beat me?" I asked, he glared at me.

"It was a tie, so I didn't loose" I sat up properly.

"Yeah I guess" I said sighing and he relaxed, "but then again I didn't use any alchemy and you did, so I think if we fought again and I used alchemy, I would have kicked your tiny ass" his face turned to rage.

"Who you calling tiny" he said standing up, I stood up and put my face in his.

"Well, clearly your ass since that is what I said or are you going deaf short stack" Ed growled and threw a punch at me, I ducked "fine lets see who will win this time" I said throwing a punch of my own but he ducked. Winry grabbed Ed and Al grabbed me and sat us down, everyone on the train was looking at us "would you two stop it" Winry growled at us, "you guys sound like an old married couple" I laughed.

"Haha your funny Winry, but I can tell you exactly who fight like an old married couple" I looked to Ed then to Winry, she didn't get what I meant but Ed did and took his shoe off his foot and threw it at me. I glared at him "oh when we get of this train there is going to be a showdown" I growled and threw his shoe back at him.

"Oh your on" Ed stated.

"Shut up both of you, there will be no fighting" Winry snapped at us we just ignored her "understood" she said hitting both of our heads. "whatever sweet cheeks" I mumbled, Ed just huffed at her, she sighed "so whats your second reason?" she asked Ed.

"I want to ask our teacher about transmuting human beings" he grumbled, "the whole time we trained together, our teacher never taught us anything about the stone or human transmutation"

"Yeah and the closer we get to the stone the more dangerous it gets" Al said, "so the best thing to do would be to ask our teacher directly, about weather theres a way to get our bodies back" he added then everything went quiet and no one spoke up again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys don't forget to tell me what you think and any tips that could help me i'm all ears, enjoy :)**

Chapter 8

Winry raced off the train as it stopped in Rush Valley, the rest of us didn't even bother trying to keep up with her, when we stepped off the train Ed purposely ran into me, "oh sorry forgot you where there" I glared at him.

"oh wow i think a little kid just ran into me, but i can't see him anywhere" Ed twitched in anger Al sighed at me, Ed tried very hard to let the comment go, his shoulders were tensed so i flicked his ear "don't hurt yourself short stack"

"That is it!" he shouted and swung at me, I ducked and laughed, Al grabbed Ed to restrain him but he squirmed in Al's grip trying to get to me.

"Come on guys this is my moment don't ruin it" Winry said in annoyance, "she started" Ed said pointing at me Winry turned to me "stopping bullying Ed you know he's sensitive about his height"

"I am not" he shouted still trying to get out of Al's arms.

"shut up Edward" Winry shouted at him, he stopped squirming and shut up, "now act your age Lexie you're the oldest out of all of us, but you're acting like a 10 year old"

"I enjoy acting like a 10 year old" I stated, she shook her head.

"Fine if you're going to act like one, ill treat you like one now say your sorry to Ed and Ed say sorry to Lexie" he threw his hands in the air in frustration when Al let go of him, he huffed a sorry to me, I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Ed, I didn't know you were so sensitive for a little guy" everyone glared, "okay okay ill stop with the short comments...for now" I added.

"Ooohhh! It's so pretty!" Winry screeched with her head against a store window looking at an auto-mail arm, "That auto-mail can it be?! It's the 11th generation model from god studio" she squealed again.

"Wow this girl needs help" I mumbled, Ed snickered at me "what?" she asked me, I just held up my hands "nothing nothing" I added quickly.

"Are you ready for some machine arm wrestling?!" someone shouted as people started to crowd around him, we followed the crowd towards him, "all right ill do it" a man in the crowd yelled out and walked to the table, where a very big man sat with two auto-mail arms. Everyone cheered him on "great looks like we've got us a real fighter here" the other man shouted out.

"Contestants are you ready?" the guy shouted, "fight!" straight away the large man slammed the guy from the crowds arm to the table and it smashed into pieces.

"My bad" the big guy said "here let me put the where it belongs, with the rest of the scrap" everyone laughed "so who's next?"

"Ah you sir you, look like a strapping fellow what do you say care to give it a shot?" the big guys partner asked Al, who shook his head.

"Me?! No no! I don't want to" Al said, the guy looked at Ed.

"Well, then how about this young man with the auto-mail arm... oh wait a little kid like you wouldn't be any competition" Ed's face went dark with anger and pushed passed the guy and sat at the table.

"Don't do it Ed, you don't stand a chance!" Winry shouted.

"Go on Ed!" I screamed "show this big auto-mail gorilla that us small kids could kick his ass any day" Ed turned around and smiled at me. "Lexie!" Al and Winry shouted at me "don't encourage him" I just waved them off, I watched Ed closely as he clapped his hands under the table.

"Ready?" the guy shouted, "fight!" he shouted again Ed slammed the big guys arm into the table snapping it.

"Oh sorry about that" Ed said with a smirk on his face, "the scrap collector's going to be real busy today" he added, I walked up to the table and leaned down on Ed's shoulder "you should probably get that fixed mate" I said to the big man, he glared at us then people in the crowd grabbed him trying to give him good deals for a new arm.

"How'd he do that?" Winry asked Al.

"He used alchemy to change his opponents arm into a weaker substance" Al whispered.

"Hey!" Winry shouted "thats cheating and stop encourage him Lexie" me and Ed laughed.

"They are evil" Al stated, I poked my tongue out at him as someone from the crowd grabbed Ed's arm and hauled him out of the chair.

"Hey I've never seen that style of auto-mail around here" he said to Ed then the crowd of people crowded around Ed inspecting his auto-mail arm and leg, "I can't get a good look take his pants off" someone shouted.

"Hey don't touch me you crazy people!" Ed shouted, after everyone had looked at his auto-mail they all left him in his underwear.

"Wow everyone is so devoted to their research" Winry stated.

"Thats no excuse to strip me to my underwear in public" He shouted, I rubbed his head "nice boxers" I stated he glared at me.

"Ha ha ha look at you big brother, I bet there aren't many state alchemists who strut around the main street in their underwear" Al said laughing, Ed only glared at him.

"Hey it could be worse" I said laughing with Al.

"Please tell me how?" Ed asked still glaring at us, "Well" I said "you could be fat, actually now that I mention it you have got a little tubby around the stomach" I said leaning against him.

"Yeah brother you should stop eating so much" Ed just continued to glare at us.

"Well, don't just stand there staring at us, put some clothes on moron" I said he punched me in the arm and got dressed, when he put his hands in his pockets his face dropped.

"Whats wrong?" Winry asked.

"Its gone" he said "the one thing that proves I'm a state alchemist, my silver watch is gone"

"That sounds like the work of Paninya" someone said walking past us, "she's a pick-pocket who targets tourists" he added.

"Do you know where I can find her?" Ed asked.

"She's in the west alley probably trying to sell it to the glitz pawn shop"

"Lets go" Ed said storming off, Al raced after him but me and Winry stayed where we were, about 10 minutes later a dark skinned girl with black hair raced past us with Ed and Al chasing her, Ed stopped in front of me and Winry bending forward trying to catch his breath.

"Are you going to help us Lexie?" he asked me.

"No, you could use exercise" i stated.

"You're absolutely useless Alexis" he said standing up straight.

"Well off you go, before you loose her" i said shooing Ed off, he only glared at me then ran off.

"Why aren't you helping them?" Winry asked, i sighed

"If both of them can't catch her, then I probably can't either and I don't want to look like an idiot trying to catch a little girl" I said sitting down on a bench Winry just laughed. Al walked over to us and started to draw a transmutation circle on the ground, in the distance you could see flashes of light and buildings collapsing "wow that girl can really move" Winry stated.

"So can Ed, I wonder if they will be able to get all the way over here?" Al asked

"If anyone can do it Ed can" Winry stated.

"I'm pretty jealous right now that this girl can nearly piss off Ed as much as i can, i think i will have to steal some of her moves and use them on Ed later" Winry and Al glared at me, "i was joking gosh" i said holding up my hands in defence. We watched Ed chase the girl all the way over to us, she walked on to Al's circle not noticing, "I've been waiting for you" Al said as a flash of light surrounded her and a cage formed around her.

"Nice work Al" Ed said finally catching up.

"Geez you didn't have to tear up the whole town" I said looking at the mess he had just created trying to catch a girl, he glared at me.

"Well i wouldn't have had to if you helped"

"Hey at least you're loosing some of that weight" i said sarcastically

"I'm not fat" he shouted in frustration. "fatty" I stated he growled at me.

"Step back if you don't want to get hurt" the girl said, me and Winry did as she said when a blade popped out of her shin, she had an auto-mail leg "by the way my other leg as a 1.5 inch carbon in it" she added as she broke the cage, then she started to run away again when Al and Ed where knocked back.

"Hey stop!" Ed shouted as she ran past us, Winry quickly grabbed her arm and halted her, "I'm not letting you get away" Winry said, "good going Winry" Al shouted "don't let go of that thief" Ed added.

"Of course of won't let go of her" Winry said smirking, "not until you let me get a good look at that auto-mail up close" she added, Ed and Al fell flat on their faces I just laughed.

* * *

Ed tied up Paninya's hands while Winry studied her legs with amazement, "I've never seen auto-mail like this before it's amazing, you have to tell me who made this"

"He lives in the middle of nowhere, you will need a guide" Paninya said "don't worry ill be your guide" she added quickly, "in exchange you let me off the hook"

"Sure" Winry said.

"Hold it!" Ed shouted "thats not your decision Winry!"

"It was just some harmless pick-pocketing" Winry shouted back.

"That women's a menace to this town"

"Aren't you the guy who ruined my shop" a guy said to Ed.

"He messed up my rooftop too" another guy added.

"And my chimney" someone else stated, Ed's face dropped. after Ed repaired everything and Winry continued babbling to Paninya.

"That changes nothing" he said panting like a dog but both girls ignored him "hey listen to me!" he shouted but they didn't.

"It's no use big brother, when Winry gets like this there's no stopping her" Al stated.

* * *

The glaring sun was hot on my neck but id pick walking in the desert then the snow any day, "come on slowpokes hurry up or ill leave you behind" Paninya shouted to the rest of us, who where slowing down a bit.

"Leave us behind?" Ed growled "why the heck am I following you into these god forsaken mountains anyway!" he shouted and stopped in front of me, of course I ran into him because the sun's heat was making my reactions slower, we tumbled to the ground.

"Oh shut up short stack, your giving me a head ache" I snapped at him, he only growled at me and got back to his feet.

"You weren't kidding this engineer of yours really does live in the middle of nowhere" Winry stated as I got to my feet, i made sure to keep beside Al as he blocked the suns rays.

"Yup, he says he can find better quality ore" Paninya stated, "and that he didn't want to live in town, he's not what you call the friendly type" she added.

"Will you just give my watch back" Ed groaned.

"We made a deal, so I'm keeping this watch hostage until then"

"I wasn't the one who made the deal" he snapped back when we crossed a wooden bridge, a house stood on the other side.

Paninya walked straight into the house "howdy" she shouted "I brought guests" she added quickly, a man with a bandanna greeted us at the door. When Paninya introduced Winry to the engineer me and Ed fell to the floor in exhaustion, "I don't know how where going to make the trip back" Ed mumbled.

"I'm with you on that one" i said, "hey Al you should give me a piggyback on the way back"

"you have legs Lexie use them" he said looking down at me.

"Awww don't be like that" I whinged at him, but he ignored.

"This is Ed, Al and Lexie" Paninya said introducing us to the bandanna guy and a pregnant lady, me and Ed got up "my names Ridel Le-Court and this is my wife Satera" I smiled and shook his hand.

I looked at Satera's belly "so boy or girl?" i asked her, she smiled and put her hand on her belly.

"Don't know where keeping it for a surprise" she stated.

"Congratulations Mrs. Le-Court" Ed said "wow thats so amazing" Al added.

"Yeah the baby's due in about two weeks" she said, "it's so heavy that I'm always tired" she said sitting down, she grabbed Ed's hand and put it to her tummy, he smiled.

"Thats so cool, i don't really know why but it's really cool, thats the first time I've touched a pregnant lady's tummy" he said

"To think we were in our mum's belly like that too, its kinda weird" Al added.

"I know" Satera said "its even strange for me to think that there is another life inside me"

"Oh Ed!" Winry shouted , we all turned around, she was talking to Paninya's mechanic "come here for a second" she added, Ed's face dropped "fine but I'm not taking my clothes off" he mumbled.

Al and i watched the dark storm cloud move towards us, as Ed and Winry complained to Dominic about making Winry his apprentice or making Ed a new and lighter arm and leg, "that cloud looks pretty scary" Al stated, i nodded "yeah we might get stuck here for a few hours if we don't leave soon" there was a scream, i snapped my head around to see Satera lying on the ground clutching her stomach.

"The baby's coming" she screamed everyone went running to her aid, all off a sudden thunder cracked in the sky and you could smell the rain before it hit the ground. Her husband sat her on the lounge while Dominic went to get the doctor "just hold on until the doctor comes" Ridel said.

"you can say that all you want but its gonna be born when its gonna be born" she huffed at him, Dominic slammed the front door open "the bridge is broken" he said panting. We all raced outside in the pouring rain to the broken bridge, a lightening had struck it Ed looked at me, i nodded and looked down at my tattoo's on my hands, we both clapped our hands and slammed them to the ground trying to create another bridge.

"Come on!" Ed shouted but it collapsed under its own weight, Ed growled in frustration "what else can we do? dammit isn't there any other way way" he shouted again, i shook my head

"Theres no time" i stated.

"She's right" Dominic stated, "ill have to go the long way, everyone go back to keep her spirits up" we all nodded.

"wh-wh-what should we do? All this water came pouring out of Satera" Paninya shouted and waving her arms at us when we walked inside.

"Thats probably her water breaking" I stated, I didn't know much about delivering a baby but I was there when Danny was born but then again I was 5.

"What?!" Ed shouted in fear "is that something bad" I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"It means the baby's ready to be born" Winry said softly, Al Ed and Paninya started to run around the room freaking out, I sighed in annoyance "what are we gonna do?! The doctor's not even here" they all shouted. Winry grabbed Al and I grabbed Paninya and Ed then slammed them to the ground "would you all shut up you're not helping!" I shouted everyone looked at me shocked, I put my head in my hands "why do I get stuck in a house with a bunch of morons when something like this happens" I muttered ,when I looked up they where all glaring at me but I ignored them.

"Ridel come here?" Winry said I nodded in agreement.

"We have no choice but deliver the baby" I said everyone looked at me shocked except for Winry, I looked at her "do you have any experience?" I asked her.

"No but I've read about it"

"That will have to do, what about you Paninya?" I asked but she shook her head, Ed looked at me "do you?" he asked.

"Only when Danny was born" I stated, "you were like what 5" he said I glared at him.

"Do you have any other ideas" I snapped at him, he shook his head "then shut your face" I snapped again.

"Someone boil a lot of water" I said tying my hair back.

"Someone gather as many towels as you can carry" Winry said after me, we stood at the door and looked at each other "where girls it's in our nature right" she said grabbing my hand, I squeezed her hand.

"Right" I said to her.

"Winry? Lexie?" we turned around everyone gave us thumbs up "you can do it" they stated, we smiled slightly.

* * *

The baby screeched in my arms as i wrapped it in a towel, everyone came rushing in as Winry sat on the floor in exhaustion, "it's a girl" i said smiling at everyone, i passed her to her father. "It's okay" Ed and Al shouted throwing their hands in the air, "thats so cool it's a real live baby" Ed added. The baby girl started to screech again in her fathers arms, he tried to quiet her but she wouldn't, i walked up to him "can i try?" i asked he nodded and gave her to me.

I took her in my arms and started to rock her back and forth slowly, "hush young girl don't cry,

Ill be right here when your world starts to fall" I sung softly, the crying stopped.

"young girl its all right,

your tears will dry,

you'll soon be free to fly" i sung again, she wrapped her hand around my index finger

"young girl just hold tight,

soon your gonna see your brighter day" she smiled up at me, it reminded me of the day i held Danny for the first time, i was only 5 but i still remember it like it was yesterday. I handed her to her mother "you will be a great mother one day Lexie" she said smiling up at me, i just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. When i turned around i realised everyone had just watched me, i glared at them "what you all looking at" i snapped defensively.

* * *

After the doctor finally came and said everything was fine, they all thanked us and Dominica finally gave into Winry but said she would be an apprentice to one of his friends, she agreed happily. We decided to leave but had to go the long way since the bridge was still broken.

"Be carful for the bird people" Ridel shouted out to us as we left.

"The what?" i asked.

"Thats just a myth" Paninya stated back.

"I wouldn't be to sure just be carful guys" he said.

"Who's the bird people?" i asked her.

"Don't worry about it, he's just trying to scare us" she said waving the silly myth off.

**(Okay so there is no such thing as the bird people in FMA but i had this dream the other night, it was a crossover between FMA and Pirates Of The Caribbean and was epic so thats what the next chapter is going to be about. It also makes their long walk back to rush valley a little more entertaining.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This Chapter isn't really important to the whole story it was actually a weird dream i had and i wanted to add it in, tell me what you think. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 9

"So who knew Lexie was good with babies" Ed said, I glared at him, he just smirked at me "what are you saying Ed?" I asked he just shrugged at me.

"I'm just surprised that such an immature person could do something like that" I punched him in the chest, "hey!" he shouted then punched me back. I stumbled forward over a rock stuck in the ground, a dart hit Al's armour where I stood moments ago, we all stopped in shock, I pulled the dart off Al "umm was that aimed at me" I said looking around the mountains but it just looked deserted.

"I think so" Winry said taking the dart out my hands.

"It came from that way" Paninya said pointing towards a hill not far from us, I raised one eyebrow, "someone should go check it out" she added.

"I will" I said volunteering and already walking towards the hill.

"Don't get lost" Ed added I stuck my finger up at him, he returned the gesture. I ventured over to the hill but there was no movement, not even a tumble weed so I continued forward and rounded a corner then stopped in astonishment, there stood at least 20 people with weird tattoo's and wearing little clothing, actually I would just call it a piece of cloth. One of them raised their spear and shouted some other language that sounded like gibberish, I took a few steps back, they started to run towards me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed and stumbled over my own feet then started to run as fast as I could, when I ran over the hill Ed, Al, Winry and Paninya looked at me oddly until the group of odd people came into view, their faces dropped and they turned around and ran the opposite direction.

"Oi" I shouted "don't leave me behind!" I shouted even louder as the people behind me started to scream, I turned my head and saw that they had their spears ready the fire, "AHHH" I screamed finally catching up to the guys.

"What the hell did you do?" Ed screamed at me.

"I didn't do anything" I screamed back to him.

"It's the bird people" Paninya screamed, I had no idea what she was talking about, then another 20 people came out of hiding in front of us. We all skidded to a stop when we where surrounded "what to we do?" I squeaked in fear, "Surrender" Paninya squeaked back and put her hands out as they aimed their spears at us, we all copied her then they lowered their spears and tied our hands together.

"Who are these people?" Winry asked.

"I thought it was a myth, but there called the bird people" Paninya said "it's a tribe that the military haven't been unable to wipe out, there not civilised people but if we can get past those mountains" she said pointing to a pair of mountains not far from Rush Valley, "then we would be safe but whatever you do, do not use alchemy at all, if i can remember right, the light scares them and they will kill you without any hesitation" we where lead to a fire, i was sat in a large chair and my bounds where taken off but the bird people tied everyone else to the chair around me.

They all stood there staring at me "what are they doing?" i whispered.

"I'm pretty sure they just made you their chief" Paninya said i relaxed a little.

"Thats a good thing right, it means she can get us out of this mess right?" Winry asked but Paninya shook her head, I had this sinking feeling in my stomach.

"You only remain chief if you act like chief" she stated, "okay Lexie don't be yourself" Al added, I glared at him.

"These bird people believe Lexie is a god in human form" i laughed.

"Well they have great choice in gods" i added everyone glared at me, i decided to stay quiet, "they also believe that there going to do the honours of releasing her from her fleshy prism" i swallowed hard while everyone gave Paninya an odd look, "they'll roast her and eat her"

"Oh shit" I squeaked, everyone looked at me in shock "this is not good" I added, the bird people started to beat their drums.

"The feast is about to begin" she stated, I didn't think I could feel more freaked out until she said that.

"Well we can't just sit here and wait then" Al stated.

"what do you suggest we do?" she asked him.

"Improvise" i said sitting up straight and looking around at the eyes staring back at me, others danced around the fire "okay heres the plan" i said, everyone looked at me "you guys run off, ill distract them and meet you at the mountains where the bird people refuse to cross"

"For one" Ed said "where kinda stuck to this chair" I hit his head "ouch!" He snapped.

"If you paid attention you would notice that Winry already has that covered" I stated, Winry looked up at us with her hands untied and smiled "how are you going to get away from them?" Al asked.

"Like I said before, ill improvise and you're forgetting one important thing kids" they all looked up at me, "I'm Alexis Mustang anything is possible with me, so you all understand?" they all nodded, I went to get up but Ed gabbed my hand.

"Be careful" he said "make sure you don't get eaten" I glared at him.

"Thanks for your support Edward" he just smirked at me, okay think what should I do? I asked myself, I got up out of my chair "oi" the bird people looked at me, "I want big fire-" I threw my hands in the air "I am chief I want big fire come on" I looked at the big guy guarding the others. "Oi you, big fella get more wood I want big fire" he nodded and went to collect more fire, I ran up to the guys "ill meet you at the mountains" I whispered then ran off.

I ran into their little village which was empty, I tried to look for a way out, I continued to run forward until I reached a cliff "dammit" I muttered, I ran into one of their huts and it was full of different stuff, like different pieces of clothing, tea pots just odd pieces of junk. I picked up some rope I found on the table then picked up some odd container that caught my eye, I turned it over it was some sort of seasoning. I walked out of the hut "oh shit" I said as the bird people surrounded me, I dropped the rope and looked at the seasoning in my hand and smiled.

"A little seasoning" I said putting it on my self then smelling it, they grabbed me and tied me up, not that they did a good job but I wasn't going to tell them that. They carried me back to the fire which was huge now, I had noticed that the guys where gone already but the bird people hadn't noticed yet, "ah ah!" a kid screamed pointing to my chair finally noticing the prisoners had escaped, the bird people looked to me.

"Well, go on then, go get them" i shouted, they all raised their spears and ran off, luckily they didn't know how to tie ropes properly otherwise i would have been screwed. I wriggled my way out of the rope then started to run towards the mountains, after about 5 minutes of running, i was closing in on the mountains, there was loud screams behind me. I snapped my head back but there was no one insight, when i looked back around i tumbled into a hole "oh for god's sake" i said sitting up, i looked down to see the bone's of a body "eww" i said scrunching my face up. I stood up "oh" i said realising i had fallen into an open grave, i pulled myself out of the hole then the ground started to rumble underneath me, i turned around to see the bird people running towards me.

"Time to go" I said quickly getting to my feet and running, there was a fair space between me and the tribe so I had a good start off until I reached the Mountain I need, then realised I had gone the wrong way, I needed to be at the bottom of the mountain not the top, I came to a screeching stop when I saw a 50 foot high fall.

"JUMP!" Paninya shouted from the bottom of the cliff.

"What?! I'm not jumping ill die" I shouted back, Al held out his arms "ill catch you" he shouted, I turned around to see the space between me and the tribe was only a few metres.

"Either be eaten a live or break back" i paused, "screw this I'm breaking my back" i said taking a few steps back, "AHHH!" i screamed jumping off the cliff, all of a sudden i stopped in mid air about 20 feet from the ground, i looked up to see a piece of rope attached to my ankle got caught on part of the cliff. I hung there "oh you have to be kidding me" i shouted.

"What are you doing up there?" Ed asked smirking up at me.

"Oh you know just hanging around" I snapped sarcastically, everyone laughed at me "guys this is not funny someone get me down" I said kicking my legs around, the rope snapped and I fell into Al's arms, everyone looked at me.

"I hope everyone saw that because I will not be doing it again" I stated, everyone just continued to stare at me "why do you smell like seasoning?" Ed asked.

"You don't want to know" I said as Al put me down, "well that was an interesting side trip that I will never do again" I stated, everyone just nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Dreamer327 for all your reviews i'm so glad you like the story :)**

**Enjoy everyone :) R&R**

Chapter 10

"Hurry up guys" Al shouted as me and Ed chased after the train, "this is what happens when you two keep fighting" Ed pushed past me, I grabbed his hair and pulled him backwards, he tried to do the same but I ducked out the way. "Guys this isn't a game if you don't hurry up where going to miss the train" Al said grabbing a hold of my arm as I jumped off the platform and towards the train.

"We where having a creative conversation" I stated as Ed jumped of the platform after me.

"Yeah Al we are just being creative people" Ed added.

"Well if you two don't stop being creative, we will end up getting into more trouble" Al stated.

"You two be good for Al" Winry shouted at us at the end of the platform.

"Of course sweet cheeks" i shouted back.

"I will if you steal some of that old geezer's secrets" Ed shouted after me.

"You can count on it" she said waving at us.

"So you still wanting to join our adventure?" Ed asked, "even though you nearly got roasted and eaten" he added.

"Hey they where trying to do me a favour, don't forget i am a god after all but I'm not ready to leave my human prism yet" i said sarcastically, he shook his head at me, "oh and i want to meet this crazy teacher of yours, tell me about her" i said slouching down into the uncomfortable train seat

"Well to be honest we don't know much about her" Ed stated, "she's the best fighter we've ever had to face, we met her not long after mum left us"

"Yeah she saved the dam from over flowing one night at home, she was just passing through and from then on we knew that if we wanted to learn more about alchemy then she was the person to teach us" Al stated.

"Yeah i have to admit the training was hard, but when she did her training, she said that she was left on Briggs Mountain fighting big grizzle bears" i laughed.

"Geez this women sounds like she's got bigger balls then most men in the world" i stated.

"Was it Mustang who taught you alchemy?" Al asked me i shook my head.

"No, I kind of taught myself the basics since mum and dad weren't alchemists, but I really looked up to Roy when they where alive, but the more complex alchemy I was taught by a traveller, I bumped into when I first ran away. I didn't get his name but the only reason he taught me was because I wouldn't stop bugging him, I always knew how to get people to give in to me except for Roy, he's too hard headed" they both laughed in agreement.

* * *

"Word of advice" Ed whispered to me with this look of fear on his face when we reached a meat store, "if you're expecting not to get a few concussions while were here...i advise you leave"

"I'm not going to run away like a little girl, remember I'm not scared of anything" i stated.

"Fine suit yourself, but don't complain to me when you get hurt" he mumbled, i just rolled my eyes.

"Hi! Can I help you?" a friendly man asked enthusiastically, Ed and Al screamed and fell on their asses.

"Oh stop being girls" i complained.

"Edward is that you? long time no see!" the man said.

"Its Mason right? hi" Ed said getting back up.

"Wow you've gotten so big!" Mason said patting his head, i snickered.

"Hey at least someone thinks your big" Ed just glared at me.

"So who's the girl and the guy in the armour?" Mason asked.

"I'm his younger brother Alphonse" Al said, Mason looked at him shocked.

"Wow you've gotten real big" he said then looked to me, "so who's the pretty young lady?" he asked i smiled.

"She don't act like a lady" Ed stated getting me back for my comment before.

"Lexie Mustang" i said shaking his hand and ignoring Ed.

"Alexis Mustang, i remember you" my face dropped.

"Do I know you?" I asked, "I haven't threatened you before have I?" I asked again Ed and Al glared at me, "well I might as well ask just in case I have" I said shrugging my shoulders at them.

"No no" he said laughing, "i remember when you came here and caused some trouble with the military officers" i tried to think back.

"Are you sure it was me, because i don't remember coming here" he nodded at me.

"Yes it was defiantly you, it would have been about 4 years ago"

"Oh if it was 4 years ago then, yeah that was me but I went everywhere so its hard to remember were I have and haven't been" I said smiling innocently.

"Ill go get Izumi for you guys, it's actually perfecting timing she just got back from her trip yesterday" he said walking inside.

"I wish she was still away on that trip" Al muttered, i sighed.

"Come on boys, be men and grow some balls" they just stood behind me waiting for her to come out, a large man walked out of the door, actually he had to squeeze out the door because he was so big. I looked up and my face dropped the boys shrunk behind me, "n-nice to see you again" Ed stuttered.

"Ed" the man said but it sounded more of a growl to me, he reached over me and ruffed up Ed's hair with is large hand "good to see you, you've gotten big"

"Not if you keep squishing me" he muttered.

"And who's this?" he asked looking at Al.

"Its me Alphonse" he stated.

"Oh I see you have got very big" he said rubbing Al's head then turned to me "I remember you little girl, you where very entertaining to watch making those military officers chase after you" he went to put his hand on my head but I grabbed it.

"Call me Lexie" i said shaking it, "and you are?" i asked.

"Sig, I'm Izumi's husband" he said, I looked up at him, 'oh I see she must have missed to bears up in Briggs' I thought to myself the boys looked at me shocked, "I just said out loud didn't I?" I asked they just nodded, Sig laughed at me.

"Ill get Izumi for you boys" he said and walked into a house at the back of the meat shop.

"What did you do here 4 years ago Lexie?" Ed asked, i shrugged me shoulders.

"I honestly can't remember" I stated, we stood at the door to their teachers house, supposedly she had been sick so she was in bed, all of a sudden the door flung open hitting Ed in the head and missing me and Al by inches. Ed went screeching across the ground, "well if it isn't my fool of an apprentice, I hear a lot of rumours about you two even out here in Dublith" Izumi said roughly as Al hid behind me, Ed tried to recover quickly. "So you stooped so low as to become a dog of the military have you?" she shouted at Ed, who cowered in the corner like a little kid, "and who are you two?" she asked me and Al, who finally stepped out from behind me.

"It its me Alphonse Teacher" he said trembling, i just couldn't believe how pathetic these two where acting.

"Al! You've gotten so big" she said putting her hand out for him, he took her hand then she slammed him into the ground, I stepped aside as he hit the ground beside me. "You've let yourselves get weak" she stated then looked at me and put her hand out, I just smiled and patted her arm.

"I think ill pass on the hand shake" i stated "I'm Lexie" i added.

"Smart choice" she said.

"I thought you weren't feeling well teacher" Al said getting up.

"What are you talking about?!" she shouted, "you think after you came all this way, id just stay in bed" she then started to cough furiously.

* * *

"The philosophers stone?" Izumi said thinking about it.

"We just thought you might know something about it" Ed said as we all sat at a small table.

"I've never had any interest in the stone" she then looked at the boys, "why do you want to research something thats just a legend?"

"Just out of intellectual curiosity" Ed said nervously, Izumi's face hardened while she continued to think.

"Now that I think about it, on our last trip to central we met an alchemist who knew a lot about the stone" Sig said which caught all our attention.

"Oh yeah that guy what was his name again?" she said, "thats right he called him self Hohenheim" something wasn't right with Ed and Al's expression.

"What was he like?!" Al asked in excitement, Ed's face went blank.

"I couldn't tell how old he was but he was pretty good looking" Izumi stated.

"So he's alive" Ed said distastefully.

"Do you know him?" Izumi asked, i was curious to who this guy was to them as well.

"He's our father" Al said softly, Ed clenched his fists and looked down.

"The father who left you guys all those years ago?" Izumi asked, now everything made sense to me, I heard that he left them when they where just young, not long after their mother got sick and died, he never came back not even to go to his own wife's funeral or to comfort his own children. "Thats perfect then he might still be in central" she added.

"That guy!" Ed snapped, I saw the muscle in his jaw ripple in anger, "that guy is the last person I want to ask for help!" he snapped again, he seemed so angry but upset at the same tim, no one said anything to comfort him not even Izumi so I decided to step in.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, "hey short stack how bout next time we run into this guy, ill help you beat him up" Ed looked up at me and gave me a half smile, "deal" he said softly.

"You do realise that is their father Lexie" Sig stated.

"Yeah but any father that leaves their children like he left them" i said pointing at Al and Ed, "deserves a punch in the gut, he could be god for all i care, but parents should be there for their children" i stated.

"Wise words" Izumi said to me.

"I am a wise person" i said back.

"Be carful teacher you don't want to make her to confident otherwise she will think she can do anything" Ed said being a smartass i just laughed.

"Oh I can do anything" I stated, he only rolled his eyes at me.

"So um did our dad say anything about the stone?" Al asked.

"He said that his lifelong dream was about to come true" she paused for a second, "he seemed pretty happy about it."

* * *

"Wow there are some bad people out there huh?" Mason said shoving some food in his mouth, after Ed told him about how Yoki treated the people at the Youswell coal mine.

"You can say that again, i was so mad that i reported that creep to the colonel at East H.Q" Ed said sounding proud of himself.

"Oh you're such a bad boy" i commented, Ed elbowed me so i missed my mouth and my food went all over my face, he just snickered in accomplishment, i kicked him under the table.

"That was dumb of you" Izumi said as Ed kicked me back, "if you'd kept the deeds to the coal mines, you'd have some financial security when you're older" she added as I kicked him back, Izumi glared at us, we stopped and continued eating.

"Don't do anything too risky after all you guys are still kids" Sig stated.

"I want to live a peaceful life but brother on the other hand-"

"What? Are you saying its all my fault?!" Ed snapped interrupting Al.

"Well isn't it?" i just laughed.

"Shut up Lexie you're no better" Ed snapped at me, I just continued to laugh.

"So Lexie how long have you been with Ed and Al for?" Mason asked, i stopped laughing to think for a moment.

"Um maybe a month now" i said rubbing my head.

"Thats a long time, do you ever get on each others nerves?" he asked.

"Oh all the time, those two fight like their brother and sister, you wouldn't even think I'm Ed's brother sometimes" Al stated.

"We do not" me and Ed said in unison then glared at each other, Mason just laughed "me and short stack just like insulting each other, its how we tell each other how much we care" i stated.

"Moron" Ed said with a smirk.

"Short stack" i said back.

"Loser"

"Big ears" Ed's mouth dropped open and he put his hands over his ears.

"Pointy ears" he said back.

"Hey the pointy ears make me look cute" i stated.

"Geez, i see what you mean" Mason said "so it sounds like you get in a lot of danger on your travels" he added.

"Everything kind of started when Lexie joined us, like a few days ago a tribe of people outside of Rush Valley tried to roast her and eat her" Ed stated.

"Hey are you saying that it's my fault you get into so much trouble?" i snapped at him, he just smirked and shrugged at me, "don't forget who saved your ass twice now" i added he only glared at me.

"We also helped deliver a baby" Al chimed i looked at him shocked.

"Helped?" i asked, "running around and screaming what do we do is not helping, Winry did most of the work"

"But anyway everyone pulled together and the mother put her life on the line" Al said taking no notice to me as me and Ed picked at each others food, "humans are born with the blessing of everyone around them" he added joyfully.

"Thats right, thats how you guys where born as well" Izumi said, "be proud of your own lives, Hey! you two eat of your own plates" me and Ed stopped in mid air as we had food in out hands then put it back.

"Come to think of it" Ed said, "why don't you have kids yet teacher?" he asked Izumi's face went expressionless.

"Hey Ed!" Mason shouted slamming his hands on his table, "i bet your guys alchemy skills have gotten a lot better since the last time i saw you right? maybe you should show me how much you have improved" he added.

"Sure we did research every day, even when we returned to Resembool" Ed stated.

"And we've been training our bodies just like you told us teacher" Al added after Ed then dragged all of us outside, Al went first, he drew his transmutation circle on the ground put his hands to it, then there was a flash of light and a rocking horse appeared.

"You've gotten faster and more accurate" Izumi stated.

"My turn" Ed chimed then clapped his hands pressed them to the ground, another rocking horse appeared.

"You need to work on your detail big brother" Al said.

"What?! Do you have a problem with me horse?" Ed snapped at Al.

"Its got a lot of extraneous details and unnecessary lines"

"Well yours is to plain" Ed stated.

"You can work alchemy without transmutation circle?" Izumi asked.

"huh? yeah i can" Ed said then turned to me "your turn Lexie" i took a step back.

"What? I'm not getting involved in this" i stated.

"Are you scared you're not going to beat us?" he asked, i scrawled at him.

"Fine you want to see what I can do you'll be amazed" i said rubbing my hands together, i looked at my own reflection in the window then smiled. I clapped my hands and put them to the ground there was a flash of light and there stood a statue of myself, "well hey their good looking, your just looking fine today sexy" i said wrapping my arm around the statue of myself, the boys just gave me a peeved look i just laughed at them.

"Ed" Izumi said he looked at her, "don't lie to me, you've seen that thing haven't you?" his face dropped into fear.

"You saw it didn't you" she asked raising her voice slightly, Ed's head dropped down towards the ground.

"Yes, i did" i looked up at Al puzzled he just shrugged at me.

"I should have expected that from a genius who became a state alchemist at your age"

"I'm no genius" he said bleakly still not looking up, "i just saw that thing thats all" the rest of us stood there confused to what was going on, his head then shot up and he started to tremble "teacher you mean you've-"

"Mrs. Curtis" a kid shouted cutting of Ed and running towards Izumi with a toy train in his hand, he made sure to avoid Sig then ran towards Izumi, "my trains broken will you fix it?" he asked she sighed.

"Come on then i have some tools in the house"

"Can't you just fix it right away with alchemy?" he asked again.

"No!" she stated.

"Why not?" He whined.

"You shouldn't depend of alchemy for everything, try to fix what ever you can with your own hands" she said then grabbed his lollypop stick out of his mouth, she attached it to the train and then to the wheel.

"Eww it looks so ugly, you're not a very good fixer" he stated looking at it oddly.

"Well excuse me if you don't want me to fix your toys then don't break it" she snapped at him.

"Thank you Mrs. Curtis, we'll come back again when it breaks"

"I said don't break it" she shouted when he ran off with his friends, a little girl walked up to us with a cat in her arms

"Mrs. Curtis" she said, "Chiko won't move can you fix her?" she asked, Izumi bent down and took the cat out of the little girls arms.

"I'm sorry Menny but she's already dead" Izumi said sympathetically.

"But you can fix anything right?" she asked.

"Menny" Izumi sighed, "a life is not an object and I'm not god, Chiko had a life just like you but Chiko's life has stopped and will never return" i rubbed my throat as it started to get tight.

"I don't get it, i mean until yesterday" Izumi grabbed her hands.

"I can't give Chiko back her life but i can make her a grave" Menny started to cry but nodded, Izumi made a grave for the cat and Menny finally went home. "Anything that is alive will one day die and its body will return to the earth…which makes the flowers and grass grow" Izumi said to us, "in the same way our souls becomes nourishment for the people around us and live on through the memories of those we loved. Everything in this world has a flow even humans" she paused as a gust of wind hit us, "I've come to accept this long ago but its hard to explain to a child."

"Teacher have you ever wanted to bring someone back to life?" Ed asked.

"Yes" she said softly, "Ed are you glad that you're a dog of the military?" she asked, once again i swear Ed was going to cry but he didn't.

"I-i don't know when they'll command me to become a human weapon, I'm scared of doing that" he said softly.

"Even so, you joined the military because you needed the power didn't you?" she asked.

"There is something I have to do" he stated, Izumi kicked him in the chest so he went flying backwards, I squealed and jumped out the way.

"You little brat! Don't be so arrogant when you know you disobeyed my teachings" she snapped then turned to Al, "Al inside that armour your empty right?" she asked then turned back to Ed "and Ed you're using auto-mail aren't you?"

"How-"

"How did I know?" she asked interrupting Al, "I felt it earlier when I threw you! And Ed your left and right footsteps sound different, did you think I wouldn't notice? Don't insult me like that" she sat down in front of us we sat down as well. "what happened to you? Tell me everything."


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy :) Please R&R**

Chapter 11

Izumi sat there looking at the boys in disappointment then her eyes flickered to me, "so why have you joined these two idiots?" she asked, i just shrugged.

"I like the excitement" i stated she just sighed and put her hand on her forehead, "down the road about three blocks you'll find a coffin store! go and buy three in your size!" we just sat there stunned not saying anything, "all jokes aside…i told you time and time again to stay away from human transmutation"

"So the student makes the same mistake as the teacher" Sig stated.

"Wait teacher you also?" Ed asked, she nodded.

"They took some of my inside" she said holding her stomach, "you guys really are the biggest fools" she added.

"We're sorry" they said together.

"Morons"

"Were so sorry"

"Fools!"

"Yes ma'am"

"Numbskulls" i was impressed how well they stood their and took her insults.

"You're right"

"Runt" she snapped.

"Y-yes ma'am" Ed stuttered.

"It must have been so tough" she said softly.

"No, we've brought it on ourselves so I guess we kind of got what we deserve" Ed said rubbing his head nervously, Al nodded in agreement.

"You guys really are fools" she said and wrapped her arms around both of them, "you don't have to hold back" she whispered.

"I'm sorry" they both kept repeating then everything went silent, I just couldn't help myself but say something "isn't this just a darling moment" I stated Ed glared at me.

"Would you like a hug too Lexie?" Al asked when Izumi stepped away.

"Nah hugs aren't my thing" i stated but Al grabbed me, "no…Al…wait…No…Stop…AL!" i sighed as he squeezed me and Ed in his arms, me and Ed where cheek to cheek "this is very uncomfortable" i stated.

"Yeah Al, I know you love hugs and all but I kinda can't breath" Ed stated, "yeah I'm with short stack on this one" I added, Al put us down then Izumi hit me across the head.

"Ouch!" i stated, "what was that for?" i asked she glared down at me.

"Now when i ask you this time don't lie to me, why did you join them?" she asked, i sighed in frustration she hit me again, "don't give me attitude Alexis Mustang, i know your background and just because you had a hard life doesn't give you the option to cause trouble and do what you want, now answer my question" i looked at her stunned, no one had ever told me that before but i still decided to be stubborn anyway.

"You just got told" Ed whispered to me, Izumi kicked him in the gut and he fell to the ground.

"Edward stay out of this!" she shouted, "now Alexis answer my question"

"I told before, I love excitement geez women" I snapped which scored me a kick in the gut as well, I fell to the floor next to Ed.

"I said don't lie!" she shouted to me.

"I'm not lying, if you think I'm lying then you tell me the reason" i snapped at her.

"I know exactly why you joined them" i raised my eyebrows at her, "they treated you like a normal person when everyone else treated you like a cursed child, they're your only friends you have aren't they?" she asked.

"No!" i said defensively, "i have many friends" i snapped.

"Oh really? Okay name some" she stated, "ones that exist and military officers don't count" she added, I opened my mouth but shut it as I had nothing to say, she laughed "boys you have to keep this girl by your side, she will always keep you on your toes" she said ruffing up my hair.

"The next person who does that to me I'm going to kill" I muttered, Ed saw the opportunity to piss me off and went straight for it and rubbed his hand on my head, "oh your dead short stack" I shouted and jumped at him, we started to hit each other and wrestle.

"Stop it!" Izumi shouted and slammed her foot on the ground we both stopped, "You're acting like little children now get up and fight like really fighters if you dare" she snapped, we got up and stopped fighting each other.

"Now Ed and Al you're expelled, i didn't teach you alchemy so you could end up with bodies like those, you're no longer my apprentices"

"But teacher!" Al shouted "Al" Ed said stopping him.

"The trains are still running, go home" she said walking away from us.

"Thank you for everything" Ed said softly watching her leave.

* * *

"While Izumi was pregnant with her first child she became deathly ill" Sig stated as he walked us to the train station, "she fought hard and the doctors did their best, but the child didn't make it to term, after that she was left with a body that could never give birth again"

"Thats one of the most painful things a women and a mother could ever have to face" i said as goosebumps rose on my body.

"She said I'm sorry the whole night and it wasn't even her fault" Sig paused for a second, "i think thats when she started to think about human transmutation and you already know the result of that, but i was the fool for not realising what she was up to sooner" we finally reached the station, "come on by if your ever in the area"

"Huh? but we've been expelled so yeah…" Al stated.

"Are you really that dumb?!" Sig spat at them, "don't you get it now that you no longer have an apprentice master relationship, it means you can speak to one another as peers. So do you think theres any need to stay away?" he asked.

"Dammit it!" Ed said hitting himself in the head, "were such idiots Al" i threw my hands in the air.

"And short stack states the obvious" Ed glared at me then hit me across the head, i stumbled forward.

"Al! What did we come to Dublith anyway?!" Ed shouted as i rubbed my head.

"Oh!" Al said "thanks Mr Curtis we're going back" he added as they both ran off back towards the house.

"How come when someone calls them idiots they take it like men, but when i say it i get a hit across the head" i said in frustration, Sig just shrugged at me.

"We should probably go back before Izumi kills them" Sig said, I nodded then everything went silent and awkward, when we walked into the house Ed and Al looked unharmed but Izumi gestured to me to come over to the table, then put a box in front of me I looked at her puzzled.

"If you're staying in this house you will not be carrying weapons around, so as soon as you walk in that front door this is where you will put them" she stated, i just raised my eyebrows "now!" she snapped.

"Okay okay" I said defensively and started to Un-weapon myself, first by taking my belt off then took off my coat and unstrapped the two daggers from arms, pulled the two pistols our of my boots, she cleared her throat, I sighed and finally took my luckily gun out of the back of my pants and put it in the box.

"Geez Lexie" Al stated.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you come to have all this?" he asked.

"I stole it from Roy, I may be young but I'm not stupid, you can't alway rely on alchemy because there will come a time when i might not be able to use it" i stated.

"Thats how I want you boys to think like" Izumi said, "but don't steal stuff" she said glaring at me I just gave her an innocent look, she sat down for a few moments thinking then looked up at Al. "Al when you where transmuted didn't you see the truth?" she asked, from what I can gather this had something to do with the human transmutation so this was totally out of my league.

"Uh…I have no idea what you're talking about?" Al said, so it seemed him and me where on the same page and Izumi and Ed where on a totally different page.

"Hm..Maybe the shock made you lose your memory?" she said to herself, "we have to get Al's memory back after all his entire body was taken, think what he might have experienced" she said to Ed.

"I get it, that guy talked about paying the toll, I just paid my arm and my leg….But with what Al paid he must have been closer to the truth!"

"You all sound more insane then what i usually do" i stated they all shushed me.

"So if I can remember what happened, we'll have the answer?" Al asked.

"But the memory of thing" Izumi stated.

"Yeah that thing" Ed added.

"Huh….what thing? is it that bad?" he asked again.

"It's not bad…More like weird" Izumi said waving her arms around.

"Yeah really weird" Ed added copying her.

"For one this is way to abstract for either of us to understand and your both giving me the heebie jeebies" i stated, Al nodded in agreement they both stopped and thought about it.

"He might lose his mind or leave him a vegetable" Izumi said, Ed nodded.

"If theres a chance it might help i want to try it" Al stated.

"All right ill try and find a way to retrieve your memory" she said walking into the kitchen.

* * *

We ran out of the library "Ed when you get wrapped up in a book you lose all track of time, Teachers going to kill us if were late" Al stated.

"You're the same way and i told you to keep track of time" Ed snapped.

"And i told Lexie to keep track of time" they both looked at me.

"Oh so now it's my fault" i stated.

"Well, you weren't wrapped up in a book what where you doing?" Al asked. i rubbed my head and smiled.

"Umm i got distracted" i said innocently.

"By what?" Ed asked

"well….you…see" i said slowly.

"Get to the point Lexie" Ed snapped.

"Fine, I was playing hide and seek with a little kid" they both looked at me oddly, "well I was bored okay and so was the kid" I snapped at them as they shook their heads at me.

"Hey lets take a short cut" Ed said running into an alley way we followed.

"Hey you there I'm talking to you" we all stopped and looked at a man with a bowl in his hands, "spare some coin for a poor beggar?" he asked.

"Go get a job" Ed snapped, we continued to walk away from him but he started to come after us.

"How can you be so cold hearted, hey what bout you two the one in the armour or the pretty little lady?" he asked.

"Sorry don't have any money" me and Al said together.

"Oh come on! As a state alchemist you must be rolling in dough right?" he asked again, i sighed.

"None of the alchemists i know have any money" Ed stated.

"But your famous aren't you sir?" he asked "you're the alchemist who transmuted his brothers soul" we all stopped and turned to the man, he gave us this creepy grin "am I right?"

"You're really starting to get on my nerves ugly" i stated.

"Oh the pretty young lady has some attitude and a temper" he chuckled I snarled at him like a dog, "and you sir in the armour your empty right?" I kicked him in the face and he went flying backwards.

"Lets go" I said turning around, "ow you broke my nose" I laughed, "hey it might make an improvement to that ugly face of yours" I said as his hood fell off revealing his bold and warty head.

"You jerks you cant treat me like that just because i guessed right!" he shouted.

"Then maybe you shouldn't piss off a pretty little lady with attitude and a temper" i snarled at him again.

"Id like to see your parents faces if they knew-" Ed picked up a trash can lid and threw it at the guy.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" he shouted at the guy who sat on the ground rubbing his head and cackling like a witch.

"Judging by how angry you guys are getting, I'm guessing i was right about that suit of armour too, it's not human is it?" me and Ed went to run at the guy but Al grabbed us.

"Mister" Al said standing over the guy as his armour went deathly black in anger, "give it a rest okay?" he asked in an unfriendly tone, I was impressed.

"Hehehehe sorry about that, that was childish of me" the guy said, a long reptile tail appeared from under his coat and pulled Al's head off, "HA! Theres no mistaking it now, you're the ones who transmuted a soul!" the guy shouted.

"What the hell!" Ed said trying to knock the guy off his feet but he was to quick, "i won't let you get away!" he shouted again then clapped his hands together and put them to the ground, a wall appeared in front of us.

"Whoa cool" the guy stated, "but I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well" he added and climbed up the wall like a lizard and sat up the top of the wall.

"No way!" Ed said, i pulled my gun out and shot the lizard guy in the shoulder, he tumbled off and over the other side, Ed clapped his hands again and put them to the wall which came tumbling down to the ground, there was no sight of the lizard guy anywhere "what was that?" he asked in astonishment.

"I don't know, but what ever it was it wasn't human" I stated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again i thank you all for your the review's i was also considering of actually drawing a sketch of Alexis Mustang if you would like me too just let me know, enjoy :) R&R**

Chapter 12

"Move your feet more Lexie!" Izumi snapped at me as I ducked Al's punch, I stepped backwards then ducked again as he threw another one, his fist collided with Ed's head instead of mine.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ed snapped rubbing his head.

"Sorry big brother" Al said as I ran under his legs, Izumi kicked me in the shin as I ran past her and I fell to the ground with a thud, she looked down at me then kicked her foot down towards my head, I squealed and rolled out the way into Al's legs, he brought his fist down and slammed it into the ground where I lay moments again. I looked up to so Ed smirking down at me, I kicked his legs and he fell forward, I rolled out the way before he fell on top of me. We both quickly got to our feet, all three had surrounded me "why am I the one that gets picked on?" I whined trying to keep an eye on all three of them at the same time.

"Because your newest one" Izumi stated, they all threw a punch at the same time, Ed and Al's fists collided as I dodged them but Izumi hit me and I stumbled towards Al. I knew I had to get out of the circle they had created around me, "and you have to move your feet more" she added as I looked up at Al in fear. I jumped up on Al and curled my fingers around his neck plate then pushed off him with me feet, my hands landed on top of Ed's head and then put my feet on his shoulders and jumped off him and into the tree behind him. I stumbled onto the tree branches then slipped off, my right foot got caught in-between two branches, I sighed as I hung upside down, I was eye level with Ed.

"I see your hanging around again Lexie" he said sarcastically, I growled at him and flicked his nose "ouch!" he stated rubbing it, Izumi pushed him out the way then kicked my right shin, my foot popped out from the two branches and I landed on the floor with my feet in the air.

"I like how you use your surroundings to your advantage" Izumi said putting her hand out but I didn't take it, she smiled at me, "but you need to work on your foot work, your way too uncoordinated with your feet it could cause a lot of trouble" I nodded and brushed myself off.

"Shit!" Ed shouted out of nowhere, we all looked at him "I totally forgot about this year's assessment" he said frantically grabbing stuff together.

"The years what?" Izumi asked.

"The assessment for state alchemists, every year we have to pass an annual assessment or they'll take away our license" Ed stated, "I've been so busy lately that I forgot all about it! This isn't good not good at all" he added in desperation.

"Great" Izumi said quickly, "you can use this opportunity to quit being the militaries dog" she walked up to the phone, "ill go ahead and let them know you won't be showing up"

"STOP!" Ed screeched, i squinted from the noise "I've been meaning to go to H.Q anyway" he added.

"Wait big brother, go to South H.Q because it's only two stations away by train"

"Got it thanks, Al" he said putting his red coat o,n I just scratched my head in confusion.

"What about your report?" Al asked.

"Ill just have to write something up quickly on the train" he opened the front door, "well I'm off"

"I better go too, Lexie you can stay here, we'll come back in a few days" Al stated, I stood there with one eyebrow raised trying to comprehend what was going on, but Izumi grabbed Al before he could take off.

"Not so fast, you're staying here to spar with me, Lexie will go with Ed" I turned to her.

"I'm what now?" i asked her.

"You're going to go with Ed" she said pushing me towards him.

"But teacher they cause more trouble together then they do when there by themselves" me and Ed glared at Al, she sighed and grabbed both of our ears.

"Don't fight or cause trouble" she growled at us, "or you will wish you where never born understood?" she asked, we both swallowed and nodded "good now have fun" she said letting go of us and dragging Al away who was trembling.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you" Ed said lying down on the train seat across from me, I did the same "oh shut up and stop complaining, if I was that bad you would have given me back to Roy ages ago" I mumbled putting my feet up on the windows.

"I'm considering it" he mumbled back.

"Yeah right" i chuckled, he just glared at me "oh stop pretending you hate me because i know you don't"

"I never said I hated you" he mumbled.

"Oh yeah, thats right you don't like the fact that a girl can beat you up"

"Cannot, I just go easy on you because you're a girl and its wrong to beat up girls" I sat up and laughed.

"Stop being a sook short stack, admit it i can beat you" he only glared at me and said nothing, "anyway if it wasn't for me you would most likely would be dead"

"And if it wasn't for me, you would be stuck with Mustang" he said to me.

"Touché and i know you would miss me if i wasn't around"

"Would not, the only reason your still with us is because one we need you're fighting skills, and two I need someone to take my anger out on" he spat at me.

"Don't lie to me, I know you love me" I said sarcastically he rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least I have more then two friends" he mumbled, I punched him in the gut he squinted in pain, there was a high pitched scream from the next carriage. Ed sat up and looked at me then the scream came again, we both stood up this time it went silent for a few moments until a women burst through the door.

"Someone help!" she screamed, "they took her! They took my daughter someone help!" she pleaded.

"What happened?" Ed asked, tears streamed the women's face.

"T-t-they took my 8 year old daughter, some men with guns" the women stuttered, Ed looked at me I smiled.

"Time to have some fun and save an 8 year old girl" he smiled in agreement.

"Its all right miss, I'm a state alchemist and we will get your daughter back" Ed said showing her his watch, she nodded then pointed to the roof.

"They jumped on the roof" she stuttered, I was already half way out the window "hey! Wait for me" Ed snapped as I grabbed hold of the roof.

"The quickest always strikes first" I stated.

"Shut up Lexie you sound like Mustang" I kicked his chest as I jumped out the window and onto the roof.

"Well, I am related to him" I snapped, when he started to climb out the window, I looked across the roof and saw 5 guys, all loaded with weapons.

"Well look what we have here boys" the biggest one said with a little blonde haired girl in his hands, "she's a looker and has that fire in her eyes"

"Give me the girl and I won't have to embarrass you pathetic excuse of human beings" I said standing up, they all laughed at me.

"Oh look she's a feisty one, i love those type of girls, there always fun in bed" he snarled, Ed jumped onto the roof "oh wait be carful boys we don't want to upset the little guy"

"Who you call-" I grabbed Ed's hair and put my hand over his mouth, "shut up moron for one we don't want them know thats your weakness, and two this is a young girl they've got, we can't go rushing into this head first" I snapped at him, he looked at me and I took me hand away from his mouth.

"What are we going to do? Theres 5 of them and 2 of us?" he asked, I looked at the men who where laughing at us.

"Follow my lead" he nodded at me.

"Okay enough fun boys, kill the little runt but keep the girl, I want to have some fun with her" the big guy said, they all nodded except for a boy who looked no older then me. The three closest to us pulled out guns and aimed them at us, Ed looked to me for me to do something, I grabbed his coat and ripped I off him, i twirled it until it was like rope I handed him one end.

"Ready?" I asked, he smiled and understood what I was doing.

"Ready" he said, we started to run, the wind was on our side so it made us run faster atop of the roof, we both pulled at the end of his coat then jumped to the next carriage and knocked over the first guy. He fell forward then tumbled off the train and into the river next to us, 1 down 4 to go I thought then let go of Ed's coat.

"Ill go for left" Ed shouted.

"He's all yours short stack" I shouted as I ran towards the guy on the right, he started firing at me, I darted side to side trying to dodge the bullets. I then fell to my knees and slid under neither him, by the time he turned around I had already got to my feet and palmed my right dagger, the guys face fell "peek-a-boo" I said and threw it at him. It hit his shoulder and he dropped his gun and screamed in pain, "You stupid bitch" he shouted at me.

"Thats very impolite" I stated and kicked his face when he fell to his knees clutching his shoulder, he was then launched off the train and into the river as well.

"Lexie duck!" Ed shouted, I dropped to the roof and the guy Ed was fighting was launched over me and off the train.

"Enough of these silly games" the big man shouted, him and the younger guy was the only two left "who are you?" he snapped at us, I walked closer to him.

"Thats the fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric, and thats the Flame alchemist's niece Alexis Mustang" the young boy stated, the bigger mans face hardened.

"You know your stuff pretty boy" i said walking up to him, he had brown eyes and caramel hair, now that i saw him up close he was defiantly no older then 18, "but you don't look like a criminal to me"

"Shoot her now!" the big guy shouted, the young guy put his gun to my head.

"Will you do it?" I asked, "would you really shoot a young girl like me" his hands where shaking and fear was a written all over his face.

"Do it! Now!" The big guy screamed but the boy only stood there staring at me, "your useless" the big man said then fired his gun, the bullet went straight through the boys head I watched his eyes go lifeless then his body fell off the train in a heap. I couldn't move my feet wouldn't move they wouldn't let me move, 'MOVE' I screamed to myself but nothing happened "Alexis!" Ed shouted, there was a gun shot and I was pushed to the ground. I blinked a few times and looked up, "now I've saved your life once" Ed muttered then pulled me to my feet, he had pushed me out the way when the guy shot at me.

"Help!" the little girl screamed, I looked at her, the guy had his gun to her head.

"Step away or the girl gets a bullet through the head" he shouted, we both took a step away from him, the little girl looked up at the guy then to us. She then bit the guys arm "you brat" he shouted then dropped her, she slid across the roof, I jumped at her and caught her but we both slid off the train. I wrapped one arm around the girl and used the other the grab a hold of the roof, the girl wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. My fingers started to slip while Ed fought the big guy, the girl started to tremble "don't drop me" she whispered, I squeezed her.

"Hey, I won't drop you" I said trying to keep a grip on the roof but my fingers where slowly slipping, "Ed!" I screamed he looked at me then punched the guy, who dropped his gun and nearly stumbled off the train. My fingers let go of the roof, Ed slid across the roof and latched his hand around my wrist, I saw the guy behind him get to his feet and grab his gun. "Now you have to promise me that you will close your eyes" I said to the little girl, she nodded "and hold tight" I let go of her and pulled the gun out from the back of my pants. The guy pointed his gun at Ed "oi ugly, ill see you in hell" I shouted and fired at him, my bullet hit him in-between his eyes, he stumbled off the train. That was the first time I had ever meant to kill someone, I was just glad I wasn't close enough to see the life drain out of his body, but this was no time to worry about that.

"Ill see you in hell?" Ed asked, i glared at him.

"Shut up short stack" I snapped at him as I grabbed hold of his other hand, he pulled me up and on too the roof.

* * *

After we told the officers our story at the station and they were certain everyones story matched up they let us go, they where peeved that they had to go searching for the mens bodies across the train tracks, but said that they where wanted dead anyway for selling young children on the black market.

"Excuse me" the little girl said tugging at our sleeves, we stopped, "thank you Mrs and Mr for saving my life, mummy's very happy" I bent down and smiled.

"All in a days work" I said, "and I'm Lexie and this is short stack" Ed growled at me the little girl giggled, "okay don't call him that, he's sensitive about his height" she smiled up at Ed.

"I still think your cute even if you're not very tall" she said smiling up at Ed, I tried hard to hold back my laugh, she then ran off towards her mum.

"Well, there you go Ed you have an admirer" I stated he punched me.

"Shut up" he snapped at me as I laughed at him.

"I think we where a great team" I said to Ed, "yeah I guess but where even now I've saved your life twice and you've saved mine twice" he stated.

"Deal, but that doesn't mean you can kick me back to Roy"

"Wouldn't think of it" he said then paused, I looked at him oddly "ACHOOO!" Ed said sneezing I stepped away.

"Little sick are we?" I asked.

"I think" he said rubbing his nose, "and i think where lost" i rolled my eyes.

"Great work Ed, get us lost in South H.Q" i stated.

"Well, you're no help either, anyway we can just ask someone" he said, we both looked down at the piece of paper in his hand, "excuse me I'm looking for the office of technical evaluation can you tell me…" his voice trailed off and our faces dropped when we realised who we had asked.

"Edward? Alexis? Nice too see you two in one piece" Armstrong said hugging us, officers gave us odd looks as they walked past us, me and Ed groaned in annoyance "there is someone here who would like to see you Edward" Armstrong said carrying us somewhere.

"Can you at least put us down?" i asked but he avoided my question.

"So Alexis have to been good for the Elric brothers, I've heard you've been getting into a lot of trouble lately"

"Of course I have, who do you think you're talking to" I said to him, he just chuckled at me.

"Im so glad to see you two are well" Bradley said to us as me and Ed eyed each other in confusion.

"I am honoured to have been chosen to escort The Fuhrer President on his inspection of South H.Q" Armstrong said holding his fist over his heart, I just rolled my eyes.

"What crummy timing" Ed mumbled, "your bad luck Lexie" he added.

"Don't blame this on me short stack" i mumbled back.

"You're here for your assessment are you?" Armstrong asked Ed.

"Yeah but i umm missed the deadline, so its gonna take them a while to process the documents" Ed said bleakly.

"Oh thats all?" Bradley asked, "here let me see the form" he looked at Ed's forum "you pass, assessment complete" Ed's face dropped in astonishment.

"Edward Elric how fortunate are you!" Armstrong stated.

"This can't be right" he said freaking out.

"Relax, based on what I've seen of your performance over the years and saving that little girl on the train today, you would have passed with flying colours"

"Hold up, i was the one who risked my life to save that little girl" everyone ignored me.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you in the action again my dear Fullmetal alchemist, and also with you Alexis" Bradley said to us "so did you two come out here to stir up trouble?" he asked.

"Don't offend me Bradley, you would have already heard about it if we where" I stated, Ed elbowed me to shut up.

"Of course not, were just out here visiting my former teacher in Dublith"

"If she taught you then she must be very skilled indeed" Bradley stated.

"And scary" Ed added.

"Little girl" i commented.

"Shut up Lexie"

"Make me short stack" we glared at each other.

"Maybe we should try to recruit her for a state alchemist position" he added.

"Thats probably not a good idea" i said.

"Yeah you couldn't make her come here even if you sent an entire army to catch her" I nodded in agreement, everyone just looked at us in confusion.


	13. Chapter 13

**BlackUndertaker thank you for your wise words and lovely review it made me want to write this story even more and thank you everyone else for the reviews, enjoy R&R**

**(I know Ed's and Lexie's mouth gets absolutely filthy but it just adds to how much anger they have towards each other sometimes but that makes it more exciting and funnier.)**

Chapter 13

"It sure is hot out here, but at least the assessment didn't take as long as expected" Ed said as we stepped of the train for Dublith station.

"Geez all you do is complain" I stated.

"So do you, so shut up Lexie" he snapped at me.

"No, make me short stack" we glared at each other for a moment then jumped at each other and started to wrestle on the ground.

"Hell of a town, this Dublith hell of a town!" someone said next to us, we both stopped with our fists in the air, "thats a bit physical don't you think guy,s you're only in a train station not a war" our faces dropped. I pushed Ed of me, "it is a lovely place don't you think my dear Fullmetal alchemist and Alexis, except for the bit where the most two skilled children I have come across are wrestling each other like siblings" Bradley stated, our jaws dropped.

"W-w-what?" Ed kept stuttering while I just stared at Bradley and Armstrong.

"What do you mean what? i came here to meet your teacher"

"You can't be serious?" Ed asked.

"You followed us on to the train?!" I snapped at them.

"Following a child on to a train is no challenge for me" Armstrong stated, I looked to Ed.

"How did we miss him, theres no way he followed us without us seeing him, like look at the size of him" I muttered.

"I don't know but frankly I'm kinda freaked out" he muttered back.

"I merely used the secret tracking skills that have been passed down in the Armstrong family-"

"We get it" I said throwing my hands in the air and interrupting Armstrong.

"Did we really frustrate you this much Alexis?" Bradley asked, I glared at him.

"You stalked two kids, that is extremely weird and perverted" I shouted, everyone stopped and stared at us "Lexie shut up" Ed muttered, I ignored him.

"Are you calling me a stalker and a pervert Alexis?" Bradley asked.

"Are you?" I asked, he slapped me on the back.

"You're a funny one Alexis Mustang" he said roaring with laughter.

"I wasn't joking" I muttered then turned to Ed, "we can run for it and try and ditch them" he nodded but Armstrong grabbed us.

"Not so fast my children, you will direct us straight to Izumi Curtis" Armstrong stated, me and Ed looked at each other "where dead" we said together.

* * *

"What?! Al was what?!" Ed shouted in astonishment.

"What do you mean kidnapped?! He's a bloody 10 foot suit of armour what happened?" I asked, Izumi glared at me.

"It got a little complicated" she stated while me and Ed started to freak out.

"But why?! Do they want a ransom?" he asked.

"They want information about Al's soul, in other words they want me to bring you to them"

"What the hell do they want that for?!" Ed asked with his hands on his head, i hit him "what was that for?!" he shouted at me.

"Why do you ask such stupid questions Ed?" i said throwing my hands in the air he glared at me.

"A man named Greed with an ouroboros tattoo on his hand" she paused, "its hard to believe but apparently he's a real homunculus"

"A what?" i squeaked.

"You're kidding right?" Ed squeaked after me.

"I wish i was, that guy is definitely not a normal human being" she stated.

"Did he do that to your hand?" Ed asked gesturing to her bandaged hand.

"Is nothing, he only caught me off guard" she said waving it off.

"I'm going to go meet this guy but by myself, this problem is mine and Al's I'm going alone" he stated.

"What?!" I screeched "I'm going as well"

"No you're not" he said to me, i punched him.

"Remember last time i didn't come, you nearly died, I'm coming and thats final" i growled at him.

"Okay fine, Lexie and i will go" he said rubbing his chest.

"You idiots!" Izumi screamed at us, our faces dropped in fear "I'm not letting you go into such a dangerous place by yourselves"

"We'll be fine, I mean all they want is information right?" Ed said trying to calm her down before she hit us, "it's not like there going to try and kill us right?"

"So don't worry" I said, "the three of us together where unstoppable" I stated, Ed nodded in agreement.

"Fine, do whatever you want just make sure your home in time for dinner"

"Yes, ma'am" we said together then started to head towards devil's nest, "who ever these people are, they are dead!" Ed stated as we stormed down the street.

"You can bloody out right say that again, I'm over all these people kidnapping kids" i snapped when the devils nest came into view, people stood out front "where here to see Greed" i snarled.

"He only wants to see the older brother" they snapped at us.

"Does it look like i give a fuck what he wants, I'm here for Al so move!" i shouted and pushed past them.

"Stop little lady we can't let you through" they said grabbing my arms, i flickered my wrists then put my daggers to their throats.

"Touch me you ugly mutts and ill make sure you leave here without balls" i snarled, they took a step back holding up their hands.

"Geez she sounds as bad as the other lady" I was assuming they where referring to Izumi, "he's in the next room to your right" they said letting us through, I just glared at them.

"Nice" Ed said as we entered the building.

"I'm good with words" I stated as I kicked down the door, Ed walked in first.

"Are you Greed?" he asked.

"You must be Edward Elric, sorry to drag you down here it would have been a lot easier if we only needed the kid in the armour" Greed stated, i walked into view he looked at me "oh not another women, so why are you here young lady?" he asked.

"Be carful guys he's a-"

"Homunculus" i said finishing Al's sentence.

"Thats a pretty bold claim" Ed added "are you for real?"

"I make it a principle not to lie" Greed stated then looked to me, "so you're the Mustang girl Al's been talking about, it must be very hard being the Flame alchemists niece, but then again you have created your own reputation" he added.

"Ed he says he'll tell you how to make a homunculus if you tell him how you transmuted my soul" Al said.

"Equivalent exchange?" Ed asked.

"Yup" Greed said, "i hear you guys are interested in creating bodies, it's a fair trade right?" he asked.

"DONT MAKE ME LAUGH!" Ed shouted, i blocked me ears as he continued to shout "how dare you, you crook! Are you really that stupid?! I don't care what you and the others want! But you kidnapped my brother and hurt my teacher!" My ears where going to bleed soon if he wasn't going to shut up, "and you want equivalent exchange?!" Everyone was looking at Ed as he blew up i sighed, "you are without doubt the vilest creatures on the face of the earth! And you wanna know about souls?! I'm not going to tell you anything!" I punched Ed straight in the face he fell to the floor.

"You fucking moron!" i shouted at him as he looked at me oddly.

"what the fuck Lexie?" he shouted back.

"You fucking idiot, you are so dumb sometimes Ed!" i shouted again throwing my hands in the air.

"Guys don't start"

"SHUT UP AL" we both shouted, Greed looked to Al.

"They do this more then you think" Al stated to him as me and Ed started to shout again.

"You don't go telling them you're not going to make a deal!" i shouted.

"Then what do you want me to say!"

"Lie you god damn moron, they kidnapped your brother for god sakes!" a guy with a sword ran at us, we both turned around and slammed our fists into his face "FUCK OFF!" we both shouted in anger, the guy slammed into the wall on the other side of the room. One of Greeds men picked up Al and took off, "HEY!" we both shouted again then ran after him but Greed stepped in the way and pushed us back.

"Brats who don't listen need to be taught a lesson" he said throwing his fists at us, we stepped backwards.

"Nice work Lexie, you let them get away with Al" i glared at him.

"How is this my fault?! You're the moron who doesn't know how to handle guys like this" i said to him.

"Oh and you do" he shouted, we stood there glaring at each other.

"A matter of fact i do" i shouted back.

"Hey kiddos, I hate to interrupt your little spat but…SHUT UP!" Greed shouted and hit the back off our heads, we both head butted each other, we both rubbed our heads.

"Hey Ed?" i asked.

"Yeah"

"Lets show this thing what us kids can do when you interrupt out spats" Ed smirked at me, we both ran at him, I slid under Greed while Ed attacked him.

"Give it up children, its useless you can't kill me" Greed roared, i grabbed the chain that i was aiming for on the other side of the room, threw one end to Ed. We both circled Greed until the chain was firmly around his neck, "well we won't know until we try" i stated as me and Ed yanked both ends strangling him, he started to choke up blood then grabbed at it around his neck and it smashed into pieces.

"Well you have to try harder then that pretty girl" Greed said smirking at me, i flickered my wrists then ran at him swinging my daggers at him. "You're a feisty little one aren't you" he added easily dodging my hits, Ed jumped in, every time we hit Greed, his skin turned into some short of shield. I threw my dagger at him and it landed in his neck, we all stopped moving "ow that hurts, that would've hospitalised a normal human being for sure" he pulled out the dagger.

"But you're not normal are you?" Ed asked.

"Well the shape of my body and biological components are the same as any human" Greed said wiping away the blood as the wound healed instantly, "but i regenerate instantly and i have an impenetrable shield"

"You're not going to tell me something crazy like your immortal or something are you?" i asked in annoyance.

"I wish" he stated, "but for practical reasons, I'm close enough, do you understand what you're dealing with now kids?" he asked throwing my dagger at Ed, he jumped out the way but it sliced his waist and he stumbled into me. I fell forward and into Greeds arms, he held his claw like hands to my neck and his other wrapped around my body, "now i think you should consider that exchange or the girl dies" i laughed at him.

"Go ahead, I'm just simply a pawn to him"i stated.

"Really? But what i heard, you where one of those stereotypical hero's, that if your brother or someone else gets hurt you loose your cool" Greed stated.

"Ill get him back anyway, after i beat you" Ed spat as i slammed my other dagger into Greed's gut, he let go of me and pulled it out, when i turned around he had changed into his true form, which looked like he was made out of metal and hit me, slashing open my cheek with his claws. I was knocked off my feet and hit the wall, i held my cheek as it started to bleed heavily, "i didn't want to have to hurt your pretty little face, but you where starting to annoy me with your little knives" he spat at me as i laid on the ground clutching his face. Ed ran at him and they started to fight throwing punches at each other, but the only one getting hurt was Ed, Greed grabbed his auto-mail arm and pulled of his top blade then punched him in the stomach a few times and threw him across the room.

"Dead yet?" Greed asked as Ed was slumped up against the wall, I got up "oh the girl still has some fight in her" I ran towards him and pulled out my gun, i slid across the floor firing every bullet I had, I hit him every time but he was regenerating to fast and I finally ran out of bullets, he just smirked at me.

"Motherfucker just die already" i spat in anger, he just laughed at me, i got to my feet again and ran at him then wrapping my hand around his neck and slamming him to the ground. Nothing happened as the ground broke around him, "gotta try a little harder" he said grabbing my neck and lifting my feet off the ground, i gasped for air clawing at his hand and kicking my legs, he threw me into the wall pain surged up my back.

Ed got to his feet and ran at Greed as well then grabbed his arm with his left hand and touched his auto-mail arm, there was a flash of light but nothing changed about his auto-mail. Greed and Ed's fists collided, Greed's shield on his hand flacked off revealing bone, he quickly retreated and it regenerated back to normal.

"How'd you do that?" he asked but Ed ignored him and slammed his hand into his chest, pushing Greed backwards then Ed slammed his hands to the ground and a chain on small crests where formed along the ground until two slammed through Greed's chest, he screamed in pain and took longer to regenerate.

"What did you do to my shield?" he shouted at Ed.

"It was easy enough once i thought about it, you can't make something out of nothing" Ed stated as i slid up the wall, "therefore your shield is being created from something and i thought, what element from our body is stronger then steel?" he paused as i started to walk towards Greed, who had his back to me. "The substance that makes up one third of our bodies, carbon" he said with a smirk on his face, he slammed his hands to the ground creating a carbon knife, "Lexie catch" he said throwing it at me, i jumped and caught it then stuck it in to Greed's neck, Greed screamed in pain again and fell to his knees.

"Hey! we found the kids" military officers said running into the room, Greed got back to his feet and pulled the knife out.

"See you later brats" he said jumping up into the roof while the officers grabbed me and Ed.

"Hey let go of me!" we both shouted.

"Where here to rescue you" they said to us.

"We don't need rescuing!" i shouted.

"Let go off me!" Ed shouted again.

* * *

After some officers had attended to mine and Ed's wounds, Armstrong carried Al out over his shoulder "Al!" Ed said and ran up to him, I followed.

"Theres something wrong with Alphonse, he won't answer me" Armstrong noted as he put Al to the ground.

"What?!" Ed shouted, "hey Al! Answer me Al!" but there was still no answer, "the blood seal I need to check the blood seal" he added trying to open the armour up but couldn't, I started to help then it finally opened and a pool of blood with a body fell out on top of us, we screamed and pushed the body of us, Al's head moved.

"I couldn't help her" he said putting his hands to his head, "I'm so sorry" he mumbled.

"It's okay Al, it wasn't your fault" Ed said to him, "lets go home, Teacher is waiting for us" he added we all go to our feet.

"Hold it" Bradley said walking into the room, "i have somethings to ask you three first, did you make any deals with the man who called himself Greed?" he asked.

"No we didn't" Ed grumbled.

"Did you share any information with him?" Bradley asked again.

"Nothing, he didn't ask us anything about the military affairs" Ed stated.

"It's not your military knowledge I'm scared about, if you made any deals with them or shared any of your expertise ill execute you all, know" he said to us in a distasteful tone.

"You bastard Bradley!" i shouted, Armstrong grabbed me "i hope you rot in hell you monster, you massacred all these people!" he just laughed at me.

"Shut up Alexis and stop acting like a selfish brat, your parents would be so disappointed in you" he stated, my throat went tight and my eyes started to sting.

"Don't you dare talk about them, they where better people then you will every be" I screamed and jumped out of Armstrong grip, i ran towards him but Ed grabbed me "rot in hell you fucking bastard!" I screamed again breathing heavily.

"if i do, I'm sure ill meet you their, am i right cursed child?" he asked, i screamed again and fought against Ed but wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me back.

"Please Sir stop you're only making her more anger" Ed stated.

"Fair enough" Bradley stated "well I'm off" he said then walked out of the room.

"Are you trying to get your self killed Lexie" Ed snapped at me, I just huffed at him.

* * *

"I got my memory back" Al stated as Ed cleaned the blood off him, I sat next to the back door outside holding my knees trying to calm myself down.

"What was it like?" Ed asked.

"it was pretty weird" he stated waving his arms around like an idiot, they both looked to me.

"what?" i huffed at them.

"No smartass comment?" Ed asked, i just glared at him.

"But i didn't find out anything about transmuting human bodies" Al said, "i guess we haven't made any progress after all" he added solemnly.

"Thats not true, do you remember what happened at the hospital in central?" Ed asked, "the people with the ouroboros tattoo were making philosopher's stones"

"The president said that there was some kind of conspiracy going on in the military and that he wanted to get to the bottom of it" Al said.

"So why did he have to kill them all?" Ed asked, "if he really wanted to find out what was going on, he should have captured them and made them talk"

"Your right" Al stated, "its seems weird he would lead a massive operation against such a small number of people"

"The pieces just aren't adding up, we should stay closer to the military for a while" Ed stated.

"Told you that there was something about Bradley i didn't like" i muttered.

"Yeah, we might be able to get some information on the philosophers stone" Al stated.

"All right then, now thats it settled lets go eat" Ed said, we all went inside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy everyone :) R&R**

Chapter 14

"So to Rush Vally to see Winry then central?" Ed asked me and Al as we walked out of their teachers house, "Not just yet" I said, Ed raised his eyebrows at me "I have to see someone first" I stated. They followed me to Masons house, the person who saved my life when I nearly died 4 years ago in Dublith, "yo hooker get yo ass to this front door you have visitors" I shouted.

"Yo whose calling me a hooker on my own front door step" Mason shouted as he opened his door, a puff of smoke hit our faces "is that you baby girl? Damn haven't you grown but to be just damn fine" the gay black man in his twenties said to me.

"Long time no see Mason" i said to him.

"Come in come in" he said walking back into the house, his eye caught Ed behind me, "hold up a sec Lex, now who's this boy?" he asked.

"Ed" i said hitting all of Masons wind chimes that hung from his roof.

"Well aren't you just a handsome thing" Mason chimed, Ed looked at him oddly

"Hey Mason wad i tell you about scaring the straight boys" i said relaxing across his colourful lounge.

"Oh come Lex, you have to share them"

"You know I don't like sharing" I stated, Ed looked at me oddly I cracked up laughing "calm down Ed, where just joking around" I said as Mason chuckled.

"So I'm assuming little Lex is here for those nasty lines across her face?" Mason asked, i put my hand up to where Greed had clawed my face, i smiled.

"So got anything for them, their pretty nasty and i have an image to keep up, you know that Mas" i said being a smartass.

"Of course i do, but it will cost you bub" i rolled my eyes.

"I'm not stupid ya hooker, when doesn't it cost me" i said getting up off the lounge and wrapping my arm around Mason's shoulders, "so what do you want this time?" i asked, "money cos i don't got non of that shit, i can go beat up some bastard for ya I'm good at that" Mason chuckled.

"How bout a nice smooch off the blonde kid?" he asked, I looked at Ed who looked totally freaked out.

"So how bout it Ed, give Mason a kiss for me?" i asked Ed glared at me, "nah don't think he swings that way darling"

"Oh what a shame would have loved one, oh well ill just have to deal with a kiss on the cheek from little Lex"

"Oh come on Mason you always loved my kisses" I said playfully, he tapped his cheek and I kissed him, he gave me a smile then walked into his back room.

"How did you come to meet someone like this?" Al asked.

"Long story" I stated.

"Long story, don't bullshit me Lex you wanna know how she came to meet such a wonderful person?" Mason asked putting a few things on the table, "well" he said lifting my shirt up revealing my long scar across my hip bone, "she decided to choose my house to go dying in front off, because the idiot got into a fight she couldn't handle" I slapped Masons hand away from me and put my shirt down.

"I handled it fine" I mutter Mason, ignored me.

"She nearly bled to death, so I dragged her in here and patched the little thing up, but I tell you it took me weeks to get your blood out of my carpets" I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry about that, you know I wasn't dying or anything" I said sarcastically.

"Watch that mouth of yours little Lex" he said pointing at me, I stuck my tongue out at him, he passed me a bracelet with a white stone attached to it.

"A rock?" I asked, "will the rock help?" I asked again.

"If you don't want it, then give it back" he said holding his hand out.

"No" I said defensively.

"Then the rock will help" he said and then handed me a container that held cream, "once a day and those nasty scars will be gone in no time" he said.

"Thanks babe" I said and shoved it in my pocket.

"Any time little Lex, drop in when your around and no dying little miss troublesome" he said giving me his knowing some smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it hooker" I said as we walked out of the front door.

"That was weird" Al stated.

"Agreed, your just attracting all sorts of attention aren't you Ed" I said smirking at him.

"Shut up little Lex" Ed said sarcastically.

"Nicknames don't bother me short stack" I stated.

"Stop calling me short stack!" He said blowing up at me, I just laughed.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Winry shouted when we reached Garfiel's shop, which is where Winry was being an apprentice, "sheesh once again, you guys show up without any warning what brings you here?" she asked me and Al stepped away from Ed as he held up his broken arm. "EDWARD!" she shouted, me and Al stepped even further away from them "what did I tell you about being carful" she looked to me and Al "what where you guys doing?! oh my god Lexie your face" I put my hand over my cheek and smiled.

"Umm nothing much" I said smiling, Winry turned around and hit Ed over the head with a wrench then she stormed over to me.

"Am I going to have to hit you over the head as well" she shouted and swung at me anyway, I jumped out the way.

"Don't turn crazy on me, Al was the one who got kidnapped" i said ducking out the way again.

"Hey this isn't my fault, you and Ed where the ones who had a spat at each other" Al said as i hid behind him.

"I told you two to be good for Al" she shouted at me and Ed, I continued the hide behind Al as Ed stood up and rubbed his head where Winry had hit him.

"She started it" he said pointing at me, I just smiled innocently.

* * *

"No matter how old you get you never listen to my advice! What are you a kid" Winry said patching up Ed's arm while I sat on the floor with Al relaxing and enjoying the cool wall on my back, "and you" Winry said turning to me, "I thought you joining these two idiots was to help them not get them into even more trouble" I just shrugged.

"Any luck at your teachers place in Dublith?" she asked.

"Uh kind of" Ed stated, "we're taking the long way around but were still moving forward i guess"

"Thats good to hear, if you told me that you busted your arm without making any progress, I would have to hit you a few more times" Winry stated, Ed just glared at her, "so where are you guys going next to break my auto-mail?" she asked.

"I don't go places just to break it!" he snapped.

"No, he makes sure to break it while nearly killing himself in the process" everyone glared at me, "just stating facts" i mumbled.

"I will hit you even if my arm is broken" Ed mumbled at me.

"Come at me mate" i said glaring at him.

"Don't you guys dare start" Winry snapped at us, she then looked to Ed to continue.

"I'm thinking of going to central"

"ooohhh you're going to central? i wanna go" she squealed.

"What for?" he asked.

"Hehe i want to visit Mr Hughes and his wife, to thank them for letting me stay with them"

"Thats right Ed L.T. Colonel Hughes" Al stated, I jumped when he finally spoke up from beside me.

"Oh yeah he helped us out when i was in hospital, i never did thank him properly" Ed stated.

"Yeah, once you get past the creepy obsession with his daughter and wife, he's a nice guy" I added.

"Okay its settled, I'm coming but give me awhile to do a few things then ill go with you guys, just hang out for a while" she said excitedly.

"Hang out?" i asked.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ed asked after me.

"Use your imagination guys" she stated.

* * *

We started to walk through Rush Valleys streets which was just full of auto-mail shops, "use our imagination the girl says, how can we use our imagination if the bloody town is full of auto-mail shops" I grumbled.

"And boring" Ed added.

"You think so" Al chimed with a hop in his step, me and Ed looked at him oddly.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself" Ed stated.

"Thats because everyone thinks i have a full-body of auto-mail" he said happily.

"What are these people stupid or something thats kind of impossible to have" i said bleakly.

"Don't ruin my fun" Al snapped at me, my eyes went wide.

"Wow calm down big fella" i said holding up my hands defensively.

"Well, i just get pestered by freak jobs, i hate this place" Ed grumbled.

"I second that" i added, we stopped when we realised Al was missing, we turned around to see him crouched in an alleyway "Al what are you doing?" i asked.

"Yeah, you're acting like you do when you see a kitten, did you find a stray of something?" Ed asked.

"Yep" Al said holding up a dirty looking guy.

"He's out cold" i said looking at him.

"Looks that way" Al said.

"Take him back where you found him" Ed stated.

"Yeah he smells weird" i added.

"How can you two be so mean?" Al asked, we just glared at him.

* * *

"Wow I feel so alive you guys saved my life" the guy said eating more then four whole meals, I just stared at him oddly.

"Al I don't think this is right, he ate more then Ed usually does and he's skinnier then Ed" I stated, Al nodded while Ed glared at me, "thanks for the meals I was starving" the guy added.

"You don't say, would have never off guessed" i muttered.

"Umm i said nothing about treating you" Ed stated.

"Don't sweat the small stuff" the guy said laughing.

"Don't call me small" Ed snapped standing up, I pushed him back into his seat and studied the guy in front of us.

"You're not from around here are you?" i asked.

"Indeed Miss, I'm from Xing" he said smiling at us.

"That explains why he looks weird" I added, Al hit me "don't be rude Lexie" he muttered.

"You came all this way, but why?" Ed asked in astonishment.

"Was it hard crossing the desert?" Al asked in astonishment as well, I wasn't so easily impressed like these morons where.

"Hard is an understatement, the great desert is merciless" he said gloating, i just rolled me eyes "with the railroad totally buried in sand, i had to brave the wasteland with horse and camel, for the final stretched i followed the route through the Cselkcess ruins"

"Thats a stupid thing to do" i stated, "it would have been easier to travel by sea even if it is longer"

"Yes thats true, but i was hoping to see the Cselkcess ruins with my own eyes"

"So you're a tourist?" Ed asked.

"No, I'm here gathering information, i came to research your countries rendanshu, which you guys call alchemy" he stated, "in Xing we call it rendanshu which is descended from medicine"

"Must be a cultural difference our country puts military needs first" Ed said.

"And thats probably why there are so many wars" i added.

"What a tough country" the guy stated.

"We've had our share of quarrels" Ed stated.

"And guess who's behind that, its that filthy mutt of a president" i snarled in anger.

"Geez calm down little lady, anger doesn't look good on your cute face" I glared up at the guy as he flirted with me.

"Hey! Could you teach us more about your countries alchemy?" Al asked changing the subject from Bradley.

"Yeah, I'm interested in that too" Ed chimed.

"Oh are you guys alchemists?" the guy asked.

"Yep, I'm Edward Elric, I'm a state alchemist"

"And I'm Alphonse Elric, his younger brother" the guy looked to me.

"Are you their older sister?" i cracked up laughing.

"I'm not related to these morons" they glared at me.

"No, you don't need to be related to us to be a moron, you do that by yourself" Ed snapped.

"Nice come back short stack" Ed growled at me, i just glared at him.

"A state alchemist huh?" the guy said as Al separated me and Ed, "how lucky am i to have met such talented people, I'm Lin Yao" he said shacking our hands, I found this guy to be awfully creepy and shifty.

"Could you give us a demonstration on your alchemy?" Ed asked.

"Afraid not, i don't know how to do it" our faces dropped in annoyance.

"Then why are you researching alchemy for?" i snapped.

"I'm looking for something, maybe you have heard of it" he paused and looked at us, "the philosopher's stone" we sat up straight "I'm dying to get my hands on it" i slumped back into my chair.

"Sorry mate, we know nothing" i stated casually, Ed just shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we've said everything there is to say, so see ya" Ed said as we all got to our feet.

"Not so fast" Lin said clicking his fingers, two ninja looking people jumped out of nowhere and put knives to our throats, I just sighed in frustration, I wasn't in the mood for this. "The girl is a great liar, but you Edward Elric, you need more work on you're lying skills, now please tell me more."

"Why do you want the stone?" Ed asked.

"So I can become immortal" he said straight out.

"Immortal? Geez all you idiots that want to come immortal, are complete and utter morons" i stated.

"Why would you say that pretty?" he asked me.

"Because you won't die, like how boring would life be after you accomplish what you wanted, like missing those adrenalin rushes when you're so close to death or those fast heart beating moments when someone holds a knife to your neck" I stated looking at the masked figure holding their knife to my neck, Lin laughed.

"I see you like danger and i guess your right, but i want it for family matters" he stated, i just rolled my eyes.

"Your one shifty bastard" i stated, Ed just huffed in agreement.

"Now why do you have to be so nasty for a young girl" he gave me a flirtatious smile, I felt like I was going to be sick, "pretty girls like you should be nice, polite and hanging off my arms, not the short guy" I slammed my fist into his face.

"For one, I ain't hanging off no boys arm, and two I'm not attracted to ugly snobs" I snarled and went to punch him again but the masked ninja hit my hand out the way.

"No, guys we don't have to fight" Al stated as Ed joined me in the fight, we both started to throw punches at the ninja but they where way to fast for us. Al finally joined in after he realised no one was going to back down, "how dare you hit the our master!" the old ninja fighting Al shouted at me, the ninja me and Ed where fighting was younger but his or hers mask was covering their whole face.

"Then maybe he should choose who he flirts with more carefully" I shouted back as both ninjas knocked us three on our asses, "their like bloody acrobats" Ed snapped in anger.

"Wow that girl has one hell of a punch on her" Lin stated rubbing his face.

"Al you go for the old guy, me and Lexie have the other one" Ed whispered.

"Got it" Al said and ran after him.

"Time to kick ass short stack?" i asked.

"Time to kick some ass" he stated back as we got to our feet, I flickered my wrists and swung my daggers at the ninja, they jumped back then hit them out of my hands swiftly, "sneaky bugger" I snapped and kicked them in the chest, they where launched off their feet but recovered. Ed jumped in hitting the ninja before they was knocked on their ass, i jumped over him and grabbed at their arms, they huffed and pushed me on my back, i put my foot on their stomach and they where lifted off the ground and hit the ground on their back. They got to their feet and retreated a few steps away from me and Ed, "this guy is as shifty as ugly back there" i stated, they flinched as i bad mouth their master.

"You always know where to push someone to their limits Lexie" Ed muttered to me.

"It's my speciality" I stated, they jumped forward and poke Ed in the eyes, he leant back and I grabbed the ninja's arm and threw them away from us, they slid across the ground.

"Hey!" Ed protested, "I need my eyes thank you very much, and your boss is the one who picked the fight we where just happy to walk away!" he shouted as blood streaked down his face from his eyes.

"Compared to Izumi-"

"-This is a piece of cake" Ed said finishing my sentence, "now remember what she said Lexie move your feet"

"Don't have to tell me twice short stack" I said running towards the ninja who ducked my punch, "I feel so sorry for this sod having to follow that master of theirs around like puppy dogs" the ninja threw a punch at me in anger, I used that to my advantage and slammed my fist into their gut then slammed my fist up towards their face knocking their mask off.

"It's a girl i thought it was a boy" Ed stated as the girls face was revealed, i glared at him.

"Don't be sexist Ed!" i shouted.

"I'm not, I'm just saying from the way they fought like, i thought only boys where like that, but you and Teacher don't count because your like both insane" i rolled my eyes then the girl threw a bomb at us, Ed grabbed the back of my coat and i was hauled out the way of the bomb as it exploded in front of us. The explosion lifted us off our feet and we where knocked back, Ed quickly got to his feet then dragged me behind some rubble then raced off into the smoke, i didn't know what to do, i just rubbed me head confused. Few moments later he ran back out of the smoke and slide behind the rubble and put his finger to his mouth for me to be quiet, i realised his arm was missing then the smoke cleared. We stayed hidden as the ninja came into sight and looked down at what looked like Ed's arm, she studied it then picked it up which triggered a rope to wrap around her body.

"I am impressed" i said standing up and walking up to the girl.

"I know, i thought it was pretty impressive off me as well"

"Not you short stack" i said waving him of,f "for such a little girl you can sure move" she looked no older then 14.

"You sacrificed your own arm" she squealed at Ed.

"It's not like it worked anyway, so it was just dead weight" Ed stated as he picked up his arm.

"Yeah thats common sense little one" I said, she glared at us then started to struggle in the trap "I have to say short stack I defiantly give you credit for the rabbit trap" I said wrapping my around his shoulders.

"Well I've been snaring rabbits since i was a kid, so setting a trap like this was easy" he stated.

"Oh no, Winry's going to kill you when she sees your arm big brother" Al said carrying the old ninja over his shoulder.

"Yeah i know" Ed stated, "and we sure made a mess"

"But we had so much fun doing it" he smirked at me.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Lexie, so why is your master so interested in the stone?" Ed asked the ninjas.

"Hello how goes it?" Lin stated coming out of nowhere.

"You creep, you've got some nerve!" Ed shouted.

"My bad, my companions are a little hot headed" he stated, "of course you three seem pretty hot headed yourselves"

"Well if someone picks a fight with us, we kick their ass" i stated.

"So watch yourself next time" Ed added.

"You two are a feisty pair, I'm impressed, would you two like to become my servants? we will rule the country together"

"NO!" me and Ed shouted, "go back to where you came from ugly" I shouted, "yeah!" Ed shouted in agreement.

"My apologies good sir and beautiful young lady, but i cannot go home until i full-fill my goal and you two could be twins if your didn't look so different" he stated me and Ed threw our hands in the air.

"Gahh! I'm going to rip your head off" I shouted but Al grabbed ahold of me.

"Calm down Lexie, we don't want a repeat of what just happened otherwise you and Ed will bring this whole town to the ground, and I don't think anyone would like that" Al stated, I glared at him.

"HEY! You guys really messed this place up, you better pay for it" a group of people said pointing their fingers at us three.

"Hey wait, those guys are going to pay for everything" Ed said pointing to Lin and his servants.

"i no speak you language, bye bye" Lin said jumping away with his servants.

"Damn his quick!" Ed stated, "and i can't fix it even if i wanted too, i can't use alchemy" he stated again.

"its all right brother, i can do it" Al said.

"You can use alchemy without a transmutation circle?" I asked, Al nodded and started to repair everything "well fancy that" I stated, Ed face dropped I looked at him oddly, he started to twitch I just laughed, "are you jealous your brother is slowly becoming more popular then you?" I asked, he glared at me.

"No" he snapped, i patted his head.

"I'm sure he won't take Winry away from you" Ed looked at me and growled, "I wouldn't try and fight me short stack, your at a disadvantage right now and you will loose your pride even more if I have to beat you up" he huffed at me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy :) R&R**

Chapter 15

We walked into Grafiel's shop, tried and sore from too many fights "hello we meet again" Lin said sitting down at the table, I walked over to the lounge and fell face first into it then screamed "someone kill me" my scream was muffled by the pillows.

"Is she okay?" he asked, Ed grabbed his collar.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled at Lin.

"I collapsed again, that lovely person was kind enough to give me some tea" he said gesturing to Garfiel, I got up and joined Ed holding him by the collar.

"Pay us back for that bloody restaurant bill" i snapped.

"Where friends right? you can treat me"

"Where not friends!" i shouted.

"I don't trust people with shifty eyes" Ed snapped.

"Or odd smelling weirdo's" I added.

"What do you mean shifty? I was born like this thats why I always try to smile and I don't smell" he snapped at us.

"Big brother your eyes are a little shifty and so are yours Lexie" Al stated, I turned around and grabbed the first thing in sight which was Ed's arm.

"I do not have shifty eyes, there just different colour" i shouted hitting Al with it.

"Hey!" Ed protested "thats my arm!"

"Okay….Lexie…Im…Sorry….Please…Stop" Al said trying to get me to stop but i continued to hit him with Ed's arm.

"I'm back, there was a lot of commotion on the street" Winry said as she walked through the door, I stopped in mid air with Ed's arm in my hand. She looked to me then his arm and then to Ed, I pushed the arm into Ed's chest, he just pushed it back into me, we continued this until Winry was fuming with anger.

"ALEXIS! EDWARD!" she screamed, our faces dropped.

"It's his fault" me and Ed said in unison pointing at Lin, she turned to him a smiled.

"Oh hi, nice to meet you, I'm Winry but just give me a minuted I have some morons to beat up" she said smiling at him then turned to us.

"What should we do?" i whispered.

"I don't know" Ed whispered back, she stormed over to us then pushed our heads together with some much force we collapsed to the floor.

"You idiots!" she shouted.

"I see a bright light" i stated holding my arm up.

"Mum is that you" Ed added then a huge headache hit both of us and we groaned in pain holding our heads.

"Are you guys okay?" Al asked.

"I think I'm going to cry" i mumbled rubbing my head.

"You both deserved that!" Winry shouted then sat down with Lin.

"I think I'm going to cry as well" Ed also mumbled, I sat up but couldn't see properly, I blinked a few times but nothing happened, Al helped me to my feet. I stood up straight then went to take a step but my legs went weak and I stumbled to my right, Al tried to catch me but missed and i went straight into the wall "Lexie" Al squeaked, I held up my hand.

"I'm fine" I said standing up straight again, I shook my head then took another step but stumbled to my left, Al tried to catch me again but I tripped over Ed, who was still lying across the floor, I fell straight on my face, Ed grunted at me.

"I think I'm just going to lay here for awhile" i stated.

"Agreed" Ed stated back.

"Oh wow!" Winry said talking to Lin, "you've really come along way"

"All the women in this country are so beautiful" Lin said, Winry giggled.

"Creep!" i shouted from the floor.

"Shut it Lexie" Winry snapped.

"She's right, he is a creep" Ed stated from next to me.

"Shut up Ed, you're a creep as well" he sat up insulted.

"Am not" he protested, she threw her tea cup at him, he hit the floor again "stop hurting me women!" he shouted but she just ignored him.

"After i find what I'm looking for, maybe i should find myself a bride" Lin said me and Ed sat up.

"Hey Winry" Ed said, but she continued ignoring him.

"Winry!" I shouted, she still didn't answer us, me and Ed looked at each other and smirked "WINRY!" we screamed kicking our legs on the floor, she jumped and looked at us.

"Would you two stop having tantrums like 5 year olds" she snapped, we glared at her.

"We have to get to central right away" i stated.

"So fix my arm" Ed snapped.

"Don't get an attitude with me you two" she snapped back.

"Central?" Lin asked "hey I'm heading there as well, let me join you"

"Go there yourself" we snapped at him.

"Why not, where friends aren't we?" he screeched.

"We don't make friends with hyenas" Ed snapped again.

"Good for you two, you made new friends" Al said sneaking off.

"Come here and say that to my face Alphonse!" i shouted.

"You're trying to push him onto us aren't you?" Ed shouted after me.

"Come on guys, you need to value your friendships"

"Ill destroy you Al!" i shouted.

"Your dead!" Ed added.

"I just know we will be the best of friends" Lin stated.

"GET OUT OF HERE" we both shouted loudly.

* * *

When we got on the train Lin sat in-between me and Winry, I glared at him, "Geez I've been really busy lately, you know I've wasted a lot of time getting my arm fixed, no thanks to you" Ed snapped at Lin.

"Then you shouldn't have broken it to begin with" Winry snapped back.

"Tell that to this guys buddies, I'm gonna send them the repairs for my auto-mail"

"Ill talk to them two later, so please forgive them" Lin said innocently.

"Forgive them, one of them nearly blew me to pieces with a bomb" i snapped.

"I'm sorry about that" he said smiling at me, "the girls name is Lan-Fan and the older guy is Foo, their family has served my family for generations, i hope you guys can get along"

"You must come from a really good family" Al stated.

"What are you too chicken to travel without your servants?" Ed asked snickering.

"Well it is dangerous for a kid to travel alone" we all looked at him shocked.

"A kid?" i asked.

"How old are you?" Al asked.

"I'm 15" he stated.

"Hey Ed, aren't you nearly 16 and Lexie aren't you 17?" Winry asked, me and Ed stood up.

"Get up" we both said, he was a head taller then both of us, while i was an inch taller then Ed who had a freak out.

"You have a freakish adult face" he snapped.

"Shut up Ed, thats rude" Winry snapped back, we all sat back down and Lin made sure to sit in-between me and Winry again, I was starting to get annoyed.

"So Lexie you're the oldest?" he asked, I just nodded "I would have never off guessed but I like older women" Ed snickered, my face hardened and I clenched my teeth, i launched him off the seat and pointed my gun at him.

"I don't care how old you are, I'm going to kill you!" i shouted, Lan-Fan jumped through the window and pointed her knife at my neck.

"Lexie!" Winry and Al screeched while Ed started pissing himself laughing at Lin's face, "calm down Lexie, put the gun down" Al said slowly.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" i shouted again.

"How dare you point a gun at the prince" Lan-fan shouted.

"Do it Lexie!" Ed said cheering me on.

"Don't encourage her Ed!" winry shouted, "now put the gun down Alexis" i ignored her, "Ed get her to drop the gun"

"Aww but this is so fun to watch" Ed whined.

"ED!" Winry growled.

"Okay okay" he said and got up, he stood beside me "put the gun down Lexie" I ignored him, he flicked my nose "now" I rolled my eyes and put the gun down, Lan-Fan stepped away from me then jumped back out the window when Lin reassured her, Winry hit me over the head with her bag.

"I can't believe you did that Lexie" she shouted then put me in-between Al and Ed, "you will sit there and not make a sound" I glared up at her as I was squished up against Al and Ed was squished up against the window, "I'm so sorry about her, she has temper fits like Ed" Winry said apologetic to Lin.

"I do not" I said throwing my hands in the air, I accidentally hit Ed in the face.

"Watch it Lexie" he snapped rubbing his nose.

"Sorry" i mumbled.

* * *

"We'll stop by H.Q first because thats where Hughes should be" Ed said as we got off the train.

"Okay" Winry said happily.

"I wonder if he found out anything about the stone?" Al asked.

"I don't know the president did tell him to stay out of it" Ed stated.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't have stopped him" i added.

"True" Ed stated.

"What are you guys on about?" Winry asked.

"Men's business" Ed snapped.

"But Lexie isn't a man"

"You'd be surprised" Ed stated, i slammed my palm into his head, he stumbled sideways.

"Watch it short stack" i snapped, he smirked at me.

"You fight like a boy"

"And you whine like a little girl, you don't hear me complaining" he glared at me then dropped his stuff.

"Want to settle this the old fashion way?" he asked.

"Oh bring it on short stack" I stated, Winry grabbed our hair.

"Don't make me put you two in the naughty corner" she snapped.

"Hey!" Foo shouted at u,s "wheres the prince?" he asked, we all looked around.

"Wouldn't have one damn clue" I snapped at them slapping Winry's hand away from me.

"Good riddance lets go" Ed said walking away from Foo and Lan-fan.

"Why must you two be so cold hearted towards them?" Winry asked.

"One they tried to kill us" Ed stated.

"And two, he's a creep who doesn't know how to flirt" i added, Ed smirked at me.

"Look who's attracting attention now"

"Shut up" i snapped.

* * *

"Hello guys" Riza said to us, I looked at her oddly.

"Oh no, where is he?" I asked looking around.

"Who?" she asked.

"Who do you think, that idiot snob of an uncle of mine" i snapped.

"Nice to see you too Alexis" Roy said coming out of the room next to us, I gave him a smile and wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped on his back.

"Uncle Roy" I squealed, "did you miss me?!"

"Get off me Lexie, your in big trouble" he growled at me.

"Don't be like that, you totally love me and missed me" all the officers passing us looked at us oddly.

"LEXIE" a squeal came from behind us, a weight hit my back, me and Roy where pushed to the floor, I was then hauled off him and arms wrapped around me, I looked down to see my little brother.

"Danny!" i squealed wrapping my arms around the small boy, "hows my little prodigy going?" i asked.

"He is not your prodigy" Roy snapped at me as Riza helped him to his feet, Ed had a smirk on his face while Winry looked at me and Danny oddly, "he's been very good since you have been gone" I rolled my eyes at Roy.

"Guess what?" Danny squealed.

"What?"

"Guess"

"Tell me now boy or i will hit" Danny rolled his eyes.

"Haven't changed a bit sis and the scars on your cheek look epic, anyway back to what i was going to tell you" he paused taking a deep breath, "uncle has been transferred to central so where living here now" i smirked evilly.

"Oh no, don't give me that look Alexis" Roy snapped.

"Hey Ed, lets go make some trouble for Roy, it can be our welcome gift" Ed smirked at me, Danny hit me over the head.

"Talking about gifts, wheres mine?" Danny snapped, i rubbed my head and looked around then grabbed Ed.

"I got you your own state alchemist" i chimed.

"Lexie!" everyone growled at me "I'm not an object" Ed snapped at me.

"Geez, non of you have a sense of humour" i stated, Roy stood in front of me and glared.

"Now what did i tell you about running away!" he shouted, i shrunk behind Ed.

"I didn't run away, i decided to help your alchemist finish his quest" i stated.

"Yes, I've heard how much trouble you three have been and Lexie has attached herself to you two" Roy said sighing.

"I think its cool" Danny added, i winked at him.

"Be quiet Danny" Roy said, "now Lexie, I'm not sure I'm happy with you running around with the Elric brothers" i huffed at him and wrapped my arms around Ed and Al.

"Get used to it, because they have treated me better then what you ever have" i snapped.

"We really don't mind Colonel, she's been very entertaining" Ed said.

"Yeah, she grows on you" Al stated, Roy sighed in frustration.

"You have won this one Lexie" i poked my tongue out at Roy, "but don't kill yourself you would upset Danny very much"

"Thanks for the concern Roy" i snapped, "oh yeah one more thing wheres my favourite L.T. Hughes?" i asked.

"Yeah hows he going?" Winry asked, Riza and Roy stiffened, I was the only one that noticed.

"He's gone" Roy stated, "he's moved back to the country side, things got a little dangerous so he took his family back to the country to take up the family business, you won't find him here" he then walked off, something was off and Danny's face dropped.

"Really thats too bad" Ed stated.

"Yeah I wanted to see him" Winry stated Danny, Roy and Riza disappeared down the hall.

"Somethings not right, I have a really bad feeling" I said rubbing my neck as it got tight.

"What do you mean?" Winry asked.

"I don't know but theres something not right, I've know Hughes for years, he was like a second uncle to me and he wouldn't leave, just out of the blue get up and leave thats not the man he is" my stomach started to hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow did this chapter take me a while, tried very hard to make it emotional and a little sad but i think i failed at that oh well, tell me your thoughts enjoy :) R&R**

Chapter 16

"GUYS!" Al shouted bursting through the door, me and Ed stumbled of the lounge "geez Al you scared the hell out of us" Ed stated as we got to our feet, Al had a newspaper in his hand, "I saw this newspaper at the front desk" I snatched it out of his hands, my face fell my stomach started to hurt and my eyes started to sting.

"No" I whispered, "it can't be, she wouldn't have done it and he can't be gone" I said putting my hand to my mouth.

"What is it?" Ed snapped.

"2nd L. T. Ross has been convicted of L. T. Colonels Mae's Hughes murder" Al whispered.

"He didn't tell us that bastard" I threw the paper to the ground, "this can't be true, there has to be some sort of mix up" I whispered, I didn't know what to do, Roy didn't even tell us and that look on Danny's face, that means it is true. I ran out the door bumping into Winry, I skidded past her and down the corridor.

"Hey! Whats wrong?" Winry shouted at me as I continued down the corridor.

"We'll be back to explain, we have to check if its true" Ed stated running after me, i didn't want it to be true for, one Ross wasn't a killer and Roy knew it, yet he still got her arrested in front of everyone then he didn't even have to balls to tell us Hughes was dead. Why didn't he tell us? I thought, was he really that inconsiderate of others, i hated him for this, he even made everyone around us to keep quiet, how long was he going to think he could keep it up for?

The cold night air hit my face, I could feel it pinching at me "hey wait up Lexie" Al shouted, I ignored him and kept running but came to a stop when L. T. Ross and that guy Al was fighting at lab 5 was in front of me, Ed and Al came to a stop as well.

"Did you do it?" I shouted at her, she looked shocked at first.

"Not you guys again!" The armour guy shouted as Lin came into view, but i just ignored them.

"Did you kill him" i screamed again, her face hardened.

"No" she said sternly, "I would never" I believed her, even if I didn't know the story, she didn't look like a killer.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lin asked.

"I'd like to ask you the same question!" Ed shouted.

"Argh, don't get in my way" the armour shouted and went for Al, who jumped out the way "lady get to the warehouse now" he shouted at Ross.

"I'm sorry guys, but i didn't do it" she said then turned down the alley and ran.

"Wait!" i shouted "don't ru-" Al grabbed me as the armour missed me by inches.

"I aint got time to be messing with you guys" he shouted trying to hit us with his knives, we just dodged his shots then there was a big explosion, me and Ed quickly got past the armour and ran towards it, a stench hit us of burning meat, we covered out faces, I fell to my knees when I saw what Roy had done.

"W-why?" I whispered with tears streaking down my face, a few feet away laid Ross burnt so badly you wouldn't even been able to identify her, if it hadn't been for her silver bracelets.

"Whats the meaning of this?" Ed growled.

"Oh hello" Roy said with no empathy in his eyes, just revenge.

"How could you do this" Ed screamed as I sat on the ground with tears in my eyes.

"My orders where shoot to kill" he said casually, Ed jumped at him and swung his fist but Roy hit him before Ed could even touch him, "you would raise your hands to a superior, know you place" Ed got up quickly and went to punch him again but Al grabbed him.

"Let go of me Al!" he shouted in anger, everything went silent except my quiet whimpers.

"You" I said quietly, he looked at me with cold eyes, "you inhuman piece of trash" I screamed getting to my feet.

"Don't act so dramatic Alexis" he snapped.

"Dramatic?" I screamed, "you burnt the girl to death!"

"Grow up and stop being a little girl" there where those words, the words that ruined my life, I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him.

"Stop being a little girl?" i screamed.

"Are you going to shoot me Alexis?" he asked, my hands where shacking and tears where streaming down my face but he knew i could still shoot him without even blinking, "do it, then you can go tell your little brother he's been orphaned because you"

"Don't you dare push that back on me! You where the one who broke the promise" i screamed.

"And then you decided to become selfish and hurt others" he spat at me.

"All i wanted was you to notice me" i whimpered, he just rolled his eyes.

"I have finished talking to you now go back home" he said turning around, I aimed my gun in the air and fired it three times, he ducked thinking I had shot at him.

"I haven't finished talking to you!" I screamed as officers started to surround us, when they realised I had my gun pointed at Roy they all aimed theres at me and told me to put it down, I ignored them.

"All you ever did was tell me how pathetic i was, but praised Danny" i said sniffling.

"Because you acted like a pathetic little girl, you are so selfish sometimes Alexis"

"You're so stupid" I spat, "all I ever wanted was you to tell me that you where there for me, you never even gave me a hug when I needed one most" I whispered, Al put his hand on my shoulder.

"Put the gun down Lexie" Ed said from behind me, I ignored him as I started to shack furiously, Roy just stood there emotionless as I stood there crying everything went silent.

"I apologise for keeping Hughes's death a secret" Roy stated, i felt like i was going to collapse.

"Thats all you have to say you monster" i shouted, "i hate you" i screamed which made him stop in his tracks.

"I'm glad we got that out the way Alexis" he stated then walked off, my legs collapsed underneath me and I nearly fell to the ground, someone wrapped me in a hug and my gun clattered to the floor.

"I never want to see your face again" I said to Roy as I squeezed my eyes shut, "I hate you" I whimpered, whoever was hugging me, squeezed my tighter, when I opened my eyes I realised Ed was hugging me, I didn't know what to do, I wiped my tears away and hugged him back for a few long moments and cried silently grabbing fistful of his coat to stop from falling to the ground, i finally let go of him and stormed up to Roy he looked down at me.

"What?" he asked, before anyone could stop me i slammed my fist into his face, officers grabbed me dragging me away from Roy who glared at me and clutched his face, "how dare you hit me" he snapped and gestured to the officers to let go off me. Everyone watched us astonished "even if i am your uncle, that still does not give you permission to hit a military officer" he snapped again, i growled and went to hit him again but he slapped me across the face, i fell to my knees, "someone please take her away before i have to put her in a cell for the night."

"It should have been you who died on that battlefield" i snapped at Roy, "not mum or dad it should have been you!"

"Please Alexis" Armstrong said pulling me to my feet, "I hope you die" I screamed, Armstrong grabbed me and started to carry me away from the scene, I just gave up fighting.

"That was harsh Lexie" Al stated as Armstrong still had ahold off me, I stayed quiet.

"I've been waiting for the moment she blew up at him" Armstrong stated, "they both think of each other badly but don't realise just how similar those two are"

"I hate him" i snapped.

"Shut it Alexis" Armstrong snapped back, "you may not have realised it but you saying that to him was extremely harsh, no matter how upset you where and I know that he's clueless sometimes, but you have to take that into consideration" I instantly felt bad for saying everything I did to Roy, but hitting him made me feel so much better.

"So Hughes was killed for knowing too much about the stone" Ed mumbled, "its all my fault i got him involved"

"It isn't your fault, don't blame yourself" Armstrong stated.

"Winry" Al said, "i don't know how she's going to take it" there was a long pause.

"Lexie?" Ed mumbled

"what?" i mumbled back

"I'm sorry, but you're no longer going to be joining us, its too dangerous and to think Hughes was killed because of us, i don't think i could take it if you where as well" he said.

"Yeah" Al stated, i squirmed my way out of Armstrong's arms.

"You idiot" I shouted hitting him to the ground "you think I'm just going to let you just shove me to the side" I said grabbing his collar and pushing him up against the wall.

"Well i don't want to have to tell your brother you where killed because of us" i hit him again

"Danny's not an idiot, he's knows exactly what I've gotten into" i snapped, Ed looked at me shocked "did you not see how proud he was when he saw what I've been doing, don't take that away from me" Ed's face dropped, "at least if i die, he knows i died trying to help someone, not for getting into trouble for stupid reasons" tears rose in his eyes and he swallowed, i released my grip from his shirt and wrapped my arms around him. It was my turn to comfort him, to be honest I don't think he was ever comforted much because he was hesitant at first but buried his head in my neck and shoulder, I started to rub his back and his breathing became shaky everything went silent.

"And who else is going to save your clumsy ass when your unable to save it yourself" I said brushing my hand along his hair.

"Fine but you have to break the news to Winry" i stepped back and punched him, he smirked at me.

"Yeah give me the shit job" I mumbled.

"That was just so beautiful" Armstrong roared, "and too think I was the reason why you joined the Elric brothers" he wrapped his arms around us, we all groaned loudly knowing there was no escape.

* * *

"Where's Winry?" Al asked when we walked into the room.

"She saw the newspaper" I stated slumping onto my bed.

"How do you know?" they asked.

"Well, I'm just guessing since the newspaper is gone and she was the only one here, unless the newspaper thief stole it" I said sarcastically putting my back to them.

"Newspaper thief?" Al asked

"She's bing a smartass Al" Ed stated, "you don't have to get snarky Lexie" i turned over.

"I wasn't being snarky, i was stating the stuff you couldn't see, that was in front of you" i said then turned back over.

"Grumpy" Ed mumbled.

"Bite me short stack" i mumbled back.

"Guys" Al said, we just ignored him and stayed quiet "where do you think she went?" Al asked.

"Theres only one place she would go, but she will come back when she wants to" I stated carving lines in the wall with my dagger, Ed started pacing across the room, I looked over my shoulder and glared at him.

"what?" he asked.

"Stop pacing you're making me nervous and that will give me wrinkles" I snapped, he just looked at me puzzled.

"Your 17 Lexie" Al stated.

"Yeah and I don't want wrinkles at the age of 17" I mumbled, "and your girlfriend will come back short stack don't stress out" I added with smirk, Al snickered.

"She's not my girlfriend" Ed snapped.

"Well, it's your loss short stack" I said sitting up, a pillow hit me in the head, I turned to Ed he smirked at me, I grabbed the pillow and walked over to him. I smashed the pillow across his head "watch yourself, ill hit you harder next time" I snapped, he just laughed at me, someone knocked on the door, I was the closest so I answered it.

"WINRY!" both shouted from behind me as I opened the door, Al ran into Ed who was trying to see over me shoulder at who was at the door, Al fell on top of us, I groaned in pain.

"Geez boy,s don't get to desperate" I mumbled underneath Ed and Al's weight, "now get off me!" I shouted.

"Mr Elric" a man said at the door.

"Yeah" Ed said as I got to my feet.

"You have phone call at the front desk" the man stated, we followed him to the phone.

"Who do you think it is?" Al asked when Ed answered it.

"God" i mumbled.

"Geez Lexie whats wrong with you?" I just rolled my eyes.

"It was Winry, she's at the Hughes house" Ed said.

"Great you can go get her, ill keep an eye on the room" i stated walking away, Al grabbed hold of me.

"No you're coming" i sighed in frustration.

"Do i have to?" i whined.

"Yes," they said together "if we let you have a sook in bed all night, your never going to be in a good mood" I hit Ed over the head.

"its 10 at night, i want to go to sleep" i snapped.

"Well, thats something new" he mumbled, I hit him again.

"I know I said id like to get my original body back no matter what…." Al said interrupting mine and Ed's fight "but if people are going to die because of it, id rather stay in this body forever" I grabbed a stick off the ground and slammed it into Al's head, he actual fell to the ground, Ed looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ignorant boy" I snapped and continued walking past him, no one said anything.

* * *

"Miss Lexie" Elicia shouted wrapping her arms around my legs, "is papa near," she asked, I didn't know what to say, "when Miss Lexie is around that means papa is near, doesn't it mama" she said to her mum, I just smiled sympathetically at Gracia, she smiled back and let us through.

"No Elicia" Gracia said, "not anymore" Elicia's face dropped but grabbed my hand and dragged me inside I followed, Gracia and Winry sat across from us and Elicia was in Winry's arms making faces at me, I made faces back.

"When my brother was hospitalised L. T. Hughes really looked after him" Al said, "he volunteered to dig up information on the stone for us using the resources at court material office" I used a piece of my hair as a moustache and poked my tongue at Elicia, she giggled at me, everyone paused to listen her giggle in happiness.

"Apparently he stumbled in upon secret information that shed light on the dark side of the military, that he wasn't supposed to know about, the president personally came to tell us to not probe into any further" Al said again.

"So they found out my husband was onto them and sent a warning for you not to get involved in this any further?" Gracia asked.

"Most likely" Ed mumbled, "it's our fault for getting him involved, I'm so sorry" he added.

"He gave his life trying to save someone else, thats so typical of him" she said cheerfully, "he's always stuck his neck out trying to help others, thats why he always got the short end of the stick, but we had more than enough happiness to make up for it" it went silent for a moment then her face hardened.

"If you both give up on your goal, then my husband's death would have been for nothing, you have to keep moving forward by doing whatever you think is right" she stated, "and Alexis" I looked up, "don't chew out Roy, you know he tries his hardest" I shot out of my seat trying to keep cool.

"Well he should show it, because I'm over being the only one who tries" i said softly then walked out of the house, i wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep warm. "This curse is true" i muttered to myself, "of all people I'm the one who gets the cursed soul" tears streaked down my face again, i kicked the bin lid in front of me it went flying down the street.

"Miss Lexie" Elicia shouted from the house.

"Let her go" Gracia said as I continued to storm down the street in anger.

* * *

About half an hour after i got back, Winry, Ed and Al finally walked through the door, i laid on the bed with my back to them pretending to be asleep. "I didn't notice but you look pretty banged up Al" Winry stated, my stomach grumbled everything went silent, dammit stomach! i thought to myself "Lexie i have food"

"Im not hungry" i mumbled.

"Clearly you are, if your stomach made that sound" she stated.

"It was the monster under my bed" i mumbled again.

"So you're going to starve yourself?" she asked, I started to carve lines into the wall again.

"Frankly, I'm to lazy to get out of bed so my stomach can wait" I grumbled.

"I see your mood hasn't changed" Ed mumbled at me, I just ignored him.

"Alexis!" Winry shouted hitting me across the head, I sat up and glared at her.

"Ouch!" I stated loudly.

"Don't go ruining the room" she shouted pointing to the lines on the wall, I looked at it then to her casually, everyone was glaring at me.

"Oops" I stated falling back onto the bed, then pegged my dagger up towards the roof, it got stuck into it.

"Alexis!" all three shouted at me, "now how are you going to get that down?" Winry asked, I sighed.

"I didn't think that through" I stated, "hey Al give me a boost" he went to get up.

"No Al stay, she can figure it out on her own" Winry snapped I sighed in frustration, everyone stopped and watched me push the bed out from the wall until it was directly under the knife. I started to jump up and down on the bed trying to grab it but I was just a few inches away.

"Gahh stupid thing" I shouted up at the roof, "this would be easier if I was freaking taller" everyone watched in amusement, "I'm glad I'm entertaining" I snapped then started to jump up and down again, first my finger tips touched the handle then I finally got a hold of it and yanked it downwards.

I stumbled off the bed and onto the floor "are you pleased with yourself?" Winry asked, I just huffed at her and got off the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Im so sorry for the short chapter and its a little boring but the next one should be a little funnier that last chapter took a lot out of me and failing maths and biology isn't helping either and to make things even worse i have to do an english speech tomorrow :0 I'm terrified at this point of time so sorry if this chapter is a bit out of character. I love you all for the reviews and i hope you enjoy :) R&R**

Chapter 17

After breakfast, we all slugged back to our room and this time Ed put his back to us while I sat in front of Al carving my name into his armour, he didn't protested but just watched me in amusement. "so…. What are you going to do now?" Winry asked, Ed sighed.

"What should I do?" he asked, "what do you want me to do?" she looked shocked, "what?" he asked.

"Its just, you guys have never asked for advice" she stated.

"Because their boys and they don't like asking for help" I said, Ed glared at me while I smirked.

"And Lexie is back" he mumbled at me.

"Hey!" Winry protested, "don't go graffiting Al" she snapped at me, my mouth dropped.

"I am offended, this is not graffiti, it is art" i stated, "and Al doesn't mind do you?" i asked.

"Not at all" he said in amusement.

"What dose it say then?" she asked, she lent over my shoulder and looked at it, "Lexie is awesome" she said reading it out loud.

"Your worth a lot more now little man" I said patting Al's chest, Ed rolled his eyes at me, I poked my tongue out and fell onto the lounge backwards with my head hanging off the end and my feet in the air, Winry sighed.

"When I thought about how you guys have been battling in a situation where even someone like Mr Hughes got killed, it made me really scared" she paused and trembled slightly. "I mean you guys could actually die on this mission" I sat up properly and watched Winry, "you might walk away and I'd never see you again, when I thought about that I was terrified, it made me wish you'd stop traveling" she sighed and sat down with her back to us. "But when Al said he wanted to give up, I knew that I didn't want him to" I got up quietly and sat next to Ed, he looked at me puzzled.

"Go comfort her short stack" I whispered.

"I-I-I don't know how to?" He whispered back, I rolled my eyes and hauled him off the bed and towards Winry, she turned around when he fell flat on his face, I shook my head.

"What on earth are you two doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to teacher short stack over here how to be a man" I mumbled he glared at me, she looked puzzled, I stood up "hey Al lets go be somewhere else" i said smirking at Ed.

"Okay" Al said standing up, understanding what i was doing.

"No wait" Ed said crawling to his feet but we where already at the door, I put my hand on the handle and the door swung open and hit me in the head, I stumbled backwards, over the lounge and onto the floor.

I sat up quickly totally confused, Ed was pissing himself laughing "what the hell" I said standing up, before I could see who had swung open the door, they jumped over the lounge and onto me again, I looked up to see Danny standing over me "what the hell boy!" I shouted, "have you heard of knocking because, you nearly knocked me out!"

"Oh sorry sis" he said helping me to my feet.

"Now what is so important that you had to nearly knock me out?" I asked, everyone surrounded him.

"Oh yeah, what the hell did you do to Roy?" I groaned and fell onto the lounge.

"Nothing important" I mumbled.

"Nothing important!" Danny said throwing his hands in the air, "Roy has a freaking black eye" I sat up and smirked.

"Really?" I asked, he nodded "hell yeah! I thought that was a good hit" i said satisfied.

"And whatever you said to him, has got him worried and unorganised, he nearly blew up breakfast this morning" Danny said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at me, everyone started to glare down at me except for Ed who had a smirk on his face, I snickered.

Danny growled at me, "okay fine ill go see him" I grumbled and got to my feet.

"Try to be nice" Winry snapped.

"Shut up sweet cheeks" I snapped back, I walked out the door to bump into Armstrong, "oh what do you want?" I asked, Ed came up beside me and looked up at him, Armstrong raised his hand and punched Ed's auto-mail with so much force he was pushed into me and we went skidding down the corridor.

"What the heck major?" Ed shouted.

"Why is everyone trying to knock me out" I shouted "like for fuc-"

"Don't you dare swear Alexis" Armstrong said interrupting me, i shut up, Armstrong looked at Ed's arm "Oh dear your auto-mail is broken, this is bad!" Armstrong roared picking me and Ed of the ground, "I shall accompany you to Resembool"

"No wait Major I have Winry here" Ed stated.

"No need to hold back on my account" he roared again.

"What?" Al said.

"Oh Alphonse, you stand out too much you should stay here"

"Huh?" We all said together.

"We need to catch a train, lets go Edward Elric" we looked in shock as Armstrong dragged Ed away.

"Are they leaving?" Lin asked, we all screamed in shock.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" I shouted.

"The window" he said pointing to the open window.

"Hey Armstrong wait for me" I shouted running towards him, i launched myself on his back.

"Are you joining us Alexis?" Armstrong asked.

"Yes" I stated clinging onto his back, Ed looked at me confused "Lin's back"

"Oh that explains it then" Ed stated.

* * *

"Armstrong" I said after 10 minutes of complete silence on the train, which was driving me insane, he ignored me "Armstrong" I said in a high pitched voice, I got an odd look of Ed but nothing off Armstrong. I cleared my throat "Armstrong" I said in a gruff voice still no response, I huffed in frustration.

"Alex...Alex...Alex Armstrong...Alex...Ale-"

"Yes, Alexis?" He asked in frustration.

"So...Where we going?" I asked curiously.

"I already told you Alexis, where going to Resembool to get Edwards arm fixed" I looked at him puzzled.

"Well, one I figured where going to Resembool and two how can we get his arm fixed if Winry is in Central?" I asked, his face darkened I sunk into the chair.

"Stop asking questions Alexis Mustang, we are going to Resembool to get Edward Elric's arm fixed and that is final understood?" I just nodded slowly.

"Is it just me or is he acting really weird, well weirder then usual?" I whispered to Ed.

"Yeah, defiantly weird" he whispered back, Armstrong continued to look out the window.

I stood up, "where are you going?" Armstrong asked.

"For a walk, because I am bored out of my bloody mind" I stated walking away.

"Don't get into trouble"

"Ill try very hard Armstrong" I said with a smirk on my face, I ignored his glare and walked on to the next carriage. It was busy with loud children running around everywhere hanging off anything they could get their hands, It was a challenge but I got past all of them without getting knocked. When I got into the next carriage the smell of cooked food hit my face, my stomach rumbled and I licked my lips, I walked past people eating meals, I couldn't but help and eye the meals, people gave me dirty looks like I was a diseased child. I finally entered the kitchen which was empty and quiet, I rummaged through the cupboard until I found a bar of chocolate, I grabbed it quickly and took a bite.

"Excuse me" I jumped and shoved the chocolate in my pocket then turned around to see a man standing behind me in his late thirties, "are you going to pay for that chocolate?" He asked.

"What chocolate?" I asked trying to keep the chocolate in my mouth.

"I don't want to play games little girl, now either pay for the food or ill kick you off at the next stop" I sighed and shoved my hand into my pocket trying to find money, but there was only lint and an old chocolate rapper. I looked up at him innocently and smiled, he just glared at me, I grabbed the pen out of his breast pocket and wrote IOU money for chocolate then slipped it into his pocket with his pen, i smiled and quickly ran off.

"Hey!" He shouted, I made a run for it, he came after me trying to stop me. The children jumping around slowed him down which gave me enough time to quickly jump in-between Armstrong and the window, I sunk into the chair hiding myself, the guy didn't notice me as he ran past us and into the next carriage.

"I really hope he wasn't chasing you" Armstrong stated, I pulled out my chocolate and stayed sunken in the seat.

"Not at all" I said smiling, both rolled their eyes at me when I took a bite, "don't judge me" I stated shoving more chocolate in my mouth.

"You have a problem" Ed mumbled.

"It's called an addiction, and I'm proud of my addiction, chocolate calms me down" I said glaring at him.

* * *

"Brenda" I said nodding to him when we got off the train.

"Lexie, Major Armstrong and Ed, nice to see you" I did a double take then backed up and looked at him puzzled.

"What are you doing here?" i asked.

"Are you coming with me to get my auto-mail repaired?" Ed asked, I sighed in annoyance.

"I'm not here because of your broken auto-mail and neither are you" Brenda stated as I hit Ed across the head.

"I'm sorry, he likes asking stupid questions" I stated glaring at Ed.

"How was that a stupid question?" he asked, I hit him again.

"Shut up before you say something extremely stupid" I snapped, he hit me back I turned around and raised my fist but Armstrong wrapped his arm around my waist and put me over his shoulder, "hey," I protested "put me down you big buff head" I shouted and slamming fists against his back, which had no effect on him, Ed smirked at me, I glared down at him.

We where taken to a coffee shop, Armstrong still didn't put me down "hello how are you?" a man asked, I tried to squirm and see the man but there was no use.

"This is Mr. Han, the departure coordinator" Brenda stated.

"Nice to meet you, Foo told me all about you" the man said to Ed.

"Oh the wired old guy, i didn't like him" i stated.

"Shut up Lexie" Ed grumbled.

"Make me short stack" i grumbled back.

"Lets get down to business about the boarder crossing" the man said shuffling around the shop and interrupting mine and Ed's glare off.

"But I didn't bring my passport" Ed stated.

"Don't be so naive, if you use your passport then they could track you down" Brenda stated.

"But thats illegal-" Armstrong dropped me and put his huge hand over Ed's mouth to shut him up, which did the job i rolled around on the ground in pain, Ed pulled Armstrong's hand away from his face "I can't believe it!" he stated "abduction,scheming, illegal border crossing…I don't know what you're getting me into, but it better not be something dumb" he said slamming his fist against the table, I slid up beside him.

"Finally, something I'm good at, breaking rules" I stated everyone smiled at me, "I'm just so proud of you all" I said putting my hand to my chest dramatically. Me and Ed looked at each other and smirked "so boys where are we going?" we asked together looking at Brenda and Armstrong, they smirked at us.

"To the East!" Brenda stated, I rubbed my hands together.

"Well, lets get to business boys, breaking rules isn't easy but luckily you have an expert among you" I said grinning slyly.

"I'm glad you joined us Alexis" Brenda stated.


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy :) R&R**

Chapter 18

My skin was singed when I brushed up against Ed's auto-mail arm, I rubbed it furiously "ouch!" I screeched in pain, "gahh! I hate the freaking desert" I screeched again trying to walk in a straight line.

"So…So hot make it go away" Ed mumbled.

"Come on guys, surly you can handle a little heat" Armstrong said walking in front of us.

"Least you forget, my right arm and left leg is mad out of metal" Ed snapped.

"And i keep getting burnt from it" i snapped as well, "you could cook a bloody meal on the kid" i added, he looked at me blankly. I looked down the big sand hill, it was at least 50 feet high and the path we where on could only fit two people, unless you where Armstrong then just one, Ed's arm hit me again, i squeaked in pain "oh for god freaking sake" i snapped in frustration, he smirked at me "you stand on this side, i don't want to be cooked alive" i said swapping sides with him.

"Anyone want a drink?" Brenda asked.

"Oohh me" Ed and I said practically climbing over each other trying to grab the bottle from over Armstrong's shoulder, we both grabbed it at the same time.

"Be carful guys, you don't want to fall of the side of the dune" Brenda said while we wrestled for the bottle.

"Ill burn you" Ed said holding up his hand.

"Do it and you're a dead man" I snapped.

"Then I get first drink" he snapped back.

"No, haven't you heard the saying ladies first" i said glaring at him.

"Yeah, but you're not a lady" he said with a smirk.

"Am too" i stated.

"Are not" he said, I yanked the water bottle out of his hands and glared he yanked it back, then skulled the whole thing.

"You bastard" i snapped, "he drank you whole thing"

"Geez Ed, that's the last of the water" Brenda said, "oh well Lexie you'll have to wait until we get there"

"Get where?! There's nothing but desert for miles" I shouted throwing me hands in the air, everyone ignored me. I started to get over heated and dizzy, I leaned to my right and put all my weight on Ed.

"Lexie" Ed mumbled.

"What?" I mumbled back.

"It's hard enough to walk myself, I can't carry your weigh either"

"Well, if you didn't drink all the freaking water, we wouldn't be in this situation" I snapped, he shut up and we both started to lean to the right until Ed's foot slipped of the sand dune and he stumbled down it. I didn't even bother trying to catch him, I just watched him stumble down then started laughing, "Ha!" I shouted "that's karma for drinking all the water" he still hadn't reached the bottom yet. Then the sand underneath my feet started to collapse and I quickly followed Ed.

"What did I tell you kids" Brenda shouted, I finally landed at the bottom on top of Ed, he grunted in pain.

"This is all your fault" he grumbled.

"Of course, lets all blame Lexie" I snapped sitting up, I looked up at the dune to see it slowly collapsing and everyone else falling down it, "I suggest we move" I stated scrambling to my feet and running, but it was too late for Ed, everyone and the sand collapsed on top of him.

I fell to my knees laughing, "Lexie" he growled at me, "help would be nice" I got over my laughing fit and tried to pull him out from under the pile of sand, but it only made me sink further into the sand.

"Sorry, no use your stuck in their short stack" I said falling on my ass, he glared at me.

"Let me try Edward, I may be able to save you" Armstrong roared, then yanked him out of the sand, he fell next to me.

"I think my arm is going to fall off" he moaned in pain clutching his left shoulder.

"Carful Armstrong, he's only a small kid remember" I stated.

"Oh yes sorry Edward" Armstrong stated.

"Don't call me small!" He snapped at me, he started chasing me "stay still!"

"I will when you stop chasing me" I shouted back.

"Ill stop chasing you, when you stay still" he snapped

"No! because I don't want a hit over the head" we where circling everyone.

"Then don't call me small!"

"I'm just stating facts short stack"

"Gahh!" He shouted in frustration.

"Look" Mr Han stated pointing in front of us, I came to a stop, Ed ran into me.

"Watch it" I snapped but he was tranced to the ruined city in front of us, "please tell me there's water here" I mumbled looking at the Cselkcess ruins.

* * *

"I've been waiting" I looked up to see Foo, I fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Hello Foo" Mr. Han said.

"Why did you bring the two children" I sat up instantly.

"Thats what id like to ask you! I wanna know why this psyco-geezer is here and why you dragged me across this godforsaken desert, but most of all I want a glass of water!" Ed totally blew up, everyone looked at me to blow up next.

"Yeah, what short stack said" I mumbled.

"Er…I'm not sure why but sorry" Foo stated, "but there is a water hole just over there" he added pointing to a water hole, we both raced over there.

"Oh sweet heaven" i squeaked.

"Guys we have to drink that" Brenda stated.

"Shut up" we both snapped.

"So what do you guys know about this place?" Foo asked us.

"All I knew about this place is from the story about the philosopher from the Eastern desert" Ed said, I nodded in agreement.

"From the East?" Foo asked.

"Yeah" i stated "a children's story about the one who taught alchemy in our country"

"We have a story similar except, it was called the philosopher from the West" Foo stated.

"Your country's alchemy specialises in medicines right?" Ed asked, Foo nodded.

"But in the distant past ,it was the product of illusion and imagination, you wouldn't call it alchemy by todays standard" Brenda's face dropped into confusion when Foo started talking, "they say that in ancient Xing three generations of the imperial family died from investigating mercury, because they thought it had the power to grant immortality. Thats when the great man from the West came and taught us the way of alchemy, his teaching melded with the ancient techniques of Xing and the result is what you see today" he paused for a minute as Armstrong dragged me and Ed out of the water hole, the water evaporated straight away from our skin, "we respectfully call him by this name the philosopher from the West" Foo said in pride.

He led us into the crumbling dead city, which looked amazing with the decorated carvings into the walls, Ed stopped in front of me and looked up at what looked like an odd looking transmutation circle "seen it before?" I asked squeezing all the water out of my hair.

"Yeah" he mumbled.

"Hurry up children" Brenda shouted.

"Where are we going?" Ed asked, but everyone ignored him.

"She's pretty far in isn't she?" Brenda asked, I looked at him puzzled but he ignored me.

"We couldn't risk anyone finding her" Foo stated.

"A women?" Ed asked.

"Edward? Alexis?" I looked up to see Ross, my face fell.

"That darn Colonel" Ed stated, i fell to my knees in guilt.

"Nooooo!" i moaned then fell on my back.

"So how are you feeling Lexie? Any guilt?" Brenda asked.

"I hate you all" i snapped, Ed looked down at me puzzled.

"Whats your problem?" he asked, Armstrong laughed.

"She's feeing guilty about having ago at the Colonel and just simply hates being shown up" Brenda stated.

"Nooooo!" i moaned again "now I'm going to have to apologise"

"Oh yes you are Alexis" Armstrong stated.

"Why didn't anyone tell me what the fuck was going on?!" i snapped, everyone took a step back as i shot to my feet in anger.

"Wow calm down Lexie" Brenda stated, i clenched my fists and growled at him "the less people who knew, the better but to be honest, no one was expecting you to show up and blow up like that"

"Ah! I'm going to kill Roy" i snapped in anger.

"But the whole thing made everyone believe even more that he did do it, but man you where harsh" he stated again.

"I don't need to be told again!" I snapped ,Ed snickered I slammed my palm against his head "shut up short stack!" I snapped again, everyone kept their distance from me.

"In exchange for information about Barry's body-" i paused Foo.

"Who's Barry?" I asked, everyone sighed at me.

"Haven't you been listening?" he asked.

"You shouldn't be to surprised" Ed mumbled.

"Shut up short stack or ill rip your head off" i snapped.

"Geez your insults are getting worse" Brenda stated.

"Shut up ugly or ill throw a puppy at you" i snapped again, Ed laughed.

"Thats not much of a threat" Ed said.

"It is to him, he's scared of dogs" i said with a smirk, Ed looked at him weirdly.

"Hey you have a stupid fear as well Lexie" Brenda stated.

"Do not!"

"Lexie has a fear?" Ed asked.

"Oh yeah"

"Tell me! Tell me!" i hit Ed off the rock we where sitting on, he stumbled onto the ground.

"As I was saying!" Foo shouted, we all shut up to listen "Barry is the suit of armour like Alphonse, anyway" he said in frustration, "the prince said he would get Maria Ross out of the country for Barry's secret and so the prince gave me orders to take this women eastward"

"So after we figured out where she could escape to" Brenda said, "Mustang created a human dummy, then burnt it so badly that no one would be able to identify it except for the silver bracelets, everything was going perfect until you guys showed up" he said gesturing to me and Ed, "but the way you guys acted towards him, everyone believed that he actually did it and that helped us by a mile"

"When we met up with Foo and the prince, i accompanied them" Ross stated.

"And i promised to meet them here" Brenda stated.

"All I got was a message from L. T. Brenda saying to meet him in Resembool, and I used Edward Elric's auto-mail repair as a reason for bringing him here casually" Armstrong said proudly.

"Theres nothing casual about kidnapping" Ed mumbled.

"Casual has a whole other meaning to Armstrong" i added.

"Okay so lets get down to business, the Colonel's entrusted me with the data he's gathered, all parties should exchange information now without holding anything back" Brenda stated holding out a diary, it went too quiet i had to say something.

"Ed likes Winry" i stated everyone snickered.

"Alexis!" he shouted and tried to hit me, i ducked out the way.

"He said to give out information that we've been holding back" i said smirking.

"But thats false information anyway" he shouted again.

"All right guys thats enough bickering" Armstrong roared standing up, we both sat quickly.

Brenda laid out pictures of the homunculi "thats Lust and Envy" Ed stated pointing to a black haired women and the odd looking boy, "and thats Greed, who attack us at Dublith" he added.

"So this Envy person is the one who brought Ed to you?" Ross asked, i nodded.

"Yeah saying something about how he's important" I stated, Brenda started scribbling words into the diary, I looked down at Lust, "geez I can see why she gets called Lust, look at the size of the boobs" I added everyone looked at me, "yeah when Lexie says something weird she gets the odd looks" I mumbled.

"Thats not something females usually states" Ross stated.

"I've grown up with boys, what do you expect" i mumbled.

"Told you she wasn't a lady" Ed mumbled, I glared at him.

"The extermination of Greed is something to think about, also it might be worth speaking to Dr Marcoh again" Brenda said.

"L. T. i mean commodore Hughes….i can't believe he's really dead" Ed said softly "i really didn't know what to say to his wife"

"You spoke to his wife?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah, i told her what i knew about the situation and said sorry to her…"

"YOU IDIOT!" Brenda said hitting him over the head, "do you know how dangerous it is to reveal the details of an incident to the family of the victim, you little runt?! This is why I hate kids!" he turned and glared at me.

"Hey" i said holding my hands up, "i had nothing to do with it" i said defensively.

"You where there Alexis, I thought you would have had some common sense!"

"Hey!" Ed protested "i have more common sense then her" Brenda turned back to him.

"Well you don't, if you did something stupid like that" he shouted and glared back at me.

"Why do i get into trouble when he does something stupid?" i asked, Brenda sat down in frustration.

"Because you're the trouble maker with the orange eyes" i chuckled.

"I like it" i said to Brenda.

"Your way to cocky for a 17 year old girl, but then again you are related to Roy Mustang" Brenda stated.

"I'm not cocky, I just love myself" everyone groaned at me, I just smile.

"So what did she say?" Brenda asked Ed.

"She said to do what ever you think is right" he stated.

"So what will you do?" Armstrong asked.

"Even though my brother and I committed the great sin, there are people around us willing to help. There are people who get angry at us, there are people who support us in silence" he paused and looked at me, "and people who keep us on our toes when we most need it" I wrapped my arm around him and smiled.

"So moving forward is the only option" i stated.

"Right, and as long as theres life in my body, i swear ill never let another person become victim in this deadly game, i know it's a big promise, its hard enough to protect myself let alone someone else. Maybe its just my ego talking, you might think I'm being naive but this is the only thing that i can think of right now" he paused and smiled, "maybe I'm just an idiot"

"Thats right" Brenda stated "you are an idiotic egotistical little brat, but you have the biggest idiotic brat by your side and she's one hell of a fighter" i gave Brenda my goofy smile "give it your best shot kids."


	19. Chapter 19

**Come one guys please give me some more reviews! I need some more encouragement and i would love to hear from any of you if there is somewhere i can improve so im all ears people, enjoy :) R&R**

Chapter 19

We sat in the temple around the fire, which was the only light except for the stars other then that it was pitch black, "Who wants first serve of food?" Foo asked, "how about you?" he asked me, I took the bowl and looked at it.

"Umm its still alive" I said holding up a beetle in disgust.

"Thats how your supposed to eat them, they are extremely good for you" he stated, I just looked it.

"Go on Lexie" Ed said smirking at me, I scrunched up my face and closed my eyes then put it in my mouth, it was very crunchy everyone was watching me intently, I opened one eyes.

"It tastes like chicken" I said eating another one, Brenda and Ed where watching me very intently and I was a little worried, I looked down at my bowl to see a large spider sitting into. Tears rose to my eyes and I screamed so loud everyone covered their ears, I threw the bowl in the air and scrambled to my feet trembling, everyone looked shocked except for Brenda and Ed who where pissing themselves laughing.

"Oh wow she really is scared of spiders" Ed said laughing even harder.

"Told you she was" Brenda stated.

"I-i-i h-h-h" I stopped talking to calm myself down, "I hate you!" I shouted, Ed cracked up again I grabbed Ed by his shirt and threw him into the water hole, I then stormed up to Brenda, who stood up I slammed my foot into his shin, he fell to the floor clutching it in pain and groaning.

"Both of you deserved that" Ross stated as I stood there fuming as well as trembling.

"I thought you weren't scared of anything Lexie?" Ed asked climbing out of the water hole, I slammed my fist against his chest and he fell in again, I then grabbed him from under the water and pulled him out, our faces where just inches a part.

"Im not" i snapped.

"Well, clearly you where-" I slammed him under the water again.

"Okay, thats enough Alexis" Armstrong said pulling me away from Ed and back to the fire, Ed climbed out of the water hole coughing and laughing.

"Are you two always like this?" Ross asked, I just huffed at her.

"All the time" Armstrong commented.

"Wow, I feel sorry for Alphonse" she said.

"Now I'm cold and wet" Ed mumbled sitting back in front of the fire.

"Thats your own fault short stack" I snapped.

* * *

I was woken by stumbling foot steps, "oh shit" someone stumbled right over me, I grunted in annoyance.

"What on earth are you doing short stack?" I mumbled looking at him.

"I heard something" he mumbled back pushing all his hair out of his face.

"We're in the desert, I doubt where going to be murdered in our sleep" I said sitting up.

"I was just going to check it out" he said huffing at me.

"Well, next time be carful because I was having a lovely dream" I said following him.

"Oh yeah what was it about?" He asked.

"Beating your small ass" I stated he glared at me, "I was joking, it was about this jellyfish in the sky" he looked at me oddly.

"You really are insane" he stated.

"All the best people are" I stated back. He rolled his eyes at me but tripped over and fell into a hole, "watch it short stack can't have you dying now can we" I said.

"Then help me out" he snapped, I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out.

"Geez boy, you weigh a ton" I stated.

"I do not, don't forget my arm and leg is made out of auto-mail" he snapped.

"Fatty" I said ignoring his last comment, he yanked my hand and I fell Into the hole with him, "oh nice work idiot, now where both stuck in here" I snapped ,he just huffed at me. We stood there for a few moments contemplating on how we where going to get out of this mess.

"I still reckon your bad luck" Ed mumbled, I punched him in the chest.

"And I still reckon your an idiot" I snapped, we glared at each other then looked up.

"So...…What are we going to do?" He asked.

"I was just going to sit here and wait for god" I said sarcastically.

"Oh you're so funny" he said sarcastically back.

"I'm the lightest, so ill get on your back" I stated.

"Fine" I climbed onto his shoulders, "ouch that's my hair" he snapped as I stood on it.

"Then tie it up dumbass" I snapped back.

"If I do then you'll fall off" he stated, I put one foot on his head and one on his shoulder then leaped off and out off the hole.

"Thanks for the help short stack" I said walking off.

"Lexie" he growled, I turned around and put my hand down for him, he grabbed it and I slowly but finally got him out.

We sat on the sand as the sun started to rise "next time you go wondering off, I'm not following" I stated, he just glared at me. He stood up and tripped over the same rock again but I grabbed him before he fell in the hole, he stumbled towards me and our bodies collided including our lips he scrambled away.

"Wow their boy you need to take me to dinner first" I stated brushing myself off casually.

"I-I-I didn't mean to-"

"Calm yourself short stack, your too young for me anyway" I stated smirking as he sat there stunned and embarrassed, "and I know you still got your eye on Winry" I added, he glared at me.

"Will you drop that because I don't" he snapped.

"Calm down Ed, I'm just joking around anyway I know you couldn't help yourself, I'm just way to attractive not too" I said smirking and leaning against the brick wall, he continued to glare. "Don't pretend you didn't like it, all the boys do" I stated.

"Oh so you've been around with the boys, geez you're exactly like Roy" He said rolling his eyes.

"I've had my fair share of boys, just like Roy as had his share of girls" I said laughing, I stopped and looked at him "please tell me you've kissed a girl before?" I asked his face dropped, "no way that is so cute"

"Shut up Lexie" he mumbled and avoiding my eyes.

"Naww that's so cute I'm so honoured"

"Never mention what just happened ever" he said pointing at me.

"My lips are sealed" I said smirking at him.

"Don't give me that look I hate that look Alexis"

"What look?" I asked.

"The evil eyes, because I know you will use it against me like everything else" I smiled evilly.

"You know me too well short stack" I stated, he just glared at me then walked off, "hey this time don't trip over yeah" I said following him back to the camp site.

"Shut up Lexie" he mumbled.

"Don't get all stroppy with me Ed, you're the one who kissed me" he turned around and glared at me "okay ill drop it" I said holding my hands up with a smirk.

"Thank you" he stated then stopped in front of the weird transmutation circle and stared at it.

"So are you going to just stare at it, or explain to me why this caught your attention again?" i asked.

"It's not quite the same as a transmutation circle" he paused and walked closer, "double headed dragon in the middle and five suns surrounding it"

"Yeah, your just describing it to me Ed which i already know" i muttered.

"Its similar to the circle I saw in lab 5, but the top of it is ruined" he paused and looked at me, I realised there was footsteps running towards us. A man tried to hit Ed over the head but he moved and grabbed the man's arm and slammed him to the ground, I pulled out my gun and pointed it to his head. "What do you want?" Ed snapped, "I'm telling you right now we don't have any money" he added pulling the guys arm in the air he winced in pain, he looked at Ed "your Ishbalan" Ed stated, I rolled my eyes.

"Well, done Ed" I muttered, he glared up at me.

"Could you make this easier and just surrender" another Ishbalan said, while others surrounded us, I kept my gun on the one Ed was holding to the ground but kept my eyes on the ones that surrounded us.

"Sorry we don't have parents that you can milk for a ransom" Ed stated.

"We don't want money" an Ishbalan said with a large scare on his right side of his face, "we want back the land that was stolen from us, in other words, kids you're going to be our hostages when we demand that the Amestris occupiers remove their forces from our holy land" I leaned to one side.

"Ha! What a joke" i stated, "the military wouldn't lift a finger to save two kids like us"

"You say that now, but their outlook might change when the life of a child is in the balance, after all it was the death of one child that lit the spark of the Civil war, you never know what catalyst can change the course of history young lady" the Ishbalan stated.

"Stop that, its unsightly!" an old man shouted with a young kid at his side, "Mistressshan are you trying to bring disgrace upon the name of Ishbal?" the old man said to the scared face man. "Please put your weapon away Miss and please let go of him, we won't attack you anymore" Ed got of the man and i put my gun away slowly "i apologise for the rude behaviour of my countrymen"

"It's okay" Ed said, "i know quite well how you Ishbalans hate us Amestrians"

"Yes" the old man stated, "we cannot forgive you for taking everything from us and driving us into this wasteland"

"So if you hate us so much why did you save us?" Ed asked, I decided to let him do all the talking for once but if he said anything stupid, I was going to kick his ass.

"Because i know that not all of you are bad, some have saved our lives before, when some of my people where badly injured during the war, two doctors saved our lives"

"To be honest, i do feel a lot of hatred towards your people for what you did to Ishbal" the young kid said, "but its thanks to those doctors that I'm alive today, so i can't hate everything about your country"

"Then i guess i was indirectly saved by those doctors too" Ed stated as we started to walk off, "doctors huh? i knew a husband and wife team of doctors who where in Ishbal during the war"

"Are you talking about the Rockbells?" the boy asked, Ed stopped in his tracks.

"Isn't that Winry's parents?" I asked, Ed nodded.

"Do you know them? They are the doctors who saved our lives" the boy said enthusiastically.

"Yeah i did" Ed muttered, "how did they die?" he asked.

"They where killed by an Ishbalan that they saved-"

"But thats so unfair" Ed stated interrupting the old man.

"I'm sorry, we were unable to stop it"

"Who is he and where is he now?" Ed snapped.

"I couldn't see his face, but he was an Ishbalan warrior with a tattoo on his right arm" i scrunched my face up, tattoo on right arm why does that sound so…."it happened soon after the extermination campaign began shortly after the military raided the hospital we barley escaped with our lives, but that was the last time we saw the warrior"

"Oh i see" Ed muttered.

"We better go before everyone notices where gone" I said to him, he nodded.

"You're leaving?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, my friends will be looking for us" Ed said.

"If you should get the chance young ma,n could you deliver a message to the Rockbells grave stone, please give them our thanks and apology" the old man asked.

"Sure, you can count of it" Ed stated.

* * *

"Where on earth did you guys go?!" Ross asked in a raised worried voice.

"Long story" Ed muttered.

"Yeah, he fell down a ditch and then pulled me down with him" I added.

"Did I not tell you two not to go off wondering by yourselves out here" Brenda exclaimed.

"And your surprised we didn't listen?" I asked.

"True, but can't you at least follow instructions just once?" he asked me.

"Mate, i have my own instructions and there the only ones i follow" everyone rolled their eyes at me, "hey I'm just letting you guys know so when your expect me to follow rules, that i won't"

"Well, come on guys, we should get back to Resembool" Armstrong stated.

"But you two are going to be separated" Brenda said pointing to me and Ed, "we don't want to go falling down more sand dunes"

"It was his fault" I said pointing at Ed.

"You where the one who was leaning on me" he snapped at me.

"And you where the one who drank all the water" I snapped back.

"GUYS!" everyone shouted, we both jumped in shock.

"Okay okay" we both said holding our hands up, "don't get you panties in a twist" I added Brenda kicked me in the leg.

"Hurry up girl started walking, you're going to be at the front" I glared at him but started walking out into the hot desert.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow im up to chapter 20 im pretty proud of myself right now, anyway please! tell me your thoughts i love to hear what you guys have to say even if its negative! enjoy :) R&R!**

Chapter 20

When we reached Resembool Armstrong took us straight to a public phone, I looked at it then too everyone else "call him now" Brenda snapped.

"But-"

"Now Alexis Mustang or ill beat an apology out of you" Armstrong roared.

"You wouldn't dare hit a little girl" I snapped.

"You're a gremlin" Ed, Brenda and Armstrong snapped at me, people passing by us looked at us oddly, tears rose to my eyes and I pouted "don't give us that look Alexis, you will ring your uncle right now" Armstrong stated, I sighed and dialled the military hospital that he was supposedly at, but Brenda wouldn't tell us why.

"Hello this is the central hospital, how may I help you?" A young women asked.

"Can I speak to Roy Mustang?" I asked.

"I'm sorry miss, but do you have a military number because I am not allowed to let public lines talk to military officers" I growled in frustration.

"Its Alexis Mustang, his niece if you don't put me through you'll be sorry" I snapped.

"Please calm down miss but i need verification"

"Ill shove your bloody verification up your ass-" Armstrong hauled me away from the phone and started to talk to the lady, Brenda and Ed glared at me "what?! She was giving me the shits" Brenda hit me over the head.

"You have one hell of a filthy mouth Lexie" he snapped.

"And you can go shove your opinion where the sun don't shine sweetie" I said sarcastically, he just glared at me, Armstrong handed me the phone "uh hello?" i said into it.

"Yes, hello Alexis, the Major said you wanted to speak to me" Roy said into the phone.

"I just wanted to say s-s-s-sorry" everyone hit me on the back so I would spit the word out, Roy chuckled.

"I accept you apology Lexie"

"Good you better have because it's the only one you will every hear from me!" i snapped, he chuckled again "i can't believe you didn't-"

"Tell you it was your parents anniversary of their death, I know I'm very sorry" Roy said interrupting me, I paused what on earth was he talking about? I knew their anniversary of by heart I didn't need anyone reminding me, then I remembered that was code for someone could be listening.

"Yeah which is going to earn you another black eye" I spat at him.

"Yes, thank you for that black eye Alexis, I see Danny told you and when your back in Central come by, theres someone who you have to say good bye too" he stated.

"Who?" i asked.

"When you come by you will find out, but he said don't hurt yourself if you're trying to figure it out, your head might explode-"

"HAVOC! What happened to my pretty boy?" I shouted into the phone.

"Please Lexie, no need to shouted" Roy snapped at me.

"Fine but tell my pretty boy i love him"

"Yes but as I've told you before Alexis, stop flirting with my subordinates you know they find it weird except for Havoc, he loves the attention but still"

"Yes, yes okay" I groaned.

"And keep you hands of Fullmetal, i know what your like Alexis when you see a boy that catches your eye, they always fall into your hands" i held back my snicker, "but i guess that is something we have in common" he stated.

"Well thanks for the pep talk uncle, I've got some boy catching to do-"

"Alexis" he growled at me.

"I was joking, geez Roy, anyway I know you love me bye" I hung up the phone and turned to Brenda "you didn't tell me Havoc was in hospital!"

"Because the Colonel told me not too, he knew you would react like this" Brenda stated.

"What do you like him or something?" Ed asked, I laughed.

"No, but I have to say he's pretty handsome" I stated.

"Yeah and loves to flirt with him and to make things worse he flirts back" Brenda stated, Ed looked at me oddly.

"And the look on Roy's face gets me every time" Armstrong chuckled at me.

"And don't forget your his wing man to get girls" he added.

"What?" Ed asked.

"When Alexis gets extremely bored and Havoc has a free day, they team up to chat up girls for him" Brenda stated.

"Whats in it for you?" Ed asked me, I shrugged casually.

"Money, cause trouble and sometimes the causal update on military information"

"Hey!" Brenda snapped "he shouldn't be doing that"

"Well, he can either do that or ill end up snooping through Roy's stuff" I said causally, "and finding everyones dirty secrets" I added.

"True" Brenda and Armstrong stated, "well we have to be back in Central, are you guys coming?" They asked me and Ed.

"I better go see Granny" Ed stated.

"And I better make sure he doesn't get into trouble" I added.

"You're the one who causes the trouble" Ed snapped.

"Fine, ill make he gets into trouble then" I said, everyone glared at me "and yet again I was joking, so stop giving me the evil eyes or ill give them back" I snapped.

"All right guys well where off" Armstrong stated and started to head towards the station with Brenda.

"You totally like Havoc" Ed said smirking at me, I smirked back.

"Like yeah he's totally handsome, but I think he'd be too clingy as a boyfriend but then theres the age differences and don't think you can use that against me short stack, because umm who's the one who likes Winry?" I asked he glared at me, "oh and don't forget who kissed me" I added.

"That was an accident" he said defensively.

"And if it meant nothing to you, you would have reacted like i did but, you totally freak out"

"I hate you" he snapped.

"Love ya too short stack" I said hitting him over the head, he growled at me.

"Who's that standing in front of mums grave?" Ed mumbled to himself, I followed him "no it can't be no!" he snapped to himself, we stopped a few feet away from the tall man who stood in front of the grave stone. "Hohenheim" Ed said with confusion in his voice, the tall blonde man turned around, my face dropped.

"Edward?" he asked, he didn't even look at me.

"Van Hohenheim!" Ed shouted in anger.

"You've become quite famous in central city, the smallest state alchemist in history right?" he's exactly as I remembered him, so oblivious to everything but also soft heart.

"The youngest!" Ed spat.

"No, I'm such an idiot" I whispered to myself.

"Pinako told me you tried to transmute a human being didn't you?" he asked Ed, Ed growled and he clenched his fists I had seen Ed angry, but this was different.

"You bastard! How dare you show your face here after all this time!" Ed shouted.

"How can you call your own father a bastard?" he asked in such a surprised voice.

"How didn't I see it before?" I whispered to myself, again no one took no notice to me.

"Bastard is better than a bastard like you deserves! If we weren't standing in front off moms grave, I would slug you right now" I put my hand on Ed's shoulder to get him to back off a little, he relaxed just a little.

"Trisha why did you die?" Hohenheim asked looking at the grave stone.

"Why do you think?!" Ed screamed, "because of the hardship you put her through"

"Just a little while longer" Hohenheim said softly.

"What?! A little while longer?! So you were planning to put her through more?!" Ed screamed again.

"We promised on another, why did you leave me behind?" he asked the gravestone, Ed fell to his knees in frustration.

"You're the one who left us! This conversation is going nowhere!" Ed shouted in frustration, "I don't care if you did come back, theres no place left for you here!"

"Thats right, my house why did you burn it down? Theres….Nothing left of it" I still stood there stunned at who I was looking at.

"I made up my mind, never to return back, I don't need a place to go home to, it's a symbol of our resolve" Ed snapped.

"Not it's not" Hohenheim stated, "you did it because you didn't want to be reminded of your mistake" Ed stumbled back, I put my hand on his back to stop him running into me, "you wanted to escape from the painful memories you thought you could erase all trace of you actions, don't you?"

"Your wrong" Ed whispered in defeat.

"It's no different from a child who wets his bed and then hides the sheets, you where running away Edward" he stood over Ed, who shrunk back then his face turned into anger.

"What would you know?!" he screamed.

"I do know"

"Talking to you makes me sick" Ed grabbed my arm "lets go Alexis"

"Alexis? I thought that was you" Hohenheim said, Ed stopped in his tracks and looked at me.

"Please hit me" I asked Ed, he raised one eye brow.

"Why?" he asked, I put my hands to my face.

"Because I'm a freaking moron" I spun around to Hohenheim, "you!" I spat at him, I kicked him in the shin.

"What was that for Alexis?" he asked rubbing his leg.

"That was for leaving me without even your name" I shouted and kicked him again, "and thats for leaving him" I said pointing to Ed.

"I see you haven't changed Alexis, but you have grown a lot, i nearly didn't recognise you"

"What is going on?!" Ed shouted, I sighed and turned to him.

"Remember when I said that Roy didn't teach me alchemy, a traveller did?" I asked, Ed nodded "meet that traveller" I stated gesturing to his father, "no wonder I thought you looked so familiar when I first saw you, its because you look like your father" Ed grabbed my arm again and dragged me away from Hohenheim.

"Didn't you come to visit your mothers grave?" he asked Ed.

"I'm way to irritated to do that now!" he snapped still dragging me by the arm, I was just very satisfied I got to kick Hohenheim but I had a feeling Al was going to kill me if he found out. "Stop following us!" Ed shouted as Hohenheim started to follow us.

"You're going to Pinako's house right? i going there too since i have no home of my own to return to" he stated, Ed tried to walk faster but there was no use, Hohenheim was on our heels, "you're growing your hair out, we have the same look" he said, Ed growled then pulled his hair out and braided it, i snickered. "So Alexis are you going to stop calling me Mr Handsome now that you know my name?" he asked me, my face dropped, Ed looked at me.

"I didn't know his name, so I made my own" I stated.

"Mr. Handsome?" Ed asked, "really?" I shrugged.

"It's not like he's ugly" I stated, "and you know I've got nicknames for everyone short stack" I added smirking at him, he glared at me then his dad and continued storming down the street.

"Wow he's exactly like me when I was his age" Hohenheim stated, Ed growled.

"I am nothing like you" he spat "I would have never of left mum in the situation you left her in" everything went quiet.

* * *

I sat outside of the room Ed was asleep in with Den on my lap, I patted his head, he growled when Hohenheim came into sight, he walked up to the bedroom door "if you're going in their, don't wake him up unless you're expecting to come out with some sort of injury" I said stroking Den's chest as he sat up defensively.

"Thanks for the warning" Hohenheim said.

"I wasn't saying it for you, I was saying it because one he needs to sleep and two ill end up with some sort of injury as well if he storms out of here" I muttered.

"Oh…I understand" he said opening the door then walked in silently, i poked my head around and watched him. He walked up to Ed who had his back to us lying in the bed, Hohenheim when to stroke Ed's head but stopped then retreated back out of the room and closed the door, he sit down on the floor opposite of me "how long have you known Edward for?" he asked me.

"I don't know six months maybe, give or take a few" I mumbled.

"Whats he like?" the look in Hohenheim's face was soft but sad knowing he wasn't able to be a good father, or didn't know how to.

"Depends how you look at him" i stated, "from what most people see him as, is an ignorant young boy who is a complete and utter idiot and doesn't know what he's doing" i paused and sighed, "or the idiot boy who cares too much for others safety and not his own, but knows what he wants and will do anything to reach his goal"

"So either way he's an idiot" I nodded.

"Very much so, an idiot just as much as you are, except he shows his feelings more where you don't and he has temper tantrums" I stated.

"Like you have?" he asked.

"Yeah, i guess you can put it that way" i stated.

"So he's a lot like you in many ways" I sighed in frustration.

"As many people have said, yes we are very similar except he's not as mischievous as I am" I stated again, Hohenheim chuckled lightly and smiled.

"Well, I'm glad, because you are one special person Alexis" he paused for a second, "do you care about him?" he asked.

"Of course I do, someone has to since there aren't many people who will and as Al would say, more the merrier" Hohenheim's face dropped to a blank expression.

"What about Alphonse?" Hohenheim asked.

"Just as idiotic as Ed, except his heart is a lot softer and doesn't have temper fits, to think about he's like a friendly giant since he's a suit of armour" Den put his head back on my lap but grunted at Hohenheim.

"So he really is a suit of armour" i nodded, "oh thats so sad"

"Yeah and he wouldn't be if you where around for them" I spat, Den growled when he realised I was getting angry, Hohenheim didn't say anything but just looked at the floor, it went silent for a long few moments. I studied Hohenheim face for a few moments "why haven't you aged?" I asked, he looked at me shocked.

"What?" he asked in astonishment.

"I wrapped myself around your leg for 6 hours straight trying to convince you to teach me alchemy" he chuckled lightly, "so i remember exactly what you looked like back then and i see no age difference in your face now"

"You where always very observant Alexis" he stated avoiding my question, "I'm telling you this because you are a good person, terrible things are going to happen soon so escape while you can" I laughed.

"And whats new there handsome, I've run away from my problems more then once, I'm not doing it anymore" i stated, he nodded and went back into the kitchen, "man is he odd Den" i stated, Den sat up and looked at me "i give you permission to eat him" Den tilted his head to one side, "you have no idea what I'm saying do you?" i asked tilting my head.

"Well he is a dog Lexie" Ed stated, i jumped in shock "you're a moron"

"Shut up short stack" I mumbled, "how long have you been awake?" I asked.

"I never fell asleep" he stated, "and thanks I'm an idiot either way" I laughed.

"Just stating facts"

"And why must you call him handsome?" he asked.

"Like I just said, I'm simply stating facts why would you rather me call you handsome?" I asked, he rolled his eyes at me.

"Pinako you were the one who cleaned up after them when their transmutation failed?" we both heard Hohenheim ask, I got up and followed Ed towards the kitchen door, we stood beside it and listened.

"Yes" she stated firmly.

"Are you sure it was really Trisha?" he asked, Ed's face hardened.

"I told you that it wasn't shaped like a person, I could never think of that thing as Trisha" Pinako said softly.

"Thats not what i mean" Hohenheim stated, "the colour of the hair"

"wh…what do you mean?" she asked, "are you saying that thing wasn't Trisha? That those boys sacrificed their bodies to create something totally unrelated?!" she snapped, "thats the curliest thing I've ever heard of!" Ed's face dropped, I ran my hand through my hair.

"Shit" I mumbled, "you shouldn't be listening to this" I said pulling him away.

"It wasn't mum" he said wide eyed, "Al lost his entire body for something else" Den followed us into the room, I closed the door behind me, I didn't know what to say, Ed sat on the bed with his head in his hands "I can't believe this" he mumbled.

"I guess theres an upside to it" he looked at me desperate for good news, "at least you know she didn't have to die again" I stated, he took a shaky breath.

"I guess" he mumbled and laid back on the bed, Den sat next to me, I patted his head.

"People killing, people dying, children hurting and crying, theres no god to help these people, the truth is always swept under the rug, people have got me question sometimes where is the love?" I asked myself sliding down the wall.

"There is none" Ed stated.

"Whatever happened to values of humanity? Whatever happened to the fairness in equality?" I said as a statement more then a question.

"Selfish people who care about nothing then themselves" Ed stated putting his hands under his head as he laid down.

"We've only got one world" i stated and sighed, "and theres something wrong with it"

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Ed said closing his eyes.

"Do you agree with us Den?" I asked, he put his head on my lap and huffed then closed his eyes, "yeah I'm tried too buddy" I said patting his head.


	21. Chapter 21

**BTRHenderson31 and everyone else who was wondering:**

**if anything it might be an EdXWinry depends how im feeling but not a EdXOC(Lexie) if anything she becomes like an older sister to both Ed and Al, this thing between Ed and Lexie is just kind of teenage hormones because she's about 2 years older then Ed. Also Lexie is still in love with someone else you will hear about him in a few more chapters later anyway hope you enjoy it :) R&R PLEASE!**

Chapter 21

"Ed! You still sleeping? Your dads leaving?" Pinako shouted, I jumped awake and realised I had fallen asleep against the wall, Den licked my cheek.

"Thanks for the morning kiss" I mumbled stretching my arms and yawning, Ed sat up breathing heavily with a frown on his face, "bad dream?" I asked standing up.

"You could say that" he mumbled, "you didn't have to sleep on the floor there are other beds"

"I know that" I said glaring at him, "I didn't mean to fall asleep and someone had to babysit you, otherwise you where going to do something stupid" he glared at me and threw his pillow at me, I caught it.

"I'm not an idiot" he snapped.

"I would like to disagree with that statement" I said throwing the pillow back, he only gave me a sarcastic smile, I gave the same smile back and walked out of the room, "man I hope you've got something good for breakfast because I am starving" I said walking into the kitchen.

"You just missed Hohenheim" Pinako stated.

"Good because I probably would have punched him" I stated, she glared at me and hit my leg with her wooden spoon, I jumped "hey!" I protested, "no need to get violent" I snapped.

"Yeah because you can talk" Ed mumbled, I glared at him then Pinako hit him on the back of the leg "hey you old hag!" he snapped.

"You two need to learn some manners" she snapped, we both slumped into a chair.

"Yeah I've been told before" I mumbled, she raised her wooden spoon "do it and ill snap it in half" I said pointing at it, she lowered it huffing at me then turned around, I pulled a face at her back, Ed smiled at me.

"I see Winry's auto-mail has improved" she said shuffling around the kitchen.

"It doesn't look any different, but now that you mention it, it has got better" Ed said holding his arm up.

"I was worried she'd come running back as soon as her training got hard, but I guess I was just worrying needlessly" she stated, Ed's face dropped.

"Granny?"

"What is it?" she asked, Ed stood up "whats wrong Ed?"

"Theres something I need to do" he stated, "where did you bury…it?" he asked, she understood what he was getting at where I just sat there with one eyebrow raised, I watched them as they grabbed everything you would need to dig a hole "are you coming?" he asked me.

"Yes, she is hurry up Lexie" Pinako stated.

"Oh am I now" I said not moving and crossing my arms as they stood at the front door.

"Yes, you are because i don't want this house to be taken to the ground while where out"

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" I asked offended.

"Thats exactly what I'm saying" Pinako stated.

"Yeah I wouldn't trust her either" Ed added, I glared at him and stood up.

"Thanks for your support Edward" I snapped following them out the door, I could smell the rain that was heading our way.

"I buried it behind the house" Pinako said pointing towards a pile of burnt wood, which i was assuming used to be a house once upon a time, she walked right up to a tree that was still half burnt and pointed a few feet away, "this is where i buried it" from what i could figure out, Ed wanted to dig up his transmutation that failed. He stopped and bent over and held his chest in pain "should we stop?" she asked.

"No" Ed stated holding a shovel in his hand, "my joints are starting to ache, which means the weather's about to change" he slammed the shovel into the ground, I sat down and watched the dark clouds roll towards us until they where over our heads, a shiver ran threw me when water hit my head.

"It's starting to rain, we need to hurry" Pinako stated, Ed fell to the ground coughing and clutching his stomach in pain "Ed!" she shouted, I got to my feet and ran towards him, "don't push yourself to hard" she stated.

"My stomach" he paused then heaved and gagged and threw up "it feels like it's twisting its self in two" he whimpered, I grabbing his arm and put it around my shoulders to pull him to his feet.

"We need to stop now, or you're going to make yourself even worse you idiot" I stated, he pushed me away.

"No!" He shouted, "i can't move forward until i know for sure, an alchemist is someone who seeks the truth, i can't look at what's convenient and ignore everything else" he slammed the shovel into the ground again as the rain fell harder. "You said you won't run away anymore" he said looking at me, "well neither will i, no matter what!" He started to shovel again, his stomach would heave a few times but he continued to push himself. After a few long moments he stumbled up to the tree and leaned against it, heaving even worse then before vomiting and coughing agai,n he then wiped his face and walked back towards the hole, i grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against the tree.

"This has to stop now!" I snapped, his face hardened.

"No! I have to finish this!" he shouted, I growled and snatched the shovel out of his hand.

"You sit down, ill do it" I snapped and started shovelling at the ground.

"This is my problem, ill do it" he shouted trying to grab the shovel off me, I slammed my hand into his chest and he stumbled backwards and fell onto his ass.

"Will you shut up!" i shouted, "if you continue your going to get sicker and who's that going to help!" he looked up at me in fear, i didn't know if he was crying or if it was rain on his face but he was scared at what he was going to find next. I turned around and started shovelling, i wasn't going to push myself but i knew i had to finish this, otherwise he was going to push himself until he was nearly dead, the shovel hit something, i dropped to my knees and picked up something that looked like hair that was drenched in mud. Ed snatched it out of my hand and put it into the bucket of water, "mum had chestnut hair right?" he asked standing up, this time i could tell he was crying "this is black" he stated in fear.

"I can judge the height by the length of the femur" Pinako said measuring a bone, "we can tell by the gender by looking at the pelvis" she looked at Ed, "this thing has none of Trisha's characteristics, this is not your mother" she stated, Ed stood there motionless with the look of absolute fear on his face, I put my hand on his shoulder, he turned around and looked at me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, he wrapped his arms around my neck and trembled.

"This is my fault" he whispered and put his weight against me, i couldn't hold him and we fell to our knees, he whimpered again then looked up at the sky "ha! ha! ha!" i looked at him puzzled as mud soaked through my pants and shoes, "its true, a dead person can never come back to life, no matter what we do, thats the truth. whether it's the rules of alchemy or that it's a sin, thats just how it is, what am i doing?" he looked at me in confusion, i gave him the same look back.

"I can't read minds Ed, how am I supposed to know" he smiled at me.

"Get a hold of yourself Ed, hang in there" Pinako stated.

"I'm fine" he clutched his stomach again and trembled, "from that day until just now, this thing was a symbol of my despair" his face dropped and looked at the bones with a sad expression that made my stomach hurt. "But now this will lead me to new help, isn't it ironic? The answer was right here at the starting point all long, Al can be returned to normal!" he stated as the rain started to stop.

"I told you, you where an idiot" I stated, he looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you" he said.

"What for? I just insulted you, usually I get a glare or a hit over the head" I stated, he laughed softly.

"Because, its either you or Winry who tell me what I need to hear, everyone hides in the shadows and watches me fall over my own feet, but both of you always pull me back to my feet and give me a shove in the right direction" I fell to my side laughing "Alexis!" he groaned at me, I sat up.

"I'm sorry short stack, but you are the most dramatic person i have ever met, but thanks for the compliment, it was cute" he glared at me, "hey there you go i was worried for a second you forgot how to glare" he growled and picked up a hand full of mud and shoved it into my face, "hey!" i protested wiping the mud of my face. He laughed and got to his feet, i grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at him, which hit the back of his head. He bent down and grabbed another hand full of mud, i scrambled to my feet and ran the opposite direction, he threw it at me and i dropped to the ground dodging it, i turned around to look at where it had gone, we both fell on our backs laughing as Pinako glared at Ed with mud splattered all over her clothes. Before we could scrambled away she threw the bucket of water on us, "dirty children need a shower" she snapped at us as we continued to laugh until our stomachs where hurting.

* * *

Ed was slumped up against my back as we sat in the sun that was now shining, as the dark clouds rolled away from us "hey granny I want to make a proper grave" Ed mumbled, Pinako looked at him oddly.

"What are you going to put on the grave stone?" she asked.

"I don't know, that thing … i don't know how, but i saw it move, it looked at me, it was a real human being for only a moment, i gave it life and watched it die, it was a human being" he said getting up and looking at it, "it deserves a grave" he added, all this depressing moments where going to give me pimples, so i picked up the skull of the thing and put it on my shoulder, Ed and Pinako looked at me oddly.

"So Ed, how does it feel to be…a father, right you created it so that makes you its father or creator" he shook his head at me.

"Oh dear Lexie you need help" Pinako stated, I laughed and put the skull in Ed's face.

"You going to give it a kiss goodbye?" I asked smiling, he scrunched his face at me, my mouth dropped showing him I was hurt and pulled the skull to my chest and patted the top of the head, "its all right little thing ill be your friend" I said to the skull, Pinako hit the back of my legs, I jumped in shock.

"Put down the head Lexie, I swear your loosing it girl" she stated, I laughed, she hit me again "now" he said pointing to the hole.

"All right don't get your panties in a twist" I said putting it back in the hole, "how on earth did you meet this girl?" she asked Ed.

"She fell out of a vent and landed on the Colonels desk" he said smirking at me, I just smiled.

"How am I not surprised" she said shacking her head at me.

"Hey your life would be boring without me and probably a lot more depressing" I stated.

"That I have to agree with you Lexie" Ed stated clapping his hands and putting them to the ground, the was a flash of light and a head stone appeared.

"Ed, I know what you're thinking, if this wasn't your mother then" she paused, "then Al is….If human transmutation is impossible then what about the soul that you transmuted for Al?" she asked.

"There are still a lot of things I need to check on" Ed stated, "granny theres no doubt that Al and I are mum's children right?" he asked.

"No doubt at all" she stated back.

"Okay good, then my information about the soul was correct but I still failed" he stated with a stern expression, everything went quiet, I started rocking back and fourth on my feet.

"So…what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"You're going to have a shower, because you're a very dirty girl same with you Ed" Pinako stated.

"He's the one who started it" I said pointing at Ed, she rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, I get first shower" he stated, I frowned.

"Do not" i snapped.

"Oh really, well who ever gets there first gets the shower first" Ed stated.

"Oh your on short stack" I said running past him.

"Hey! No fair you got a head start" he shouted.

"Don't trek mud through the house!" Pinako shouted at us, we waved her off and ran down the hill, I put my foot out and Ed tripped over and landed on his face.

"Ha! See you later short stack" I said jumping over him, he grabbed my ankle and I fell to the ground.

"Not so fast Lexie" he said getting to his feet and running past me, I got to my feet and caught up with him, Den started barking and chasing us as we both squeezed through the front door and stumbled up the stairs. Ed pushed the bathroom door open and stood in the door way trying to block me from getting into the bathroom, i was stuck under his arm trying to squeeze past him, we both growled at each other. I looked up at him as he looked down at me, we where both trying to figure out how to get into the bathroom first, i smirked at him. His face dropped into fear when he saw my smile, i licked the side of his face, he stumbled backwards and fell on his ass in shock, i tapped the side my nose with my finger.

"Think outside of the box Ed" I said laughing then closed the door behind me and locked it.

"Hey!" he protested "that isn't fair!" he shouted.

"How?" I asked.

"Well,….I wasn't expecting that, you licked my face" I laughed again.

"That was the point short stack"

"Don't use all the hot water then" he snapped from the other side of the door, I chuckled.

"Thanks for the idea short stack" I stated.

"Alexis!" he shouted.


	22. Chapter 22

**Im glad you all like Lexie's little goofy bits i take half of the stuff she's says out of me, my brothers and friends conversations and add a little more sarcasm to them, i hope you like it Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! (i love reading all your reviews when i wake up in the morning makes a great start to my day) :D**

Chapter 22

"Hey Winry" Ed said as we walked into the hotel's front doors, she looked at us in shock.

"You idiots!" she shouted and ran towards us, we took a few steps back.

"What gives?! If this is about my auto-mail, I didn't break it" Ed shouted in defence.

"And I brought him back live without any injuries, I think I deserve an award" I stated, Ed glared at me, Winry grabbed both of us.

"Thats not it! Just hurry up and see Al" she shouted dragging us towards the room and slammed open the door, Al stood there missing his right arm and jaw.

"AL! Your all busted up ahhhh!" Ed shouted, "what kind of trouble have you been getting into while we've been gone?!"

"Geez Al, you're getting as bad as us, top job at getting yourself damaged though" I stated.

"Shut up Lexie" Ed shouted hitting me over the head, I punched him in the gut, we glared at each other then turned around to see Lin and Lan-Fan stuffing their faces with food.

"What the hell are you two still doing here?!" we both shouted.

"What does it look like, where eating" Lin stated, we both fell to our knees grabbing our heads in frustration.

"Get out!" we both shouted.

"Don't have to get all snarky guys" Lin stated.

"You have no idea what we just endured the last few days, you don't want to piss us off even more" I shouted, Ed grabbed them and chucked them outside and slammed the door, we both sighed and calmed down.

"Aww man you really are a mess Al, I guess ill have to replace your missing parts with the surrounding metal, but it's going to make your body a little thiner" Ed stated.

"So what happened?" i asked relaxing on the lounge, Al explained how Envy and another fat homunculi called Gluttony, who likes to eat people attacked them when Barry's human body turned up out of nowhere, both Barry's soul and his human body where attracted to each other, except his body had been rotting. They then ran into lab 3 and found a large door in the basement that looked a lot out of place then discovered someone had put an animals soul in Barry's body, the only good thing about this fight was that Roy destroyed or killed Lust, but was servilely injured including Havoc who lost the ability to walk.

"Havoc!" I shouted, everyone looked at me oddly, "okay pause the conversation, I have to go see Havoc now" I stated.

"Why?" Al asked.

"Because I do, you can either come with me or not, but I'm going now" I said walking out the door.

"Geez no need to be in a rush Lexie" Ed stated, I ignored him and continued walking.

* * *

When I reached the front desk, the lady looked at me oddly "what room is Jean Havoc in?" I asked, she shook her head.

"I can't give information like that sorry little girl" she was a lot ruder and older then the other women on the phone, which was pissing me off.

"Ill ask you again nicely, what room is he in please?" I asked, her face hardened.

"Don't make me get the guards" she growled at me, I jumped onto the desk and tried to grab at her.

"Do it, i dare you, then you can tell me what it feels like-"

"Thats enough Lexie" Al said grabbing me off the desk and putting me on the floor, I huffed at him, Ed showed her his watch.

"Room 4" she stated glaring at me.

"Thanks" I stated, "old hag" I mumbled walking away.

"I heard that" she shouted.

"I think your old age is getting to you, because I didn't say anything" I shouted back.

"Lexie!" Winry and Al growled, "I'm so sorry about her, she's got a few issues" Al stated as I skidded down the corridor, I ran past Roy ignoring him at first.

I took a few steps back and looked at Roy, "uncle" I said saluting him casually, "Riza looking unharmed thats lovely" I stated, she smiled at me.

Ed caught up with me panting, "would you stay still" he said leaning on his knees.

"No one said you had to come" I stated.

"Well, someone had to babysit you, otherwise you where going to do something stupid" he said smirking at me.

"Come up with your own come backs and don't steal mine short stack" I said patting his head and opening the door, Havoc was sitting in the bed looking out the window, tears rose in my eyes, he looked at me.

"I was wondering when you where going to show up Lexie" he said taking the smoke out of his mouth, I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, knocking the smoke out of his hand, "aww man Lexie, I'm only allowed one of those a day" he stated.

"Can they make you walk again?" I asked.

"They said they don't know yet, but I don't think they will be able to" he said hugging me back.

"Thats so cruel" I whined loudly.

"Wow I didn't know she cared about Havoc so much" Al stated.

"Yeah I think she likes him" Ed added.

"Lexie likes any boy or man who catches her eyes" Roy stated.

"Who's going to help me piss of Roy now" I moaned in frustration sitting on the bed, Havoc laughed.

"You can do that without even trying" he stated.

"But it's no fun doing it by myself, because then I have no one to blame" he smiled at me.

"I'm sure Fullmetal would love to help you" I shrugged.

"The kids an idiot" I stated.

"Hey!" Ed protested, I just ignored him and grabbed out a pack of smokes.

"Don't let that old hag at the front desk tell you what to do, smoke as many as you want" I said shoving them into his hands.

"Do I want to know how came to have these?" he asked.

"Yeah I wouldn't ask, because id like to be able to leave this hospital without any injuries" I stated, everyone glared at me except for him.

"Did you steal them?" Winry asked.

"No!" I snapped, she glared at me "maybe" I mumbled.

"Alexis!" everyone groaned.

"Stop acting so surprised" I mumbled, Havoc put his gun in my hand.

"I'm not going to need it anymore" he said as I looked at i,t "knowing you, you will use it more then I ever will" he added.

"Don't say that pretty boy, but ill keep it warm for ya" I said winking at him, he winked back.

"Havoc!" Roy snapped.

"It's not mine now, you'll have to get it off her" Havoc said pointing at me, I smiled.

"Hand it over Lexie" Roy said putting his hand out.

"This would be my time to leave, love ya pretty boy" I said kissing him on the cheek and ran towards the door, Roy tried to grab me but I slid under his legs, "your injured, Roy you can't catch me" I said dodging Hawkeye's arms.

"Fullmetal! you next assignment is to get that gun off Alexis" Roy stated.

"I can barley beat her in a fight, what makes think I can take a gun off her?" Ed asked.

"He finally admitted it" I shouted running down the corridor.

"Shut up Lexie" he shouted at me, Roy threw his hands in the air in frustration.

* * *

"Give us the gun" all three shouted at me, I was cornered in the hotel room, I looked around the room for an escape but I was stuck.

"Bite me" i snapped.

"I will if you keep saying it" Ed snapped, my face dropped.

"Don't bite me thats rude" I stated.

"You are the most frustrating person I've ever met" he shouted turning around and walking away, I giggled.

"I know, I do try" everyone gave up and sat back down, I yawned and laid down on my bed.

"So the homunculi and Barry the chopper huh? sounds like things have been rather festive while we where gone" Ed stated, "and theres still that little problem that your body and soul might reject each other at any time Al"

"Al can be returned to normal right?" Winry asked.

"You can bet on it! Ill return him back to normal, no matter what!" Ed paused "Al…I…dug up the remaining of what we thought was mum, so I could verify her identity" I sat up.

"You what?!" Al shouted, Ed's face dropped and couldn't get the words that where stuck in his mouth.

"Actually we dug it up, not just Ed" I stated standing up, he looked at me and gave me a pleading look to explain what we found, I sat on the back on the lounge, "the thing that was buried wasn't your mother" Al fell to the floor clutching his head.

"But….That means" he paused then looked at Ed, "wait a minute big brother, how could you go off and do something like that without telling me?!" Al shouted.

"Don't yell at me just yet" Ed stated, "I'm convinced that you can be returned to your original body"

"Really?!" Al asked.

"Yes, now Alexis get out" Ed said to me, I looked at him puzzled.

"Just wait a minute short stack, I didn't do anything wrong why am I getting kicked out?" I asked in astonishment.

"Fine if you stay, you will not say a word okay?" he asked me sternly.

"All right, don't hurt yourself" I said leaning forward on my knees.

"Now let me ask the two of you a question" he said to Winry and Al, "a long time ago…we fought over who would marry Winry" I held my laughter back but couldn't stop the big grin on my face, Ed glared at me, "you guys remember that?"

"Oh yeah" Al stated.

"Sure brings back memories, we where like 5 or something" Winry said.

"Al told me that you turned us both down, is that true?" Ed asked.

"Yep, I rejected you both" Winry stated.

"How come?" I asked curiously.

"I said I don't like guys who are short then me" I fell backwards of the lounge laughing.

"Alexis, I told you to shut up" Ed growled, I sat up and held my stomach.

"I officially love you for that comment" I stated to Winry, she smiled at.

"Anyway" Ed growled, "I couldn't possibly know about those things and all of those things took place before you turned 10, if you have memories from before the accident, it means that the Al I bounded to the armour on that day must be the real Al. That explains your memories before you where 10, but what about your memories after the accident?" Ed asked.

"What about this?" Al asked pointing to the blood seal.

"Thats just a symbol to keep you soul bound to the armour" Ed stated, I stood up.

"Then that means Al's body still exists somewhere and his brain is still functioning" I stated, Ed looked at me.

"Exactly" he said to me.

"Like Barry the chopper, his soul existed separated from his body" Al chimed, Winry looked at us in confusion.

"Alchemy states that a human being is a composed of the body, soul and spirit, I think that the spirit is what connects our soul to our body" Ed stated.

"The body and the soul are drawn to one another because they're connected by the spirit"

"Thats right Al" Ed said, "could it be that your soul and original body, are somehow connected by your spirit?" he asked, "on that day i unconsciously said they took him, you didn't die, you where taken, your body was taken not as an ingredient for mums transmutation but as a toll to pass through the portal and then i paid another toll. Giving my arm to pull your soul back out, mum is now with the dead and its impossible to pull someone which ties to life out of the portal, but i was able to pull you out Al"

"So thats a sign I still exist among the living" Ed nodded at Al.

"When I stretched out my hand inside the portal of truth it wasn't mum I saw in their, try to remember Al, you where closer then me, what did you see? Who was it? Ed asked.

"It…It was me! Mum wasn't their at all!" Al stated.

"Thats right! You're the one who's trapped in there" Ed stated.

"I remember now!" Al said standing up nearly knocking Ed of his feet, "back then I was looking at you big brother, through the eyes of what we thought was mum!"

"It was luck that during the tragic incident your soul wasn't bound to that thing"

"Looking back now, I guess that body rejected my soul" Al paused, "so that wasn't mum" he said softly.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, I transmuted some totally unrelated entity and dragged you into it" Ed sat down and put his head in his hands, "and now I've given you a body thats a ticking time bomb" there was a knock at the door.

"Mr Elric you have a phone call from Izumi Curtis" Al stood up.

"What does teacher want?" he asked.

"I rang her when I was at granny's, asking her to check if her baby really was hers when she transmuted it" Ed stated getting up and leaving the room, Al followed but me and Winry stayed.

"And Ed says I'm bad luck" I mumbled.

"Hey Lexie" I looked at Winry, "that ring around your finger, I could have sworn it was blue the other day" I looked down at my red ring, I kissed it then it turned back to blue "wow how did you do that?" she asked.

"It's a hope diamond" I stated, she furrowed her eyebrows.

"But I heard it only turns red when a lovers blood has been spilt on it" I looked at it and rubbed the surface, "your parents aren't the only people you have lost are they?" she asked, I shook my head.

"Smart girl" I stated getting up then left the room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Dont forget to leave a REVIEW! PLEASE!**

Chapter 23

"Big brother?" I could hear Ed and Al talking as I sat on the floor in the corridor, playing with a ringlet of my hair "what did teacher say?" Al asked.

"I don't know why, but she said thanks" Ed stated, Winry came and sat beside me.

"Oh okay" there was uneasy pause from Al, "ever since that day when things went wrong, I blamed myself but I was afraid to say anything" Al's voice was trembling, "I thought mum was turned into that thing because of me, if I hadn't done something wrong, then mum would be alive and we'd still be normal, thats what I thought!" Winry intwined her fingers with mine, I squeezed her hand.

"I blamed myself too" Ed whispered.

"Thank you big brother, I wasn't the one who killed mum after all" Al whimpered.

"Idiots" i whispered.

"I might not be the one who killed mum, but I'm still the one who put you in that body, i can't be forgiven if i give up now" Ed said softly, "i don't care what you say Al, i won't stop until i find a way to get your body back"

"Big brother, what you did was wrong, but I'm just as guilty" Al stated firmly, "you don't have to shoulder the burden alone, you always try to take all the blame yourself, its painful to watch. Seeing you suffer like that after Mr Hughes died, i told myself that if getting my body back meant someone else might get hurt, i didn't want purse that, then Lexie said i was ignorant, at first i didn't understand what she meant but now i do. She's hard to understand, just like you big brother, but when i found out how her mind works, i figured out she was saying that if people are willing to help and risk their lives for us, then we should just shut up and take what we are given and not shove it back in others faces" Al paused and sighed, i smiled. "I met some people who weren't really human either and yet they still found meaning in their existence, they made me realise that i can still live a full life, and the people i care about treat me no differently than if i was still human" Al laughed lightly. "Most of the people who knew me before the incident continue to treat me normally, but most people who have met me while i was like this are a little unsure how to treat me"

"Except for Lexie" Ed mumbled.

"yeah, she doesn't care what i look like, she treats me just like she would if i had my old body and she always calls me little man, not even caring if i am human or not" Winry squeezed me hand, "i know this body is like a ticking time bomb, but it's no different to a human body, you can never predict when a life will be taken, i am not handicapped by this body if i continue to live a normal life"

"You really give those boys hope sometimes Lexie" Winry whispered.

"Yeah I remember someone telling me that a few years ago" I whispered back, twirling the ring around my finger.

"But I've had enough, i don't want to spend another long night wake in this body again, thats the only reason i want to return to normal"

"Al, I just want to see you smile again" Ed said softly.

"So big brother, I want to be strong enough to protect the people around me, I'm going to get my body back and I'm not going to loose anyone in the process!" Ed laughed.

"I was thinking the exact same thing, there is no more time to sit around and mope lets go" I could hear them walking up the stairs, "were going to track down that bastard truth and pull your body back from that place!" they turned the opposite direction from me and Winry, they didn't even see us.

"Is it just me or is Ed getting bigge?r" Winry asked, I looked at him.

"Don't say that Winry" I stated.

"why?" she asked then smiled, "you don't want to be the smallest do you?" my face dropped? "if he grows taller then you, you will be the smallest as well as the oldest"

"Shut up Winry, I'm proud of being small" she laughed at me.

"Wow, thats got to suck" I glared at her, she smiled.

"Hey short stack!" I shouted, he stopped and turned around, I walked up to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders and dug my knuckles into his head, "your as short as ever" I stated.

"Shut up Lexie" he snapped at me and hitting my hand away from his head.

"So umm did dad drop by?" Al asked.

"Yep and he's a total jerk" Ed stated.

"You didn't hurt him right?" Al asked.

"Nope, but Lexie did" I glared at Ed as Al looked at me and crossed his arms, my face dropped.

"I have a good reason" I snapped.

"Oh yeah, guess what Al, he's Lexie's alchemy teacher" Ed stated.

"Really?" Al asked.

"Yeah and she used call him Mr handsome"

"I will knock you out short stack if you don't shut that idiotic mouth of yours" I snapped, he smirked at me.

"What if my bodies rotten?" Al said out of nowhere, we all looked at him oddly "even if I do get my body back, what if it's starting to rot and fall apart like Barry's" our faces dropped in disgust, I opened my mouth.

"Don't you dare add anything to that Alexis, because I am frankly scared at what you would come up with" Winry stated pointing at me, I shut my mouth and stayed quiet.

"Wherever my body is, it's not getting nutrients is it? And it's not getting any sleep either right?" Al asked in shock, Winry started to freak out.

"What are we going to do?" she asked scared.

"Thats impossible though, for the amount of years you've been in that body, your original body would have already died from not getting any nutrients, which would have taken your soul with it, so there is obviously something keeping your body alive" I stated, I leaned up against the side of the lounge and looked at Ed, he watched me puzzled, then his face lit up.

"Your on to something Lexie" he stated, I smiled.

"This is my opinion, but both of you had to give a few drops of blood for the transmutation, which would have been mixed together right?" I asked, both boys nodded, "I think your spirits crossed in the process" I stated.

"What are you getting at Lexie?" Al asked.

"She's saying, I'm still here and your somewhere else, yet where still connected somehow" Ed stated, I nodded "I mean for my age I'm pretty sh-sh-short" Ed's face fell, I slapped him on the back.

"I'm proud of you Ed, you finally admitted it"

"But your pretty small for your age as well Lexie" Al stated.

"Both of my parents where short and so is Danny, mine is genetic characteristic" i stated, "but its unusual for Ed because Hohenheim is pretty tall"

"So are your both saying that Ed's body is providing nutrients for Al's body as well thats, why he's so small? That sounds totally insane" she stated.

"It's not insane" Ed snapped.

"No, your right it does sound insane" I added.

"Who's side are you one Lexie, you're the one who came up with it" I put my feet up on the coffee table.

"Yeah but i still agree with Winry, it is totally insane, but everything you two have been through sounds insane, i can name a list, like for example truth, who the hell is this truth, the homunculi like hello there supposed to be a myth, then theres that thing we dug up, if you go telling people everything i just mentioned, you'd get booted into the loony bin. But i know for a fact half of this stuff is true, because i have witnessed some of it and to be honest if any of us weren't insane then this goal you guys are trying to reach would be impossible" Ed smiled at me.

"Then it's a good thing you guys are insane" Winry stated.

"And after all, we are brothers we share the same blood" Al said.

"Thats right! The two of us together makes one person!" Ed said punching Al's fist, "so when Al is returned to normal ill grow taller too and Lexie can't call me short stack no more" I laughed.

"Oh I don't care if get taller,

your always going to short stack no matter what….Short stack" Ed growled at me.

"Since you're looking after both of us big brother, make sure you eat right and get enough sleep and you have to drink milk!" Ed glared at Al.

"Why did ya have to bring milk into this?" Ed snapped.

"And that temper of yours could be a sign of calcium deficiency" Al added.

"I am growing even if it doesn't seem it! and I'm not a kid anymore so quit nagging"

"I guess this means I can go back to Rush Vally tomorrow" Winry stated, "I gotta go back to my room and pack, see ya" she left the room.

"I don't see why she has to have a different room, like its cheaper if we just have the same room" i stated as she closed the door.

"Its because she can't handle both of you making weird noises in your sleep" Al stated to me and Ed.

"What?" we asked.

"When your both sleeping, i swear you guys have conversations" Al said, i raised one eye brow.

"I think your loosing it Al" i stated.

"No I'm being serious, like I've heard you talk about jelly fish and something about a rainbow house" my face dropped.

"Okay so i have weird dreams, don't judge me" i mumbled.

"What do i say?" Ed asked.

"You just tell her to shut up then you guys argue sometimes, i actually have to make sure you guys are asleep" everything went into an awkward silence. "Okay so now our problem now is, how to open the portal" Al stated, he looked to me "you seem to be on a roll tonight Lexie, have any ideas?" he asked.

"Nope, feeling pretty empty headed at this point" I stated, they sighed.

"We could pay another toll" Al suggested.

"But what could we sacrifice this time?" Ed asked, "well we could always give Lexie away"

"Oh your just so funny Edward" I said sarcastically, he smiled.

"Theres always the stone" Al stated.

"But thats made out of human lives" Ed added.

"Yeah thats true" everything went quiet, I put my head over the side of the lounge and groaned loudly.

"That reminds me" Ed said, "they called us precious human sacrifices, thats why they didn't want us to die"

"Yeah thats true, Lust said that only those with power the open the portal are chosen sacrifices" Al stated.

"I shouldn't have turned down Greeds deal!" Ed snapped at himself.

"Told you idiot" I mumbled.

"You're not helping" he said glaring at me.

"But it all worked out for us in the end and if we did make the deal, Bradley would have done away with us anyway and what good would the truth be to us if where dead?" I sat up.

"Hmm what if Bradley is a homunculus?" I asked, they both laughed.

"Yeah right" Al stated.

"Thats a laugh!" Ed added.

"I wasn't joking" I mumbled but they ignored me.

"Anyway we need to talk to a homunculus, but how will we do that?" Ed asked himself, the door swung open and Brosh entered the room.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I've been instructed to tell you guys to stay in your rooms" he said panting like a dog.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Scar is still alive" he stated.

"What?!" Ed shouted.

"I'm in the process of alerting all state alchemists within the city, this is the most recent information, he has an x-shaped star across his face, he's an Ishbalan and has a tattoo that covers his entire right arm" I looked at Ed, his face dropped.

"Okay thank you" Al said as Brosh left.

"It was him" I stated, Ed nodded.

"Scar killed Winry's parents" Ed stated, "I don't know for sure but it seems very likely" he added quickly.

"We can't tell Winry about this" Al said.

"I know, I don't want to see her cry anymore" Ed stated.

"But remember, if she finds out from someone else or at a bad time then figures out we already knew-"

"She'd kill us" Ed said finishing my sentence, "i know but in any case we'll have to confront Scar once again"

"Are you going to ask him about Winry's parents?" Al asked.

"Yes, but theres one other thing, I'm going to lure out the homunculi they need us alive, so if Scar tries to kill me they will appear because they can't afford to let me die" I smiled.

"Ohh this sounds interesting" I stated rubbing my hands together.

"It seems like a long shot" Al said.

"Its better then doing nothing" Ed snapped.

"One problem to this juicy plan" I stated, "if the homunculi show themselves, how do we plan to catch them?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I over heard everything" Lin said jumping through the window.

"Would someone close that god damn window!" I snapped.

"I shall help you with your plan" Lin stated.

"What are you scheming?" Ed snapped.

"All right, ill cut the crap" Lin said his face turned serious, "i want to know the secret of the homunculi too, if were close enough, we can detect its presence" Lin said gesturing to himself and Lan-Fan. "You guys lure them out, we'll detect their presence, set up an ambush and grab one"

"Agreed!" the three of us stated.

"Keep it down!" Winry shouted slamming the door open, "what are you guys a bunch of kids or something?" I went to open my mouth, "say something Lexie and you will be hurting tomorrow" she snapped, I shut my mouth.

"Oh yeah, you're leaving tomorrow, umm how about you stay a few more days?" Ed asked, she looked at him oddly "its just umm, you know, my arm might get broken…yeah...all right" Winry was fuming.

"Duck for cover" I shouted hitting the floor as she threw something at Ed, everyone dropped to the floor except for Ed who was nearly passed out on the floor from Winry.

"Fine, ill stay a few more days" she said storming out of the room.

"Okay, now we just need to get Scars attention" Al stated.

"How about you start fixing stuff for people using alchemy" Lin suggested.

"But what if theres nothing to fix" Ed stated rubbing his head, I threw my hands in the air.

"Ohh ohh ohh" everyone looked at me, "allow me to do the the damage and Ed can do the repairing" I stated, Ed smirked at me.

"Got yourself a deal" Ed said, I chuckled and rubbed my hands together.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Al stated.


	24. Chapter 24

**Dont forget to tell me your thoughts i would love to hear them! R&R! PLEASE!**

Chapter 24

We stood at the top of a long street, "so what's the plan?" Al asked, I stretched my arms out.

"I get to cause trouble, including breaking and damaging things, then you two come and save the day by catching me and then Ed will repair everything for free, which will grab everyone's attention and I'm sure people will spread the word which will hopefully get to Scar" I stated satisfied with my plan.

"Sounds great already" Ed said smirking.

"Guys I don't know about this, it sounds very destructive" Al stated, me and Ed rolled our eyes.

"It will be fine, stop worrying Al" I said patting his arm.

"Fine but don't over do it Lexie because knowing you, you could bring this whole street to the ground in the blink of an eye" I chuckled.

"Yeah, Lexie don't over do it" Ed said sternly.

"Yeah all right boys" I snapped, "okay a good plan has to have a good entrance" they both groaned at me, "it's true now pass me the bin lid Al" I said gesturing to the round lid, Al gave it to me.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ed asked.

"Have fun" I stated and threw it to the ground, I put my feet on it as it started to slide down the street, "and so it begins boys, come catch me" I said saluting them.

"Lexie! Car!" Al shouted, I bent down and clapped my hands then touched the ground, the car crashed into the ramp I had created as I slid up it on the lid. I was launched into the air and the lid fell out of my grip, another car screeched to a stop and I landed on the roof on my feet.

"Hey! You brat" a man shout sticking his head out the window, I looked down at the roof that had a large dent from me.

"Oh sorry mate, might want to get that fixed" I said jumping off it. He got out the car and started chasing me, "you also might need some anger management" I shouted jumping through an open window to a shop. Chocolate came into view, "ohhh jack pot" I squealed grabbing a bar and shoving it in my pocket.

"Hey! are you going to pay for that?" The shop keeper yelled.

"Put it on Fullmetal's tab" I said running towards the front doors, I shoved a piece of chocolate in my mouth and ran into a closed door by accident. The glass smash and I fell through the door and onto the ground on my ass, I looked at my arms, there was small pieces of glass sticking out of my arms, "aww man that totally ruined my fun" I stated. Another car came screeching down the street, when they noticed me sitting in the middle of the road they slammed on the breaks, my face dropped "aww shit" I squeaked, there wasn't going to be enough room for the car to come to a full stop. I jumped to my feet and jumped onto the bonnet as it continued to move, I leaped on to the roof then leaped off the car, arms wrapped around me before I hit the floor, I opened my eyes and looked up, "are you a sight for sore eyes Al" I said smirking up at him.

"You nearly got run over" Al growled, I smirked.

"Hey at least I was having fun" I stated.

"And your hurt, you have glass stuck in your arms"

"Yeah that happens when you run through glass doors" I said sighing.

"For gods sake Lexie, I said don't over do it" Ed snapped panting as he caught up with us, I turned around.

"I am so good" I said looking at the mess I had created, one car was crashed into my ramp, three others behind it up each others ass, two more had veered left and right smashing into shops and the chocolate shop had smash doors. No one got hurt, unless you count the guy rubbing his head where the bin lid hit him, I bowed, "and you guys are welcome" they both hit me, "hey I'm injured here" I stated.

"Al get her cleaned up, ill fix this mess" Ed snapped as a large group of people surrounded us.

"Hey you better pay for my car!" someone shouted.

"And mine!" someone else shouted.

"And mine!" another person added.

"And my shop!"

"And mine!"

"As well as mine!" I looked around at everyone's angry faces, I shrugged.

"Sorry guys, I have no money and you can't get any of my family because I'm homeless" they all growled at me, I shrunk behind Ed, "this is where you come into it short stack" I whispered to him.

"Please calm down everyone, I'm Edward Elric a state alchemist" he said proudly. Me and Al held out our arms gesturing to Ed, "fear not everyone, I shall fix everything"

"But I don't have any money to pay you" Ed held up his hands.

"I wouldn't dream of payment" everyone started fanning over him as he started fixing everything.

"Ouch!" I snapped as Al picked some glass out of my cheek.

"I can't believe you actually ran into a glass door, that's something I wouldn't expect you to do" Al stated as we sat down, I put my arms out on the table and he started picking glass out of my arms.

"Yeah that's what happens when you're not watching where you're running" I stated putting my head against the table, Ed walked up to us exhausted.

"Well, now the whole city is talking about me" Ed said sitting down.

"Of course they are, you where so flamboyant about it" Al said still picking glass out of my arms.

"You are Fullmetal am I correct?" The shop keeper from earlier asked.

"The one and only" Ed chimed.

"Cough up the money then" Ed looked at him oddly.

"For what?" He asked.

"For her chocolate bar" the shop keeper snapped pointing at me, Ed glared at me I shoved the whole bar in my mouth.

"Well, go on short stack, pay the good sir" I said with a mouth full of chocolate, Ed put his hand in his pocket and pulled some coins out.

"Keep the change" he grumbled giving it to the shop keeper.

"Thank you sir" the man said and walked off.

"Lexie, the deal was to break stuff not steal chocolate" Ed growled.

"My bad, must have missed that part of the deal" I said smirking, Ed went to say something but his face froze and he sneezed on me, I stumbled of the chair and on to the floor.

"Eww that's gross Ed, I have an open wound here, I don't want your germs" I stated rubbing my face up against Al.

"Sorry" he mumbled to me, I glared at him then froze, my nose got itchy and sore.

I sneezed on Ed "hey! Doesn't mean you can sneeze on me as well" he snapped at me, I smirked.

"Karma" I stated as a car came to a stop in front of us.

"You're acting very much out of character" Roy stated as he wound down the window, "Alexis you're causing trouble like usually" I winked at him, he sighed, "get in we need to exchange information" Me and Ed got in the front next to Hawkeye, while Al got in the back.

"Nice bruise on your forehead Lexie" she stated looking at me, I looked in the review mirror, there was a large round bruise on my forehead.

"Aww man that's so nasty looking" I whined.

"Then don't go running into doors you moron" Ed mumbled, I grabbed his head and slammed it against the window, whole window cracked, my face dropped.

"Alexis" Roy growled.

"Whoops" I said smiling innocently at him.

"What the hell?!" Ed snapped.

"Now we have matching bruises" I snapped back, he just rubbed his forehead.

"On second thought, lets talk outside" Roy stated, we all agreed and got out I poked the window and it broke into small pieces, everyone glared at me.

"I'm in a destructive mood" I whispered, Roy sighed.

"So dr. Marcoh and the stone has gone missing, we think the homunculi have taken him captive" Roy stated as I sat down looking up towards my forehead and making weird faces, Al and Ed watched me oddly while Roy and Hawkeye ignored me.

"But why?" Ed asked, "dr. Marcoh used to make stones for the military in their labs, he said that the stones where used in Ishbal"

"Has anyone noticed how annoying it is that we can't see our forehead? I find it quite frustrating" I stated trying to see my forehead.

"No, no one has ever noticed because no one has ever tried Alexis, now stop acting like an idiot and focus" Roy snapped, I looked at him and held up my hands.

"Wow we have a bad ass over here" I stated, Ed snickered at my comment.

"Watch it Alexis" Roy snapped.

"The stone, the homunculi, the military's dark side, Ishbal, how are these all connected?" Ed asked, "what happened in Ishbal?"

"Speaking of Ishbal, I heard Scar is around" Roy said avoiding Ed's question, "Fullmetal your and Lexie's act today is like you both want him to find you" I hit the back of Roy's head, he glared down at me.

"Idiot that is the point" I snapped, he hit me back, Hawkeye stepped in between us.

"I need to fight him once more" Ed stated.

"Don't be ridiculous, did you forget the battle at east city?" Roy snapped.

"Don't tell me uncle Roy is afraid of Scar?" I asked.

"You're going to end up with my foot up your ass in a minute Alexis!" he shouted at me.

"Ohh Roy just dropped down to my level of arrogance" I stated, we where in each others face.

"Please you two, we don't want another blow up by either of you" Hawkeye said separating us, Ed wrapped his arm around my shoulders joining in the fight.

"Well you must be pretty scared because last time you where pretty useless Lord Colonel" Ed stated, i snickered and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I love this kid" I added gesturing to Ed.

"Don't underestimate me children, even with these injuries, ill take him on as well as both of you" He snapped at us.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"You look pretty worn out already" Ed stated.

"Yeah your just extra baggage" I added.

"Shut up!" he snapped at us again, we both laughed.

"Can't handle two little kids ganging up on you?" I asked, he glared at us.

"Umm guys" Al said, we turned around.

"Aww shit" i squeaked.

"He's here" Ed said as his body stiffened, Scar stood a few metres away from us.

"Well, you arrogant idiots, it looks like he accepted your invitation" Roy stated.

"Whats the matter uncle?" i asked

"Your already drenched and it's not even raining!" Ed added, Hawkeye aimed her gun at Scar "Don't shoot" Ed shouted.

"What are you talking about?" She asked not lowering her gun.

"I'm going to take a leaf from the Colonels book and do some fishing!" He stated running towards Scar, we all jumped out the way as the ground beneath us shifted and exploded from Scar.

"You have to be kidding me Ed, that was the worst statement I have ever heard" I shouted to him.

"Shut up Lexie! this isn't the time to bag me out!" He shouted as he clapped his hands and put them to the ground, me and Al joined in, three fists burst from the ground, Scar dodged them. I took a glance over my shoulder and saw Roy and Hawkeye retreating and other officers started to run towards us.

"He's running away" I snapped.

"He's going to give out false sightings of Scar to keep military off our back" Al stated.

"He better" Ed snapped.

"Or ill give him another back eye" I added.

"Stand aside" officers shouted at us, Al ran towards them, me and Ed continued to fight Scar.

"Don't shoot, you might hit Lexie or my brother" Al shouted to them, Scar jumped at me and Ed, his hand missed Ed's face by just centimetres.

Ed looked at me wide eyed, "time to run?" I asked him.

"Time to run" he shouted, we both turned and made a run for it down the alley but came to a stop when we got to a dead end.

"Oh great" I shouted, Ed huffed.

"Not feeling lucky today" Ed mumbled.

"I have an idea" I said as we turned around.

"What?" He asked, I slid behind Ed so no one could see me, "are you hiding behind me?" He screeched, I elbowed him back.

"Shut up and trust me" I snapped at him, I heard footsteps and Ed's body stiffened.

"I see your friend has abandoned you" I heard Scars voice.

"Not quite" Ed stated as I wrapped my arms around his neck and swung my feet from behind him, they went around his body and slammed into Scars chest. Scar was lifted of his feet and into the ground, I let go of Ed "wasn't expecting that, I actually thought you where hiding behind me" Ed stated.

"I'm offended Short stack" I said smirking at him. Al ran towards Scar and slammed his fist towards Scars head, Scar jumped to his feet dodging Al and ran at me and Ed again, we both separated but instead of Scar going after Ed, he turned towards me. I stumbled backwards until my back hit the wall, "ALEXIS!" Ed and Al screamed as Scars right hand went to slam into my head, I looked up at Scar, my heart stopped and so did his hand.

"You" he said, no one moved or said anything because all he had to do was place his hand on my head and I was dead, "you're the cursed Amestrian who fell in love with the Ishbalan boy" my face dropped.


	25. Chapter 25

**Please no one take offence to this chapter if you are religious in anyway its not supposed to offend you in any sort of way. I was really disappointed in this chapter so im sorry if it sucks a lot, but please continue to tell me your thoughts because im all ears! R&R!**

Chapter 25

My mind wouldn't let me say anything, "then that makes you the Darkling's daughter" Scar stated, I still said nothing but looked into his red eyes. They reminded me so much of D'Artagnan's which was why I couldn't fight back, I just stood there defencelessly like a pathetic little girl.

"She's not a state alchemist!" Ed shouted, "I'm the one you want! leave her alone!" Scar ignored him.

"Why are you helping these Amestrians? when it was Amestrians that ruined your life and family" i swallowed but continued to stay quiet, Scar still didn't move his hand away, "it was the same Amestrian military officer that killed the little Ishbalan child to cause the civil war, then shot your parents in that war."

"Tell me something I don't know" I spat at him.

"Then you watched the Ishbalan boy you loved shot in the head by military officers right in front of your eyes, yet you still help these Amestrian boys and the military" I looked down at the ring around my finger it was red, I kissed the ring and looked back up at Scar.

"You want to know how i can still help theses boys" i stated, "because they aren't the same person who shot my parents or short down D'Artagnan, they care for others, you can't judge people by their race. I never judged Ishbalan's no matter how much they where bad mouthed around me, it was only a year ago i lost D'artagnan and i met him in the slums, at first we where wary of each other because we where a different race, our races bad mouthed each other but we got past that, we didn't fall in love because of our skin colour or eye colour or even some stupid fucking curse that keeps getting shoved in my face!" i screamed, "we fell in love because of the people we are, i was able to forgive what people have done, its called being human, but you don't see me going on a rampage killing people that might have a family or loving people around them. Yes i loved that boy and still do, but i was warned by many people that it was trouble for a young Amestrian girl to love an Ishbalan boy, i was looked down upon by others, but the people that truly cared about me, told me that if I believe I'm doing the right thing, that I should follow that instinct" I took a shaky breath.

"God has given me this gift-"

"God, don't make me laugh, god is simply your imagination, some scared ignorant moron created god so they had something to follow and blame their mistakes on, nothing pisses me off more then some stupid idiot trying to say their actions are the actions of god, you make your own decisions with your own mind, that makes them your decision not gods" Scars face hardened, i dropped to the floor, his hand slammed into the wall, i pushed off the floor and slid behind Al "you have to try harder then that to kill me" i stated getting to my knees.

"How dare you insult god like that!" Scar spat at me, then looked to Ed "it will all be over as soon as you accept your divine judgment Fullmetal alchemist"

"Scar!" Al shouted, he turned and looked at Al, Ed was panting in exhaustion, "how can you accuse alchemists of defying god and take it upon yourself to eliminate them, when you yourself uses alchemy?"

"I already told you, there are those like you who create and there are also those who destroy" he stated.

"Scar….I have to ask you a question" Ed said, "does the agent of god also take the lives of doctors who devote their lives to helping people?" he asked, "do you remember a couple of Amestrian doctors named Rockbell?" I noticed Winry so did Al, I didn't how she had been there.

"Wait!" me and Al shouted.

"When the civil war was at its bloodiest, they risked their lives going to the southern front to treat refugees"

"Wait big brother!" Al shouted again but Ed still hadn't noticed Winry.

"SCAR! Do you remember the kind loving husband and wife who saved your life and then you took those lives!"

"EDWARD!" Al and I screamed, he stopped.

"What are you saying?" Winry said, "this is the man who killed…my mum and dad? it can't be, they were killed by a person they helped save?" she fell to her knees. "Why? what did they ever do to deserve that?" she whimpered with tears rolling down her face, "give them back! Give my mum and dad back!" she screamed then reached for the gun in front of her.

"No wait Winry" Ed and Al said, she picked it up and pointed it at Scar, "don't shoot Winry!" Ed said, "put it down!"

"You have every right to shoot me but the moment you squeeze that trigger, i will consider you my enemy, but if you can't pull the trigger then leave the battle field because your in the way" Scar moved towards Winry, all three of us ran at him, Ed slid in front of Winry protecting her and Al kicked Scar. He held his hand out protecting himself, his hand collided with mine and i was pushed to the ground, i felt something explode but there was no pain, Al chased after Scar as he ran off.

"Lexie are you okay?" Ed asked, I sat up and looked at my hand, there was nothing wrong with it but when I opened it, I whimpered, when I saw the smashed stone in my hand I stood up and let the pieces roll of my palm, they crash to the ground.

"I'm fine" I mumbled and looked at Winry, "don't hold a gun sweet cheeks, killing people doesn't suit you" I stated, Ed looked at me sympathetically, "and don't give me that look short stack, it makes you look weak and I know for a fact you aren't but your both idiots" I walked past them.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To go help the other idiot" i said following the trail of alchemy that was left behind by Al and Scar, "don't cry Alexis" i whispered to myself, "if you cry your weak and weak is a horrible look on you" i wiped my eyes and ran towards Scar, i pulled out my gun and shot at him simultaneously until all my bullets where gone, he dodged every bullet, i came up beside Al.

"I thought Scar hit your hand" Al stated.

"He did but only my ring exploded" I said keeping my eyes trained on Scar, he started to walk towards us then Ed ran past us and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled backwards when a big fat thing that I think was Gluttony jumped behind Scar, "I found you" he said attacking Scar.

"Wheres Lin?" I asked holding my head.

"I don't know, he said he would be here" just as Ed said that Lin jumped out of the man hole in front of us and shoved a bomb inside Gluttony's mouth. He exploded into pieces, blood going everywhere then the pieces evaporated from the ground and he started to regenerate, "get me a strong metal cable" Lin shouted, Ed clapped his hands and put it to the train tracks beside us, they turned into a cable and he threw it to Lin. Lin wrapped it around Gluttony while he was still regenerating. His swollen flesh kept him bound in the metal cable, "I've got you homunculus!" Lin shouted, "I kept my promise, a homunculus" Lin said to us.

A car skidded to a stop behind Lin, "get in" a blonde women with glasses said to him, I had to do a double take until I realised it was Hawkeye, she looked to us and put her finger to her lips, we nodded to keep quiet as military officers started to approach us, Lin put Gluttony into the car. Hawkeye aimed her gun and fired at Scar, who was walking towards us readying to attack, he stumbled to the floor clutching his leg, "he's all yours kids" Hawkeye stated and sped off when military officers finally reached us, Ed and Al stood there shocked not moving. I turned around and flickered my left hand throwing my dagger at Scar, he fell to the ground grunting in pain as it landed in his shoulder.

"Mr Scar!" A little girl screamed running towards us, she threw her own dagger at me, it hit my left palm and I was knocked to the ground.

"Ah! You little brat!" I spat pulling the dagger out of my hand, the little girl was at Scars side, "Don't just stand there idiots, lets finish this" I shouted at Ed and Al clutching my bleeding hand. Scar slammed his hand to the ground making it explode beneath our feet, we jumped out the way, I tore the bottom of my shirt and wrapped it around my bleeding hand. The little girl ran towards us attacking Ed, I grabbed her hair and slammed her to the ground.

"You chose the wrong person to piss off" I snapped, she kicked me in the stomach, I was pushed away but grabbed her neck when she stood up, I slammed her into the wall, "you look to young to be walking around with him" I said gesturing to Scar.

"Lexie!" Al shouted, "she's only a little girl" I loosened my grip from around her neck so she could breath, a little black and white creature crawled out from under her shirt and bit my hand. I screeched in pain and dropped the girl to the ground and threw the little creature off my hand, "god dammit!" i snapped, the little girl crawled under my legs, drew a transmutation circle, put daggers at each point then threw more at the water tank above us, there was a flash of light and it exploded, the water turned into steam. I couldn't see anything, i stumbled over head butting someone, they wrapped their hand around my neck as i wrapped mine around theirs, the steam cleared and i looked into golden eyes, "the face i didn't want to see, i was really hoping it was that little girls" i mumbled, we both let go of each other.

"You should get your hand looked at Lexie" Al stated, it was painful to move but I could move it.

"Its fine" i mumbled, "its just a scratch"

"It didn't look like a scratch to me" Ed stated.

"Its fine now leave it alone" I growled.

"Fine suit yourself" he said as military officers shuffled us into a car.

"What do you think you kids are doing, we told you to back away!" One of the officers shouted at us, "and you let him get away, what where you three trying to accomplish?" He asked.

"And no lies" the other added, Ed and Al looked at each other, I sighed.

"We where trying to get Scar to attack us so we could lure out the homunculi and catch one, then question it on how it stays immortal oh and why the Elric's are special to them" Ed and Al looked at me in astonishment as I told the truth.

"I said no lies" the officer snapped.

"I think she's telling the truth" the other added.

"If she was telling the truth, then she wouldn't have told us"

"Unless I knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if I told it too you" the officers looked at me oddly trying to contemplate if I was really telling the truth.

"Get in the car trouble maker" the officers said shuffling us into the car convinced I was lying.

"I can't believe you actually told the truth" Ed whispered.

"You'd be surprised how often I actually do that, yet people are always surprised" I said smiling, Al picked up the black and white creature when we sat in the car, "what is that?" Ed asked.

"I don't know, it hit my head when Lexie threw it" I spun around in my seat.

"Give me that little freaking thing, Ill squash it in my hands, ill kill the little thing you hear me!" I shouted leaning over Ed trying to grab it out of Al's hands, Ed pushed me away.

"Al! What are you thinking! get rid of it!" Ed shouted at Al trying to keep me in my seat as I continued to grab at it.

"Aww but it's so small and helpless, it's trembling" Al stated.

"Of course, its scared being grabbed by those huge hands of yours" Ed stated putting his fingers towards it, it bit his finger, "AHH!" he screamed in pain, I jumped over him and grabbed the little thing, "get rid of that monster! Throw him out the window Lexie!"

"Oh I will" I snapped winding down the window.

"Hey! Guys thats mean!" Al snapped, "give…it…back…Lexie" Al said wrestling me for it in the back off the car.

"Hey!" Ed shouted, "this car can only hold three people not two people and a suit of armour wrestling" he snapped being squished between me and Al, the car came to a stop and Al opened the door, the little creature fell out of our grip and out the door. Ed pushed me towards the open door and I fell out quickly, I got to my feet.

"Ill kill you, you little rat!" I snapped stomping at it.

"No Lexie!" Al shouted and tackled me to the ground.

"Fine, ill kill it!" Ed stated getting out then stomping his foot at it, Al got off me and grabbed the creature before Ed had a chance to stand on it.

"You two are so small hearted" Al stated.

"Don't say small!" we both shouted, Ed and Al looked at me, "oh no I've been spending to much time with short stack" I said rubbing my head.

"Please follow me, ill escort you to your friend" the military officer stated as he got out the car, we followed him inside.


	26. Chapter 26

**I have some bad news it might be a few days until i post the next chapter but there will be another one soon but still tell me your thoughts! REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

Chapter 26

"Oh…You guys are all right" Winry said when we walked into the room, I noticed Bradley, my face dropped in a scowl.

"Hello Fullmetal alchemist" Bradley stated sipping his coffee.

"Fuhrer president Bradley" Ed and Al said in astonishment.

"What are you doing here?" I spat at him.

"No need to be snappy Alexis" he said, "when i was questioning the MPs they informed me that a childhood friend of yours, Fullmetal was being held under protective custody, as a close friend of an important member of our organisation, i had to give her special treatment" he got up and smiled down at Winry. "Well then young lady, now that your friends are here this old man will be leaving" i huffed at Bradley.

"Oh yes thank you" Winry said.

"Alexis" Bradley turned to me, "I just wanted to know what you think of me now, since our last encounter was a little rough" I knew he was stirring me up so I thought id give him some smartass comment back.

"If you ever really wonder what I think about you, I've got a million ways to show you, just where you can go Kiss…my…ass" I said crossing my arms, his roaring laughter bounced of the walls.

"You always made me laugh Alexis" he stopped laughing and glared down at me, "but be carful because the next time you say something like that, it might get you a bullet in the head."

"You may kill me but you may never insult me" i stated smirking at him, "who am i?" i asked holding out my arms, he gave me a blank look, everyone else in the room gave me the same look, my face dropped "I'm Alexis Mustang" i squeaked in disappointment, Bradley rolled his eyes and walked out, "this world isn't big enough for you and your ego!" i shouted at him.

"Alexis!" Ed and Al shouted, I looked at them.

"what?" i asked.

"Are you trying to get yourself into trouble?" Ed asked, "and your angry one minute then acting like a complete and utter idiot the next!"

"Watch that mouth of yours" I snapped and slumped into the chair across from Winry.

"Lexie?" Winry said i looked at her, "i don't get it, your always so happy and cheery yet so much has happened to you, i heard what you said to Scar" she put my ring on the table, it looked brand new. "I knew this ring meant something to you so i got Ed to fix it, but please tell me, how you can be so happy when you have lost so much" i went to grab the ring then hesitated a few times until i quickly grabbed it and put it on my finger.

"Theres no secret to pushing all those bad memories away but i can't get rid of them forever, there always their in the back of my mind, its just the smiling faces around you that let you forget those bad times, it took me a while to keep a smile on my face when the worst happened, i used to cry myself to sleep. The amount of times i just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again is uncountable, but there is always that one person who looks up at you, to keep you from giving up, you move forward for them not yourself, i wake up everyday thinking if i die then Danny will be lonely so i make sure not to die" i paused and laughed lightly, "but to be honest the one thing i tell myself is if i get depressed then ill get pimples and that don't look good on me" she smiled.

"Did you really fall in love with an Ishbalan?" she asked, I sighed.

"Yeah i did, his name was D'Artagnan, he was the same age as me and he was my…" i paused to think of a word to use "…infatuation and he had this tattoo on his arm that said, i am full blood natvio, i wasn't ashamed to think i loved him." She smiled at me, i gave her an embarrassed smile back, "then that day" my face went blank, "me and Roy had one of our fights and my curse came up in it, i know Roy didn't mean to bring it up but he did. I ran to the only person who didn't judge me for the curse, which was D'Artagnan, he saw how upset i was and stole the hope diamond" i kissed the ring, "as you know a hope diamond is cursed, he gave me the ring and said, if I'm cursed twice then the curses cancel themselves out. But he didn't know that two military officers where tracking him down right at that point, the officers where told that he was Ishbalan, so when the they found him, they shot him in the head right in front of my own eyes. I watched him die in my arms, his blood spilt all over me, both Danny and Roy had to peel my arms away from his dead body" i put my hands between my thighs as they started to shake, "if he wasn't Ishbalan maybe the officers would have given him a warning but, they didn't and so here i am with out him, but why be sad over someone you know that you can never see again, i don't see the point in that, i see moving forward and smiling and laughing as much as i can" i didn't look up, i was too embarrassed too, i hadn't spoken about him in a long time.

"Thats the most sweetest and saddest thing I've ever heard, i can see why your brother looks up to you" Winry paused and sighed, "Ed…how long have you known about mum and dad?" she asked, "keep your promise and tell me everything."

* * *

"Mum and dad continued to help people until the very end, i feel better now and I'm really proud they're my mum and dad…..but i wish more than anything that they could've come home alive, waiting is hard and scary" Winry said as we walked into the hotel, "but Lexie you might act like an idiot and self centred, but you come out with some very inspirational stuff."

"Pish posh" I said waving my hand at her, "I'm a very deep person when I want to be" she laughed.

"Mrs Rockbell you have a call from Mr Garfiel" the desk clerk said as we walked past him, she took the phone.

"Pish posh?" Ed asked, I glared at him "and I didn't know you could be a deep person" he stated.

"I'm warning you know, I will hurt you short stack" I mumbled, he laughed.

"How cute-" I wrapped my arm around his neck and started rubbing my knuckles into his head, "hey!" he protested "Lexie….Stop….Ouch!…Al?….Help…" Ed shouted trying to remove himself from my grip.

"Nope, you where stirring her up Brother, I think you deserve it" Al stated.

"Alexis!" Winry shouted, "put him down" she was glaring at me, I let go and he fell to the floor.

"He was asking for it" I stated.

"Now I have to go back to Rush Valley and how am I going to be able to trust you that you won't end up killing Ed before Scar does" Winry said glaring at me.

"I can look after myself!" Ed snapped at us, I put my foot on his back, he was pushed to the ground, he growled at me in frustration.

"Oh come on, don't worry Winry, ill make sure he doesn't die, I can't say that I may not injure him though" she glared at me.

"Don't worry Winry ill keep a close eye on them" Al stated as Ed jumped at me in anger, I dodged him and he fell to the ground again.

"I swear for someone who's smart, your pretty brain dead" I stated to Ed, he got up and squeezed my sore hand, I squealed in pain and punched him in the face.

"Ouch!" he stated rubbing his nose.

"Sorry reflex" I muttered rubbing my hand.

"Now I want you two to make an oath to each other that you will not injury or bully each other any longer" Winry said pointing at both of us, we both rolled our eyes "now!" she snapped, we both sighed and turned to each other. We looked each other in the eyes trying very hard to keep a straight face.

"Fine I make an oath not to injure or bully you Alexis" Ed said to me, I smirked.

"And I make an…an…an" he sputtered a laugh as I forgot the words, I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder "I love you man lets just face facts" he continued to laugh at me.

"Oath Lexie, the word was oath" Winry stated I just shrugged, "do you ever take things seriously?" she asked in frustration.

"Not really" I stated casually, someone's fist collided with my gut, I doubled over in pain and fell to the floor groaning, I rolled over and looked up to see dark blue eyes glaring at me, "oh what do you want?"

"I can't believe you nearly died!" Danny snapped at me.

"Did not" I stated, everyone took a step away from me and my little brother.

"You did Lexie!" He snapped, I rubbed my stomach and got to my feet.

"Well, I didn't die, so you can hit me when I'm dead" I stated.

"Then you won't feel it"

"That's the point idiot" I snapped, he glared at me then wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my chest.

"I'm proud of you sis" he whispered, "I know your still putting yourself in danger but you're helping and making people smile who need it" he paused and squeezed me. "I can tell by the way uncle is acting something bad is going to happen and I'm really scared" I put my chin on his head and squeezed him.

"I know, I have a very bad feeling as well but I can't abandon them now" I whispered back.

"Good because I would hit you if you did abandon them" I smiled at him and pulled away, I pulled the stone off my wrist and put it on his.

"Go see Mason in Dublith, stay with him until all this is over" he smiled.

"All right but on one condition" he spat in his hand and put it out for me, "no dying" I smiled and spat in mine and shook his hand.

"Deal you little twerp" we shook each others hands then slapped each other on the cheek.

"That's disgusting" Winry stated, I turned around and smiled.

"You can never break a spit promise" I stated, she scrunched up her face. "Now get that little monkey face of yours to school" I snapped at Danny, he smiled.

"Practice what your preach Lex" he stated.

"Don't make me hit you boy" I snapped, he smiled then took off the gold ring around his neck and put it in my hand.

"For good luck Lex" I smiled.

"Thanks monkey face" I said winking at him then kicked him in the ass as he walked off, he blew a kiss to me being a smartass.

"Did you just tell him to run away?" Al asked, I smirked.

"I'm just so proud of my little prodigy" I stated clutching the ring in my hand.

"Oh great not another version of you, one of you is enough" Ed stated, I laughed, Winry grabbed the ring from my hand.

"This is amazing, what language is the engravings?" She asked, I shrugged and pulled out a similar one around my neck.

"They where my parents wedding rings, I got dads and Danny got mums, I have absolutely no idea what the engravings say, only mum and dad knew" I stated, Winry gave the ring back.

"That's so romantic" Winry said I just smiled.

* * *

We walked Winry to the train station, "Al what did I tell you" Ed snapped, "get rid of that thing" he said pointing to the black and white creature.

"Yeah! That thing is evil" I added.

"You two don't like it because it bit you" Al stated, Winry put her hand on my shoulder, I turned to her as Ed and Al continued to bicker.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this" she said to me then spat in her hand and held it out to me, "please promise me that you can keep those two alive because you're the only person I can't trust" I spat in my hand and shook hers.

"As long as I'm with them, they won't be dying anytime soon sweet cheeks" she smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Alexis" she said.

"Get rid of it Al!" Ed shouted, Winry pushed Ed's head so it smashed into Al's chest.

"Don't go dying you idiots" she snapped at them, Ed rubbed his head and glared at her.

"Of course we won't" Al said as she got on the train.

"Next time..." The train started to make a loud noise and cut off Ed.

"Huh? What? I can't hear you" Winry stated putting her head out the Window, Ed turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait big brother, bye Winry" Al said waving to her, I ran after Ed.

"Wait! Ed! I didn't hear you" Winry shouted, Ed turned around with a serious look on his face.

"Next time I make you cry, they'll be tears of joy, Al and I will get our bodies back no matter what and we'll make you so happy that you'll cry!" Ed shouted at Winry.

"Got it" she shouted back smiling and waving at us.

"Awwww" me and Al squealed, Ed glared at us "how cute!" I squealed again.

"That was so sweet big brother" Al squealed after me.

"Shut up stupids!" Ed said kicking us, we jumped out the way.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing" I said pinching his cheeks.

"Alexis!" He growled slapping my hands away.

"Don't you reckon Al, young love is so sweet" I stated wrapping my arms around Ed, he punched me in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" He shouted at me, a car stopped in front of us.

"Get in" Roy said, we got in "the desk clerk told me I might find you here, I wouldn't go back to the hotel if I where you, the place is crawling with MPs, if they find you they won't let you leave" he stated.

"That's right we let Scar get away" Ed stated.

"They'll probably try and stick us with somebody guards again" Al added.

"So what happened to the homunculus?" I asked.

"Hawkeye called and said they've taken it to an empty house in the suburbs, that's we're headed now" he said to us. "And Alexis, you got very lucky today, I heard how close you where to dying, your just lucky you know how to talk your way out of things" I sighed at Roy.

"And you haven't fully recovered" I stated.

"Should you be driving?" Ed asked.

"I'm running short on pawns that I can move, so I have no choice but to move myself" he stated.

"You don't have many allies do you?" Ed asked.

"Yeah he's not very popular" I stated, Al nudged my in the side to shut up, Ed smirked at me.

"I don't want to hear that from you!" Roy snapped at me.

I pulled out the gold ring and put it around Roy's neck, "for good luck uncle because if you die, I won't have anyone to bail me out no more" I stated, he looked down at it then back to the road his face was blank.

"This was your mothers" he stated.

"And your sisters" I added.

"Danny used to wear this" he said to me, "he's left hasn't he" he added.

"Yeah, he was scared by the way you have been acting lately, so I've told him to go somewhere he will be safe" I stated.

"Are you going to tell me where?" He asked.

"No, the less that is known the better" I stated wrapping my arms around Roy's neck and hugging him


	27. Chapter 27

**Come on guys i need more encouragement to continue writing otherwise i will loose interest and the chapters will become boring, REVIEW REVIEW & REVIEW. i need to know your thoughts pleassssssseeeeee! i love reading them gets me pumped up to continue writing!**

Chapter 27

We could hear Lan-Fan screaming as one of Roy's close old war buddies, who was a doctor, stitched up her shoulder since she cut off her own arm to save Lin, "man that girl is one tough cookie" I stated, "because I wouldn't give up my arm for ya" Lin smiled.

"Lexie!" Ed and Al growled at me.

"I know she is and I wasn't excepting her to give up her own arm" Lin looked so disappointed in himself.

"I'm sorry" Ed said.

"You're thinking we got you into this right?" Lin asked "whats with that look on your face?" Ed had this sad sympathetic look on his face, I sighed.

"See what did I tell you Ed, that look makes you look weak and weak doesn't suit you" Ed dropped his head towards the ground then sat next to me.

"I told you, were fighting a joint front" Lin stated, Lan-fan screamed again, Lin's face tensed and Ed squeezed his eyes shut, "it was i who approached you with this plan and i did so to benefit myself not out of charity, i don't need your guilt or pity" Ed continued to have a sad expression on his face and just looked at the empty wall in front of us. "I left my country knowing that a certain amount of sacrifice would be necessary if i was going to find the secret to immortality, yes….with the fate of my clan weighing on my shoulders, i thought i had enough conviction, but i was wrong, i was too naive, Lan-fan had much more conviction than i did."

"Hey aren't we all naive these days, but you want to know who's fault that is?" i asked Ed, Al and Lin looked at me, "it's the adults around us who have created the world to be like this, because they where all a bunch of-"

"Alexis!" Roy snapped interrupting me.

"Yeah now he hears me" I said throwing my hands in the air, the doctor walked out.

"How is she doing?" Al asked.

"She's doing all right, she just needs to rest now" he said wiping the blood of his hands.

"You should have a look at Lexie's hand" Al stated, I glared at him.

"What did you do to your hand?" Roy snapped grabbing my hand and hauling to my feet, he unwrapped the black cloth from my hand.

"Nothing major, just some little brat scratched me" I snapped back as he studied it, I was to scared to look at it.

"That doesn't look like a scratch to me" the doctor stated, I yanked my hand away from them.

"Fine the little brat stabbed me but ill live" I mumbled.

"No, you need stitches and it needs to be clean, its already getting infected" the doctor said grabbing my hand again.

"I'm not have freaking stitches" I snapped.

"Its either that or you will end up loosing your whole hand" i went to protest but Roy spoke up.

"Boys come with me, I need you to hold her down" Roy said dragging me into the spare room.

"Wait! What?! Let go of me!" I shouted as Al held down my legs Lin and Ed held down my right arm and Roy held down my left arm.

"Shut up Alexis" Roy snapped at me.

"Now little lady this is going to be painful because you're fully conscious" the doctor said, a shooting pain went up my left arm, I screamed trying to pull my legs out from Al's grip but couldn't. It was like a thousand burning needles were jabbed in at the same time in my palm, I screamed again trying to pull both arms free but I was held down tightly.

"Stop!" I screamed, I could feel my warm blood drip from my fingers, I screamed again then took in deep breaths trying to keep myself from vomiting. My muscles started cramping up my arm going into spasms and then pins and needles tingled in my fingers, "I'm going to fucking murder someone" I screamed again.

"Well, at least I know it hasn't damaged her head" Roy mumbled, I continued to scream then my stomach heaved once, I felt something wrap around my hand as my stomach heaved again.

"On the count of three let go and keep you distance" the doctor stated "one…two…three" everyone let go of me and took a few steps back, I curled into a ball and rolled of the table as my stomach continued to convulse, Al walked towards me as I stumbled to my feet.

"Don't come near me monsters" i sputtered, Roy sighed loudly, my stomach convulsed again "oh god I'm gonna be sick" i said running out the room and to the bathroom, i leaned over the toilet and threw up. I stood there for a few moments clutching my stomach then turned around, everyone was watching me intently "what can't i even be sick in peace, you bloodly flock of seagulls" i snapped, everyone sighed and turned around.

"Well, at least we know she's fine" Roy mumbled.

"Shut up you big moron" I snapped sitting on the floor.

"Call me a moron again and ill cut that hand off" he said putting his back to me.

"Oh wow talks big to make up for smaller things" I snapped, everyone looked at me wide eyed, my face dropped, "yeah that was supposed to stay as an inner thought and you know that sounded way better in my head" I said smiling. Ed and Lin fell to the ground laughing, Hawkeye was smirking at me and Roy was giving me the biggest glare, "hey at least some people have a good sense of humour" I said gesturing to the two idiots on the ground laughing.

"That was a very inappropriate comment Alexis!" Roy snapped.

"And so is your face" I snapped back knowing that it was a lame comeback, all of a sudden Lin shot to his feet.

"I have something that you guys may want to know" Lin stated, we looked at him "I think King Bradley is a Homunculus" I shot to my feet.

"HA!" I shouted, "what did I tell you?!" everyone ignored me.

"What?" everyone said at once.

"Under his eye patch, I saw their mark, he and Gluttony cornered us" Lin stated.

"No way!" Ed shouted.

"The head of military command" Al added.

"I told you!" I shouted, "but no one listens to Lexie, even though she's always right" I said throwing my hands in the air, everyone turned to me.

"Shut up Lexie!" Roy and Ed shouted.

"Fine then ill go talk to the fat thing in the other room, maybe he will be my friend" I said gesturing to Gluttony.

"Don't get eaten" Ed muttered.

"Oh haha" i said sarcastically, "i told them but they don't listen to me" i muttered and sat next to Gluttony, "whats up fatso, my names Lexie do you speak?" i asked looking at it, its eyes followed me but it stayed quiet. "So i heard you like to eat people, that might explain why your called Gluttony-"

"You smell funny" He mumbled.

"Say what now?!" I snapped then sniffed under my arms, "actually to be specific I smell like coconut" I stated.

"No, no, not scent smelling, but your soul it smells yucky like its rotten" my face dropped.

"Now thats just plain rude" I stated and got to my feet then kicked him, "hey idiots this thing is talking to me, saying I smell rotten can I kill him?" I asked everyone walked in.

"What?" Roy asked.

"He told me my soul smells rotten, what a rude fat piece of junk" I said kicking him again.

"Please Lexie don't make him angry" Roy stated.

"Why do you smell rotten?" Gluttony asked again, I looked at everyone they shrugged, I walked up to Ed.

"Do I smell?" I asked, he pushed me away.

"I'm not smelling you" he snapped, Lin sniffed me.

"No, you smell like coconuts" he stated.

"Thank you" i said throwing my hands in the air, "thats what i said"

"No soul is rotten, yucky, rotten, dipped in bad energy" my face dropped.

"You piece of shit, ill kill you until you stay dead fatty" I shouted, "it's not my fault I'm cursed!"

"So Colonel Mustang, what are we going to do with it?" Ed asked ignoring my little spat.

"Mustang?" Gluttony said, "Colonel Mustang!" it shouted and started to squirm, I took a few steps back.

"Oh dear god, what did you do Roy?" I asked.

"Me!" he snapped, "you're the one who was kicking it"

"Me! He aint shouting my name" I snapped back.

"Roy Mustang! You killed Lust! Lust!" Gluttony stood up and tore the metal cable off him, his stomach opened like a mouth and an eye appeared then, it was like his stomach inhaled half of the house just missing Roy by inches, the rest of it came crashing on top of us, wood pinned all of us to the ground.

"If I could move, I think I would make a run for it" I mumbled trying to squirm my way out from under the collapsed house.

"This isn't the time to be running away Alexis!" Roy snapped as Al started to dig all of us out from under the mess.

"I was being sarcastic" I snapped brushing myself off and glaring at Roy.

"MUSTANG!" Gluttony shouted.

"I don't think this is the time to argue guys" Al stated as I stared at Gluttony's true form.

"I can see a very easy way of getting out of this" I stated not taking my eyes of Gluttony.

"I would like to hear it" Ed stated.

"Well, this thing wants Roy right?" everyone looked at me, "well I don't see why we can't just throw Roy into that stomach, oh talking about his stomach, where the fuck does this stuff go!" I shouted, Gluttony started inhaling everything.

"Shut up Alexis and run!" Roy shouted, all off us started running from Gluttony.

"Already one step ahead of you uncle" I stated hiding behind a tree.

"It's swallowing everything in its path!" Ed stated hiding behind the same tree as me, "is this the kind of monster alchemy can create?" Ed asked.

"I'm going to say yes, since that thing is standing just a few feet away from us" I stated poking my head around the tree, Roy stopped in front of us and held his hand up.

"We have no choice, I'm going to kill it" he stated putting his alchemy gloves on.

"Wait!" Al shouted, "a live homunculus is just what we wanted right now!" I put my hand on Al's chest.

"Let the man kill the monster before we are eaten" I stated.

"Our survival gets priority, plus it knows our names and faces" Roy said clicking his fingers together, there was a flash of light around Gluttony, but instead of an explosion he consumed the spark, my face dropped when he burped.

"Aww man thats just nasty!" I stated.

"He swallowed it" Roy added.

"The flames?" Al said in confusion, Roy started to back away.

"Okay lets go back to Lexie's plan and run away!" Roy shouted and ran towards the woods, we all followed very quickly.

"Your useless!" Ed shouted.

"I could have told you that a long time ago" I stated sprinting as fast as I could.

"Shut up!" Roy shouted, "why don't you do something?!" he snapped at us.

"No offence Colonel but could you not follow us?! Because you're the one it wants!" Al stated.

"I second that" I added.

"I third that!" Ed added after me.

"Just shut up and head for the woods" Roy shouted at us, Gluttony jumped out in front of us, me and Ed where the only ones that screamed like little girls, Al and Roy looked at us funny.

"Dude anything that has more then two eyes gives me the heebie jeebies, so if i want to squeal like a little girl, let me!" I snapped at them.

"Mustang must die!" all our eyes fell back on Gluttony, he breathed in again and a flash of light formed from his stomach blinding our eye sight. I stumbled backwards and watched Roy fall to the ground clutching is injuries, Gluttony stopped inhaling when three bullets where fired. I looked up to see Hawkeye, who had only stunned Gluttony for a few moments, "run!" i snapped at Ed and Al, they looked at me.

"But Roy-"

"Run you idiots, ill deal with my uncle" i snapped interrupting Ed, he didn't move but just looked at me, "now!" i shouted pushing him backwards, he stumbled backwards then turned around and followed Al further into the woods. I clapped my hands and put them to the ground creating a dust cloud that rose around us so no one could see, i wrapped Roy's arm around my shoulder and pulled him to his feet.

"What are you doing? Just run!" he spat at me.

"I know your still here, i can smell the rotten one" Gluttony stated, i looked up at Roy and put my finger to my lips, "come out, come out" i listened to Gluttony's heavy breaths. From what i could hear, he was at least ten steps in front of us a little to my left, me and Roy took slow silent steps out backwards, "i can smell you rotten girl" i clenched my jaw shut to keep myself quiet. When we finally reached the end of the dust cloud, i turned around nearly running into Hawkeye, who looked so relieved when she saw us, i pushed Roy towards her and ripped his coat off.

"Give me one-second" I whispered, Roy tried to grab a hold of me before I run back towards Gluttony but I dodged him, when I was directly in the middle of the cloud, I clapped my hands and put them to the ground creating a rock. I put Roy's coat on top of it then ran back, "run!" I snapped running straight passed Roy and Hawkeye.

* * *

There was a large explosion when we reached the end of the woods and caught up with Ed and Al, Al wrapped his arms around me, "I thought for sure you where goners" he stated squeezing me.

"Please….Al….You're…killing…me…!" I gasped, he mumbled a sorry and put me down.

"Hurry up!" the doctor shouted turning the car on when Lin put Lan-fan in the car, I pushed Roy into the car.

"You can't tell me to leave at a time like this!" Roy snapped at me.

"You'll just be in the way!" me and Ed snapped.

"Please go" Al added.

"I'm must agree sir, you are no help to them in your condition" Hawkeye stated.

"Look, there are things that need to be done, that only a Colonel can do" Ed snapped at Roy, he looked at all of us then gripped his hand around my arm.

"Fine but you're coming with me, I've already lost your mother Alexis, I'm not loosing you as well and I don't think I could tell your brother if you died" he hauled me towards him, I fought back.

"No!" I snapped pulling against him, "I'm not leaving this fight you moron!" I fell from his grip, "no one calls me rotten and gets away with it!" I spat at him, "plus who's the one who told me to never abandon a fight" he looked at me.

"Fine!" he snapped at me, "but if I find out you died, ill be disappointed in you" I laughed.

"And telling me that gives me the urge to actually die" he glared at me, "okay fine no time for jokes" I spat in my hand, "I'm promise not too die" he looked at my hand in disgust.

"I hate these promises" he mumbled and spat in his own hand and shook mine, "but at least i know you take these promises to heart" i smiled.

"We can just abandon you kids" Hawkeye stated.

"Being kids is irreverent" Ed stated, "we came up with this plan so its up to us to clean our mess"

"Thats what I'm scared about" Roy stated, "Lexie doesn't clean up mess, she just creates it"

"I know that but I think she will enjoy cleaning up this mess" Ed said, I smiled.

"Ill enjoy every bit of destroying this fat thing" I stated.

"Your all insane insane" the doctor stated, I saluted him casually.

"And if any of us weren't-"

"Then we would already be dead" Ed said finishing my sentence, I smiled.

"Great minds think alike" i said to him, he nodded and smiled.

"We don't have time for chit chat!" the doctor shouted when another explosion went off behind us.

"Then leave!" I snapped.


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay so my laptop decided to do a silly shits with me and stop working, nearly cried because all my chapters are on there. Good news today was my free day off school so i decided to write a silly chapter in my free time because all these reviews are making me smile. Bad news maybe a few more days until my laptop is fixed, but more good news i wont loose any of my chapters so as soon as its fixed you will find out how Ed, Al, Lexie and Lin clean up their Gluttony mess.**

**Tell me if you liked this chapter its just what these idiots do in their free time. REVIEW REVIEW & REVIEW!**

Chapter 28

_A few hours just before Lexie, Ed, Al and Lin decide to start their plan (which was getting Scars attention and you all know what happened there but no one knows what happened that morning, well this is what happened.) _

_9 am in the morning across from the hotel._

"Aye batter batter batter!" I shouted hitting the bat on the ground, Ed gripped the ball in his hand then bowled it at me. I hit it with the bat and it went flying across the oval, Al ran after it, "ah huh, that's right, home run for me" I said dancing around with the bat in my hand.

"Lexie!" Ed snapped, "I said don't hit it so hard" I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up short stack, your just ashamed that a tiny girl can hit a ball better then you" I stated with a smirk.

"Am not!" He shouted at me, there was a loud smash, we both looked up at the hotel, Al had stopped running.

"Oh great, nice work Lexie, just break the window" Ed shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"Oops" I said rubbing my head, "hey isn't that our room?" I asked, Winry's head popped into view.

"No, it's Winry's" Ed squeaked.

"Oh shit" I added.

"What the hell do you idiots think you're doing?!" Winry shouted from the broken window, "you guys better fix this!"

"She hit it" Ed said pointing at me, I dropped the bat.

"He threw it at me" I said pointing at Ed.

"I had nothing to do with it" Al added, me and Ed glared at him.

"You where supposed to catch it" we both snapped at him.

"How in hell am I supposed to catch that?" Al exclaimed.

"I don't know, think outside the box Al" I stated.

"Fine, give me an example then" he snapped at me.

"I don't know, teach your self to fly or some shit" I snapped throwing my hands in the air.

"I can't do the impossible Alexis!" He shouted at me.

"You'd be surprised Al" I said to him tapping the side of my nose, he shook his head at me. Ed fell to the ground In front of me, I squealed and jumped backwards.

"Are you trying to kill me Winry?!" Ed shouted sitting up rubbing his head and holding the ball in his hand.

"Don't go smashing windows then" she shouted at u,s then disappeared from the window.

"At least we got the ball back" I stated, Ed got to his feet and picked up the bat.

"I'm batting this time" he snapped giving me the ball.

"Fine, but I'm still winning" I stated gripping the ball in my hand, he hit the bat on the ground for me to hurry up, I leaned back then bowled it towards him. There was a loud smack when the ball hit the bat then went flying into the air, it went up towards the sky and Al ran towards me as it started to drop to the ground right above me, "Aww man" I said watching the ball come towards me.

"Duck Lexie" Al shouted jumping towards me, I dropped to my knees hold my head down as Al jumped on top off me.

"Nice catch Al" Ed said dropping the bat, I looked up to see Al leaning over me, just inches from my head.

"Watch it Al!" I snapped, "I don't want to get any smaller"

"Well, you ducked didn't you" he stated.

"Yeah and what would have happened if my reflexes weren't so quick?" I asked glaring up at him.

"You would probably be smaller then Ed or at least have a concussion"

"Hey!" Ed protested, "I'm not that small!" He shouted, me and Al looked at him.

"Yeah you are" we both stated, Ed scowled at us and ripped the ball out of Al's hand, "your up little brother" he snapped. Al picked up the bat and I walked further out into the field and keeping an eye on the ball when Al hit it, it went flying into the air.

"I got" I shouted following the ball with my head in the air, I tripped over my feet "wait…no I don't got it!" I shouted tripping over backwards then rolling over a few times. The ball landed on my stomach as I laid on the ground, "ohh" I gasped "don't worry, I got it" I gasped again.

"For one, you're an idiot" Ed said looking down at me.

"Look who's talking" I snapped, he glared at me and continued.

"And two, you're so clumsy"

"Am not" I snapped.

"Are too" he stated.

"Guys please don't start" Al sighed in frustration.

"Man I am so hungry" Ed said as I got to my feet.

"Your always hungry" I stated, he glared at me "fatty" I whispered.

"Stop calling me fat" he shouted at me, he punched me.

"Ill stop, when you stop acting like a girl" he growled in frustrate then stormed off.

"You really bring out the worst in him" Al stated, I chuckled.

"I bring out the worst in everyone" I stated.

"That's very true" Al said as we followed Ed into the hotel's restaurant. I came up beside Ed looking at the food we could choose from, there was one nice juicy red apple, we both reached for it.

"The apple's mine" Ed stated glaring at me.

"No way short stack, its mine" I said glaring back at him.

"I'm sorry but I'm fat, so I need more food" he snapped at me, I smirked.

"And that's exactly why you shouldn't have it, the less food you eat, the more fat you loose" he went to snatch it before I could, but I pushed my hip into him and he stumbled side ways.

"I'm not fat" he snapped as I grabbed the apple, "and that's mine!" I turned around and went to make a run for it but Winry stood in front of me.

"Are you guys fighting over an apple?" She asked, I went to open my mouth.

"Nope" Ed stated grabbing the apple out of my hand and running off.

"Hey! Come back here short stack!" I shouted.

"Guys" Al said trying to stop us but we both dodged him.

"You two are pathetic" Winry stated. I ran after Ed and kicked him in the elbow, the apple went flying into the air. I pushed him out the way and caught the apple and ran out the door, I could hear Ed running after me.

"I want that apple!" He shouted at me, I smirked and went to take a bite but something hit me in between me shoulder blades, I fell to the ground. Ed dropped the stick he had hit me with and wrapped his fingers around the apple, we started wrestling for it.

"Guys just cut it in half" Winry snapped, we looked at her.

"No" we whined, Al snatched the apple from us.

"I'm going to throw it away if you two continue to act like this" we got to our feet, I picked up the stick and pointed it at Al.

"Hand over the apple little man" I said holding out my hand.

"It's a stick Lexie, it's not going to do much damage" Al stated.

"Don't underestimate me boy" I snapped, Ed clapped his hands and swiped his hand over his auto-mail creating a blade.

"No give it to me" Ed snapped.

"You guys are taking this way too seriously" Al stated.

"You morons it's just an apple" Winry shouted, we both ignored her. Al quickly snatched the stick off me and pointed it at Ed, I realised I was weapon less.

"I'm not giving it too you big brother" Al stated.

"I knew you'd warm up to me Al" I said smirking at him, he pointed the stick at me.

"I'm not giving it to you either" he snapped at me as I stumbled backwards, I quickly grabbed another large stick and pointed it back at Al, we all stood there for a few moments contemplating on what was going to happen next. I looked at Ed, who looked at me, we both smiled and lunged at Al, fighting him.

Al shield our hits with his stick and holding the apple up high, "stop!" Winry screeched at us but we ignored her and started fighting like we where holding swords. Al stumbled sideways towards me and I plucked the apple from his hand, Ed and Al turned to me and joined together to get the apple off me. When I turned around and ran away, Ed pushed Al to the ground and ran after me, when Al got to his feet he turned to Winry.

"Stay here ill get them" he stated as me and Ed battled each other, Al came running after us.

"No!" She shouted at him, "this is so idiotic" she shouted again as Al joined in the battle with me and Ed swinging at each other, and dodging the hits. We ignored Winry, "oh fine! Lets be complete and utter idiots and start fighting over a stupid apple!" Ed and I ducked Al's swing, "I've had it! I've had with all you three idiots, your either fighting people who could kill you in an instant, or fighting each other!" She bent down and picked up a rock and threw it at us, it only hit Al's back.

"It's all mine" I said smirking at them.

"No, its mine" Ed snapped swinging at me, I ducked.

"Enough!" Winry shouted again, we ignored her "this is madness!" She screamed in frustration. "Oh! Oh!" She screamed, "the heat" and fell to the ground, we all stopped and looked at her. She laid there for a few moments then opened one eye, when we realised she was faking it Ed snatched the apple out of my hand, and ran away, me and Al followed him.

Ed turned around and swung at me, I ducked and he got Al. I elbowed Ed in the stomach, he dropped the apple into my palm and fell to the ground.

"Thank you Edward" I said bowing at him.

"Hey!" He shouted grabbing at me but I ran back towards the hotel. He chased me up the stairs and grabbed my shirt, I came to a stop and turned around. He lunged at me with his blade, I stumbled up the stairs then kicked his chest, he stumbled down the stairs. Al jumped over him and ran towards me, I turned around and continued up the stairs. Al grabbed my ankle and I feel on my stomach, he grabbed the apple then ran past me. When I got to my feet again Ed pulled me backwards and I rolled down the stairs.

"Bastard!" I shouted at him, he turned around and smirked at me. Ed ran after Al as I got to my feet, "give it here Al!" I heard Ed shout.

"No big brother, I won't" Al said back, I ran up the stairs into the corridor. Ed had his back to me while Al faced me and Ed, Ed lunged forward snatching the Apple from Al then holding it behind him. I easily plucked it from Ed's hand, he spun round knocking the stick from my hand and pointing his blade at me, Al pointed his stick at me from over Ed.

"Please excuse me while I beat up this idiot" Ed said to Al.

"Be my guest" Al stated.

"Let us examine the statement for a moment" I said holding up my hands at them, they looked at me "who was it that started this to begin with?" I asked.

"You!" They both shouted.

"Did not" I snapped, Ed swung at me and I dropped to the floor then crawled between both their legs. I got to my feet to see Winry fuming with rage in front of me.

"Oh shit" I said backing away, she walked towards me. I came up besides Ed, I pushed the apple at him, he pushed it back at me.

"Oh give it here!" She shouted grabbing it from us, "No ones getting it!" She stormed up to the window and threw it out has hard as she could.

"NOOOOO!" Me and Ed screamed, Winry turned to us.

"I was looking forward to eating that" I stated.

"So was I" Ed added.

"Idiots" Winry snapped slamming our heads together, we fell to the ground groaning.

"Well, that was an entertaining morning" Al chimed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow so my laptop is still getting fixed :/ but because i had so much fun writing this chapter i decided to write it again in my free time and am i lucky that i have a school laptop i can continue to write on. Hope you all like it sorry if its a bit rough but continue to tell me your thoughts! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Chapter 29

All four of us hid behind some bushes watching Gluttony scream out Roy's name, I watched it in horror, "I know I said I would clean up this mess but it's…totally freaking me out" I stated, Ed's face dropped when he looked over my shoulder.

"I think I have to agree" he whispered.

"Your both going to do a 180?" Lin asked, we both shrugged at him.

"Well, I don't feel like particularly being eaten alive today, or tomorrow, or any freaking day!" I snapped at Lin, he held up his hands defensively.

"Okay okay calm down" he stated.

"Lexie this isn't the time to be running away" Al snapped at me.

"Yeah I know" I mumbled.

"So how are we going to catch it?" Al asked, we all sat there trying to think while watching Gluttony continuing screeching in anger.

"If only it could go back to its original more gentle form" I stated rubbing my eyes, then looking back a gluttony, hoping he had changed back, but he still had a huge mouth on his stomach.

"If only the Colonel was still here….Maybe if we actually threw him into his stomach like Lexie said earlier, it would have calmed him down" Lin said ducking further down to the ground when Gluttony started sniffing around at the air.

"See if people actually listen to me, life would be easier" I stated, they just rolled their eyes at me.

"I see you rotten one!" Gluttony shouted staring at me, my face dropped.

"Umm so we should run" Lin said getting up and taking a few steps back.

"Yeah" I squeaked "RUN!" I screamed when Gluttony started inhaling again.

"Where the hell is this stuff going to anywhere?" Ed shouted as we took a sharp right around some rocks.

"How should I know! This thing was created by your alchemy so you tell me!" Lin snapped.

"Aww jeez, this is going nowhere!" Al stated, we came to a screeching stop when a horse appeared in front of us, I raised my eyebrows.

"Okay this is just odd" I stated.

"It's a horse" Al added, I patted his arm.

"Well done Al, you know what a horse is" he elbowed me.

"Stop! Gluttony!" the horse roared, all our faces dropped.

"Umm holy shit!" I shouted pointing at it.

"It spoke!" Lin shouted in terror.

"You're the one from the other day" the horse said to Lin, I threw my hands in the air.

"Well, isn't this a great freaking day" I shouted, "first I get called rotten, then Roy pisses of a freaking three eyed, stomach mouth monster and then Lin knows a freaking talking horse!-" I fell to my knees "-aww man I'm loosing it" I groaned.

"Lexie this isn't the time to get all dramatic" Ed said pulling me to my feet, we all watched the horse transform into Envy, my mouth dropped open.

"Someone please tell me that this is a dream" I squeaked.

"This isn't a dream Lex" Al stated.

"Didn't think so, or there would be chocolate" I added as Envy smirked at us.

"Long time no see little fullmetal boy" Envy said walking towards us, we all stepped back.

"Who are you calling little!" Ed shouted, I groaned as Ed ran at him, Envy dodged him.

"Hey!" Envy shouted, "hold up, I'm just here to get Gluttony back, I don't want to fight you pipsqueak" he ducked as Ed punched at him, Envy did this kind of squeal jumping out the way again, I was really confused if it was male or female.

"That's 5 times now!" Ed shouted.

"Big brother" Al groaned.

"Let me handle this one Al" I stated walking towards Ed.

"Do you think that's a good idea Lexie? You guys just started getting along" I waved of Al.

"What are you talking about?" Envy asked Ed.

"That's 5 times now you have called me small, in different ways!" He screeched, "twice here and 3 times in the lab!"

"Ed!" I snapped.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten already!" Ed shouted ignoring me, I rolled my eyes.

"Impressive, you have a sharp memory" Envy stated, I stood In between both Envy and Ed studying Envy trying to figure out what sex it was. The whole thing was bugging me, Envy stared back at me.

"I'm going to hit you!" Ed shouted running towards Envy, I put my arm out and coat hangered Ed. He was thrown to the ground.

"Would you shut up for one freaking second short stack!" i shouted at Ed, "you could make someone's ears bleed by the way you act sometimes" he glared at me.

"Guys" Al said sighing.

"I got this Al" I said to him, I bent down and grabbed Ed's shirt pulling him to his feet, "shut it idiot" I snapped at him. He didn't protest but just glared at me, I smiled "now" I said turning to Envy, "you, ugly one" Envy flinched at my insult. Prefect already know one of its weaknesses, "okay so this question, right, has been bugging me ever since the lab" it looked like it was listening to me. "Are you male or female because, like your voice is deep but… but mate you're so ugly I can't tell if you are" Envy growled at me.

"Really Lexie?" Al asked, Ed and Lin where intrigued by my question. Envy didn't answer me but took a few angry steps toward me, I smirked at Envy.

"You're not a unic are you?" I asked, Ed sputtered a laugh from behind me which pissed Envy off even more.

"No, I'm not" he snapped swing his fist at me, I ducked and Ed caught his fist.

"You should know not to hit girls, it's very Un-gentlemen like" Ed stated as I slammed my shoulders into Envy's gut, he stumbled away from us.

"Teamwork" I said fist pumping Ed, he smirked at me.

"I don't have time for this" Envy stated, Gluttony ran threw the bushes, we all took a few steps away from him. "You're becoming bothersome Gluttony" Envy snapped at him.

"Mustang was here! Mustang killed Lust! I must swallow him...…Swallow...…Swallow him up" Gluttony shouted in rage.

"You don't get the colonel, or the Elric brothers!" He snapped again.

"Why not?!" Gluttony whined.

"I've sensed this feeling before" Lin said speaking up, "how many people are inside you, homunculus?" He asked, Envy huffed at him.

"I know you" Envy said, "you're the kid who crossed swords with wraith-"

"What do you mean kid?!" Lin snapped, "I happen to be the twelfth son of the emperor of Xing, my name is-"

"Eat him and the girl" Envy said to Gluttony interrupting Lin, my face dropped. Both me and Lin started to back away.

"Ahhhh!" We both screamed running from Gluttony as he chased after us, "Ed! Al! Do something!" I screamed again.

"Yum yum yum hahahah!" Gluttony shouted after us, which made us scream again.

"It looks like they really aren't allowed to do anything to us big brother" Al stated.

"I'm glad you figured that out Al" I shouted as me and Lin raced around a tree heading back towards them, "but help would be nice!"

"Just so we are even again" Ed stated as we shot past them.

"Just get on with it!" I shouted at him, he put his hands to the ground creating a wall in-between Gluttony and me and Lin, I sighed in relief.

"Lin, Lexie you get that one" Ed said gesturing to Envy, "me and Al have the other one" Me and Lin looked at Envy, who was smiling.

"Great" I mumbled.

"Friends?" Lin asked me, I nodded and shook his hand.

"Friends" I stated.

"Let's see how good you two are" Envy said to us, Lin got out his sword and I flickered my wrists.

"Bring it on ugly" I said twirling my daggers in my palms. We ran at Envy swiping our weapons at him, he dodged each hit.

"Pretty skilled with the knives, kids" Envy said to us.

"Thanks for the compliment" Lin said digging his sword in Envy's waist, Envy grabbed Lin's wrist and his hand turned into a snake, wrapping around Lin's neck. I slid across the ground on my knees and slammed my dagger in Envy's thigh, he growled in pain which gave Lin the opportunity to cut Envy's arm off. It evaporated off Lin as I slammed my fist into Envy's face, he stumbled backwards.

"You're a real bitch" Envy snapped at me kneeling on the ground with his head down, red lighting surrounded him allowing him to regenerate, I smirked in satisfaction.

"I want you to tell me how to gain immortality" Lin demanded as he pointed his sword at Envy, "or shall we fight again"

"You scum!" Envy shouted as he shot to his feet, "How dare you demand me to do something you filthy human!"

"Don't underestimate humans!" Lin snapped back, I just stood there watching them. Ed and Al smashed through the wall behind us, I jumped and turned around.

"Bloody hell guys" I snapped at them, Envy threw a punch at Lin and he jumped out the way. Envy then kicked me to the ground and Lin jumped at Envy at the same time, swiping at him with the sword, Envy changed into Lan-fan which cause Lin to stop his sword from going into Envy's head. I got to my feet and pulled out my gun, I aimed at Envy, who changed into Ed before I could pull the trigger, I also came to a stop knowing I couldn't shoot him.

"Pity full, now Gluttony!" Envy shouted.

"Lexie! Lin!" Ed shouted jumping at us.

"Wait! No!" Envy shouted also jumping at us. Ed wrapped his arms around me and Lin while Envy grabbed a hold of Ed, Gluttony inhaled, there was a big flash of light then darkness.


	30. Chapter 30

**I have to say a massive thanks to Angel-s-Best-Friend for the best review ive had so far, and guess what? Got my laptop back so more chapters will be posted if you all continue to review! I need you guys to continue to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Don't for get they always make me smile! :D**

Chapter 30

My head hurt and I was lying in something wet and warm, I sat up then the stench of iron hit me, "eww is this blood?" I asked myself, I shot to my feet. I was swallowed my Gluttony, "aww man!" I said out loud, "Danny's going to be so pissed off if he finds out" everything was pitch black.

"Anyone?" I called out tripping over objects in the sea of blood. I saw a faint light and followed it.

"Don't call me a runt!" I could see Ed screaming at Lin, oh thank god I wasn't here alone I thought. I picked up at what looked like a skull and pegged it at Ed's head, it hit him and both Ed and Lin looked in my direction, but it was too dark for them to see me, I grinned evilly.

"Hello?" Lin called out, I walked around them.

"Al?...Lexie?...Gluttony?..." Ed called out, I ignored him and started to creep up behind him. When I was directly behind Ed, I wrapped my arms around.

"I'm going to kill you!" I growled, Lin jumped and pointed his sword at me, while Ed screamed. He fell to his knees and crawled away, I laughed so hard my stomach started to hurt.

"I don't think this is the time to be playing around" Lin stated, Ed looked up at me like he was going to cry.

"Aww man you should see the look on your face short stack" I said wiping away tears from my eyes, his face hardened.

"Bastard!" Ed snapped at me, I smirked at him.

"So...Do you think where in fatty's stomach?" I asked them, Lin pointed his sword at me again.

"How do we know your not Envy?" Lin asked suspiciously.

"Hey!" I snapped "be carful where you're pointing that boy!" I hit his sword away.

"I know for a fact that is Lexie" Ed stated glaring at me.

"I'm sorry short stack, didn't mean to make you cry" I said pinching his cheeks, he slapped my hands away.

"I didn't cry" he snapped at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "because you looked like you where going to cry like a little boy" I added.

"Shut!...Up!...You!...Moron!..." He shouted hitting me, I just laughed at him.

After we both calmed down, we started to look around "so where do you think we are?" Ed asked, I shrugged.

"Don't know" Lin stated "I've tried waking in that direction but it was totally darkness" he added, "no matter how far I went, there was no end to it" we all stood their quiet for a few moments.

"Well, here's the plan" I said getting their attention, "if we don't find a way out of here soon, I say we eat Ed first" I stated.

"Alexis!" Ed snapped at me.

"I'm just saying, you have the most fat on you"

"Stop calling me fat" he snapped self consciously at me.

"Come on Ed, I'm just joking" I said playfully.

"Be carful he might go on a diet" Lin said laughing.

"Ha! I doubt it" I added.

"Guys!" Ed snapped, "we don't have time for this!"

"Okay, don't get your panties in a twist short stack" I stated, he growled at me and snatched the touch out of Lin's hand.

"Aahhhh! A human bone!" Ed shouted holding the touch in disgust.

"Girl" I mumbled.

"I made it from the bones and debris that I found, I almost lost my mind walking around in the darkness without light" Lin stated.

"So how did you get the fire?" I asked.

"With the open flame" Lin said pointing at the open flame.

"Weird" I stated looking at the random open flame.

"Where did the fire come from?" Ed asked.

"It's probably from when Gluttony swallowed the colonels flame" Lin stated.

"Ha! So the colonel turned out to be useful after all" I laughed in agreement to Ed's statement. "Wait a second...Swallowed?" Ed asked Lin nodded.

"Great" I mumbled.

"Were we really swallowed by Gluttony?! Why did we end up in this place?!" I think Ed was going to loose it soon by the expressions he was pulling.

"I was hoping you could tell me" Lin said, "all I know is that he definitely chomped down on us back there"

"Yeah I remember that too, but there's no way that where inside his stomach, its way to big" Ed stated.

"Well, you better believe it short stack" I said, "because where in it and it gives me the heebie jeebies" we all sighed and started wondering around. We found trees, cars, rotting bodies and half of the house we where in earlier.

"Are we really inside a stomach?" Ed asked breaking the deadly silence that surrounded us.

"I don't know, but one things clear Envy wanted me and Lexie to be swallowed by Gluttony, this can't be a very pleasant place" Lin said.

"And next time I see that ugly thing I'm going to kill it!" I snapped.

"Yeah good luck with that" Ed mumbled, he then turned around and started to walk away with the light.

"Hey!" I snapped, "you're our light source" he started climbing up some rubble and picked something.

"Look!" Ed said holding up Al's hand, "if its just his hand then that means…the rest of his body isn't here"

"Well, at least you know he's not stuck in here" I stated.

"Yeah, I just wish I could say the same for us" Lin grabbed the torch of Ed as he started to shake Al's hand around. We both looked at like he was an alien, "nnngh! Power of telepathy conveniently awaken within me" my face dropped.

"Oh you have to be kidding me" I said watching the idiot.

"Elric telepathy! Receive my signal little brother!" I looked at Lin.

"Your on your own" he said walking away from Ed, I followed since he was the only one with a light source.

"Hey!" Ed squealed, "don't leave me behind" he said running after us.

"And people think I'm insane" I said to Ed, he shrugged.

"It was worth a try, from what I've seen lately anything can be possible" he said to me, I just sighed. "This can't be night time can it?" He asked, "I don't see any stars" I looked up towards the empty dark sky, there was nothing just creepy silence.

"No. I don't sense the presence of living beings, so it can't be outdoors either" Lin stated.

"It's so strange" I stated looking at everything we passed, "all these buildings and human remains floating around, their all from different time periods"

"Yeah your right" Lin said.

"What's going on?" Ed asked.

"I'm beginning to think there is no exit from this place" Lin stated.

"I don't care!" Ed snapped, "I'm still getting out of here!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" I asked.

"My motto is, if there's no exit, make one!" He shouted.

"Make one?" Lin asked, "where?" Ed looked around then gave us a weird smile.

"The ground" he said pointing downwards, "if nothing else, we know there's a floor!" He stated, he clapped his hands and put them to the ground creating a knee high wall surrounding us, all the blood was drained out of it. He bent down, "this is less like dirt and more like clotted blood" he said picking up a clump of it, I made a gaging noise.

"Don't pick it up" I said rubbing my stomach, he put it in my face.

"Want some?" he asked sarcastically.

"Get that out of my face" I snapped.

"Or what?" he asked, I grabbed him and dug my knuckles into his head.

"Ill make you cry again!" I snapped, he got out of my grip.

"I didn't cry!" he shouted pointing at me.

"You where close to it-"

"Guys lets get on with it" Lin said interrupting me, Ed glared at me then got on with what he was doing.

"Ill see if i can make a hole" he clapped his hands, "okay lets see the components of blood are iron, fat, urea and protein" he made a hole in the ground. We all looked into the dark hole, i picked up another skull and threw it into the hole as hard as i could, we all waited for it too hit the bottom. But silence, silence and more silence ,"I didn't hear it hit the bottom" we all sighed in frustration.

"Oh screw this" I looked at Ed, "ill race you to the edge of this place" I stated, he smirked at me.

"Your on" he said taking off, Lin and I followed quickly, but no matter how fast or how long we ran for there was no end "keep moving guys, no matter what, we are bound to hit the edge if we keeping going straight, so keep running!" Ed shouted.

* * *

After running and walking in the same direction, for god knows how long, we got so exhausted, we ended up resting on a piece of rubble trying to get our breath back. I sat crossed leg staring into the darkness, i pulled out my gun and fired a bullet then another and another one until i ran out. "Theres no echo from any direction, not right, left, up or down" Lin stated as i put my gun away.

"To be honest, I don't know left, right, up or down is to begin with, my mind is that muddled up" I said as we started to get up and moving again.

"How many hours have we been walking now?" Lin asked tiredly.

"Who knows" Ed said as I leaned up against him feeling extremely exhausted.

"Trudging through a sea of blood makes it even more tiring" I grunted in agreement with Lin, "I'm starved, the first thing I'm going to do when I get out of here is eat" he added.

"Yeah, a big meal and a nice long nap"

"Don't forget a nice clean shower" I added.

"Oh no…. Lexie we need to clean up the damage we caused during our battle with Scar" Ed stated, I sighed.

"No, Roy can do that" I said in frustration.

"Agreed" Ed stopped which forced me to stop, "Lin?" he asked, we turned around to see him on his knees.

"I can't go on any further, you must go on without me" Lin said dramatically, I rolled my eyes.

"Giving up already? How pathetic" Ed said as i slumped to the ground as well, "not you as well"

"I'm too…hungry" Lin stated.

"This is no time to give into your stomach!" Ed shouted, "both of you get a hold of yourself! Get up! Walk!" he snapped at us, I looked up at him.

"Carry me?" I asked innocently.

"No!" he snapped at me.

"Please?" I said giving him puppy dog eyes as Lin got to his feet again.

"Fine!" he snapped, I got up and jumped onto his back, "you aren't as exhausted as you're actually acting are you Lexie?" Ed asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck, I smirked.

"Maybe" I said resting my chin on his shoulder and closing my eyes.

"Your just lazy" he stated.

"Tell me something I don't know" I mumbled slowly falling asleep.

"If you fall asleep, I'm dropping you" he snapped at me.

"Bite me short stack" I mumbled quietly, he actually bit my arm, I squealed and jumped awake, "I didn't mean it literally moron" I snapped rubbing my arm, he just chucked. Lin started to walk sideways towards us, "Lin" I said but he didn't answer "hey…Lin….Wait!…Don't-" he fell into us making Ed drop me, all of us fell into the sea of blood. We crawled to the large round flat piece of rubble sticking out of the ground and sprawled out on it.

"Slogging through this sea of blood has taken the energy right out of me, as well as carrying Lexie" Ed noted, I pated his chest.

"You've done a good deed" I stated.

"We can't even find the exit….This truly is a….Death march" Lin said panting, "I'm hungry, if only we had some food"

"You know something guys?" Ed said, we sat up and looked at Ed as he held up his boot, "Leather goods are edible" he said with a really creepy grin, I put my hand over his face.

"Creepy face Ed, don't do the creepy face, you will give me nightmares" I stated not moving my hand, he sighed at me.

"I saw in a movie once when i was a kid" Ed said peeling my hand from his face, i fell back on to my back, "there was a scene of a shoe being boiled and eaten"

"A shoe?" me and Lin asked at the same time.

"Oh! But we don't have a pot" Ed sat there thinking, I opened my mouth, "ill just transmute one from these random objects, good thinking Lexie" Ed said gathering random things. I looked at Lin absolutely baffled, he gave me the same look back.

"Your welcome" I called out.

"Oh and I can transmute the blood into water, good!" Ed chimed.

"I think he's loosing it" I muttered to Lin.

"Yeah, I'm a little scared" Lin said as we watched Ed run around like a happy little boy, "i can't believe it…when i become the emperor…Ill slander you in the pages of Xing history as the man-"

"Small boy" I chimed, Ed didn't even flinch at my insult.

"Oh yeah, the small boy" Lin paused for Ed's reaction but nothing, not even a glare, just a huge insane smile, "who fed a shoe to the emperor"

"Really?" Ed asked, "thats great, Edward Elric just carved his name into the history of Xing" Me and Lin stared at him as he started to cook his shoe.

"Wow, he really has lost it" Lin muttered to me "he's your responsibility" he added.

"No way, you can look after the idiot" I muttered back watching him actually eat part of his shoe.

"Nope, you're the oldest" I groaned, "no take backs" he added quickly.

"Hey Ed?" Ed looked at me, "you feeling all right?" I asked.

"Yep, feeling fine actually, want some?" he asked offering me part of the shoe.

"I think ill pass" I stated.

"Great, ill have Lexie's then" Lin said putting the shoe into his mouth.

"Out of all the people I get stuck with, it was the two that decided to eat a shoe" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"You said we should eat Ed" Lin stated.

"Its better then eating a shoe, but I think Al might get angry with me if I ate his brother" I mumbled.

"Yeah, just a tad" Ed added, I looked at him oddly.

"Your in a weird mood and that shoe probably isn't helping"

"I'm fine Lexie, geez you're so judgment"

"what?!" i snapped, i pushed him and he fell of the rubble and tumbled into sea of blood, "next time he says something like that, I'm actually going to eat him"

"Can I have some?" Lin asked.

"No, you already had a shoe, you don't get no Ed, he's mine"

"Greedy" Lin added.

"Hey!" Ed said climbing back onto the rubble, "don't i get to say who eats me"

"No!" I snapped, "you're giving me the shits, so I get to eat you" he held up his hands.

"All right but if I tasted bad" he stopped, "okay I think we have all officially lost it, and no Alexis! You're not eating me!" he snapped at me.

"And…..He's back" I stated as Lin chomped on the shoe.


	31. Chapter 31

**Come on guys i need more reviews otherwise i will end up giving up on the story because i will think you find this boring, i need to hear your thoughts! REVIEW! Enjoy!**

Chapter 30

"I'm sorry" Lin said breaking the silence, he was talking to Ed.

"What for?" Ed asked.

"The only reason you're trapped here, is because you tried to protect us" Lin said gesturing to himself and me, I was feeling to weak from hunger and dehydration to say something.

"No big deal" Ed said softly, "this is nothing compared to what I endured during my training as a kid" I closed my eyes and yawned. "I don't like the fact that I don't know where we are….But at least we're still healthy and can keep looking for the exit" he added.

"I feel all right but she doesn't look it" Lin said pointing at me.

"I'm fine" I snapped.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked.

"Yes, I'm fine" I snapped again.

"I think if either of us hadn't hesitated earlier at killing Envy, I don't think we would be in this mess" Lin stated.

"I didn't hesitate" I snapped.

"You did, I saw you with my own eyes, you couldn't shoot him" Lin said to me, I sat up and glared at him.

"Why did you guys hesitate?" Ed asked.

"Didn't you see Envy transform?" Lin asked, Ed shook his head "he first transformed into Lan-fan, and I couldn't do it then when Lexie went to do" Lin paused smiling at me, I glared at him "he transformed into you and she fully froze-"

"Did not!"

"You did too!"

"I could shoot anyone if I needed too" I mumbled.

"I really doubt that, you don't seem much of a killer to me" Lin stated.

"Then you obviously don't know me very well"

"Why did you freeze?" Ed asked me.

"I didn't freeze, my gun jammed" I mumbled.

"No, it didn't, you couldn't shoot him because he looked like Ed" Lin stated.

"How bout you keep your damn mouth shut!" I snapped, Lin smirked at me.

"All right break times over, lets go" Ed said getting up.

"I guess all we can do is keep walking" Lin said sighing, his face hardened "wait! Something's coming" I got to my feet.

"My, my...I saw the light and was wondering who it was" Envy said walking into the light, "I should have known it'd be you"

"Finally!" I shouted, "something I can hit without getting into trouble!" Ed grabbed me before I could get to Envy.

"I'll do anything, just tell us where the exit is!" Ed shouted desperately.

"Wait! What?!" I snapped.

"You'll just sell out just like that?!" Lin shouted.

"Of course! I'll sell my soul to the enemy if that's what it takes to survive!" Ed shouted at us.

"Oh bullshit your selling your soul!" I snapped, "I'll kill you before you do that!"

"You won't kill me!" He snapped at me, I pulled out my gun and aimed it at him, his face dropped.

"Lexie!" Lin snapped, I pulled to trigger but nothing came out.

"I haven't reloaded yet idiot" I said to Ed as he looked at me in horror.

"And what would have happened if it was?!" He snapped at me.

"I knew it wasn't, but if it was you would be dead and there would no soul selling" I stated, "oh plus there would be actual food to eat" I added, he threw his hands in the air.

"You're not funny!" He snapped.

"Does it look like I'm trying to be funny!" I snapped back.

"There is no exit" Envy said, we turned around and looked at him.

"What?" We all asked.

"Aw geez..what a mess" Envy stated, "Gluttony was only supposed to swallow the Xing brat and the annoying bitch, not me and Fullmetal"

"Swallowed?! Then we are inside Gluttony's stomach after all?!" Lin shouted.

"Envy let himself get swallowed too?" Ed mumbled, "how lame"

"Yeah because you can talk" I mumbled back.

"Shut up, you're the one who froze"

"Shut up shoe eater"

"We are inside his stomach, but at the same time were not" I was totally confused at what Envy was saying, "Fullmetal haven't you already guess where we are?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it, the moment when Gluttony swallowed me...I had a familiar feeling" Ed stated.

"You remember, don't you?" Envy asked "after all, it's happened before" me and Lin looked from Envy to Ed.

"The portal of truth!" Ed stated, "but…That place wasn't dark or filled with a sea of blood! The portal...was within a pure white space"

"Hmmm…So that's what the real place is like" Envy said to himself.

"What?" Ed asked.

"This is…Or rather, Gluttony is an artificial portal of truth created by father" all three of us where stunned. "Even with fathers considerable power, he couldn't create a new portal, Gluttony is the result of a failed experiment. This is a place that exists between reality and truth. There is no exit. No way to leave." I took a few steps back in frustration.

"No one can get out of here, all that's left for us, is too run out of strength and wait for our lives to end!" Envy snarled "we have no choice but to sit here and die!"

"You're lying!" Lin snapped.

"That can't be true!" Ed shouted but Envy just stayed quiet, "say something Envy! Tell us that you're lying! Please!" Ed pleaded, I sighed.

"There's no exit…Where going to die here?" Lin asked in fear.

"It seems like the girl is the only one not afraid to die" Envy stated, "now why is that?" He asked curiously.

"Because I deserve to die" I mumbled.

"What?!" Ed shouted at me, "Are you already giving up?! Out of all people I thought you would be the last person to give up!"

"I haven't given up, I'm just not scared too die" I mumbled.

"What about your brother or Roy?! You made a promise!" Ed snapped.

"They would do better without me anyway, all I ever did was cause trouble and I'm not very good at keeping promises"

"How could you say that?!" I just shrugged. "You people keep taking about the portal...and needing someone to open it!" Ed snapped at Envy. "I want answers! Is king Bradley, this father of yours?" Envy laughed.

"How can a brat like him be our father?!" Envy snapped.

"Then he's just an artificial human" Ed mumbled, "this is bad, if he is involved then the Civil War must have something to do with all this right?" Ed asked.

"Do you remember what triggered the war?" Envy asked.

"A military officer lost it and shot an Ishbalan child, and even shot some of the best soldiers as well" I stated.

"I, Envy…Am the one who shot and killed that child and soldiers" I fell to my knees trembling. "I watched that child die, the life being sucked out of it and those few soldiers I shot" Envy laughed as I started to tremble even more, "it was very amusing!"

"So it was you...You're the one who started the war" Ed stated, I felt like I was going to be sick. "Your to blame!" Ed screamed attacking Envy, I still hadn't moved.

"Fine lets fight little brats! Where all going to die here anyway!" I watched Envy start to shift through my hair that covered my face.

"Ed! Back up!" Lin snapped.

"As a parting gift, I'll show you something interesting" Envy snarled as he grew taller and taller, until he looked like a giant lizard, he had other heads and bodies attached to him screaming, 'don't look at me,' 'die with me,' 'play with me'. I watched Ed and Lin fight Envy, being thrown around everywhere, I didn't move an inch.

"Don't you like it…It's just wonderful" Envy snarled at us.

"Wonderful is hardly the word I would choose" Ed stated making weapons from the iron out of the blood.

"You can't beat me" Envy roared pushing both Lin and Ed to the ground.

"Alexis!" Ed shouted, "Stand up and fight! What are you doing to sitting there?!" I looked up and pointed at Envy with the look of fear on my face, my body wouldn't let me cry, no matter how badly I wanted to.

"Why?" I asked, "why did you kill my mum and dad?" Everything went silent, Envy moved his head towards me and huffed, moving my hair from my face.

"I thought I recognised those eyes before" Envy snarled, "yes, I killed your father, I remember those orange eyes, and that ring around your neck, he and the other soldier had one. I shot them down in the head before they could even say goodbye to each other" Envy was laughing.

"Because of you I have no parents, because of you my brother has a horrible life, because of you I became a killer" I stood up, "because of you I'm screwed up in the head and because of you, I'm scared of myself"

"Your not a killer!" Ed snapped at me.

"Oh yes she is" Envy said laughing, "the amount of people she has killed is uncountable" Ed looked at me, I started to tremble again.

"I killed those two soldiers who shot D'artagnan, I've killed innocent people out of rage but Roy always kept it under the rug, not telling anyone not even my brother" I took a shaky breath, "I was a liar and a thief, I didn't know how to control myself" for so many years, I told myself I hadn't killed those people, but deep down I knew I had.

"I'm very satisfied, I've created a maniac" Envy stated.

"She's not a maniac!" Ed snapped, "you're not like that anymore Alexis" Ed said to me still pinned down by Envy.

"Yes, I am" I stated, "that's why I'm going to kill you!" I pointed at Envy, "I'm going to kill you even if it's the last thing I do" I growled, I flickered my wrists, "lets play ugly" I said running at him. Envy threw his tail at me, I jumped on to it and ran up his spin dodging the hands of the things attached to him. I threw my right dagger into his eye.

"Ahh!" He roared in pain shacking his head, I was thrown off him and into the sea, "bitch is that all you got!" Envy snarled at me.

"I'm just getting warmed up ugly" I snarled back loading my guns. I fired each shot at his head until he fell to the ground releasing Ed and Lin. They got to their feet, "you're a split image of your father, stubborn and idiotic" Envy snapped pulling my dagger out of his eye and regenerating.

I stood there panting knowing I was going to collapse, but I wasn't going to give up any time soon. Envy slammed his tall into my stomach launching me into the air and bouncing across the ground a few times until I came to a stop, I couldn't breath until I sat up. I looked at my arm and pulled out my dagger that had been forced into my arm, I cringed when I pulled it out.

I stood up and everything went blurry, all I could see was two small figures and a large one, I ran towards them then came to a sudden stop just metres away from Envy. Everyone stopped and watched me stand there then collapse to the ground. Envy raised his large hand above me.

"Wait! Stop!" Ed and Lin shouted running towards me and protecting my limp body.

"Perfect I can kill all three of you at once" Envy snarled.

"Get up" Ed said shaking my shoulders, I pushed him away.

"I just need to rest" I whispered closing my eyes.

"Don't go to sleep Lexie!" Ed snapped, "open your eyes and stay awake"

"She's loosing blood" Lin stated.

"I want to sleep…Sleep forever" I muttered.

"Wait!" Ed snapped, "Envy I can get us out of here…I just need your help" everything went silent for a few moments.


	32. Chapter 32

**Trust me the ending to this will make sense just be patient :) Enjoy and REVEIW!**

Chapter 32

Envy stopped attacking us, but I was still on the ground unable to move, "Open your eyes Lexie" Ed said to me, I ignored him.

"She's loosing a lot of blood Ed" Lin said from next to me, I felt something tight wrap around my arm, "that should stop the bleeding but she needs medical attention."

"She's dehydrated as well" I heard Envy say.

"Open your bloody eyes Alexis" Ed snapped at me.

"No" I mumbled, "I want to sleep"

"Just fucking do it and stop being stubborn!" He shouted at me, I slowly opened my eyes. Ed was leaning over me "can you get up?" He asked.

"Dunno" I muttered closing my eyes again, Ed groaned.

"Your useless, just like your uncle" he stated picking me up and putting me over his shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me how we are going to get out of here?" Envy asked impatiently.

"Could you fucking wait!" Ed snapped, "I'm trying to make sure she doesn't die!"

"I don't care if she does, I say good riddance if she does" Envy stated.

"Well, I don't want her too!" I pulled out my gun with all my energy and shot at Envy, I got him in between the eyes which forced him to the ground, "Alexis!" Ed snapped at me. I didn't say anything as he put me down.

"Bitch" Envy mumbled getting to his feet, I laid down again with my eyes closed.

"She needs water" Lin stated.

"I'll make some water, you keep an eye on her and make sure she continues to breath" Ed said to him.

"Lexie?" Lin asked.

"What?" I grunted.

"Don't die okay?"

"I'll bloody well die if I want too" I snapped.

"No, you won't!" Ed snapped at me.

"How bout you both stop bickering and get on with it!" Envy snapped at us. Ed handed me a bowl of water that was made out of the blood.

"I ain't drinking this" I stated.

"Drinking it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Just fucking drink it!" Envy roared at me, I glared at him.

"Don't tell me what to do ugly!" I snapped, everyone groaned and threw their hands in the air. I decided to drink it anyway just to be irritating, "done" I said holding out the empty bowl "it didn't taste nice though" I stated.

"I'm going to kill you" Envy snapped at me.

"Not if I do first" I snapped back as Lin made a splint for Ed's broken left arm.

"Okay Lexie, you sit there and don't die while the rest of us figure out how to get out of here" Ed stated.

"Fine by me" I said back, everyone started to collect fragments from the Cselkcess ruins that was spread out all over the place, I was totally confused to why they where here but they looked similar to the one me and Ed saw when we where in the desert.

* * *

We all stood around the transmutation circle, "What if I transmute a living human being?" Ed asked, "It's impossible to transmute someone who's already dead. You'll just be forced to pay the toll, and in the end the person that was transmuted, wont even look human" Ed paused, I rubbed my head as it started to hurt. "But if the one who is transmuted isn't dead...What if I transmuted myself?" He asked.

"You're going to transmute something that already exists?" Lin asked.

"Uh-huh, using logic of water from water and iron from iron. Plus we're talking human transmutation here, there's a strong possibility the portal will open," I looked at Ed.

"You're seriously making my head hurt" I muttered, he ignored me.

"If Gluttony is a false portal of truth, then if we go through the real portal, maybe we can get back to the right dimension"

"Well, if it gets me out of this place then, I'm all for it" I stated.

"Okay ill open the portal...then you guys jump through"

"What happens if you fail?" Envy asked him.

"There'll be a rebound" he stated, "a failed transmutation deflects back towards the one who did it, in this case that would be me-"

"Hold up" I said interrupting Ed, "if you get hurt ill be the one who gets into trouble"

"How?" He asked.

"Because Al would kill me for letting you do it, and I made a promise to Winry to make sure you don't die!"

"I'm still doing it, no matter what you say Lexie" I huffed in annoyance.

"Fine but if it does rebound" I paused to think of something, "we blame everything on Envy" Ed nodded.

"Fine" he said shaking my hand, "now Envy there's something I need to ask you"

"What?" Envy asked as Ed started drawing on the ground around us.

"The mural I saw in the Cselkcess looked more or less like this" Ed had drawn the transmutation circle from the desert. "The symbol for god, that's written above the two dragons which is written upside down. Upside down, in other words bringing god down to earth...and making him ones own. This creates the intertwining male and female dragons, the hermaphrodite, the alchemy symbol for a complete life form"

"Bringing god down to earth?" Lin asked, "That's an awfully arrogant concept for humans to think up" he added.

"It's not if all were doing is thinking about it, the problem is...this, the missing piece shows the sun being eaten by the lion. It symbolises the stone and the stone is made from living humans," Ed stated.

"When me and Lexie went to the ruins, I couldn't believe that a country with such advanced technology could be destroyed in one night. There's also nothing in the legends that says they emigrated to a different country either."

"They where turned into the stone" I stated rubbing my head, "the whole population of Cselkcess was used to create one stone" I now understood where Ed was coming from.

"Yeah but who was it that wanted to surpass even god?!" Ed asked, "was it your father?! He's using you guys to recreate the destruction of the Cselkcess in this country, isn't he?"

"You get my out of here and I'll tell you" Envy stated, "now stop beating around the bush Fullmetal, this is what you really want, isn't it?" Envy asked showing us his stone. "Here use it" Ed hesitated for a moment but took it.

"All right, here we go" Ed said putting his hands to the circle. When an eye opened Envy was the first to jump in, "Lin! Jump in!" Ed shouted over the loud noises.

"I'm putting my trust in you alchemist!" Lin shouted jumping in, Ed looked to me next.

"No" I said backing away.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have a bad feeling Ed, like a really bad gut feeling" I stated.

"If anything happens, it will happen to me"

"Then what's this gut feeling I have?" I asked.

"Jump in and find out, but I promise you, both of us are going back home" the wind changed directions suddenly, the gut feeling increased.

"Don't make promises you can't keep short stack, you're not me" I stated.

"Exactly, I'm not you, so that means I keep my promises" he grabbed my hand and pulled me in as he jumped in.

* * *

A door opened and both me and Ed fell out, Ed was unconscious. "This isn't home" I stated looking around, everything was white except for the two doors. One behind me and one in front of me, "hey Ed" I said shaking him, but he didn't answer.

A really skinny boy with really long blonde hair had his back to us, "Ed wake up" I said frantically not taking my eyes off the boy. He turned around and looked at me, I tilted my head, he copied me.

"I know you" the boy said, I knew that voice.

"Holy shit, Al?" I asked.

"I know you but I can't put my finger on it" Al said again, I turned to Ed and started shaking him furiously.

"Ed you have to wake up!" I shouted, "Something's wrong!"

"Who are you?" A third voice asked, I looked up to see an outlined figure with a right arm and left leg, I squealed.

"I'd like to ask you the same question" I stated.

"I am truth" it stated.

"Yeah right and I'm god" I said sarcastically.

"But I am also god" I raised my eyebrows.

"Say what now?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" It asked me.

"Umm where is here?" I asked, "I think I'm really lost" I said rubbing my head.

"That-" it said pointing at the door behind me, "-is Edward Elric's gate or truth. And that-" it pointed to the one in front of me, "-is Alphonse Elric's gate of truth"

"How come I don't get my own gate?" I asked.

"Every soul does have one, but somehow you cam out of Edward Elric's" I was scared out of my wits.

"I'm confused" I stated.

"Come here" it said to me.

"No" I snapped defensively, "wait what do I get out of it?" I asked.

"I will allow you to go home"

"How?" I asked, "if I don't have a gate then how can I go home?"

"You will leave through the same gate as you can in"

"But that's not my gate, what will happen if I go through it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, it's never happened before. You may die or nothing may happen, but I cannot tell you exactly what will happen, but all you have to do is come here" I got up slowly and walked over to it, Al watched with empty eyes.

It put its outlined hand on my cheek, it just felt like cold air against my skin, its hand slid down my neck and over my heart. "Now I understand, this is equivalent exchange, you gave me what I wanted and now I will allow you to go home" black small hands wrapped around me.

"Wait!" I shouted, "this doesn't make any sense!" The door opened and I was dragged towards it.

"Alexis!" Al shouted, "your Alexis Mustang"

"Al-" a hand clamped over my mouth, I saw Ed sit up before the doors finally closed and it was dark again.


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter was a little hard to write so im sorry if its really bad but i did try very hard, of course i couldn't leave it at a sad ending. i hate sad endings so i put a little silly bit at the end, but it wasn't easy so don't forget to review! Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 33

All four of us were forced back out of Gluttony's stomach, Envy was first then Lin fell on top of him, I fell on top of Lin and Ed fell on top of me. I was still utterly confused about what had happened, "Big brother! Lexie!" Al grabbed us.

"Please tell me I'm home this time" I mutter.

"Where alive" Ed said in relief.

"All that blood! Are you hurt?!" Al asked us, Lin, Ed and I shook our heads.

"It's not ours" Ed stated.

"Yeah, a few broken bones and that's about it" I added,Al squeezed us tight."Oh god, there goes another rib" I gasped in pain.

"Al...Stop it!...You're breaking more bones!" Ed snapped in pain.

"I'm so glad both of you are all right!" Al shouted.

"Don't be so dramatic, you worry too much" Ed said as Al put us to the ground.

"Your alive..." Al whispered falling to the ground, Ed put his hand on Al's head.

"I'm sorry...for making you wait, I know it's was painful and scary for you...I'm sorry" Ed said quietly, I started to look around. I saw Gluttony, Envy, Lin, Ed, Al and...

"Well, this is a surprise" a voice said I didn't recognise.

"Hey umm Ed" I said tapping him on the head, he turned around. We both stood up, they're, looking up at us was "Hohenheim?" We both asked in astonishment.

"Steel arm and leg?" Hohenheim asked "you wouldn't happen to be the Elric brothers?" He asked putting his face in theirs, I immediately jumped out the way.

"You're not him" Ed stated.

"Are you mistaking me for someone else?" Hohenheim's double ganger asked.

"Hmm wait a moment...are you talking about Van Hohenheim?" He asked again.

"Aww man, he's got a double ganger?" I asked in confusion.

"He's really creepy" Ed added.

"He's our father?" Al asked.

"Father?!" The guy asked grabbing Ed's head.

"Waaah!" Ed screamed backing away from him.

"What a surprise! I never knew he had children!" My head started to pound and I started see memories that didn't belong to me.

'Edward be nice to your little brother, you're his big brother so you must look after him' a brown hair women said sternly pointing at me. I stumbled to the ground clutching my head, "Ahh!" I screamed "make it stop! Make it stop!" I screamed again as more memories where being shoved into my head.

"Lexie!" Both Ed and Al said, the pain stopped but my body was trembling. "Are you okay?" Ed asked as I sat up.

"My head it felt like it was going to explode" I muttered, Ed lifted me to my feet.

"You're missing your left hand" the Hohenheim stated to Al, he grabbed is left arm and created another hand. He then turned to Ed and grabbed his broken arm.

"Ouch!" Ed screeched in pain, there was a flash of light and Ed looked at his arm "it's...…It's healed" Ed stuttered. The Hohenheim then healed Ed's ribs with just the touch of his hands.

"How's that?" He asked Ed, who was checking himself out.

"Wow that's some serious voodoo" I mutter holding my head.

"You two are vital assets, keep yourselves in top condition" he stated, "any other injuries?" He asked.

"Umm...Lexie and Lin are hurt" Al said pointing at us.

"Who are you?" The Hohenheim asked looking at me, "If you are not important to me then there is no need to keep you alive" he stated.

"I-I'm Alexis Mustang" I stuttered.

"Mustang you say?" I nodded.

"Related to Roy Mustang?" He asked, I nodded again.

"Yes, he's my uncle" I added.

"Interesting" he grabbed me and healed my arm and broken ribs, "you could be valuable so I want you alive" my head pounded again and I fell to the floor, clutching my head.

"If you want her alive then stop the pain" Ed snapped as I screamed, the Hohenheim touched my head, just made it throb even more.

"I cannot, but this will not kill her, only make her suffer through a lot of pain"he stated as blood rolled down my cheeks.

"Make it stop!" I whimpered.

"I cannot, someone else's memories are being pushed into your head" he looked at me puzzled.

"She's crying blood! How can that be a good sigh?!" Ed snapped as Al put his hands on my shoulders, I was having someone else's memories?

"Who's memories?" I whimpered in between the throbbing.

"I don't know" the Hohenheim said to me.

"Who are you?" Lin shouted as Al picked me up, "It can't be, you aren't human inside, are you?"

"Who are you?" He asked Lin, "go ahead and eat him Gluttony" he added.

"Wait! He's my friend!" Ed shouted, "just back off! For me okay?"

"I don't know him, he's useless to me" the Hohenheim said, I screamed again.

"The pain it hurts!" I screamed with more blood running down my face.

"Just let us go so we can get help for her" Al said holding me tighter, I curled into a ball.

"You're the boss of the homunculi" Lin snapped, "they mock us humans...call us fools, you have that same look in your eyes!"

"Fools? I would never call you that" The Hohenheim stated, "do you look at the insects that crawl on the ground and consider them fools?" He asked.

"Please make it stop" I whimpered again.

"Just hold on Lex" Al whispered.

"No matter how hard an insect struggles" the Hohenheim continued, "they're so beneath you that it's impossible to care about them. That's exactly how I feel about humans"

"You're the root of this evil!" Ed snapped, "you're their father and I'm going to finish you off!" Ed clapped his hands and put them to the ground, the Hohenheim only had the think of the alchemy to use it, protecting himself from Ed's attack. I would have joined but the pain I was in had paralysed me from moving.

"How dare you!" Envy shouted. I couldn't see but from what I could hear, Ed and Envy where attacking each other, Al put me down.

"I'm sorry Lexie, but I have to help big brother" I nodded but kept my eyes squeezed shut. I had a really bad feeling that I knew who theses memories where, there was only on persons they could be, they had to be Ed's.

"Why do I have his memories?" I whimpered. I got to my feet slowly, "what's wrong with me?" I asked, father slammed his foot to the ground. It forced me to the ground hitting my head, I screamed again, more blood pooled from my eyes. Someone grabbed me and we rolled across the ground avoiding Envy's hit, I looked up at Ed "please make it stop Ed" I said grabbing at his shirt.

"Hold on Lexie, this will be over soon" he said breathing heavily, Envy swung at us again. Ed launched me to my feet and pulled me away from Envy, we stumbled out the way. I fell to the floor and curled up into a ball again, "Stay here, as long as you don't fight, they shouldn't hurt you" Ed said putting his hand on my back. "I'm sorry" he whispered, my body trembled again, "I should have listened to you, when you didn't want to go through the portal" I sat up.

"Shut up and beat that bastard to the ground before I use all my energy to beat your small ass" I snapped at him, he looked at me in pity then smiled.

"You have a lot of guts for a human, endurance too" Father shouted at Lin as Gluttony held him to the ground, "you'd make a good pawn. And it just so happens…that greed's position is currently vacant" he pulled out a red stone from his mouth. Envy grabbed Ed and Al pushing them to the ground.

"Ah! So thats what you're going to do, father?" Envy snarled, "you're going to put the stone directly into his blood stream, to create a human based homunculus"

"Wait!" Ed shouted, "it could kill him! Envy, let me go!" Ed clapped his hands and put them to the ground but nothing happened, "Dammit! Whats going on!" Father put the stone into the cut on Lin's cheek.

"No!" Al shouted, I pulled out my gun and pointed it at Father.

"Don't shoot Lexie!" Lin shouted ,"this is what I want, stay out of this!"

"If you wish" I said quietly putting the gun down.

"Wait! What are you saying?!" Ed shouted, I wiped the blood from my eyes.

"Just understand this! Whatever happens don't interfere!" he shouted at us, he screeched in pain when the stone finally entered into his blood stream.

"Lin!" Al shouted, "Lexie do something!" I stood up not knowing what to do.

"I…I told you, don't interfere! Just you sit tight and wait!" Lin shouted, Father walked up to me and put his hand to my head.

"Stay out of this otherwise I will kill you" he said to me as the pain hit me again, my body couldn't take it anymore and I fell to the floor.

"What did you do?!" Ed screamed.

"Increased the pain in her head, don't worry she won't die" everything went red and cloudy, Lin's screams became muffled. When i closed my eyes, i kept seeing different memories. I saw that thing me and Ed dug up, but it was alive and so inhuman like, i opened my eyes and the room started to spin. I saw two new faces, Scars and the little girl who had stabbed my hand, then there was more fighting. All I could see was feet moving around, I couldn't tell who was who, I pushed myself up but someone tripped over me, pushing me back to the ground. The room started to spin again and my stomach heaved making me vomit blood, I groaned in pain curling into a ball clutching my head.

Everything I could hear was muffled and all the fighting happening around me was just a blur of redness, someone started to shake me. "Make it go away" I mumbled, "take the pain away, it hurts….Hurts so much" someone picked me up and I finally felt myself go unconscious.

* * *

I sat up feeling so happy that I could watch a puppy being murdered and still smile, "Lexie are you all right?" Al asked, I looked at him for a few moments, "The nurse said they had to give you some strong pain killers-" I started to giggle.

"You look funny" I said poking him.

"Wow that stuff must be strong" he muttered.

"Wheres the other one?" I asked.

"You mean Ed?" Al asked, I nodded.

"Yeah that one" my head felt so clouded.

"You forgot his name, wow Lexie"

"Man do I feel so high right now" I said getting up and stumbling around the room, I started to giggle again unable to control myself. Something moved in Al's armour which caught my attention , "Am I going insane or did something just moved inside you" I asked then scrunched up my face, "that question sounded very…creepy" Al shook his head at me.

"It's a long story" he said as I started to climb into his back, "what on earth are you doing?" he asked as I pulled his head off, "hey!" he snapped.

I looked inside his armour to see the little girl who had stabbed me the other day, she looked unconscious, "thats the brat who stabbed me!" I snapped trying to grab her, "I'm going to show her how it feels to be stabbed!" Al grabbed me.

"No, you're not Alexis" he said sternly, "both you and Ed are going to stay away from her" I glared at him then broke out into a silly smile.

"I can't stop freaking smiling" I snapped in frustration, "this is so screwed up" I stated, Al put me down.

"Here" he gave me a towel and clean clothes, "go have a shower, your covered in blood"

"That aint my fault" I mumbled.

"Girls bathroom is that way, I'm going to go tell Ed your awake" I nodded, "don't cause any trouble, okay?" he asked.

"Yeah yeah" i mumbled waving him off.

"I mean it Lexie"

"Don't get your linen cloth in a twist"

"You're not funny" he said at me.

"I thought that was pretty funny" my voice trailed off when I looked at the bathroom door, there was no door handle, "how the hell am I supposed open the door?" I asked in frustration.

"You're kidding me" Al said putting his hand to his head, he pushed the door and it opened. I looked at it puzzled then looked at Al.

"Ohhh" I whispered, "I knew that!" I added quickly walking in, all the showers where occupied. "Great" I muttered, I walked up to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a mess with dried blood in my hair and streaked down my face, I looked closer and studied my eyes.

"Since when did I have gold in my eyes?" I muttered, I put my head in my hands. "I never had gold specs in my eyes, aww man what have I gotten myself into and why does it always lead back to Ed, he's the bad luck not me," all the female soldiers around me gave me odd looks for talking to myself, I just smiled.

I made a list of all the unexplained things in my head while washing the blood of my face.

Orange eyes turning gold.

Having weird memories that I think are Ed's.

I don't have my own gate of truth.

Somehow went through Ed's gate.

My head started to slightly hurt, I decided to leave the unexplained stuff alone just until all drugs had worn off. But what was I going to tell Ed and Al? I won't say anything until I can figure it out, yeah that's a good plan.

"Hey!" Someone shouted making me jump out of my thoughts, "Look what you did!" A female officer shouted pointing to the sink, I had somehow made the sink over flow.

"Ohh...oops" I said staring at it, she pushed me out the way turning of the tap.

"Get out!" She shouted at me.

"But-"

"Now!" She screamed, I just looked at her with my head tilted to one side. She grabbed the back of my shirt and pushed me out the door, "Don't come back in here brat" she shouted.

I sat out in the corridor, "oh bugger" I stated, "fine if I can't have a shower in the ladies, ill go to the men's, wasn't my fault anyway" I muttered walking into the men's. I put my hand over my eyes "hey umm….Ed put some clothes on" I said turning around.

"Alexis!" He screeched at me.

"Oh hey Lexie, get kicked out of the ladies?" Al asked.

"Ah-huh real bitches those lot are" I said turning around when Ed had a towel wrapped around him.

"You can't just come waltzing in here!" Ed snapped at me.

"Why?" I asked, "it's not I haven't seen a naked person before, I do have a little brother" I stated.

"Is she high?" He asked Al.

"Yeah, whatever they gave her made her forget how to open a door" Al stated.

"Oh by the way Ed, you don't want to go walking around naked, you might scar the little girl in Al's armour" I said walking into one of the shower cubicles.

"Wait! What?!" Ed shouted.

"Didn't that scar you?" Al asked, I laughed.

"When you live with my brother who thinks walking around the house naked is cool, nothing will ever scar you again," I paused and laughed, "plus walking in on Roy when he was having a shower, that gave me nightmares" both boys sputtered a laugh. "This stuff the nurse gave me could make me spill my darkest secrets" I mumbled.

"Darkest secrets?" Ed asked.

"Don't take advantage of her big brother, that's just plain cruel" Al snapped at Ed.

"She would do the same to me!" Ed snapped back.

"The kid knows me very well" I stated, Al's armour moaned.

"Alphonse Elric!" Ed snapped, I poked my head over the door.

"Ohh..The full name...someone's in trouble" I sung.

"Shut up Alexis! Your off your face" Ed snapped at me.

"Am not!" I snapped letting the warm water run over my body washing all the blood off me, my head was starting throb again and I could feel the medication slowly wearing off.

"Al, you can't go picking up every person in need, I know you want to help her but if we get caught-"

"I couldn't just leave her big brother, I want to take her to Dr Knox" Al stated, I slipped on a pair of baggy pants that where a little bit big on me and a black singlet that was also a little big on me.

"Fine" Ed said as I walked out of the cubical, I looked at what he was wearing and then at what I was wearing.

"Why am I wearing your clothes?" I asked puzzled.

"A,l why is Lexie wearing my clothes?" Ed snapped, I rolled the top of the pants three times so it would fit around my Hips.

"I had to give her something to wear, and her clothes where filthy" Al stated, "and you're the only one around here who has the smallest clothes that would fit her" he added quietly.

"Don't call me small!" Ed shouted, without even thinking I picked up a bar of soap and threw it at Ed, I got him in the head, "what was that for?!" He snapped at me.

"Didn't know I had to have a reason to hurt you" I mumbled, the door opened and an officer poked his head around, I froze.

"Hurry up the..." His voice trailed off when he saw me.

"Wow this must look so bad" I stated.

"Shut up Lexie" Ed and Al growled.

"This is the males-"

"Yes I know-"

"I'm so sorry sir" Al said interrupting me and dragging me out, "she's on some strong medication and got lost"

"Al stop treating me like an invalid, and how do you know I'm not a boy?" I asked the officer as I was pulled past him, he gave me a confused look.

"Shut up Lexie, you're digging us into a bigger hole" Al snapped, I giggled.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys don't forget to review! Need more reviews for that extra boost in writing! Enjoy.**

Chapter 34

"So hold up" i said still a little dizzy from the pain killers and the headache that was coming back, "i missed Lin turning into greed, Scar getting his butt kicked as well as that little girl-"

"May" Al said interrupting me.

"Yes, whatever Al" I snapped at him for interrupting me, "MAY….Getting her butt kicked and then you teaming up with Scar" I stated.

"We didn't team up with him!" Ed snapped "and where still in central HQ Lexie, so shut it!"

"Sorry" I said rubbing my head, "still a little high" I stated. I took in a deep breath "I can't believe I missed all that" I whispered loudly, Ed glared at me.

"Thats hardly a whisper Lexie" he said in frustration, I waved him off.

"So where are we going now?" I asked.

"First we have to go see the Colonel and then go see Dr Knox" Al said tapping his belly, informing me we where taking May to him.

"Oh okay" I said as the officer in front of us opened the door, "hey! Roy guess wha-" my voice instantly stopped when I saw him sitting at the table with Roy. Him? What was his name again, Dammit! Curse this god damn headache, "You!" I said pointing at the man. I stood there for a few moments trying so hard to think of his name that it must have shown on my face.

"Thats King Bradley" Ed muttered to me.

"Right!" I stated "Bradley!" I snapped pointing at him, Ed and Al sighed in annoyance, "you're a homunculus" I stated Ed looked at me in shock.

"Oh no" Roy said putting his hand on his forehead, I stormed up to Bradley and put my head on the table.

"You're a killer, could you slice my head off it's giving me the shits" I said pointing at my neck.

"I'm so sorry" Al said dragging me away, "she's on some very strong medication and has no clue what she's saying" Al sat me in a chair.

"Im not an invalid" i muttered.

"You're a freaking idiot" Ed snapped at me quietly, I made a mimicking face at him.

"So you know Alexis?" Bradley asked me with a cup of tea in his hand.

"Always knew there was something funky about you" I said putting my feet up on the table.

"Please don't ask her anything else, she's not in the right state of mind and may say something absolutely stupid that we will all regret" Ed stated glaring at me.

"Very well then"

"So whats going on?" Ed asked taking a seat next to me.

"Sgt. major Fuery is in the South, Warrant officer Falman is in the North and 2nd LT. Breda was sent east" Roy stated.

"Aww man" I whined, "who am I supposed to annoy without getting into trouble" Roy gave me a deathly glare, "okay ill be quiet" I said putting my head down and sinking into my chair.

"And from tomorrow, LT. Hawkeye will be the presidents personal aide" Roy said pushing my feet off the table so casually you would have thought he did it a lot, actually he did do it a lot, but it was so soothly no one even noticed, I was impressed and still very highly medicated by the way I was thinking.

"What?!" Ed exclaimed.

"The conspiracy turned out to involve more than just a portion of the military high command, everyone is guilty" Roy stated keeping a sharp eye on Bradley.

"Achoo!" a little noise came from Al's armour, Roy and Bradley looked at Al in confusion. Both mine and Ed's face had turned into shock.

"P-president" Ed said louder then was needed, he totally made the situation worse "back when I was in hospital, you came to see me. At that time I had no idea you where working for the other side, you had me completely fooled" his voice had calmed down a little.

"Not me" I stated, "I'm not an-" Ed put his hand over my mouth making the rest of my sentence a mumble, I looked at him.

"Stay quiet" he whispered sharply at me.

"'When the time comes I will call on you'….that is what I said to you" Bradley said ignoring our little tiff, "'assume the entire military is the enemy, I will not allow you to speak of this to anyone or stick you neck in this matter any further'. The four of you are valuable sources, it was just the three off you but father has now said Alexis is important."

"Totally feeling special at this time" I said with a smirk, Roy looked like he wanted to strangle me.

"Theres no need for you to know anymore than that, just stay quiet until the time comes and I promise no harm shall come too the three of you" something caught Roy's attention.

"You just said three but theres four of us in this room" Roy said stiffening in his chair.

"You are correct" Bradley stated, "I'm telling you this now Colonel, if you do not stay quiet or plan on quitting the military. I will, without hesitation kill Alexis before she can even blink" I looked at Bradley in shock.

"You're using my life against Roy!" I snapped standing up, Bradley nodded "I'm leaving" I snapped, Bradley already had his sword pointed at my neck, everyone shot out of their seats defensively.

"Move an inch Alexis and you will be dead before anyone can lay a finger on me" i didn't move, "i know you told your brother to leave and he can hide just as well as you can. I know for a fact if we loose sight of you, you will be gone and never to be found again. Harm will not come to you if you stay by the both Elric's sides and continue to protect them, like you have been doing for the past 6 months."

"And if I don't!" I snapped.

"I will hunt down your little brother personally and kill him-"

"Lay one fucking finger on Danny and I will tear your limbs off one by one and make you eat it!" I shouted, my head started to throb again but I ignored the pain.

"Very creative Alexis" Bradley stated, "but I'm not scared of you, now do you understand my orders?!" he growled at me.

"Do it" Roy said to me.

"You've got to be kidding me" I snapped at Roy.

"Do it!" he growled, I sat back down.

"Fine, I understand" everyone sat back down and Bradley put his sword away.

"So when this time comes" Ed said speaking up, "what happens to everyone else including Lexie, who isn't lucky enough to be a human sacrifices?" I was ready to rip Bradley's head off.

"I said that doesn't concern you, Fullmetal" Bradley said calmly.

"Fullmetal huh?The alias felt like a badge when you gave it too me, but I never thought that badge would represent something so evil. I'm casting aside this alias!" Ed said slamming his watch on to the table, "You can have this back! I no longer want to be a dog of the military!" he snapped.

"No" Bradley said firmly, "you will continue to serve the military…of your own volition"

"why the hell would i-"

"What was that girls name again?" Bradley asked interrupting Ed, "Oh yes it was Winry Rockbell" his face was emotionless.

"Don't touch her!" Ed snapped slamming his hand on the table, Bradley had a satisfying smirk on his face.

"So? What will you do now?" Bradley asked, "if you don't want it, I will cut you down" I was fuming with rage and the pounding pain in my head wasn't helping.

"Dammit it!" Ed snapped picking the watch up.

"Very good!" Bradley said pleased with himself, I stood up grabbing Bradley's shirt and putting my face in his.

"You really are the lowest scum on this earth" I snarled.

"You should get your eyes check out Alexis, crying blood is not a good sign" I put my hand to my face, Bradley was right, I was crying blood again.

"Shit not again!" I snapped letting go off him, he touched my head and the pain exploded making me stumble backwards and falling over my chair. "I'm so over this fucking pain!" I snapped getting up and racing to the door, I opened the door and the pain exploded again making me scream in pain. Everyone in the corridor stopped and looked at me as I pushed my palms against my temples, I took a step forward and collapsed the ground.

Someone picked me up "LT. Hawkeye" Roy said putting my trembling body into her arms, "take her to Dr. Knox" he said as I groaned in pain.

"Yes, sir" she said holding me tightly and taking me away.

* * *

I lay on a bed slipping between reality and my new memories, "blood from the eyes usually means a great force against the brain, at first I thought maybe a haemorrhage in the brain but there are no other signs. I am baffled to what made her cry blood but whatever it is, I have never seen it before, but I think it may have passed now" Dr Knox stated.

"So she's going to be okay?" I heard Ed ask.

"Yes, when she wakes up ill do a few more tests and if she passes them then everything should be fine" the tension in the room dropped. "Okay now bring the other girl into my room" I heard Dr Knox leave with Al, the only people left in the room was Ed and Hawkeye.

"She's stronger then you may think" Hawkeye stated, "she will get through it, I've seen her suffer through a lot and she always gets back onto her feet"

"I know" Ed said, "but this was my fault, ever since we came out of the portal this started happening. I think something happened to her when she went through it, but it doesn't make any senses, it should have happened to me not her" frustration clouded his voice.

"Don't beat yourself about it, it's not going to help her nor will it help yourself. I think if she heard you right now, she would have ago at you" I wanted to hit him but I couldn't pull myself back to reality, I was too exhausted.

"Ha" he said softly, "probably" there was a long pause, "when we where stuck in that place with Envy, he admitted to starting the Civil War and shooting her parents. She lost it saying that she was a killer, i saw her shoot one person down to protect me but i didn't think she had ever killed anyone else. She just doesn't seem like she could kill someone in vain, but she was so convinced she was a killer" no! why did you have to bring that up?! my head screamed.

"I would agree with you if i hadn't seen her do it with my own eyes, i wouldn't call her a killer but she's defiantly something" get up Alexis now! Stop her from talking! Don't tell him! He doesn't need to know! "I shouldn't be telling you this but i will, i saw her kill those two soldiers who shot that boy. It was like something possessed her body, her eyes went black and her face wasn't her, she completely lost her mind. But every time either i or the Colonel brought it up, she would refuse she did it, somehow her mind had blocked those memories." silence….intense silence, dammit Riza! "But i guess she finally admitted it, i have to say though, every person I've ever known her too kill weren't innocent. She hasn't killed more then a handful of people and those people weren't innocent, they were killers and abusers, so please don't look at her badly" Riza put her hand on my head.

"It would kill her if either you or your brother looked at her differently, she hates being pitied or admired, but I've seen her change. Whatever you boys have done to her has helped her grow up" I was going to kick her ass when I woke up, she's was totally embarrassing me. Silence again.

Why wasn't he saying anything?

Did he hate me? I know I hated myself so I wouldn't blame him if he did.

"Al would give me a real beating if I ever started hating her" his voice was soft and calm. "She's one of the only people who's seen me at my worst and didn't tell me I was a bad person, I could never think of her as a killer, only someone that I care about" my mind relaxed.

"I'm glad, because she puts a lot of trust in you and from what I've seen, after you get past the hot headed arguing, you both lean on each other when you need it and that's something both of you need. I know neither of you trust the adults around you, and really…I don't blame you, so being able to lean on each other is a big help to both of you" geez could she get any more deeper, like man Riza where not bloody married or some shit.

"How is she?" Roy must have just walked in, I felt Riza stand up.

"She should be fine sir, after all she is Alexis" the formality between those two irritates me sometimes.

"Yes, that's good, could you please come out here I need to talk to you" Roy stated.

"Yes Sir" Riza said leaving the room. Silence again but it wasn't intense, Ed sighed.

"Your right, I am an idiot" Ed intwined his fingers with mine, "I'm sorry if I did this too you. But also thank you for helping me" silence again but his grip around my hand got tighter, "I swear if you heard all that I'm never going to hear the end off it" he was right, he's never going to hear the end of this.


	35. Chapter 35

**Dont forget to review! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 35

Finally my body caught up with my mind and woke up, my head didn't hurt at all, but these memories weren't mine and i didn't want them. I sat up in a dark room that was lit by the lights from the hallway, they streaked in through the cracks around the door, Ed was curled up in the chair next to me fast asleep. "I don't need a babysitter" i mumbled, "not that you're a very good one anyway" he didn't move or wake up, i put my head in my hands, "i don't want these memories, it feels like I'm invading your mind which is wrong" i know i didn't have them all but i had some of them. I refused to look into that part of my mind though, i wasn't going to go near them, they weren't mine to snoop into. "Just like me to get myself into something bad" i said getting up and putting the blanket over him, i walked into the bathroom and had a good look at my eyes. Still had gold specs but only if you looked close enough, so what does it mean not to have a gate of truth? Does it mean i don't have a soul? But thats impossible, you need a soul to be alive….Right? i didn't know, does this stupid curse have something to do with it? Probably, dammit!

I looked up and saw Ed's reflection in the mirror, standing at the door yawning and rubbing his eyes, "sleeping beauty's awake" I said to him through the mirror.

"Who you calling sleeping beauty," he mumbled, "you're the one who was passed out for the whole day" I turned around and leaning against the sink.

"Oh I'm sorry" i said sarcastically, "next time ill make sure not to go jumping through any portals" his face dropped, i scolded myself for being so harsh. "I was just kidding short stack, don't get all depressed on me now, i can't stand those sad eyes of yours" i said sternly pointing at him. Usually that would have scored my a glare or maybe a smart ass comment or if i was lucky, a smile but i just got silence.

"But it was my fault, I pulled you through it" I was ready to hit him but that look on his face stopped me, it was the look Danny would give me, making my stomach hurt and my throat go dry.

"Don't make me hit you, does it look like I'm dead?" i asked throwing my hands in the air, he shook his head "exactly! So if you keep blaming yourself, ill have to beat your tiny ass" still that sad look on his face, gahh! What did i have to do to make this kid smile nowadays?! His face changed, no! i thought, don't look at me like that! Its bad enough Danny gives me that look but now you!

"Stop looking at me like that" I snapped.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like that, that look where you think I'm amazingly strong person and someone to look up too. I hate it! I'm no role model, I'm a killer and a thief, I will keep telling you that until it is drilled into your head."

"Shut up Lexie, people say I need to give myself more credit, well so do you" he snapped at me. Give myself credit? Ha! Credit for what? For killing people, yes lets praise a killer thats a great thing to teach people Ed.

"Would you ever give Scar credit?" I asked, "No you wouldn't, so don't give it to me. I don't want it and I don't need it, so keep it for yourself" I snapped.

"I've spent day in and day out with you for nearly 6 months Lexie, you're not a killer...not anymore" we glared at each other. "Your as much of an idiot as I am" I walked past him, he grabbed my shoulder.

"I already knew that" I mumbled, he wrapped him arms around me.

"You're not a bad person Lexie" I wrapped my arms around him.

"Your more of a girl then I am" I stated.

"Shut up!" He snapped hugging me tighter, "you're not even a girl to begin with"

"Ohh good comeback" he stepped back from me.

"What did you see?" He asked sternly, I looked at him confused.

"If you're talking about when I walked into the bathroom, I saw nothing, I don't really remember much" I stated, he punched me.

"I'm not talking about that moron!" He snapped, "When you went through the portal" I tried to keep a silly look on my face.

"Don't remember" I said shrugging, I couldn't bring myself to say, oh yeah saw this creepy thing and your brothers body and don't forget I have half of your memories. I couldn't tell him not now, maybe not ever.

"You're lying" he stated.

"Am not!" I snapped defensively.

"You are, I figured out when you twirl your hair that means you're lying or nervous" I was twirling my hair, I instantly stopped.

"Oh how observant Ed!" I snapped again.

"So you did see something?!"

"I didn't say that!" I shouted, he glared at me. "Look to be honest I don't know what I saw okay?! So just stop bugging me!" I snapped.

"Maybe if you told me I could help!" He snapped back.

"What part of no do you not understand?!" I shouted, he stormed out the room.

"You're so bloody frustrating!" He shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"Me!" I shouted, we both stood in the hallway shouting at each other. "You're the frustrating one!"

"I swear I'll hit you!" He snapped at me.

"Go on then! Hit me! I'll just hit you right back!" He didn't hit me, "Go on hit me!" I shouted. I was hit across the head by someone else other then Ed.

"Stop shouting both of you!" Dr Knox snapped, "I have other patients here so if you want to fight each other like petty little girls, go outside!" We both looked at him in shock. "And you shouldn't even be out of bed!" He snapped at me.

"Well, I'm fine so you don't need to treat me like your patient anymore" I mumbled.

"Get back into that bed now!"

"Make me!" I snapped.

"I thought you two where up, I could both hear you from the other side of the house" Al said coming into view. The doctor pushed me back into the room and I sat on the bed. "How are you feeling?" Al asked as the doctor poked around at my face.

"Fine" I mumbled, "but Mr nosy has to know everything" I said gesturing to Ed, Ed grumbled something that I couldn't hear.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" The doctor asked.

"Three" I stated.

"I know he's annoying but he's only trying to help" Al said as I followed the doctors finger.

"I know" I mumbled.

"Okay your eye sights fine and you have no damage to your eyes or head" Dr Knox stated.

"Could have already told you that"

"You are free to leave" he said ignoring my comment. Roy walked in Riza followed behind quickly, I pointed at her.

"I have one hell of a bone to pick with you" I snapped.

"Nice too see you as well Lexie" she stated.

"Sounds like your back to normal" Roy said as I pushed past him, slipping my hand in his pocket and pulling his wallet out, I quickly put it in my pocket and pushed Riza out the door and shut it behind me.

"You heard me didn't you?" She asked, I fiddled with Roy's wallet in my pocket pulling out the money with one hand.

"Yes, I did!" I snapped.

"Do you remember killing them?" She asked, I wasn't really paying attention to her. I was too busy trying to steal Roy's money then to care about what she really said to Ed.

"No, but don't go telling everyone, it's not something I want to advertise" I stated, she nodded.

"Yes, I understand that but I thought he deserved to know" I just waved her off and walked back into the room, bumping into Roy and slipping his wallet back into his pocket, mission accomplished I thought.

* * *

Ed and I decided to go to the military hotel but Al wanted to stay with May and Lan-fan over night, I pulled out the money and gave it to Ed.

"Here, if we can limit ourselves taking money out of your account then Bradley won't know our exact whereabouts" I stated, Ed took the money.

"Did you steal this from Roy?" He asked, I looked at him. How was he going to react if I said yes?

"Yeah" I said cautiously, no instant reaction off him.

"Oh okay, good idea" the reaction I wasn't expecting.

"Not a fan of Roy?" I asked.

"Not really, no offence" he muttered, I just laughed at him.

"Why would I take offence to that? I'm no fan of him either"

"Glad where on the same page...…sometimes" he stated.

"Where always on the same page, it's just we both look at it differently" he didn't really reply to my statement and went straight to bed. I waited for him to fall asleep, 10 minutes passed and he was tossing and turning, 20 minutes passed and he was slowly but surly falling asleep, 30 minutes finally passed and he was knocked out.

I leaned over him and poked his chest, "Ed?" I whispered. No answer but heavy breathing, good he's asleep now time to rock and roll. I put 'my' clean clothes on and snuck out the window, Ed was dead to reality to even notice. I kept my hood on and stayed to the shadows, I rounded the block three times to make sure I wasn't being followed. When I knew for a fact I wasn't being followed, I entered the 'Lotus Den' it belonged to Mason's cousin.

The Lotus was a burlesque tavern, girls dancing around in skimpy outfits and most of the bar tenders where either gay or really attractive. I was one of the only underage kids allowed in here, of course Roy didn't even know I had contact with this place. I sat down at the bar and lifted my hood off, "You here for Cara?" Cara being Mason's cousin.

"Yeah" I said looking at the very attractive blue eyed and blonde haired man, I think his name was Tyler.

"She's upstairs with a client" he stated.

"Tell her Lexie is here to make an important call" I slipped some cash over the counter.

"I'll be right back" he said taking the cash and ducking out the back, Cara was the only person who could make private calls without the military intervening. "She said go up to her office and she will be there in five" I nodded and headed up the stairs, I kept my self fully covered as I climbed the stairs dodging drunken hands that reached out for me.

I walked into her office and silently sat down on one of the velvet sofas, I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I hope I can get back before Ed wakes up or I'm a dead person.

"Wanting to make a call?" Cara asked tying up her dressing gown.

"Well, I'm not thinking of applying here" I said sarcastically, she smiled at me.

"What a shame" she said, "I think you would give this dump a little boost, you know with your pretty face and all" I laughed.

"Oh I'm sure I would, but I don't like letting dirty drunk men touching me" I stated.

"That's right, you like the young Innocent ones" she gave me a wicked smile, "now who is that boy?...Oh that's right Fullmetal isn't it?" I laughed.

"In that kids wildest dreams" she laughed this time.

"That's right I'm sorry, you like the Ishbalan type" I glared at her, "sorry didn't mean to open old wounds" someone knocked at the door.

"Cara you have another client" Tyler said popping his head through the door.

"Thanks Tyler, make your call little Lex" she said leaving the room, I nodded and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Mason answered the phone.

"Hey Mas, get my package?" I asked.

"Of course I did, he's a real special one"

"Is that Lexie?!" I heard Danny yell.

"Yeah but hold your damn horses boy, she ain't going anywhere!" Mason snapped at Danny.

"Gimme gimme gimme!" Danny yelled.

"He really is your prodigy" Mason said as I laughed.

"Lexie!" Danny squealed.

"Hey monkey face" there was silence, "Danny?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a trait he got from our mother. Knowing when something's wrong just by hearing someone's voice.

"It's hard to explain, but nothing I want you too worry about" I mumbled.

"Lex-"

"Danny I want you to listen to me okay?" I asked interrupting him.

"Of course"

"Something really bad is about to happen, now I want you to hide and make sure no one from the military knows your with Mason."

"Why?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when I see you next, but right now I need you too hide and stay hidden" there was a long pause.

"Hide like Lexie?" He asked finally.

"Yes," that was the phrase he and Roy used, because when I used hide no one could ever find me. A trait from our father.

"Okay, I love you sissy"

"Love you too Danny"

"Don't die Lex" his voice was shaky.

"I'll try not too" we both hung up, "but I can't make any promises" I mumbled, Cara walked in.

"You okay?" She asked, I smiled.

"Yeah" I paused and stood up, "can I ask you something?"

"Go for it"

"Have you heard of the gate of truth?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I know nothing about it" I sighed in frustration, "go check out a book Lexie, they might have something" I nodded.

"I was thinking of that" I stated, she sat down in here chair behind her mahogany desk. "Just telling you now, something bad is going to happen" she smiled.

"There's always something bad happening, and when your around I know it can't be good" I smiled.

"Very true" I said walking to the door.

"Remember little Lex, your always welcome to join us here"

"Maybe in another life time" I said walking out.


	36. Chapter 36

**I had a guest reviewer ask me this: Do you have some sort of schedual when posting a new chapter or do you just post whenever?**

**Well i do then i don't, i try to post one everyday before i go to bed or when i get home from school. Usually when i don't post one the next day, it means my internet is being a butthead or i have heaps of school work to do. which by the way i have my yearly year 11 exams in a few days, so i might not post a chapter everyday. Sorry :( but ive only got three and then its holidays :D wooh!**

**Anyways don't forget to review! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 36

I stood outside the military's library, it was dark and deserted. Not that I was expecting anyone to be here, it was like 2 in the morning. Sneaking in was a synch since I had done it a million times and the night guard here was pathetic, he was too busy having a nap in the front office. I went straight to the restricted area, picking up anything that caught my attention. I wasn't expecting to find anything, but I might as well have a snoop around. First thing I wanted to find out is, what a soul is and if you needed one to exist.

After many pages of being frustrated, something finally caught my attention. 'A soul is the essence of a person' finally now where getting somewhere...Maybe. That was the only thing said about a soul, dammit! Why must this be so bloody hard?! Breath Lexie, breath.

Next book...Nothing, Dammit!

Next book...Still nothing, oh for god sakes! The only person around here who would know this stuff, is the last person I want to talk too...Ed... Where is Hohenheim when you need the bastard?!

"Okay, just going to close my eyes" I mumbled putting my head on the table.

* * *

**4 years ago**

"Help!" A little scream came from a collapsed tunnel, I held my head in fear.

"Oh no" I muttered, "hold on let me get help!" I shouted from the other side.

"My legs, I can't feel my legs" the little girl screamed. I would have used alchemy but I wasn't experienced enough, I could only do simple stuff. I ran down towards the town.

"Please someone help!" I shouted, people stopped and looked at me. I pointed at the old mine tunnel, "It's collapsed on a little girl!" Everyone continued walking. I growled in frustration and grabbed at the biggest man in the crowd, "You have to help" he pushed my away.

"You brats shouldn't be in there anyway" he spat at me.

"I wasn't in there, I don't know how long the girl has been stuck up there for!" I snapped, the guy just walked off. "You heartless bastard!" I shouted falling to my knees, the girl is going to die.

"Are you okay?" I looked up at the man who had just spoken, he had golden eyes and long blonde hair. I shot to my feet and grabbed his hand dragging him the the tunnel.

"You have to help" I said pointing to the tunnel with the screaming girl, "can you help her?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you get the military?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Filthy mutts all of them!" I spat, he looked at me shocked then nodded.

"Very well then" the man said and clapped his hands, he put it to the ground and the rocks turned into sand. I looked at him in amazement, "holy shit!" I stated, the man looked at me oddly.

"Large vocabulary for a small girl" he said as I dug out the little girl.

"I could say a lot worse then that Handsome" I said grabbing the girl, she was sobbing but didn't look injured.

"Handsome?" He asked.

"Well, what am I supposed to call you?" I asked.

"I like handsome" he stated, I nodded and picked up the girl. When I turned around he was gone.

"Dammit! I wanted to talk to him" I snapped, the girl said thank you and ran off. I walked back into town and wondered around trying to find the man, he used alchemy by clapping his hands. That is amazing!

I must find him, Roy wouldn't teach me alchemy so maybe he would. "Alexis Mustang" my head shot over my shoulder, "the Colonel is looking for you!" A military officer shouted at me. I step sided past him and took off into the crowded, "get back here!" He shouted as I ducked in between people, I ran into an alley way looking for a spot to hide. I saw the opportunity to jump into an open window and took it before the officer saw me.

"That was close" I said panting and sat down under the window.

"Mustang you say?" A voice said from beside me, I screamed and pointed my gun at the person next to me, "Wow, no need to get violent, I won't ask if its that important to you" I looked at the blonde man.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" why was he being so nice? I walked up to him and went onto my tippy toes, my head only reached his chest.

"How did you use alchemy without a transmutation circle?" I asked, he took a step back.

"That's my secret" he stated.

"Teach me?" I asked, he shook his head.

"I can't do it without consulting your parents"

"Their dead" I stated, he looked at me sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but I can't" he said sympathetically.

"Why not?" I whined, he didn't answer me. I wrapped my body around his leg and didn't let go, "I'm not letting go until you teach me!"

He shook his leg but I didn't let go, "Your very determined" he said looking down at me, I gave him my best determined face. "You remind me of a little boy" he said smiling down at me, "determined to accomplish anything without hesitation" I glared at him.

"Don't compare me too a little boy, their filthy creatures" I snapped, he laughed.

"Very well then" he said chuckling.

"So you will teach me?" I asked, he shook his head. "Fine ill never let go then" I stated, I sat holding his leg for 6 hours straight, squeezing tighter every hour.

"Teach me!" I snapped after the 6th hour, "If that little boy is as determined as I am, then you know I'm never going to let go until you say yes!" He sighed.

"Fine" he said handing me a book, "study this book and come to me everyday for a week and you will become a very skilled alchemist." I took the book and shook his hand, "Deal" I said satisfied.

After three days of my training, Handsome disappeared and left his book with me, I studied it inside out also trying to find him. But I couldn't find him not that I needed him anymore, because my alchemy had improved by a mile.

* * *

**Back to present day.**

My head shot up off the desk when the sun hit my face. "Shit" I said pulling loose paper that was stuck to my head, "have to get back before Ed wakes up." I stumbled around the library putting books back and trying to stay quiet, I slipped back outside annoyed that I got no where but sleep.

I ran as fast as I could back towards the hotel, still stumbling over my own feet from being half asleep. I snuck in the front doors then into our room, I closed the door extremely quietly but Ed sat up and glared at me.

"Sleeping beauty" I said smiling innocently. He continued to glare at me, I sat down on the bed awkwardly "think you need a hair cut, your hairs gonna get longer then mine" I said trying to get him to relax but he didn't.

I looked around the room avoiding his eyes, "Where did you wonder off too?" He asked finally speaking up.

"Depends on how you look at it" he looked at me oddly.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, I went for a wonder in my dream, it was really weird" I just babbled on trying to distract him. "There was this house and this small guy trying to fight me-" I smirked at Ed, "but it wasn't you"

"Lexie!" He snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"Where did you go? In reality" he snapped.

"Don't know what you're talking about" I said lying down on my bed.

"Why must you be so difficult?" He snapped again.

"Because its fun" I stated.

"Now answer me properly, where did you go for nearly 6 hours?"

"Yes, daddy" I muttered, he glared at me. "I called Danny to make sure he was all right" I said stretching out on the bed.

"For 6 hours?" He asked.

"No, I kinda fell asleep okay? Geez you're not my father Ed, don't act so worried" I muttered.

"You frustrate me" he muttered back.

"Right back at ya short stack" I said as he put his back to me and went back to sleep. I slipped my hand in my bag until my fingers found the diary, I pulled it out and looked at it. I hadn't touched Hohenheim's book in years, I got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Ed asked.

"To the bloody bathroom Ed" I snapped, "would you like to join?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm fine thanks" he muttered, I closed the door and locked it behind me. I sat on the ground and flicked through the book, looking for anything about anything.

"Perfect, something I can work with" I muttered.

'The Gate of Alchemy, also called The Gate of Truth, The Portal, but most commonly The Gate which is a metaphysical and possibly metaphorical structure that appears within a pure white endless expanse.' I flicked through a few more pages, entranced in what I was reading.

Upon opening the gate, it reveals a dimension of information which manifests as a shadowy void with several shadow-like ethereal hands protruding from it and a single large eye within.

"Already knew that" I mumbled.

Any alchemist who attempts a Human Transmutation is summoned before the Gate by the transmutation's rebound and is confronted briefly by the being known as Truth, before the Gate itself pulls them through its doors. Inside, pure knowledge about the world, the universe, alchemy and everything is forced into the alchemist's mind as he or she begins to break down both physically and mentally, becoming part of the flow. However, the alchemist is only granted as much knowledge is proportionate to what is being given up as a "toll" through the Gate.

"How does Hohenheim know all of this?" I wondered, "and how the hell did i miss this before?!"

Though the Gate appears identically to any and all who pass through it, the engravings on the stone doors appear different to each person as a reflection of their true self and to that alchemist's understanding of "The Truth".

I sighed and flicked through more pages. One more sentence caught my attention, 'The ability to use alchemy comes through your own gate of truth.' My face fell into confusion, "but I use alchemy and I don't have a gate, what the hell?!"

"Are you talking to yourself?" Ed yelled out, Shit! I forgot he was out there.

"Maybe" I said walking out of the bathroom.

"Ever since you came through that portal, you've been acting strange" he paused, "well stranger then normal"

"I have my reasons" I stated.

"Reasons that I will get out of you" he said watching me put the diary in my bag.

"Maybe one day short stack" he went to say something but I beat him, "so what's this I am hearing that you stole that little girl, May's innocences?" I asked, he threw his hands in the air.

"I don't even freaking know" he snapped in frustration, "I don't even know the girl" I laughed.

"Maybe she heard of you, and was expecting you to be-"

"Don't you dare say it!" He snapped at me.

"Tal-"

"Lexie!" He growled pointing at me.

"Taller!" I quickly said ducking for cover as he jumped at me.

"Gahh! I hate you!" He shouted.

"Shhhh!" I said putting my finger to my lips, "Its like 6 in the morning short stack, no shouting" he growled at me.

"I hate you" he muttered.

"Love you too" I giggled.


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry if the spelling is bad, I'm posting this off my phone because I'm stuck at my dads with out my laptop. Devastating! But I got this done anyway, enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! :)**

Chapter 37

We both spent the whole day sleeping in bed, Al was still at Dr Knox's "Lexie?" Ed said as i turned over.

"Yeah" i mumbled digging my head into my pillow.

"Do you know what happened in the Civil war?" he asked, yeah i did but it wasn't something i liked talking about.

"If you want to know, i'd go ask someone who was actually there" i muttered.

"Ive tried to get it out of the Colonel but he wont tell me" there was a long silent pause, "did he tell you?" He asked.

"Yes and no" I Said sitting up and stretching my arms up towards the roof, "Roy didn't tell me intentionally but when me and Danny started staying with him. He used to have nightmares about it and go into these shock fits, screaming about it in his sleep. I used to be the only who could calm him down, which was wrapping my arms around him so he couldn't move. Danny tried to do it once but he wasn't strong enough to keep ahold of Roy, and Roy nearly shot him." A long intense pause I sighed, "but from what I heard, it was one hell of a bloody battle. Roy doesn't actually know how much I know about that war, but I promised myself not to talk about it" I looked at Ed.

"If you want to know what happened in that war, go see Riza, I know for a fact she won't hold back."

"Sounds like a plan" he said getting up, "you coming?" He asked.

"No, I've got to go see Roy" I said getting up and putting my coat on, "I need to talk to him"

"Your not going to tell him what you saw in the portal? Right?" I glared at him, "I would say its better if you tell me"

"Are we really going to have this fight again?" I growled.

"If thats what it takes...then yes" I punched him in the stomach, he fell to his knees.

"The more you keep bugging me, the longer it's going to take me to tell you" I snapped, he groaned in pain.

"Why must you be so violent?" He gasped.

"Because that's the type of person I am" I said grabbing my bag.

"Are you scared of what you saw?" He asked, I stopped in my tracks. Scared? No...maybe.

Totally confused? Hell yes!

"No, I'm not scared of anything" I stated.

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because" I said walking out the door, "I am scared" I whispered "I just can't admit it"

* * *

**5 years ago**

"Sissy" Danny said shacking my shoulder, I pushed him away and turned over. "Sissy wake up!" Danny said with fear in his voice, "it's uncle again" I sat up.

"What's wrong?" I asked rubbing my eyes and looking at my 7 year old brother.

"He's doing it again, I can't stop him" I shot to my feet and ran into Roy's room.

"Killing innocent children!" Roy shouted sitting up in bed.

"Go back to bed Danny" I said pushing him out of the room, he didn't listen "now!" I snapped, Danny looked at Roy in horror then nodded.

"I had to kill them! It was my orders...orders that are cruel but I had too. If I didn't I would be looked down upon for sure!"

"Roy" I said watching him, he was sitting up in bed sweating and trembling but his eyes where closed. He was still asleep, stuck in a nightmare.

"I burnt them until their screams of pain turned into silence" he started scratching at his arms, making himself bleed. I tried to stop him but I wasn't strong enough.

"Stop" I whimpered, "please stop"

"I killed innocent children, I couldn't save my older sister. I broke her promise...I promised her to keep them alive, but I didn't. Instead I watched them die, while killing others."

"Stop uncle!" I put my arms around him, restraining him from hurting anyone including himself. "Stop! It's over now!" I put my head on his chest, his heart was beating fast and his body was tensed.

"Yes it's over now! I'll bring Bradley down and take his place" his body started slowly waking up.

"Please calm down" I said softly, everything went silent.

"Go back to bed Lexie" Roy muttered. I stepped away and looked at him, his eyes where blood shot. "Don't mention this to anyone. Understood?" I looked at him then nodded.

"I don't hate you for breaking your promise, I'm just glad someone came back alive to look after Danny" his face was expressionless.

"Go to bed" he mumbled, I nodded again and went back to bed.

"It's scary when he does that" Danny said when I got into bed.

"I know" I mumbled, "but there getting better, hopefully they will stop soon"

Present day.

"Wow Roy, totally forgot how handsome you look without a uniform on. Now I see where I get the good looks off, but you know what they say, every generation gets better looking every time, except for Danny, I think it skipped him." Roy looked at me stunned and half asleep, he looked over my head, "it's just me Roy" I stated.

"I was just making sure" he mumbled, "so what do you want?" He asked still not letting me in.

"Are you going to be a gentlemen and let me in?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and looking up at him.

"I'm only a gentleman to ladies" he said with a smirk.

"Ha ha!" I spat sarcastically, "you sound like Ed" I added.

"Don't compare me with him, that's like saying your like me" he stated letting me in.

"You have no idea how many times people have said that" I muttered falling onto his lounge.

"So what are you here for?" He asked, "to steal more money?" He added.

"How dare you insinuate something like that!" I snapped, he glared at me "come on Roy give me some credit, it was pretty good" I stated.

"Yeah if you want to put yourself in jail" he snapped.

"Not old enough yet" I mumbled.

"Your 18 in a week" I sat up.

"Really?" I asked, he nodded "cool that means I can join the military" I stated.

"You want to join the military after everything you just discovered!" He shouted.

"Wow calm down" I said holding my hands up, "I was joking"

"I have to be somewhere, now why did you come here Lexie?" He asked, I sighed.

"I just wanted to tell you, that promise I made too you-"

"The one where you promise not to die?" He asked interrupting me, I nodded.

"I'm taking that promise back" I mumbled.

"What?!" His hand slammed on the coffee table, I jumped at the loud noise. "Why?"

"Because, I have a feeling something bad is happening to me" I mumbled again.

"I knew you had changed when you came out of Gluttony, you saw something didn't you?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Your eyes are changing colour" he stated, shit! Was it really that noticeable? But Ed would have saw it...right? No wait he's too much of an idiot to notice.

"I know" I muttered looking down at my hands.

"Well whatever is going on with you, hurry up and figure it out, because your not dying" I laughed.

"Thanks for the support uncle" I said sarcastically. He started pushing me out the door.

"I have to be somewhere, so run along and go join your little trouble making boys." I rolled my eyes.

"Funny" I mumbled, "well can I have a lift to Dr Knox's"

"fine" he mumbled, i smiled at him but he just rolled his eyes at me.

* * *

"Everyone has a gate of truth...right?" I asked Roy out of the blue, he looked at me suspiciously then went back to looking at the road.

"What would make you think I would know?" He asked, I shrugged.

"Stab in the dark I guess" I said leaning my head against the window, "but don't worry...just pretend I didn't ask" I mumbled.

"From what I've heard, yes because the use of alchemy comes from the gate" I looked at my hands, then why can I still use alchemy?

"What happens if you don't have a gate?" I asked tracing my tattooed palms.

"Odd question" he stated, "I don't think it's possible, no gate means no soul and no soul means...well it means no life" no life? So either I'm hallucinating all these memories, or I'm not human. Haha! Not human? Really Lexie? You really are loosing it. "Why?" He asked looking at me suspiciously.

"Eyes on the road Roy!" I snapped, he looked back to the road, "I was just curious" I said answering his question.

"Curiosity killed the cat" he stated, I glared at him.

"Hey!" I snapped, "that's my line! Anyway it's lucky I'm not a cat then...because I would have already lost my 9 lives" he tried to hold back his smirk.

"True" he mumbled, then his face dropped. "They should really stop walking around the streets like that" I looked out the window to see Ed and Al, "you can see Al a mile away" I smirked.

"Well he his a large suit of armour, what do you except him to do? Shrink in size using magic" I stated.

"Your not funny" Roy mumbled.

"I don't understand why everyone says that, I find myself quite laughable" Roy sighed in frustration. I stuck my head out the window when we came to a stop next to them. "Oh my god" I said pointing behind them, "a flying pig" Roy shook his head and both boys spun around.

"Idiots actually turned around" I said looking at Roy.

"Your the idiot who said it" he mumbled at me.

"A flying pig?" Al asked.

"She's being stupid like usual" Ed stated glaring at me, I stuck my tongue out at him, he did it back.

"Boys get in the car, we can see you a mile away and Scar is still around" Al got in the back and Ed got in the front, I was stuck in between him and Roy.

"Why must you sit in the front?" I asked annoyed.

"Because I don't want to get squished be Al" Ed grumbled to me.

"Oh Yeah, we don't want you getting any smaller short stack" I said teasing him. Al and Roy sighed, Ed started punching "ouch!" I snapped.

"Stopping calling me small!" He shouted.

"Guys" Roy said, I punched Ed back.

"No it's funny" I said laughing, we both started pinching each other.

"Guys" Roy said but we continued to ignore him.

"Ouch!" Me and Ed said at the same time, Roy slammed on the brakes and our heads hit the windscreen.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT!" Roy shouted, we both looked at him shocked.

"I think we made him angry" Ed stated.

"Yeah just a wee bit" I said agreeing with him.

"Are you two finished?!" Roy snapped, we both nodded, "good" he said putting his foot on the accelerated.

Me and Ed smirked at each other, "no one can piss him off better then us" I stated.

Ed chuckled "oh I know" he said satisfied.


	38. Chapter 38

**Im so sorry it took me a few days to update, i hope you all like it though, don't forget to review!**

**Oh my god! I have to tell you guys this one thing, i was driving to tafe the other day and passed a butchers shop called Curtis meat shop then further up the road there is a green mechanic shop called Envy. I was pretty stunned and thought it was very weird. Anyway Enjoy everyone and don't forget to Review! Im looking forward to hearing your thoughts! :D**

Chapter 38

"So what where you two idiots doing walking around the streets?" I asked Ed and Al.

"We where looking for that little girl, May" Ed stated.

"You lost a little girl?" I asked, "You idiots, how did you loose her?" I asked, Ed glared at me.

"We didn't loose her" he snapped, "she left Dr Knox's before we could talk to her"

"Talk to her about what? She was an annoying little brat" I stated.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Al asked, I turned to him.

"When a little brat stabs you in the hand trying to protect a killer, then you can tell me, I'm being mean" I snapped.

"Anyway" Ed said interrupting my little rant, Al just ignored me, "when me and Al weren't able to us alchemy against father, we found out that neither could anyone else, except for May and Scar."

"And we know that May was from Xing" Al stated, "so the alchemy she used was different to the alchemy we use" I nodded slowly.

"So you want to learn Xing's alchemy?" I asked, they both nodded "fine but if we find her, I'm going to show her how it feels to be stabbed in the hand" I muttered.

"No, you're not!" They all shouted at me, I coward in the middle of the seat.

"No need to shout" I muttered.

"You will not be hurting and little girl, understood Lexie?!" Roy snapped at me.

"She's the one-"

"I don't care if she cut your tongue off!" Roy snapped again.

"Things would be a lot quieter" Ed stated with a smirk, I glared at him.

"You will not be hurting a little girl" Roy continued, "now do you understand?!"

"Yes" I groaned in annoyance.

"Now, what did you do with that money you stole off me?" Roy asked, Ed stiffened beside me.

"Don't know what you're talking about" I muttered.

"I know you gave it to Ed, now cough it up" he said looking at us.

"Eyes on the road!" Me and Ed shouted, Roy quickly faced the road "that's the second time you have done that now!" I snapped, "Anyway it's wasn't even that much" I added.

"Not that much, you cleaned out my whole wallet!" Roy shouted at me, "So don't try and con me!"

"I'm not trying to con you!" I shouted back.

"I just need to hold on to it for a little while longer, but I promise to pay you back when your Fuhrer" Ed stated, Roy and Ed looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, everything got intense as I sat in the middle.

"Wow, intense much" I stated, Ed slightly smiled while Roy just sighed at me. The car came to a stop, the three of us got out.

"Fullmetal?" Roy said, Ed turned at looked at him "you go ahead and keep that money, but you will pay me back"

"All right, but when that day comes ill borrow more money" Ed said, "and pay that back when this country is a democracy" I rolled my eyes. "But when that day comes ill ask to-"

"Oh for gods sake" I moaned, "we get it short stack, you're not letting him off the hook" Ed smirked at me.

"Exactly" he stated, Roy sighed in annoyance, Ed slammed the car door.

"Lexie, don't go breaking that promise" Roy said pointing at me.

"I'll break what I want, thank you very much" I stated crossing my arms, he smiled.

"At least try" he said.

"Depends on how I'm feeling" he rolled his eyes at me.

"Thanks for the lift Colonel" Al said waving to him.

"Sure, see ya later" he said and drove off.

* * *

"Has she come back?" Al asked in desperation when we walked into Dr Knox's house.

"I told you boys, I doubt she will be back" Ed and Al sighed, "I do have an unexpected guest called Foo"

"Oh great not the old man" I grumbled.

"I can't believe you lost your arm!" We heard the old man shout, we all followed the shouting. "You couldn't protect the prince, look at you now!" The old man was really hammering down on Lan-Fan. It went silent for a few moments, Lan-Fan didn't say anything but sat there solemnly.

All of a sudden Foo slapped her, "Hey!" I snapped as the Dr grabbed him.

"How dare you call yourself a member of the chosen clan!" Foo shouted at her, while being held back.

"Cut it out you old bastard!" Dr Knox shouted, "she hasn't fully recovered"

"It's really gone" Foo said in despair, "arm? You lost your arm!" He started to go into shock.

"Please forgive me grandfather" Lan-Fan whimpered. The three of us just stood there stunned, "I'm sorry" Foo put his hand on her head.

"You fool" Foo said hugging her.

"I promised Lan-Fan I would introduce her to an auto-mail engineer" Ed said speaking up, breaking the tension in the room.

"We decline" Foo said, I all looked at him puzzled. "We appreciate such a kind gesture, but you have already helped us enough. We can find an engineer on our own if we must" he stated.

"But we have to do something" Al said.

"The enemy has now clearly seen Lan-Fan's face, we refuse to risk the life of your engineers life."

"All right then" Ed said nodding, Foo looked at Dr Knox.

"Thank you" he said to the doctor, if it wasn't for you, my granddaughter might have not made it, you have my gratitude" Foo said nodding to him.

"What?!" Knox snapped, "does it look like I'm the type of doctor that wants gratitude?!"

"Thanks doctor Knox" Lan-Fan said bowing her head at him, "thank you for saving my life."

"Just clear out already, don't think I'm such a push over that I will let you take my bed for another night!" He snapped at us, we all started to leave, I stopped and looked at him.

"I'm glad you weren't expecting gratitude, because I wasn't going to give you any" I said to Dr Knox, he looked down at me.

"Good!" He snapped at me.

"Good!" I snapped back.

"Fine!" He snapped at me again, I went to reply but Al pushed me out the door.

"Let's go Lexie" Al mumbled.

"Fine!" I shouted back at the doctor, Ed and Al looked at me, "what?" I asked.

"Shut up and keep walking" they both mumbled at me.

* * *

"Gahh!" Ed shouted slamming the book on the table, "why is there so little on alkahestry?!" I sat up from the floor and looked at Ed.

"Shhhh, where in a library Ed!" I whispered loudly to him, "So be quiet" Ed glared at me.

"We might as well go to Xing, but crossing the desert with auto-mail sounds hot" Ed stated putting the books back into their places on the shelves.

"Ohh I wanna go to Xing" I standing up, Ed turned a looked at me, "but why not go by sea?" I asked, "I've always wanted to be a pirate...…Savvy!" Al cracked up laughing.

"That was a good one Lexie" Al said still laughing, Ed rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh come on short stack, little man over here found me funny" Ed turned around again.

"Sorry forgot to laugh" Ed mumbled, I sat back down and looked at Al.

"The kid has no humour" I stated.

"I think he's just frustrated at the moment"

"Ah! What the?!" Ed shouted falling on his ass, Armstrong's head popped over the bookshelf.

"Oh no" I mumbled.

"Ah huh, there you are Edward Elric!" Armstrong said walking around the bookshelves, "I found you"

"Dammit!" Ed snapped, "What do you want major?!"

"Shhhh this is a library you know" Armstrong stated, I laughed.

"What did I tall ya" Ed glared at me, Armstrong bent down towards us, "I was informed you guys are looking for a Xing girl, with a small black and white creature" Armstrong whispered.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ed asked.

"The Colonel informed me" he paused and looked around to make sure no one was listening, "the word is, she is heading north, according by a witness, she was seen boarding a train from east city recently" Ed smiled.

"North huh? Perfect something I can work with!" Ed stated, "Appreciate it Major, thank the Colonel for me too."

"Hold on a second there is more" Armstrong said pulling out an envelope, "take this" he said handing it too Ed.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"A letter of introduction, give it to her when you see her" I had a feeling I knew who he was talking about.

"Who's her?" Ed asked.

"Even further north then northern command, you will find an officer at Briggs wall" Armstrong stated.

"Major general Armstrong" I stated in annoyance, everyone looked at me.

"Good luck Alexis" Armstrong said patting me on the head, the boys looked at me, I sighed.

"This should be interesting visit" I stated.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me, what happened between you and major general Armstrong?" Ed asked as we both walked past shelves off books, looking for anything to do with alkahestry.

"Nothing happened okay? We both just don't get along" I muttered to him, after giving up we headed back to Al. A small black haired kid looked like he was fanning over Al.

The kid looked up at Ed in admiration, "Come on Al, lets go" Ed said looking at the kid with a puzzled look.

"Oh wow are you Edward Elric? The Fullmetal alchemist?!" The little boy squeaked in amazement.

"Yeah" Ed said smiling down at him.

"Oh cool, you really are a tiny alchemist" the boy stated.

"What was that you brat?! Say it again" Ed snapped.

"Wow calm down their short stack, no need to get violent" I said pushing Ed back, the boy turned to me.

"Oh wow and you must be Alexis Mustang, the flame alchemists niece" the little boy said to me.

"The one and only" I stated.

"You really are as beautiful as people say" I blushed.

"Oh aren't you the most adorable thing ever" I said rubbing his head, I looked at Ed "don't you reckon?" I asked Ed.

"He called me tiny!" Ed snapped.

"It's true, you hate being called small like everyone says" Ed was fuming, he bent down and put his hand on the boys head.

"Call me small again, and I will send you flying into outer space" Ed spat, guns where pointed at Ed's head, I squealed in shock.

"Step away from master Selim" one of the guys spat at him. Ed held his hands up and stepped away.

"No wait!" Selim shouted, "Don't shoot him!"

"Master Selim?" Ed asked, "Are you Selim Bradley?" My face dropped.

"I take everything back that I just said" I mumbled, Ed smirked at me "say anything short stack and ill hit you" I mumbled.

"The Fuhrer's son?" Al asked standing up.

"Yep that's me" Selim stated.

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" I whispered to Ed and Al, as we sat in king Bradley's house with his wife and son sitting across from us.

"I don't know, but were supposed to be heading north" Ed whispered back.

"Don't look at me" Al whispered to us.

"I'm so sorry" Bradley's wife said speaking up, it's just that Selim has been in awe with you three for sometime, especially you Edward"

"Huh? Really?" Ed asked.

"Are you interested in alchemy?" Al asked.

"Oh yes! Very much" Selim exclaimed, "my dream is to practice it, and after that I want to become a state alchemist, just like you Ed."

"Oh just like me" Ed said blushing.

"Geez there's something you don't hear everyday" I stated, Selim laughed.

"Shut up Lexie" Ed snapped.

"Make me short stack" I snapped back.

"I don't hear him saying, that he wants to be like you" Ed stated.

"Well, I would be a little worried if he wanted to be like a girl" Ed glared at me in defeat.

"Guys don't start now, not in front of the Fuhrer's son" Al whispered to us.

"Wow you guys really do act like twins, a lot of people say you two do" I looked at Selim.

"Say what now?" I asked.

"Haha" Ed said nervously, "you're kidding right?" He asked, Selim shook his head smiling.

Me and Ed looked at each other, "This is your fault" we said to each other, "is not!" We both said together again.

"How about you two shut up" Al whispered again, we both shut up.

"If I become a state alchemist, I will get to help my dad out" Selim said in excitement.

"Do you get along with your dad?" Ed asked.

"Yeah of course" Selim stated.

"What kind of man is he?" I asked, I wonder if the kid knew his father was a monster, probably not. Poor kid.

"He's an amazing man, his job is more demanding then any bodies in the world!" He exclaimed so proudly, Ed looked at me, I sighed. "He spends all day thinking about the people of this country."

"Of course he does" Ed said, I could tell his smile was fake. Bradley walked in, our faces dropped.

"Dads home!" Selim shouted, "Hello daddy!" He said hugging Bradley.

"Hello my son" Bradley said rubbing Selim's head, I felt sick in the stomach. "I heard that Fullmetal, Alexis and Alphonse where paying a visit"

"Hello sir" Ed said nervously, I didn't want to say anything, just in case I said something stupid.

"Long time no see" Al said, Bradley laughed.

"I just saw you guys at central command" Bradley stated, I just wanted to get out of here quickly. I was squirming in my seat.

"This is getting really uncomfortable" I whispered to Ed.

"Yeah i know" Ed whispered back, "just hold tight for a little longer and will be out of this place soon"

"Good, because I'm about to go insane" i whispered nervously.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey everyone here's a new chapter, don't forget to review though! I love hearing your thoughts! Enjoy :D**

****Chapter 39

Chapter 39

After we left Bradley's, we got on the first train heading north. Of course after I got all the clothes I needed for the snow. I hated the snow and everything about it. "Bloody hell guys, next time we get put in a situation like that, I'm just going to save the pain off going through it and shoot myself" I mumbled putting my feet up on the window, I made sure I got the whole seat to myself.

"Don't be so dramatic Lexie" Al stated as I took a bit of my chocolate bar.

"She's right, it was pretty intense" Ed said looking at me oddly, "what is with all the clothes?" He finally asked. I smirked, I had three jumpers, two pair of pants, a scarf, beanie and gloves.

"I don't like the snow" I mumbled with a mouthful of chocolate.

"I'm surprised you can even move in all those clothes" Al stated.

"When your as small as me with no fat" I stated looking at Ed, he glared at me, "then you will know how it feels to be in the snow."

"So you've been to the snow before?" Al asked, I nodded opening another chocolate bar.

"Yeah for like a day, and man was it cold" I stated.

"You know that's your last one for the week" Ed said gesturing to the chocolate.

"Wait what?!" I said sitting up.

"You have had three in the last ten minutes, you have a serious problem" he stated.

"Yeah but you're not my mother, so you can't stop me" I said crossing my arms and giving him a stubborn look.

"But I've got the money, so I get to say what we eat and what we buy"

"What about the three chocolate bars in your pocket?" I asked.

"They are mine Lexie!" Ed snapped, "So don't even think about it" I huffed at him.

* * *

"Gimme gimme gimme" I shouted trying to grab the chocolate of Ed.

"No!" He snapped stumbling off the train, "It's your fault, you ate your share!"

"Don't be so greedy Ed, your fat enough as it is!" I snapped back, he glared at me.

"You're not getting any Lexie, so shut up" I reached over his shoulder but he pushed me away.

"Awww!" I whined, "Don't be a bully!" He continue to glare at me.

"Stop acting like a little kid!" We both held onto the chocolate tightly, "Let go!" He snapped at me.

"I will if you do first" I stated, "ahh!" We both shouted, slipping down the stairs.

"Guys stop fighting, you're going to hurt yourselves" Al said pulling us to our feet. I was satisfied I got the chocolate, "And you need help Lexie, that chocolate addiction is very bad for you" I just shrugged.

"I wanted it" I muttered, Ed was rubbing his back in pain.

"All this snow is amazing" Al stated, I was less then thrilled as a shiver ran through my body.

"Yeah it's beautiful" Ed said looking around at the white blanket of snow.

"I-I-I'm c-c-co-cold" I stuttered as my teeth chattered together.

"Poor Lexie" Al said patting me on the head.

"Dot touch me!" I snapped, "Your made of metal, which gets very cold" Ed touched his auto-mail hand to me cheek, I squealed as it burnt me. "Ouch!" I snapped again, "Half metal boy, you stay away from me as well!" They both laughed at me, I didn't find it funny at all.

* * *

"Achoo!" Both me and Ed sneezed, "Okay so it's starting to get cold" Ed said rubbing his hands together.

"C-cold?" I asked looking at him, "It's b-b-bloody freezing!" I snapped, we both huddled together trying to keep warm. "And to top it off! We have to walk to Briggs wall!" Ed and I where knee deep in snow.

"I know this sucks, but all we have to do is follow this road and we will be there in no time" Al chimed, we both glared at him.

"You have no idea how cold it is!" Me and Ed mumbled. A gust of wind hit us, "Oh you have to be kidding me!" I snapped, "Why is it that we get the bad luck?!" We where stuck in the middle of a snow storm.

"I can't see!" Ed snapped.

"Then open your bloody eyes!" I snapped back.

"Guys, I know its cold and making you angry, but fighting is not going to help the situation. So just keep walking straight" Al stated.

"I can't see the road" I mumbled.

"Great I think where lost" Ed added.

"This isn't good" Al stated.

"Oh where going to die!" I shouted frantically.

"Relax, we'll be fine, if teacher can do it then so can we, unless your too weak" Ed said looking at me.

"You calling me weak?" I asked, "Because I would like to see you try and beat my ass!" I snapped.

"Come on guys, calm down" Al said helping us through the thick snow. There was a loud bang behind us, we froze in fear "did you hear that?" Ed whimpered.

"I wish I hadn't" I said turning around. A big dark figure towered over us, we all screamed and jumped backwards. "He's all yours boys" I said backing away, they grabbed me.

"You're not going anywhere!" They both snapped. Ed clapped his hand and created a blade, I flickered my wrists, palming my daggers and Al stood there with his fists in the air.

A big guy stood there with a big chainsaw auto-mail arm held high in the air, I was way to cold to fight. We jumped back as he slammed it to the ground where we stood moments ago. He shot a net out of a gun and it pushed Al to the ground, "Man down!" I shouted.

"Thank you captain obvious!" Ed shouted glaring at me.

"I would rather captain Lexie, it's got a ring to it" I stated, we jumped out the way as the guy swung at us.

"Guys this isn't the time!" Al shouted.

"Right" me and Ed said focusing on the big guy In front of us. The guy was wearing a military uniform, "Hold on wait!" Ed shouted, "Are you wearing a military uniform?" He asked.

"I see you have ordinary auto-mail" the guy stated.

"Ordinary?!" Ed snapped, "What so mines ordinary because it doesn't look tacky like yours" great piss of the big man that could kick our ass! Good work Ed! I thought sighing in frustration.

"You're a fool not to see the beauty of this mechanism" the guy said admiring his arm, "this is combat auto-mail, now surrender now you miserable Drachman spy!"

"Wait!" I shouted, "Where not spy's-" the guy started swing at us, I feel backwards and got stuck in the snow, I couldn't move. "Dammit" I snapped kicking my legs.

"Hey listen you moron!" Ed snapped, I was stuck I three feet of snow, I was totally stuck. "Oh no there's something wrong with my auto-mail!" Ed snapped.

"Brother watch out!" Al shouted, "Lexie get up and help big brother."

"I would if I could freaking move!" I shouted back.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear some much clothing"

"Shut up Al!" I snapped, the guy grabbed Ed's arm and slammed him into the ground. Exactly where I was laying, I groaned in pain.

"You bastard!" Ed snapped, "Listen to me for a second!"

"Your still resisting me?!" The guy snapped pulled Ed off me, I clutched onto Ed so I was pulled out as well. The guy started breaking Ed's auto-mail hand, I let go of him and slammed my shoulders in the guys gut. He didn't even budge.

"Oh bugger" I said as he grabbed my shirt, both me and Ed where kicking our legs around trying to get out of his grip.

"You small spy's are pathetic!" The guy said laughing.

"Don't call me small!" We both shouted, our feet hit his head.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" The guy asked, we both screamed and curled out bodies around his arms.

"Let go you inhuman monster!" I shouted.

"Brother!" Al shouted throwing his helmet at Ed.

"Thanks Al!" Ed shouted, jamming Al's ratty in the chainsaw. The guy dropped both of us.

"Are you guys okay?" Al asked.

"This is bad, I hope I die here or Winry's going to kill me" Ed stated.

"I just wanna go home" I whined.

"Not to bad kid, your pretty good with ordinary auto-mail" the guy said, "but it's all over now." People started surrounding us with guns, my face dropped.

"Why must we alway have guns stuffed in our faces?" I asked in annoyance.

"Annoyed are we?" Ed asked.

"Just a tad" I mumbled, a wall appeared in front off us.

"What's going on here, Buccaneer?" A women's voice asked, I quickly pulled my hood on covering my face, "Who are they?!" She damned.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you general Armstrong!" Buccaneer said saluting her. There stood Olivia Armstrong upon the wall, I kept my head down.

"That's who Major Armstrong wanted us to meet?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, Armstrong's older sister" I muttered quietly.

"But she looks so different" Al stated.

"You'd be surprised" I muttered again.

"I'll ask again, who are you?!" She snapped at us.

"I'm the Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric" Ed stated, "Major Armstrong told us to come here and meet the general in charge here."

"Search them!" She shouted.

"Hey!" Ed protested, "I'm with the military and Lex-" I slammed my foot into Ed's shin, he screeched in pain. "What was that for?!" He shouted at me, I ignored him and kept my head down.

"Sure, but how do I verify that?" She asked.

"Oh my he's hallow!" One of the guards shouted into Al.

"Oh wow you noticed" Ed said sarcastically. One of the guards handed Olivia the letter from Armstrong, "Just read that, then you you can trust us" Ed stated, she ripped it up.

"What? Aren't you going to read it?!" Al asked.

"A letter of introduction means nothing to me" that was Olivia for you, tougher then any full grown man you will meet. "Who is the one under the hood? Show your face!" Oh no here it goes.

I pulled my hood hood off, "we meet again Olivia" I said smiling, she looked down at me in disgust.

"Put them in one of the holding cells for the night!" She shouted.

"Wait?!" Ed shouted as they grabbed us, "Lexie what did you do?" He snapped at me, I just smiled innocently.

"Why must you do this Olivia?" I asked as they dragged us inside.

"Shut up Alexis!" She snapped at me, "I know what your like, you've been to every military command cause trouble, I'm not going to let it happen here."

"I actually wasn't here to cause trouble" I stated.

"I'm so sorry for anything she has done to you, but please don't put us in a cell" Al pleaded, she ignored him.

We where thrown in a small cell, with only one bed, "You will stay here for the night and I will come talk to you three in the morning" she stated.

"There is three off us and one bed" I said pointing to the bed.

"Two of you will have to sleep on the floor then" she said and walked off, locking us in the cell.

"I'll take the floor" Al stated, me and Ed looked at each other. We both raced over to the bed.

"Its mine!" We both shouted climbing over each other.

"You guys will have to share" Al said, we stopped and turned to him.

"I am not sharing a bed with him" I snapped.

"No way in hell" Ed added.

"I'm over you two fighting!" Al snapped at us, he towered over us in rage. We cowered under his dark armour, "You two will share the bed and that is final!" We both nodded in shock then sat down, Al calmed down and they both turned to me.

"You have a whole lot of explaining to do Lexie!" Ed snapped, "You're the reason where stuck in here for the night!" I sighed.

"Look, I know it seems like I did something bad to her but I really didn't" I stated telling the truth, "she doesn't like how her little brother fans over me and let's me get away with everything, she thinks I'm treated like a princess. And all the bad stories about me probably doesn't help, or Roy's flirting" I stated.

"And your smartass attitude" Al added.

"Ha" I said smiling, "yeah probably that as well."

"This is going to be one long night" Ed stated.

"You can say that again" I muttered.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey i'm back :) All the advice i get given in the reviews, i do take it into consideration and try very hard to write better. So if you have any please feel free to say it, don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

Chapter 40

You know when you walk past that person you like and they smell, strong and comforting. Or the smell your dad gives off when he's just had a shower and is getting ready for work, in my case the smell my uncle gives off. It's strong and comforting, like when they hug you, you feel like no one will ever hurt you again. It smells like soap and aftershave with a little hint of gun powder, if they carry a gun around with them all the time.

There was this smell hanging around me, it was also comforting and strong, it smelt fresh of soap with a hint of oil. I also felt this nice warm heat in front of me, I may have been a few inches away from it. But it was warm and defiantly keep me warm, I reached my hand out and touched something solid. It moved up and down slowly, my eyes flickered open to see a whole lot of golden blonde in my face. I instantly took my hand away from Ed's chest, my head fell of the pillow and my neck was killing me. I poked Ed "sleeping beauty" I whispered, but no answer, I sighed in frustration. I poked his cheek, "Poke poke" I said poking him. Still no movement just silence, I was getting annoyed "don't make me hurt you" I muttered, still no answer. I slammed my forehead against his, it didn't hurt me as much as it hurt him. His eyes shot open and he groaned in pain.

"What the hell?!" He snapped at me.

"Stop hogging the pillow" I mumbled turning over and pushing my back against his chest.

"You stop hogging the blanket then" he mumbled back and moved over. His elbow was jammed into my back for three hours straight, I was in so much pain and being pinned against the cold wall wasn't helping. I was totally over sharing a bed with this kid, I put my feet against the wall and pushed off it. My body slammed into Ed and he stumbled off the bed in a heap, I spread out on the bed and poked my head over the bed.

"What are you doing on the floor?" I asked sarcastically, he looked up at me and glared.

"Just lying around" he mumbled and stood up, "move over" he mumbled again.

"Nope" I said putting my back to him, he sat on top off me "you're so freaking heavy" I moaned in pain.

"Move!" he growled at me, I moved over and fell back asleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again I saw no Ed, I turned my head and saw Al but still no Ed. I was confused and breathed in deeply, I felt a heavy weight on my back. "Good morning" Al chimed, I had no idea why he was in such a good mood.

"I'm not finding this a very good morning" I mumbled, "for one its cold" I wasn't able to get up because of the weight on my back. I looked over my shoulder to see what I think was Ed, using me as a pillow. "And two, I lost Ed, unless he's the heap curled up beside me and using me as a pillow" I stated.

"Yeah that's him, you stole the pillow in the night and you wouldn't move, so he got very frustrated" I chuckled.

"It doesn't take much to do that" I stated moving under his weight, "now short stack move your fat head" he didn't answer me. I slipped out from underneath him, he groaned in annoyance and turned over. His lips where going purple, "Wow short stack you feeling okay?" I asked putting my hand on his head, he was freezing cold.

"I'm cold" he said shivering.

"You don't look to well" Al stated.

"He's got hypothermia" I said putting my jacket around him, "he needs medical attention."

"How do you know?" Al asked, Ed looked way to dazed to say anything, he just sat there shivering.

"Look at him, his lips are purple and his skin is pale, plus he feels like he's been sitting out in the snow for hours" I said looking at the the metal bars in front of me.

"We need to get someone's attention" Al stated, I clapped my hands and put them to the bars in front of me, making them a weaker metal.

"Already on it" I said kicking down one of the cells bars, It fell onto the ground with a big bang.

"Lexie you're going to get us into more trouble" Al said as I squeezed through the bars.

"Got any better ideas Al?" I asked, I wasn't sure where to look at him since he didn't have his helmet back. Al shook his head, "Exactly, he could go into a coma and die" I stated. Officers raced in pointing their guns at me and handcuffing me, I squealed in shock not expecting them to come racing in straight away.

"I thought you might try something" Olivia said waltzing in, I sighed.

"Yeah whatever" I mumbled, "look Ed is-"

"You may think you can manipulate my little brother" she said interrupting me as soldiers held my hands behind my back, I sighed In frustration. I opened my mouth to say something else but she kept talking, "But you will not manipulate me or cause trouble here at Briggs."

"Would you shut up for once you ignorant bitch!" I spat in frustration, everyone stiffened in shock. Olivia glared down at me and slapped me across the face. I smiled in satisfaction. "Now that I have your attention" I stated looking up at her, "short stack over there" I gestured to Ed. "Is going through hypothermia and Bradley would be real pissed if he died, so I suggest you do something before he sacks you damn ass and your jobless" her face twitched in anger.

"Yes, take the boy and the armour to the infirmary, but put her in a full contained cell, so she can't break out" Olivia spat, the officers unlocked the cell.

"No, she's coming with us" Ed stated quietly.

"Fine but keep her in line" she demanded and walked off.

"Behave yourself" Ed mumbled.

"Don't tell me what to do short stack" I mumbled back, he glared at me.

* * *

We where taken to the infirmary but I was handcuffed to a chair, "I find this very unnecessary" I stated, everyone ignored me. "Guys! Stop ignoring me" I snapped shacking my hands around in the cuffs, everyone looked at me. "Gahh!" I shouted, "Your all bloody useless."

"Shut up Lexie" Ed and Al said in unison.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" I snapped, "you bloody mor-"

"Say it and no chocolate" Ed said sternly, I shut up for now.

"You where pretty close to frostbite" the nurse stated, "you need to be carful when you're walking around in a snow storm. The skin touching your auto-mail will freeze, and you need to oil it or it will stiffen."

"So what about the other guy? Does he have different auto-mail?" Ed asked. Al was walking around still without a helmet, it was actually really creepy.

"Can we please give Al his head back" I stated, "its like he's a headless chicken walking around and I don't even understand how he can see. Actually when you think about it, it makes no sense at all and is making my head hurt" I was just rambling on for no reason.

"Shut up!" Ed snapped at me.

"Wow calm down short stack" I muttered trying to shack the handcuffs off, which was going to be impossible but I was hoping it would irritate everyone.

"I still can't get this damn thing off!" Buccaneer shouted walking into the room, Al's head was attached to his auto-mail.

"Oh look Al's head" I chimed.

While everyone talked auto-mail, I was on a mission to unlock these handcuffs. I pulled two screws out from the chair, with each hand and fiddled with inside the lock.

"You children are ignorant" Buccaneer stated.

"Come on, I'm a state alchemist with a letter of introduction and this is how I get treated?!" Ed snapped.

"Yes!" I shouted standing up, the cuffs fell to the ground. Olivia walked in and my face fell.

"Hello little red runt and I see Alexis has found away out of the cuffs, put them back on her" she demanded, I hid behind Ed.

"No don't lock me up!" I whined, "I hate it! Hate it! Just like I hate you all!" Ed held up some chocolate.

"Promise to shut up and it's all yours" I huffed at him.

"I'm not that easily bought" I snapped, he held up two bars "deal" I said snatching it.

"Oh no!" Al shouted, "My hair!" I sputtered a laugh, "Don't you dare say anything" Al snapped pointing at me, I held my hands up.

"I was gonna say you look cute, but hey, if you don't want the compliment that's fine by me" I stated.

"Really?" Ed asked, I shook my head.

"He looks like an idiot" I said watching Al play with his hair in the mirror.

"So you lied" I smirked at Ed.

"That's such an ugly word used by such a handsome face" I said smiling at him.

"Don't suck up to me" he snapped at me.

* * *

"I see you have gotten close to my brother, just like Alexis" Olivia stated. She sat across from us, I kept my distance from her and her men. Just in case they decided to handcuff me again, "Is he doing all right?" She asked.

"Oh yeah he's going great" Ed stated, Olivia had a pissed off look on her face.

"Is he still treating you like a princess?" She asked me.

"Being squeezed to death is not being treated like a princess" I snapped at her, she glared at me, I glared back.

"So why have you come to the command to meet me?" She asked.

"Yeah why did we?" I asked, "Like who would want to meet her" Ed hit my head and I head butted Al's armour. "Ouch" I said rubbing my head.

"Didn't we make a deal for you to shut up" Ed snapped.

"I ran out of chocolate" I stated.

"I'll make her be quiet" Olivia said standing up, I sunk into the chair and hide behind Al's arm.

"I'll be quiet" I whispered.

"I want to know everything, including why the armour is empty" Olivia stated.

"That's something we don't like to talk about" Ed said stiffening in the chair. "And if any of this information reaches certain ears, all of us will be in a lot of trouble."

"Everyone here has secrets like that" Olivia snapped.

"Guys I think we really have to tell her" Al whispered to us.

"She don't deserve to know anything" I whispered back.

"You stay out of this!" They both snapped at me. "Maybe we can do it without mention Bradley" Ed said thinking about it.

"What are you whispering about?!" She snapped at us.

They explained everything that has happened but leaving out a few major details, which was king Bradley and the homunculi. "You two have become exactly like Alexis, two trouble making princesses" Olivia snapped.

"I am offended by that" I stated, she ignored me.

"I hate having people like you in my fort, and with her" she said gesturing to me, "nothing good can come out of it."

"We promise she will behave" Al stated.

"Somehow I doubt that...but" she said pausing, "I also want to learn more about this alkahestry. Leave the task to finding this Xing girl to me, you three will stay here, inside the fort" she got up from the chair, "and major Miles put them to work. A man that doesn't work, doesn't eat" she stated.

"So glad I'm not a man" I mumbled.

"And make sure the girl works extra hard" Olivia slammed the door behind her.

"Aww man" I whined.

* * *

Miles lead us down the corridor, "So what work are we going to do?" I asked breaking the silence. Miles ignored me "so Olivia says everyone has a big secret, you seem like an interesting man. Care to share?" I asked.

He stopped "you really want to know?" He asked.

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise" I stated, he turned around and removed his glasses, he had red eyes.

"He's an Ishbalan!" Ed and Al stated.

"Really?" I asked, "That's a sucky secret, I was hoping for something like...A ninja or something like that."

"I don't understand" Ed stated, "I thought all the Ishbalan soldiers where dismissed before the Civil war."

"Yes, Ishbalan blood flows within my body, but my father and grandmother where not. My eyes are Ishbalan, my grandfathers blood flows strong within me" Miles stated, "But it was your people who destroyed the land of my grandfather."

"And your people destroyed our country side, they are also responsible for murdering my friends parents" Ed stated.

"Both of you continue this, and I'll hit you so hard, you won't remember your names" I spat, I hated the fact both races put each other down. When both where in the wrong, Miles laughed.

"I've never heard anyone stick up for both races" Miles stated.

"I'm one of a kind" I stated back.

"I can tell, the Mustang's name is highly known and so are the cursed eyes" I groaned in annoyance.

"Yes, don't remind me, I know I'm related to Roy and it's not something I'm not proud of" I stated, he laughed again.


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring but i had to get it out the way, anyway enjoy and tell me what you think! REVIEW! :)**

Chapter 41

"You know what the law is here?" Miles asked as he lead us outside onto a balcony, I shivered.

"Get Olivia angry and you might as well kill yourself" I stated, Miles stopped.

"Yes, but that wasn't the answer I was looking for" I just shrugged at him.

"Survival of the fittest?" Ed asked.

"That's right, without power you die and if you have it, you might survive" I rolled my eyes, Ed tripped over and an icicle fell to the ground where he stood moments ago.

"Holy shit" I stated, "that was close" Ed looked pretty stunned.

"Survival of the fittest in action" Miles said, I held my hand up.

"No, that's a moron with luck" I stated again.

"At least I have more luck then you" Ed mumbled.

"I don't need luck, I just improvise" he rolled his eyes.

"These icicles need to be scrapped off the roof...That will be your job for now" Miles stated, I looked up. I had one problem with this job.

"How am I supposed the reach them?" I asked.

"That's not my problem, improvise" Miles said giving us these weird looking scythes. Al had no problem doing the job but me and Ed where way to short too reach.

"This is useless" I stated.

"How do they expect us to do this?" Ed asked.

"You both could work together for once" Al said, we looked at him.

"We never work together, what makes you think where going to start now?" I asked, Al shrugged.

"It was worth a try…But you two work well when where fighting someone else."

Me and Ed looked at each other "we both get angry easily" I suggested.

"Yeah, you both have short tempers to suite your short height" Al mumbled.

"Hey!" Ed snapped.

"Oh great one Al, now short stack is going to have a spat" I stated.

"I'm not short!"

"You really are" I sighed.

"At least I'm growing, where's you're going to stay small forever" I glared at Ed.

"Oh do you really want to piss me off?" I asked pointing my scythe at him.

"Yes, I do" he stated pointing his at me.

"Guys" Al whined, we started hitting each other with it, fighting like we where holding swords. Until Al snatched it out of our hands, "You two sit down and I'll do this job, since you guys just cause trouble!" Al snapped.

"Fine" we both muttered and sat down watching Al.

"Hey Lexie?" Ed mumbled, I looked at him "have you every licked a pole in the snow?"

"Actually I have never tried that" I said scratching my head.

"Really? I thought that would be something you would do" Ed stated.

"I know your tongue would get stuck to it, so I'm not stupid enough to do it" I snapped.

"But how do you know that, if you have never tried?" Ed asked.

"True...Wait are you trying to get me to do it?" I asked, he just shrugged.

"I was going to dare you to do it, but if your to scared to then there's nothing I can do" he was challenging me, I never backed down from a challenge.

"I'm not scared of anything!" I snapped.

"Then I dare you to lick Al"

"You do it first" I stated.

"Nah I dared you first."

"And if I do it, my tongue would get stuck to him" Ed had this evil smirk on his face.

"Scared" he mumbled.

"Am not!"

"Are too" I stood up.

"Fine" I snapped, I stormed up to Al and touched my tongue to Al's arm. It got stuck, Ed was lying on the ground laughing.

"What on earth are you doing?" Al asked.

"You actually did!" Ed said rolling on the ground in laughter.

"He told me too" I said pointing at Ed, I couldn't get my tongue off Al's armour.

"Big brother, you know challenging her was going to make her do it" Al sighed as I tried to pull my tongue away, I was stuck.

"Aww man Lexie, your never going to live this down" Ed said still laughing, I finally got unattached from Al.

"Oh we weally gonna pway his game" I just managed to get out, I couldn't feel my tongue. Ed started having another laughing fit, Al giggled. "Don't you start!" I snapped at Al, finally getting feeling in my tongue.

"Stop making me laugh" Ed gasped, I hauled him to his feet and pinned him to the wall.

"Shut up!" I snapped, he smirked at me.

"Idiot, you actually did one of the most stupidest things you can ever do in the snow" Ed stated.

"At least I don't go eating my own shoes! Or trying to use Al's hand as some antenna for telepathy in a different dimension" I snapped, Ed stopped laughing.

"You ate a shoe?" Al asked.

"Shut up Lexie, I hate you" he snapped back.

"I really doubt that" I stated.

"No, I hate you" I had gotten to him but I wasn't finished with him yet. I stepped away from him.

"Then why did you kiss me?" I asked with a smirk.

"You what?" Al asked.

"No...wait I didn't meant to...it was an accident-"

"When was this?" Al asked.

"Lexie what happened to not mention that!" Ed snapped throwing his arms in the air.

"It slipped out" I mumbled.

"Why did you kiss her?" Al asked in astonishment.

"It was a total freak accident" he was freaking about it more then he did when it happened, I laughed.

"That he had a total freak out about" I stated.

"Shut up Lexie!" Ed snapped.

"I can't believe-"

"It was an accident!" Ed shouted interrupting Al, "Are you satisfied with yourself?" He asked.

"Very" I stated with a smirk.

"Is that who I think it is?" A voice said behind us, we all turned around.

"Falman?" I asked.

"Lexie? Elric brothers? What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"I thought you where at the northern command centre" Ed stated.

"Yeah I was for a while but then command bumped me up here."

"They promoted you!" Al chimed.

* * *

Falman showed us around the command centre, "This is the development centre" I was just following them blindly. Not interested in anything in this place, it was way too cold for me and I wanted to get away from the snow.

"Wow what's it for?" Ed asked.

"This department researches the newest technology, and develops them into weapons" Falman stated, I sighed.

"Just more things to kill more people, geez isn't this just a lovely world" I said sarcastically, they looked at me oddly "just had to add my five cents worth in it."

"Of course" Ed muttered, we continued to follow Falman.

"This is the lowest level of the fort Briggs" it was really warm.

"I like it down here, I'm not freezing to death" I stated.

"All the forts most important functions are here, its the life lines" it was pretty impressive and big. A guy barged past me and Ed, nearly knocking us to the ground.

"Watch it kids!" The guy snapped, "Not a great place to stand."

"You watch it mate before I give you a black eye" I snapped at him.

"Oh I'm shacking in fear" he said sarcastically.

"I'll show you shaking in fear!" I snapped again, Al grabbed my shoulders.

"We promised you would behave, please keep the promise" Al stated.

"No, you promised, I didn't promise anything" I mumbled. The guy walked over to a pipe, that was two times bigger then him, he put his ear to it.

"The noise is coming from the floor" the guy stated, he put his head to the ground. "Sounds like...Like someone's digging under the fort!"

"Maybe its spy's" another guy stated, the ground started to shake.

"Oh god what now?" I mumbled, the ground erupted in front of us. A big, when I mean big, I mean bloodly massive. Guy climbed out of the hole from the ground, he was ugly that's for sure.

"A homunculus" Ed stated, I screamed.

"Bloody hell, not another one and there always so bloody ugly" I snapped, "they may have a chance of wining, if they where just a tad good looking!" Ed glared at me, "Yes all right, it's time for Lexie too shut up" I mumbled. The big guy stood there for a few moments, then fell asleep. Standing up! He was drooling and everything.

"It fell asleep?" I asked confused.

"It's sleeping!" Ed and Al shouted, it opened its eyes in annoyance.

"What's this?" It asked.

"I guess your father told you about us" Ed stated.

"But you see, where just trying to find a way to get our bodies back" Al said.

"Why should I care about you?" It asked, I pissed myself laughing.

"Oh wow that just made my day" everyone looked at me weirdly, "nope?" I asked, "No one found that a tad funny?" No one answered me, "I'm just going to sit in this corner for a while" I stated sitting on the ground.

"Go dig a hole" it muttered, "digging is such a pain."

"You mean he doesn't know?" Ed asked.

"Well, I'm assuming he doesn't, since he doesn't have a care in the world about you" I said, Ed pushed me over with his foot. I fell onto my side and stayed there, I was too cold to get up. A gun was fired and the bullet missed my head by inches, I screamed, Shot to my feet and grabbed the first thing in sight. Which happened to be Ed.

"So you are spy's!" Buccaneer shouted.

"Where not bloody spy's!" We all shouted back, "Lexie get off me!" Ed snapped at me, I stepped away from him.

"I saw you talking to the intruder like you knew who he was!" Buccaneer snapped.

"No, we weren't!" Ed snapped back.

"You guys won't fool me!" Buccaneer shouted, the big homunculus threw a large lead pipe at us three. We screamed and jumped out the way.

"What the hell did we do to you?!" I snapped at the homunculus.

"You're shouting is a pain, a pain making my ears hurt" it grumbled.

"Told you, you could make someone's ears bleed" I said to Ed.

"This isn't the time Lexie!" He snapped at me.

"What is this place?" It asked again, "This place is big." The soldiers stated shooting at it.

"You know when Olivia finds out we didn't tell her about the homunculus, where screwed" I stated.

"Thank you Alexis for stating the obvious, now stop standing their like a moron and let's do something useful!" Ed snapped.

"Well, aren't we in a bad mood today" I stated.

"Lexie!" Ed and Al shouted.

"Okay okay" I mumbled, "I'll help out."


	42. Chapter 42

**Please review guys, I need to know you guys are still interested in this story otherwise i will stop posting chapters. REVIEW! **

Chapter 42

The homunculus got up to the research level, you could hear all the tanks and firearms going off. "If they think they can kill it, then their just as stupid as us" I stated.

"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing" Ed added.

"Well, I'm in the mood to show off" I said following the noise, "so might as well get in Olivia's way while I'm having such a fun day."

"Keep firing!" Olivia shouted.

"Hey!" I snapped, she turned around and looked at me, "Trust me it's no use, you won't kill it" I stated.

"What?" She asked.

"How do you know this much?! Explain yourself!" Buccaneer shouted. All three of us didn't say anything, we stood there silently.

"Cat got your tongue aye?" Miles asked.

"I don't have time to waste on princesses who won't talk!" Olivia snapped, "Answer all my questions!"

"Are you Drachma spy's?" Buccaneer asked, I sighed in annoyance.

"No, they aren't" Olivia stated, "at least I know Alexis isn't. Unless she has decided to go against her own family."

"None of us are freaking spy's!" I snapped.

"Is that thing a spy?" She asked pointing at the homunculus.

"Don't think so" Ed said speaking up.

"Does it know who you three are?"

"No!" I snapped getting frustrated with all these questions, when I could be kicking some homunculus butt right about now.

"What is that thing?" She demanded.

"We can't answer that!" Ed snapped.

"Who's orders is it obeying?"

"We can't answer that!" I spat, she grabbed my collar and put her face in mine.

"Why?" She growled.

"Try to understand" she ignored Ed.

"I'm not doing it out of spite, I can't tell you because if I do then the people I care about will not see tomorrow" I stated.

"Are you sure you're not doing it to protect yourself?" She asked.

"Next time I see my brother, I want to see him with life in his body, not lying in a wooden coffin!" I spat, she let go off me.

"Do you three desire to help us?" She asked.

"I don't want anyone to get killed!" Ed stated.

"Tell me about that things body! What's it made of?" She asked us.

"I'm pretty sure its anatomy is more or less human" Ed said, I watched the homunculus yawn.

"Buccaneer!"

"Yes sir"

"Bring some tank fuel! We're going to douse it and light it on fire!" Olivia shouted.

"That won't work" me and Ed stated, she turned to us.

"What do you suggest?" She asked, I looked at Ed.

"Last time we tried that-"

"Gluttony ate it" Ed said finishing my sentence. We stood there thinking.

"How about we freeze him?" Al asked, I turned to Al with a smile.

"Now where has that mind of yours been when we needed it?" I asked.

"Trying to keep you two from killing each other" Al said gesturing to both me and Ed.

"Fair enough" I stated.

"Well?!" Olivia shouted.

"Let's see how it likes it outside" I said to her.

"All right! You two will go with Buccaneer to go get the fuel" Olivia said to Ed and Al. "We will douse him up on the fuel and push him off the balcony."

"Yes, ma'am" they both said, I had a bad feeling all off a sudden.

"Alexis!" Olivia snapped, I looked up, she smiled.

"It's your plan, you'll be the bait" my face dropped.

"Say what?" I asked.

"Get it into the lift and keep its attention focused on you" out of everyone she could put on the front line, it was me but I wasn't going to back down from the challenge.

"If I must" I sighed.

"But it could kill her in the time period when she's stuck in the lift with it" Al stated.

"Thats a risk she's going to have to take" Olivia snapped.

"Ill do it" I looked at Ed.

"No, you're not" I snapped.

"If anyone gets hurt, it's going to be me" I hit Ed.

"The job was intended for me, I'm going to do it" Ed glared at me.

"Fine!" he snapped, "but don't die" I smirked.

"Don't tell me when I can and can't die" Olivia slammed her foot on the ground, we both jumped.

"We do not have time for you two dramatic princesses to have a petty fight!" she snapped.

"Good luck Lexie" Al chimed.

"Don't need luck" I stated.

"Good because you don't have any" Ed added, I ignored his smartass comment.

* * *

I stood behind the big Homunculus that kept falling asleep, I stood there for a few minutes thinking. Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Wraith there was two more of the seven sins left. Sloth and Pride, this guy couldn't be Pride, he must be Sloth thats why he's so lazy. "Hey!" I shouted but he didn't answer, "Ugly!" still no reply "come on Lexie, no one knows how to piss people off like you do" I picked up a rock and threw it at his head. He slowly turned around and looked at me, he didn't like it when me and Ed where shouting.

"You're a pain" he stated.

"Yeah I get that a lot" I mumbled, he stepped towards me, I jumped backwards a little "so come on big guy lets have some fun" I said jumping around with my fists in the air.

"Stop moving, you're such a pain" he mumbled again.

"Hurry up Alexis!" Olivia shouted, the Homunculus turned towards her. Great just when I was getting his attention, I stepped inside the lift and went for a different strategy. I screamed as loudly as I could, the Homunculus wasn't happy as he held his ears.

"Pain, you're a pain and I'm going to kill you" it stated, I kept walking until my back hit the back of the lift. He finally stepped in and the doors closed, he didn't even notice, he was too focused on me. I jumped out the way as he threw his right fist at me, he hit me by surprise with his left fist and I slammed into the wall.

"Don't die" I muttered, pain surged through my right shoulder and I couldn't move it, it was dislocated. He threw his fists at me again, I ducked and jumped out the way. I wasn't going to get killed anytime soon.

"Stop moving" he mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Digging, which is such a pain but I must dig" He stated.

"Dig? Dig where and why?" I asked again, he grabbed my neck, I gasped for air.

"Questions, stop with the questions!" he roared, the lift doors open and he threw me out like I was an object. Al held up his arm and I curled my body around it and landed on his shoulder.

"Nice save" I stated.

"You look at bit tired" Ed added.

"Oh you don't say" I said jumping onto the ground, "I wasn't just thrown around like a rag doll with a dislocated shoulder" I snapped pointing at my right shoulder.

"Ill fix that" Ed stated.

"Wait!" He grabbed my hand and pulled my arm out straight and slammed his other palm into my shoulder, I cringed in pain as it popped back into place, "I've always wanted to do that" he added, I punched him in the face.

"OUCH!" I snapped.

"That wasn't very nice, especially to the person who fixed your arm"

"You didn't even know what you where doing?!"

"I still fixed it didn't I?" I glared at him.

"Guys!" Al shouted, we stumbled out the way of the large fist heading towards us. Falman, Buccaneer and Al threw the fuel onto the Homunculus.

"What now?" i asked

"Move princesses!" Olivia shouted, we screamed and jumped out the way of the moving tank, she fired and hit the Homunculus. He was pushed backwards from the force of the five foot bullet but stopped a few feet away from the edge, Ed pushed me out the way and kicked the homunculus off the balcony with Al.

"You idiot!" I spat at him, I slipped on the oil and off the balcony as well. Ed grabbed my arm but also slipped of the balcony, the chain reaction continued until Buccaneer stopped it. Ed had a hold of my arm, Falman was holding his leg, Al had ahold of Falman and Buccaneer had ahold of Al.

"Nice work Lexie, you're so clumsy" Ed grumbled.

"Me!" I snapped looking up at him, "You're the one who pushed me!"

"Hurry up and start climbing girl or I'm going to drop you all!" Buccaneer shouted.

"This girl has a name!" I shouted back.

"Hurry up!" Everyone snapped.

"Im getting there!" I snapped back, I started climbing up everyone.

"Ouch! Thats my head!" Ed snapped as I used his head to climb up him, I just ignored him and reached Falman.

"Falman" I said nodding at him.

"Keep going Lexie" he mumbled, when I reached Al, Ed started climbing up Falman, I slipped and my foot landed on Ed's head.

"Thats my head again Lexie!" Ed snapped.

"Shut up short stack, we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't pushed me!" I snapped back.

"Keep going" Al mumbled, I sighed and finally reached the balcony.

"That sure was a close one" I stated when everyone was back on the balcony, Olivia tied ropes to me, Ed and Al like we where dogs, "you've got to be kidding me" I moaned.

* * *

She dragged us like dogs to the big hole the homunculus had created. "I never expect a direct attack on our core" Olivia stated.

"Except the unexpected Olivia" I said to her, she yanked the lead and all three of us where forced forward.

"Its Major General Armstrong to you Alexis" I rolled my eyes.

"And are you going to call me Miss Lexie?" I asked.

"No" she snapped.

"Then what makes you think I'm going to call you all that when I don't get called fancy names" I spat.

"Must you really do this now?" Ed asked.

"Not going to stop until I get my way" I muttered.

"I am your superior" she snapped.

"Actually no you're not, I'm not apart of this military" I snapped back.

"Fine throw her back out into the snow, she can save her self!"

"That back fired on you" Ed stated.

"Shut up short stack" I growled.

"But I have no intention of releasing any of you until I find out what that big monster is" I opened my mouth.

"Shhh" Ed and Al growled at me, I stayed quiet.

"It's been 20 years since that has happened" Olivia stated.

"Really?" Al asked.

"Yes, there was an incident during midwinter... A mount patrol where attacked, an unknown female stole food and equipment for a whole month" I looked at Ed and Al. "But then all of a sudden the attacks stopped, she was believed to be a spy."

"Is that who I think it is?" I whispered to the boys, they nodded, Olivia was talking about Izumi, I laughed to myself.

"What?" Olivia snapped at me.

"What?" I asked her surprised.

"You said something" she snapped.

"Nope" I stated, "didn't say a word" she glared at me, I just smiled.


	43. Chapter 43

**Come on guys I need more REVIEWS! And encouragement for the story, Im starting to get slack. Review!**

Chapter 43

Once again we where shoved in a cell, but handcuffed so I couldn't break out. Oh and to make things worse, it was freezing down here "I'd like to see you get out of this one Alexis" Olivia stated.

"Anythings possible for me" I said wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Don't challenge her, because she'll do anything, like get her tongue stuck to Al" I glared at Ed.

"Where stuck in a tiny cell, you really want to fight me?" I asked, Al sighed and Olivia walked away.

"Wasn't suggesting to fight you" he stated.

"Well, you know bring that up was going to cause a fight" I snapped.

"But it was just such a stupid thing for you to do" Ed said with a smirk, I wrapped the chain on my cuffs around the front of his neck and pulled him backwards against me.

"Shut your trap shoe eater!" I spat.

"Lexie you're choking him" Al stated.

"Good he deserves it" I muttered, Ed wrapped his handcuffs around the back off my neck and yanked me forward. I fell over him and on to the cold floor, I sat up and breathed out. I could see my breath it was that cold, "I hate this freaking snow" I snapped.

I got up and sat back down next to Ed, everything went silent and we all sat there not saying a word. I fell deep into my thoughts instead of sitting in the silence, the silence always scared me because it screams the truth.

My mind instantly took me to those memories I didn't want, I tried to push them away but they where still there. I didn't just get memories, I got the feelings that where attached to them. Every horrible feeling you could ever thinking off, I sighed in frustration.

"Why things must be so complicating?" I mumbled, "Everything makes no sense and it makes my head hurt." I stood up and walked over to the small mirror, I looked at myself. There in my orange eyes was gold specs... still and they weren't going away anytime soon.

I was so irritated with myself for getting into something stupid, the silence was coming back.

I was getting anxious for no reason, I was freezing cold but sweating. What was I scared of?

I looked at myself again, I was scared of myself. Stop looking at me! I can't take it! I clenched my fists, if I'd just stayed out of all this, I would be protecting my little brother right now.

But all I wanted was a friend, someone to understand me. I'm always the girl who never wants to be alone. I was having a war against my own reflection, what are you doing? I asked myself. I was going insane, I felt eyes on me which made me even more anxious.

"Idiot" I mumbled, I slammed my fists against the mirror. It shattered around my hands, breaking the image of myself.

"What are you doing?!" Al asked. I was having trouble breathing and I was shaking, I wouldn't stop panicking. What was I panicking about? I didn't even know.

"Open the door" I panted, A soldier looked at me in confusion. I was shaking, "Open it!" I screamed, he was hesitant at first but the door slid open. I stumbled out hyperventilating, I needed these cuffs off, I shook my hands furiously.

"Take them off" I muttered but the soldier ignored me. I started breathing really fast "get them off now!" I shouted. Someone raced through the door.

"Get them off her now!" They snapped.

"I can't, my orders where to keep these three detained" he stated.

"I'm the nurse and she's having an anxiety attack, get them off her now!" The nurse snapped, the soldier unlocked them. I stumbled away from him and into the wall, Al went to grab me. "Don't touch her, she's having an anxiety attack, it will pass just leave her" I continually ran my fingers through my hair trying to breath properly.

"What where you doing before this happened?" She asked.

"We weren't doing anything, we where sitting in silence then she started muttering stuff, got up, punched the mirror then freaked out" Ed stated.

"What ever she was muttering or thinking about really freaked her out" the nurse stated. I was slowly calming down but I stayed sitting on the ground.

"Has anything weird like this happened before?" The nurse asked, they where quiet for a few moments.

"Not too long ago she was crying blood and getting major head aches, but we never figured out what they where from" Al stated, the nurse sat in front off me and tapped me on the cheek.

"Lexie" she said slowly, "honey look at me" I looked at her with wide eyes. She looked at me oddly, I tilted my head to one side "there not mine" I said without thinking.

"What aren't?" She asked, I tapped my head, I felt angry and upset for no reason.

"These" I growled still tapping my head, "they don't belong to me, I didn't ask for them and I don't want them" I snapped. "I don't want his pain I've already got enough of it" pure hatred spread through my body, I was getting really angry.

"Who is he?" She asked, I didn't answer her, "Guys come have a look at this" she said gesturing to the boys to go to her.

"The quiet scares me, it screams the truth" I muttered, everyone was looking at me weirdly.

"I'm going to get General Major Armstrong" the soldier stated, I shot too me feet.

"No wait a few minutes" the nurse said, "you guys can see that right?" She asked.

"She's gone into a trance" Ed stated.

"What?" Al asked, everything was passing by me without being able to control my body. Fear and anger took over my body.

"I remember being told that when something totally freaks her out or something that hits her emotionally, she goes into these trances" Ed stated.

"Do you know what happens in these trances?" The nurse asked, He nodded.

"She ends up killing someone" the soldier instantly pointed his gun at me, my first instinct was flickering my wrists and holding my knives. I couldn't stop myself, "Wow Lexie calm down" Ed said moving towards me slowly.

My eyes where darting everywhere at anything that moved an inch, "How do we stop her?" Al asked.

"Wouldn't have a clue" Ed stated.

"I'll shoot her down if anything happens" the solider snapped.

"I don't know what triggered it but I'm sure we can stop it" Ed said slowly taking one knife from my hand. The nurse moved forward and went to grab the other knife off me, I pointed it at her.

"Alexis!" Ed snapped at me, something snapped and it was like I woke up from a deep sleep. Four pair of eyes where staring at me, I gave everyone odd looks. I looked at the cell and then to where I was standing.

"Uh" my mouth hung open for a few moments trying to figure out how I was sitting in a cell one moment, then suddenly standing out side it with a gun pointed to my head.

"Anyone care to share?" I asked, "Because I have a feeling I just totally missed something, I'm hoping it's a cool magic trick. Like teleporting from inside the cell to outside" I didn't remember a thing that just happened. Last thing I remembered was fighting with Ed.

"Well, she recovered quickly" Al stated.

"She doesn't remember?" The nurse asked.

"From what I've heard she never remembers what happens" Ed said, I stood there scratching my head.

"Hey umm guys right here ya know and I'm totally baffled" I said waving my hands around.

"So are we" the nurse said in shock.

"Oh...well that's not very helpful" I stated.

"What where you thinking about last?" She asked, I shrugged.

"Don't remember" I lied, I knew exactly what had caused it. Ed stood there glaring at me, it took me a while to figure out why but I was twirling my hair. I stopped and smiled, he would have said something if he knew it had nothing to do with all the homunculi, but he knew it did so he stayed quiet, which I was great full for.

"When was the last time you had a check up?" The nurse asked, I shrugged.

"When I was ten, not counting the times I was in the hospital for bullet and stab wounds" I mumbled.

"Come with me" she said dragging me away.

"But I'm fine, I don't need a bloody check up" I snapped, she ignored me and pulled me into a room then closed the door.

"Take your clothes off" she stated.

"Sorry what was that?" I asked stunned.

"You heard me" she said shuffling around the room.

"Sorry love but I don't swing that way" I stated, she turned around and glared at me.

"Do it now!" She spat, I sighed and took my pants and shirt off. I felt very uncomfortable as she circled me and wrote things down. "You could use a bit more fat on you" she stated.

She stood in front of me and pointed at the scar across my right hip bone, "what did you so there?" She asked.

"It's a knife wound that got infected, I got in a fight with a bunch of drunk men and just escaped with my life" I muttered.

"Is this when you ran away?" She asked, I just nodded. "What happened with the bullet wound in between your shoulder blades?" She asked again.

"Broke into some old guys house, stole some food and he caught me so I got a bullet in the back" I stated.

"So you deserved it" I shrugged.

"Yeah I guess" I mumbled.

"I'm surprised you're not paralysed from the neck down" she paused and looked at me. "Do you have any emotional problems ?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"No, I don't"

"You clearly have something going on in your head" I sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, so I've been told" I mumbled, "can I put my clothes on now?" I asked, she nodded. I put my pants on and Olivia decided to waltz in, I wrapped my coat around myself.

"What the hell?!" I snapped.

"Hurry up and get dressed" she snapped, then left the room, I stood there puzzled.

* * *

Olivia dragged us down into the large hole, Ed and Al where tied to the horses. I was tied at the hands and expected to walk. "Why am I the one who has to walk like a prisoner walking to their death sentence?" I asked in annoyance.

"I don't want any of my men or horses dead" Olivia snapped.

"But what does that have anything to do with me?!"

"If you go into one of your trances at least someone can kill you on the spot without have to make a mess" I was so pissed off.

"I'm not going to kill anyone!" I shouted, "I haven't killed anyone in ages" I added.

"That doesn't make it sound any better" Al stated.

"And don't lie Lexie, you killed that man on the train" Ed added.

"Yeah saving your ass!"

"While I was saving yours and a little girls!"

"When was this?" Al asked, me and Ed shut up. "Was this when I was at teachers?"

"Maybe" me and Ed muttered.

"I knew letting you two go by yourselves was going to cause trouble" Al stated.

"It's all right they where wanted anyway" I said stumbling over my own feet.

"Doesn't mean it's all right for you to kill someone" Al snapped.

"I know, it was a sticky situation where either me, Ed and a little girl would be dead or the bad guy. So I chose the bad guy to die instead of us" Al shook his head at me. "Can I at least have a freaking rest?!" I shouted in frustration.

"We will stop soon" Olivia stated, I tripped over and fell to the floor, I was being dragged along the ground.

"This is so unfair!" I moaned.

"Stop you're whining Alexis, if you could control yourself, you wouldn't be in this mess" Olivia snapped.

"Control myself?!" I shouted, "I don't even bloody know what happens or why I go into these freaking trances!"

"This is far enough" she said ignoring me.

"For what?" Ed asked.

"Now there's no need to worry about being seen or heard" Olivia stated, "tell me what you three know, I want to know everything this time. Don't hide a thing. When that big monster appeared and I questioned you about it...you said try to understand" Olivia said to Ed then turned to me, "you also said you want to see your brother alive again not lying in a wooden coffin." She paused as I sat on the ground, "You knew I had every cause to cut you down for refusing to cooperate so why did you say that? Your words implied that I was someone who would sympathise with you. Someone whom you could trust" she stated.

"Don't count me in that, I trust you as much as I trust a drunken idiot" I mumbled, she looked at me.

"If you don't trust me, and I know you hate the snow, why did you come with them?" She asked.

"It's not like I had a choice if I wanted too or not" Bradley would have cut me and Danny down if I didn't do what he wanted, I wasn't about to put my brothers life on the line because I wanted to be stubborn.

"So you're being forced, like you're a hostage and so is your brother?" She asked, I didn't say anything but just looked at her. "I don't want any lies, secrecy or deception, speak the truth" Olivia demanded.

"Lexie and her brother aren't the only hostages being held against us" Ed stated, "there's many more" Ed paused for a few moments, "I need your help!"


	44. Chapter 44

**Come on guys! It feels like no ones reading my story anymore, I haven't heard from a few of you in a while. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Chapter 44

"The philosopher stone, the homunculi, king Bradley, the man they call father and corruption in military high command" Olivia wasn't happy at all. "So a childhood friend is being held against you" she said gesturing to Ed and Al, "Alexis' brother is being held against her and she is being held against Mustang including his subordinates."

"Pretty much" I muttered.

"We often trained with the soldiers from eastern H.Q, I know of Havoc and Hawkeye. It would be a shame to loose them, their must be something we can do." Olivia muttered.

"Um and Colonel Mustang?" Falman said speaking up.

"Oh right. I don't give a rats ass about him" she snapped, "actually his downfall would please me. It would mean one less rival" everyone looked at me.

"Hey if you all think I'm going to sit here and stick up for him, your got another thing coming" I stated.

"Does Colonel Mustang have anything to do with why you don't like Lexie?" Ed asked.

"I see a splitting image of him in her" I shot to my feet.

"All right that's it" I snapped, "I really want to hit you" I snapped at her, she just simply ignored me. "Hey bitch stop ignoring me and show me what you got!"

"Lexie why now?" Al asked.

"You be quiet, this has nothing to do with you" I said pointing at him.

"Do you really want to do this?" She asked, I put my fists in front of my face.

"Bring it on pretty lady" I spat, Buccaneer stood up.

"I'll deal with this Buccaneer" Olivia stated.

"Lexie" Ed and Al groaned, I glared at them.

"Shut your faces" I snapped at them, I turned around and looked at Olivia, she glared down at me.

"Take your hit princess" she snapped, I so badly wanted to hit her but I knew she could beat my ass. I decided to take a swing at her with my right fist, she dogged it easily, grabbed my wrist, spun my body around as well as grabbing my left wrist and handcuffed my hands behind my back. She kicked the back of my knees, forcing me to the ground then put her foot on my back so I couldn't move. I sat there a little stunned, I wasn't expecting that at all, Ed got a good laugh out of it.

"Now shut up and stay seated!" Olivia snapped at me.

I stayed seated on the ground when Olivia sat down away from me, "This tunnel...Fullmetal what's your opinion of it?" Olivia asked Ed.

"Do you have a map?" Ed asked.

"Sure, a map of the entire country or a local map?" Falman asked.

"The entire map and a compass" Al stated. They laid out the map and huddled around it, I couldn't see what the where doing.

"Just as I thought" Ed stated, I got up and tried to look over everyones shoulder but they where to tall and Ed was leaning over the map so it was useless, I fell back on to the floor on my ass. "The tunnel wasn't dug from Drachma, I suggest it was a circular pattern within Amestris" I sighed in annoyance for not knowing what was happening.

"A circle?" Buccaneer asked.

"In alchemy the circle is both symbolic and literal conduct for the flow of power" Ed said, "next is the equation" Ed turned to Falman, "could you please list the countries history that resulted in major bloodshed?"

"July 1558, the Riviere incident…" Falman started to list all incidents and Ed was drawing on the map, I kind of felt really left out, "how can this be?!" Falman shouted, my head shot up and I stood up "this is wrong!" I tried to look over Ed's shoulder but he pushed me away.

"Come on guys this is so unfair" I said still trying to see, everyone ignored me. I dropped to my knees with my hands still tied behind my back and slid under Ed, I fell head first on to the map, I pushed myself up using my head. "Oh shit" I stated looking at the map, "well I never expected this." If you lined up every historian incident from the beginning, it created a huge transmutation circle.

"Its identical to the transmutation circle from lab 5" Ed stated.

"How many lives would be sacrificed if someone created a stone with a circle this huge?" Buccaneer asked.

"Man are we screwed" I stated.

"Not helping Lexie" Ed mumbled, I tilted my head backwards to look up at him.

"I wouldn't be able to help this situation even if I tried short stack" he went into deep thought.

"No, their must be something more" Ed muttered to himself.

"Please enlighten me, I don't like sitting in the dark" I said to him, he rubbed his forehead.

"Like us being candidates for human sacrifice" he paused, "the oldest incident was in 1558" I looked down at the map again.

"Holy shit! This has been happening since the founding of this country" I stated.

"Would you stop with the foul language Alexis" Olivia snapped, "you talk worse then a drunken old man" I laughed.

"You would hate to hear what I'm like when I am drunk" Ed kicked me in the back, "ouch" I muttered.

"Shut it" he muttered back, "in the beginning Amestris's territory was small, but it expanded its borders by conquering the smaller countries around it, it seized just enough land to create this circle."

"Very efficient" Olivia stated, I stood up and put my back to her shaking my hands, she removed the handcuffs by surprise.

"They weren't trying to accomplish their goal by using this country" I pause for effect, "they created this country from scratch in order to accomplish their goal" everyone looked at me like I was insane, well I was insane but I was the only who really knew that.

"So you're saying the only reason this country accepted to military dictatorship was to serve this plot?" Buccaneer asked, I looked at him oddly for actually understanding me but decided to be a smartass.

"You're not making any sense at all" I stated.

"Wait What?" he asked me, Ed and Al sighed.

"Im sorry she likes to play mind games" Al stated as Ed pushed me away from everyone.

"Would you stop playing games!" he snapped at me.

"Oh come on short stack I'm the one who makes this entertaining" I said wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"This is serious! And stop calling me short stack for god sake!" I smirked at him.

"You shouldn't get so angry, we wouldn't want that handsome face getting old man wrinkles"

"You think I'm handsome?" He asked, I smiled.

"Of course" I stated, I let my guard down for a second and he punched me in the gut.

"Keep your mouth shut" he muttered in my ear and let me fall to the ground.

"Well, played Ed, I've taught you well" he ignored me.

"It was quite a rational strategy , everything went according to plan" Olivia stated.

"Its like its all a game to them" Falman snapped.

"Then Mr Hughes was-!"

"Uh huh" Ed said interrupting Al, "before he was killed, he saw the transmutation circle for the stone, and since he worked in the court material office, it must have been easy for him to research military campaigns."

"So he was the first to realise that there was something strange about this country from the moment it was founded…" Al stated, everything went silent.

"I don't like it! I don't like it one bit!" Olivia snapped, "Judging from this map the next place to see bloodshed, or more the only place left is here, at Briggs. What are those central bastards planning to use my fortress for?!"

"Hello?!" someone shouted, I jumped to my feet.

"A messenger" Buccaneer mumbled for me to calm down.

"General your needed back at the base, LT General Raven from Central command is here!"

"They don't intend to give us a moment to think" Olivier stated.

"Major General Armstrong" Ed said, she turned to him, "I'm going to put my faith in your courage, I mean…I have an idea but I'm only bringing it up because I know its something that only you can pull off." We waited from Ed to continue, he took a deep breath "would you be willing to con LT General Raven?" he asked.

* * *

So Olivia agreed to Con Raven and Ed, Al, Falman and Buccaneer where listening to their conversation but I can't say the same for myself. I was stuck in a cell again for pissing Ed off but I have to say I just couldn't help myself, not that theres a surprise but I guess you're wondering what I said, this is my quick story that happened about 10 minutes ago.

"All right I've set up the microphone so we can eavesdrop on the conversation" Falman stated.

"Great" Ed said, I smirked at him, he sighed.

"You have really stooped to my level, Im so proud of you short stack" I said patting his head, he clenched his fists.

"You're getting on my nerves Lexie" he growled.

"Oh ill be carful, don't want to get on the bad boys angry side" he slammed his foot on the ground.

"Guys" Al whined.

"That is it!" Ed snapped, he tried to grab me but I took a few steps backwards. "Come here and fight me like a real man!" He shouted at me.

"Nah not today short stack" he started to chase me down the corridor, I just laughed running away from him. Of course me being me, I wasn't watching where I was running and ran straight into a grey haired man with a beard.

"Watch it girl!" He snapped at me, Ed came to a stop and Al, Falman and Buccaneer came up behind him.

"You watch it!" I snapped back.

"Do you know who you're speaking too?" He asked, I had a feeling this was Raven.

"Do you know who you're speaking too?" I asked.

"No!" He snapped.

"Then where even!" I snapped back, Buccaneer grabbed the back of my coat and held me in the air.

"My apologies LT Raven" he said, "I'll deal with this pest right away."

"Pest?!" I snapped, "Who do you think you're calling a pest?!"

"Any suggestions what I should do before I throw her out into the snow?" He asked Ed and Al.

"Put her in a cell, we will deal with her later" Ed stated.

"Wait! No don't put me in there again! I'm sorry short stack don't do this too me" he ignored me, "please!" I shouted dramatically as Buccaneer dragged me away, "But I love you!" I still got no reply, "Ignorant bastard" I mumbled.

"You stay here and be good until we come back" Buccaneer stated throwing me in the cell, "don't cause trouble or you can freeze outside!" He growled, I ignored him.

I was bored right about now and using alchemy to get out of this cell was just too easy, I needed a challenge. And to my advantage there was a handsome looking soldier five feet away from me, fiddling with his fingers bored out of his mind. He didn't look too old, maybe in his early twenties and I've been kind of missing some of the good boy action lately. "Hey handsome, what's a good looking young boy doing up here in Briggs?" I asked, he looked at me. He had bright blue eyes that where nearly grey, caramel brown hair and cinnamon skin. He didn't answer me but just looked at me, "All right lets start off on a different approach" I said sitting on the end of the bed, I leaned against the wall. "My name is Lexie, care to share yours?" I asked.

"I know who you are" the boy stated, I smiled.

"Oh really, I'm flattered" I said with a smirk.

"Your a Mustang"

"Yes I am"

"I've heard a lot of stories about you, stealing food and killing people then causing trouble with those two boys" I laughed.

"But I might as well make my life fun since all I'm good at is causing trouble, now you shouldn't be so rude to a lady and introduce yourself" he seemed a little to innocent to be in the military but I can't talk, I've been called innocent and look where I am right now.

"Zachary Griffin" never heard of the kid.

"Very nice too meet you Mr Griffin, can I call you Zach?" I asked, he didn't protest. "So Zach, got yourself a wife and kids?" I asked.

"No, being up here in Briggs hasn't allowed me to settle down, but I'm not ready too anyway."

"There's a good boy, less commitment more fun" I stated, he tried to hide his smirk but I saw it, he was slowly lowering his guard.

"So what are you doing here in Briggs?" He asked.

"I'm actually not sure, wasn't my idea in the first place" I stated.

"Those boys, one of the them if the Fullmetal alchemist right?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yeah the short one" I stated.

"Your uncle must be furious with you" I lifted one eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, you've been running around with his alchemist right? Two teenage kids always get curious and I'm sure you're the girl who could control a boy like him, with just the click of your fingers" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Man that kid wouldn't know how to chat up a girl even if there was a guide on it, and trust me he's a lot harder to control then you think"

"But doesn't that just make it a game too you" I shrugged.

"Depends on how I'm feeling" I stated, this boy was the type of person who liked fun but could easily taken advantage off. I felt a little mean trying to take advantage off him, but I would teach him a lesson on not to trust girls in holding cells.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked, I shrugged.

"I'm a little bored, kind of wish I wasn't in this cell" Zach stood up and came to my door cell, I smiled.

"That's such a shame" he was trying to tease me, but you can't tease a teaser. I got up and looked at him through the bars, he was slender and tall. Defiantly had a good body under those clothes, I smiled and hooked my index finger in his pants, pulling him towards me.

"Don't tease me boy, that's my job" I stated, he smirked at me like he thought he was winning. But if he hadn't noticed, I was the one about to win. "Aren't these bars irritating" I sighed letting go off him and walking back towards the bed, I stopped when the door clicked open.

"What bars?" He asked, this kid was an idiot. I turned around and smiled, I walked out of the cell and put my hand on his chest.

"Hey there handsome" I whispered, "working here must not give you a lot of attention" I slowly pushed him up against the cell door, his hand slid down my back and I slid mine across his waist, grabbing his handcuffs and attaching them to the bars. He didn't have a clue what I was doing.

"Your beautiful" he whispered.

"Oh I know" I slid my hands up his torso and onto his shoulders, I leaned up but didn't kiss him. I slid my hands down his arms and pushed his wrists into the cuffs and closed them. His eyes went wide with shock. "I win" I whispered in his ear. I lifted myself off him and turned around, he fought against the cuffs.

"Take these off me now!" He snapped, I ignored him and walked over to his desk and opened the draws. "Someone help!" He shouted, I grabbed the duct tape out of the draw and walked back over to him.

"Never trust a pretty girl" I stated, "one thing Fullmetal has smarts about, he knew what I was like the day he met me and knows how manipulative I am. That's something you're going to have to learn" I taped his mouth shut, "but I had fun." I sat back down in his chair and put my feet up on the table, I smirked at the soldier handcuffed to a cell door with his mouth shut, he continued to fight against the cuffs.

Finally everyone walked in, "What did you do Lexie?!" Ed snapped.

"I knew leaving her here by her self was a bad idea" Al stated.

"When you guys shoved me in that tiny cell, you forgot one thing" I stood up, "I'm Alexis Mustang" Ed glared at me.

"How on earth did you manage this?!" He snapped again, Olivia pushed past everyone.

"I'm a little concerned you know how manipulate men like this" she stated.

"What?" Ed asked.

"It was just a little fun, no one got hurt isn't that right Zach" he shouted against the tape and fought against the cuffs.

"Get him off there, I will talk to him later!" Olivia snapped, Buccaneer unlocked the cuffs.

"Alexis" Zach said, I looked at him "you might have won this game but the game you're playing with him" he gestured to Ed, "he is in control and I hope you land on your ass when he wins" I smirked at him.

"Wow I never thought of it that way" I stated, "but your right expect for the part where I always land on my feet" Olivia stood in between me and Zach.

"You going to explain how this happened?" She asked.

"Come on Olivia, your smart enough to figure it out" I stated.

"What was he talking about?" Ed asked, I tapped his cheek.

"No need to worry short stack" I said smirking.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys the reviews seem to be getting less and less, Is the story getting boring? Do I need to add something more interesting into it? I would really like to know all your thoughts even if they are negative. Please Review, Enjoy :D**

Chapter 45

Buccaneer tied me up as well as Ed and Al, "Anyone going to explain?" I asked.

"Well, while you where playing games" Ed said, "Raven took the bait and he thinks we are in custody for being suspicious about the thing" Ed stated.

"For one we are kind of in custody-"

"Because of you" Ed grumbled interrupting me.

"And two is that thing supposed to be the big ugly thing we pushed of the balcony?" I asked, Ed nodded. Okay so everything was going to plan. Perfect.

"What's all this Buccaneer?" Miles asked, a man wearing all white stood next to him, I knew his face but I couldn't put my finger on it. "It seems a bit severe."

"I've been ordered to transfer these three from eastern cells to the western cells, since Alexis keeps escaping" Buccaneer used me as an excuse, then again it was kind of true.

"I know you" I said pointing at the guy in the white, "actually I don't know you personally but I've seen your files" I shut my mouth. "That probably wasn't the right thing to say" I stated, Ed glared at me.

"Alexis? Alexis Mustang?" He asked.

"Yes," I said titling my head at him, "the one and only" it was Kimblee.

"Roy Mustangs niece, I have heard a lot about you" I smiled at Kimblee.

"And I heard about you from the Civil War, actually I stole your idea of tattooing circles to your palms" I held out my hands.

"Interesting" I didn't like Kimblee one bit, "I'm glad I've inspired such a young person" I laughed.

"Inspired?" I asked, "You're a maniac and to be honest I don't like you" I stated.

"That's enough Lexie" Ed growled.

"Yes, I get that a lot and its nice to see an honest person, but then again I'm sure you know how that feels" if I wasn't tied up right about now, I would have attacked him. Ed stepped in front of me, stopping the conversation between me and Kimblee.

"The Elric brothers? Then that must mean you're the Fullmetal alchemist" Kimblee was looking at Al. "I see you your alias fits perfectly" Ed was get frustrated.

"Nope its short stack over here" I said pointing at Ed.

"Oh...This one" Kimblee said looking down at Ed.

"Yeah the one and only" I stated.

"Do you ever shut up?" Ed mumbled at me.

"Come Ed, you've known me long enough to know I don't" he sighed at me.

"Nice to meet you Fullmetal alchemist" Kimblee said tilting his head at Ed politely.

"Hey" Ed mumbled, Miles continued down the corridor with Kimblee.

"Geez that got a bit intense" I stated, everyone glared at me.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Ed snapped at me.

"Hey just being related to Roy Mustang nearly gets me killed, so being honest isn't going to make much of a difference" I stated, Buccaneer shoved us into a cell.

"For this plan to work you need to stay in the cell" he snapped at me.

"Don't worry she will stay in here" Al stated.

"Yes, okay ill stay but it will cost you a chocolate" everyone groaned at me, "I need one I haven't had one in ages."

* * *

"No anxiety attacks or scary trances" Al said to me, I nodded "are you sure you don't know what caused it?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Stop lying" Ed mumbled.

"Don't tell me what to do short stack" I mumbled back.

"So you do know what caused?" Al asked, I shrugged. "You know you have helped us, we are also here to help you" Al stated.

"You still haven't told us what happened when you came out of that portal" Ed said, I rolled my eyes "you can't push it away Lexie, I pulled you through it so whatever you experienced was my fault. I don't want it to be all pushed on you, I deserve some of that weight."

"Like you don't already have enough weight on your shoulders, if I can't take this burden then I'm not going to get very far in life" I stated, Al stayed out of it, it was between me and Ed. I knew whatever was happening to me had something to with him but it wasn't killing me so I wasn't going to add something extra on to him.

"You don't how much I've had to carry, for all you know it could a lot less then what you're dealing with right now" I looked at Ed.

"I know a lot more then you think" I said to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, shit I had said a little too much.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Raven asked.

"No" I mumbled, "nothing important."

"I'm Raven from Central command" he said, "the president had told me a lot about you."

"Great to hear, we seem to very popular lately" I mumbled sarcastically, Ed shush me.

"It appears you haven't divulged anything to these Briggs people" he stated shooing away his guard so we where alone.

"I gave the president my promise" Ed grumbled.

"You seem unhappy" what a stupid statement I thought.

"Well, excuse us for being so unhappy because Were being held in a freaking cell, I'm sure you wouldn't like it either!" I snapped, he was taken back a bit by my surprise snap.

"You're a child so I don't expect you to understand...But you must try to see the big picture. What were trying to do is for the good of this country, no the entire world" I shot too my feet, Ed grabbed my arm and sat me back down.

"Stand down Lex" he whispered.

"I don't care if this makes me a bad person, I want to shoot his brains out" I growled.

"And where's that going to get us?" Ed asked, "If anything that's just going to cost you a little brother gone forever, are you willing to put your brothers life on the line for some idiot?" He was right, I shut up.

"You should be proud of playing a part in this great plan" Raven exclaimed, you're doing this for Danny, for his life, I kept telling myself. "I know that right now you feel as if you're being treated unfairly...But there will come a time when you'll thank us, as well as everyone in this fort. If they obey us right now, a bright future awaits them."

"Um...When are we going to get let out of this cell?" Al asked, "The agreement was that we'd be allowed to continue our journey if we didn't get in your way, wasn't it sir?"

"Patience, lad. Ill let you out soon enough, don't you worry."

"What are you going to do about the hole?" Ed asked, "Isn't that a part of your plan too? If everyone realised what it-"

"That's not a problem either" Raven said interrupting Ed. "Major general Armstrong is going to put the homunculus back in the hole and seal it up, she has joined our side." I tried to hide my smirk but Raven saw it, I had to cover my tracks.

"Knew the bitch had a bad side" I stated.

"All beautiful ladies do" Raven stated smirking at me.

"You suggesting anything?" I asked.

"Nothing at all Alexis, nothing at all" oh did I want to hit this idiot, I wanted to badly. He left without a goodbye, I sat there with my arms crossed.

"He's gone" Ed mumbled.

"I'm going to rip that fucking idiots head off!" I screamed, I took a deep breath in "okay I feel better now" I stated.

"You really have a death wish" Al said to me.

"Hey I rather die young and beautiful then old and wrinkly" they both shook their heads at me.

* * *

"Hey Lexie?" Oh here we go, I swear if he brings up the portal. I'm going to straight out punch him in the face, I looked at Ed. He pulled out some chocolate, "You played along very well for not knowing much" I snatched the chocolate out his hand.

"I know, playing games are what I'm best at" I stated.

He pulled out another one, I went to snatch it but he pulled it away from me. "What happened in the portal?" He asked.

"You really want to know?" I asked, he nodded, I put my hand on his shoulder. "Now short stack I want you to listen very carefully" he was listening intently. "Now I love you to death" I slammed my fist against his face, "but I swear I'll sew your lips together if you keep asking!" I shouted. He fell off the bed and onto the floor, he groaned.

"Did you really have to hit him?" Al asked.

"Do you suggest any other way to keep his mouth shut?" I asked, Al shook his head. Ed sat up holding his face, he didn't look angry, he looked at little upset. I rubbed his head, "Now be a good boy and stop asking" I said smiling, he was eyeing something on the bed, it was the chocolate. We both dived for it, instead of grabbing it. Our heads collided, Ed fell back onto the ground, I rolled off the bed clutching my head and fell on top off Ed.

"Ohh my head" I moaned.

"My body" Ed groaned.

"Excuse me" Al called out, "can I please have a separate cell from these two?" He asked, I got off Ed and grabbed the chocolate.

"Don't you like us Al?" I asked rubbing my head.

"When your both like this then no I don't" he stated.

"Oh okay" I said, Kimblee walked in.

"Well,...Hello...I request an audience with the Fullmetal alchemist" I looked at Ed.

"Your wanted short stack" I stated.

"Thank you Lexie" he growled at me.

"I've brought a visitor for you three" I looked at Kimblee oddly, Winry popped into view.

"Oh hey sweet cheeks" I said waving at her.

"Hey Lexie" she said waving back.

"YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU COME HERE!" Ed and Al screamed, they where throwing their arms around. I had to try very hard to dodge their arms.

"What do you mean why? I thought you wanted to replace your auto-mail with specialised northern model?!" Winry asked.

"I'm very pleased to see your pretty face again" I stated.

"Thank you Lexie, I'm glad to see you in one piece" she said smiling at me.

"Shut up Lexie!" Ed and Al shouted at me, "I never asked you to come!" Ed shouted at Winry.

"Really?! But I got a phone call from the military command!" She exclaimed.

"So what? Why would you come to such a dangerous place?!" Ed snapped.

"Huh? Why are you guys in a cell?! Lexie!" She snapped.

"Hey don't think I did this!" Ed and Al turned to me.

"It was you!" They snapped.

"Don't lie boys" I said crossing my arms.

"Gahh!" They shouted throwing their hands in the air.

"Uh never mind that!" Ed shouted, "What about your costumers in Rush Valley? Did you ditch work?!" Winry looked hurt by Ed's question.

"How rude!" She snapped, "I finished all my work before I left, Lexie would you mind giving Ed a punch?" She asked.

"Wait no!" Ed shouted, "Don't give her permission."

"Come here short stack!" I snapped, he backed away from me.

"No go away Lexie!" He snapped, we both started running around Al. I finally got ahold of Ed.

"Now now please everyone clam down" Kimblee exclaimed, I was inches away from punching Ed.

"Back off Lexie" Ed snapped, I flicked him on the nose instead.

"Don't be rude to pretty ladies" I snapped back.

"That was totally unnecessary!"

"Okay that's enough guys!" Al snapped at us.

"Anyway I heard that you still hadn't exchanged your auto-mail for a northern region model" Kimblee stated, "when I spoke to the president about it, he was deeply concerned. That's why he arranged for mrs Rockbell to come."

"You know what?!" I snapped, "Tell that moron he can kiss-" Ed clamped his hand over my mouth.

"She hasn't changed a bit" Winry stated, I pulled Ed's hand from my mouth.

"Are you applying the need too?" I asked.

"Yes!" Ed, Al and Winry snapped.

"How could you say something like that?!" I asked in astonishment.

"It's true" Ed stated.

"Yeah I know, but how could you say it?" I asked, they all groaned in annoyance.

I smiled in their annoyance, "Entertaining" Kimblee stated.


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you to all my followers, reviewers and readers you guys are the only reason why im actually still writing this, but at the end of each chapter a little review will go a long way for me. So please just a small review would be very appreciated in my eyes. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 46

Ed had gone to get his auto-mail fixed by Winry, Kimblee had gone with them. Me and Al sat in the cell, "This isn't good" Al whispered, two of Kimblee's guards stood just out front of our cell. "Keeping Ed separated from us and Kimblee not only brought Winry here, but paraded in front of us. Its like he's saying see I've got a firm grip on her" Al was freaking out.

"Hey Al I've got an idea" I whispered, "obviously Kimblee sees us as a threat, well mostly you and Ed. I'm just the one on the sideline watching everything, you can handle yourself... well when your by yourself-"

"But Ed always ends up screwing things up" Al said interrupting me.

"Exactly! But at least if I'm with him, and we both get into trouble. We can look after each other" Al nodded.

"I guess but first we have to get out of here" I rolled my eyes.

"Who's the one who's be escaping from these cells?" I asked.

"You" he mumbled.

"And who's the one who needs to get out of the cell?" I asked.

"You" he mumbled again.

"Exactly little man, I'm Alexis Mustang, I can do anything if I put my mind to it" Al nodded.

"All right I'm counting on you" I patted his arm.

"Let the trouble begin" I whispered, I snuck up to the door. One of the guards in front of us was holding the key to the cell, I plucked them off his belt including a pair of cuffs and the key to them. I took in a deep breath and put the cell key in the hole, it made a big click sound. I slid the door open and the guards spun around.

"Hey!" They snapped, I slid under a really big dark guy and made a run for it.

"I will always remember you Al" I called out.

"I'm honoured" he shouted sarcastically back, I ran out into the corridor dodging other soldiers. I looked over my shoulder to see a very big man running after me, slamming officers out of the way.

"Get back here!" He roared at me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, "Someone help me!" I tried every door I passed but there was no Ed. I ran passed an open door, I saw Winry which was a good sign. I dove into the room dodging Kimblee, I scrambled too my feet and tripped over a bed. The guard stormed into a room, "Oh my! It's going to eat me" I screamed and ran behind Ed and Winry, everyone was looking at me shocked.

"She escaped... Again for the third time" Buccaneer stated.

"Lexie!" Ed snapped, I held up my hands.

"Let me get my breath back" I said panting.

"Put her back into the cell" Kimblee stated.

"Wait no!" I snapped, everyone looked at me to say why, shit think of something. I handcuffed Ed to me "I saw a spider" I stated, Ed shook his hand.

"I'm not going to be able to help you!" Ed snapped.

"I can always throw you at it" I said casually, he glared at me.

"Is it really this hard for you to stay away from him?" Winry asked, I nodded.

"He's my angel from the South" I stated, Ed stood there for a few moments thinking about it.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult!" He snapped at me, I just shrugged.

"Give me the key" Kimblee snapped at the guard.

"I don't have it, she's got it" the guard stated.

"Give me the key Lexie" Ed said holding his hand out, I pulled out the key.

"You all want this?" I asked, I put it in my mouth and swallowed, "Cut me open and get it" I stated.

"Excuse us for a moment" Ed said dragging me away, he dragged me outside of the room. "What the hell?!" He snapped at me, "I know this has nothing to do with a spider!"

"Al didn't like the fact that you where separated from us, so we agreed it would be better if I was with you."

"You swallowed the freaking key!" He snapped, I opened my mouth and pulled the key out from under my tongue.

"I'm smarter then you give me credit for short stack" he tried to snatch it from me, "nope I'm holding on to this" I said shoving it down my shirt and into my bra.

"Dammit!" He snapped, "Give it here!"

"Oh yeah, persuade me" he glared at me. We walked back into the room, "Never going to get rid off me" I stated.

"Yeah she's kind of attached to me" Ed grumbled, Winry hit me over the head.

"Ouch" I said rubbing my head.

"You are the biggest idiot" she snapped, I looked at her.

"Do you remember that promise I made to you?" I asked, she nodded "well if I have to handcuff myself to the kid to keep it, then I will" she nodded understanding what I was doing.

"What are you rambling on about?" Ed asked.

"Girl business, keep your nose out of it short stack!" I snapped at him.

"I needed to talk to you" Kimblee said to Ed, "I was hoping alone but I guess your friend here as attached herself to you, literally" I smiled.

"Yes, I'm sorry, she always does it at the worst times" Ed said glaring at me.

"Oh what a bother, I guess you will have to put up with me Kimblee. But as I've already stated I'm not a fan of you, also one more thing" my face went serious. "I know what you did in the Civil War so hear me out, I'm not scared of you" I snarled, my face softened and I smiled innocently. "Of course if you turned into a spider or grew another eye, then I would run away crying and screaming. I don't like spiders or anything that has more then two eyes, if anything has more then two eyes then I think it's the creepiest thing ever-"

"Shut up Lexie, you're rambling again!" Ed snapped.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"I'm glad your honest with me though Miss Alexis" Kimblee stated, " most people don't have the guts to say that to a lot of people let alone someone like me. You surly are Mustang but I also see your father in you and he was a very strong and admired soldier" I smirked.

"Oh I know" I stated.

"You better not say anything stupid" Ed mumbled to me when Kimblee ushered us into a small room.

"I'll try very hard" I mumbled back.

"I'm being serious Alexis" he stated.

"Yes, all right" I said nodding at him.

"I have a job for you" Kimblee said to Ed with this smile on his face.

"Job?" Ed asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm merely asking you to fulfil your duties as a state alchemist" Kimblee stated.

"I refuse, but I'm sure you won't take no for an answer, will you?" I didn't like where this was going and neither did Ed.

"That's true" Kimblee had this sly look in his eyes.

"The president has given you three orders, all of to be carried out under my command" he paused and put one finger up, "number one...You are to aid us in the search for Scar. He is thought to be here in north, you need only to find him, eliminating him is my job" another pause, he put two fingers up. "Number two... Find Dr Marcoh, he is believed to be with Scar" this time an intense pause. "Number three...Here at Briggs you will carve a crest of blood."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"There was a reason why I wanted him alone, and not his little side kick with me" Kimblee said looking at me. "Your smarter then everyone thinks, you play the idiotic trouble making girl. But you've seen things and experienced things, there's also something different about you and maybe that's why the president wants you alive. But since you have attached yourself to him, you will be joining us."

"Bloody explain what you mean!" I snapped.

"Just as in Ishbal...We will kill the people of this land and create something magnificent out of their blood and sorrow" my heart started to beat fast.

"We will never agree to that!" Ed shouted, it went quiet for a few moments. "That's why Winry's here, to be dangled as a hostage for you to negotiate with!" Ed spat.

"Oh my! Such harsh words, I never said anything about miss Winry being a hostage, also you mistaken about something else...This is an order not a negotiation. I'm merely telling you to do your job as a state alchemist" Kimblee stated. Everything was silent for a very long few moments, Kimblee pulled something out of his breast pocket and put it onto the table, "I know you brothers desire this more then anything."

"The philosophers stone!" Ed whispered.

"The president told me about the condition your brothers body is in. If you complete your tasks, ill give this to you."

"Let me speak to Al and Winry about this" Ed stated.

"As you wish, but I will be present to ensure neither of you reveal anything you shouldn't" me and Ed stood up to leave. "One more thing, Miss Lexie I know that Miss Winry doesn't have as much as importance to you as she does too the boys" he paused, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. "I know where your brother is hiding" I bit my lips, he couldn't and he didn't have proof.

I turned around and smiled "don't bullshit me" I snarled.

"I'm not lying, he's staying with a man called Mason" my heart stopped.

"Lexie" Ed growled, I turned around.

"I will fucking kill you Kimblee" Ed grabbed me, "you hear my you bastard, lay one finger on him and I will cut your head off-"

"Alexis stop" Ed shouted trying to pull me out of the room.

"I will shove it on a stick and give it to the Ishbalans personally, don't you ever forget that! Don't you ever forget my face because it will be the face of your killer!" I screamed.

"You touch her brother and I will make sure her wish comes true!" Ed snapped at him, "Come Lexie" he said dragging me out. I couldn't breath, I was going to have another anxiety attack. I grabbed the key and unlocked the cuffs, I raced out the door. I need to go outside, no matter how cold it was. The room was spinning and all I could think about was my little brothers dead body, I've already lost mum and dad, they would be so angry if they knew I let my little brother die. Danny was supposed to be my responsibility, instead of running around and being stupid. The icy wind hit my face.

"Excuse me Miss, where about to get a snow storm I would stay inside" I pushed the soldier out the way and kept walking out in the snow.

"You idiot" I screamed, "I hope you're fucking proud of yourself Alexis!" I screamed. "You're the worst person" I feel to my knees and slammed my fists into the snow, "why didn't you stay dead when you where born?!" I shouted. "I was born dead yet I didn't stay dead" I whimpered, "ten minutes of being dead, I then suddenly wake up, it makes no sense."

A hand rested on my back "maybe because your alive to do something important" they stated.

"Like what? See my brother die? Make others life hell? I'm over all this shit, it's screwing with my head" I stood up. I faced Ed and grabbed his collar "and your memories aren't helping me!"

"What?" He asked.

"When you pulled my through that portal, I fell through your gate of truth with you. That thing, truth, he said I don't have a portal but that makes no sense" I put my hands to my head, "it makes no sense, no gate of truth means no soul, no souls means no Lexie, no Lexie?"

"Hold on, slow down, Lexie calm down-"

"I went through your gate of truth, I saw Al's body, the small skinny boy with long blonde hair. It was Al then I was pulled back through the gate and all of a sudden I have memories, but they don't belong to me, they belong to you" he was looking at me shocked. "Hit me" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Hit me!" I growled.

"I'm not going to hit you" he growled back, the wind started to get stronger.

"Hit me Ed! Don't hold back! Just hit me!"

"Fine, you want me to hit you, I will" he pulled back his fist, and hit me straight in the face. I would have patted him on the back for a good hit if I didn't fall to the ground and pass out, "Oh no! I didn't mean to make you pass out!" I heard him say, then everything went silent and black.


	47. Chapter 47

**All right so i've been asked this a few times, will Lexie end up with Ed. At first of the story I would have said no! but now things may change but i'm not going to reveal anything because then that will ruin the fun. So something might happen between them or it may stay just a close friends. **

Chapter 47

"You hit her!" Winry shouted.

"She wanted me too and it's not like I meant to make her pass out" Ed stated quietly.

"Brother you don't know your own strength" Al said, Ed hadn't mentioned the portal.

"She hasn't even woken up yet!" Winry stated.

"She's been awake this whole time" Ed said pulling my hair, "Get up Lexie, I know your awake" he started poking my cheek.

"Ed stop it" Winry snapped, "I can't believe you actually hit her when she was in that state of mind, you could have hurt her really badly" Ed sighed.

"She's not like every girl, she can take a hit and I know she will be all right. And if anything she had lost it before I hit her, you should have heard her rambling on. Something about being born dead and no gate-" he stopped talking.

"Keep going" Al stated.

"No look don't worry about it right now, you can ask her when she decides to stop playing stupid games!" He snapped, he started poking me again.

"Ed would you stop it and leave her alone!" Winry snapped again.

"Wake up Lexie, Kimblee here's, remember the guy you want to chop his head off and give it to the Ishbalans on a stick" I wasn't in the mood to explain anything, I just wanted to sleep.

"Just tell us brother, if she disagrees with something you say, I'm sure she will let you know" Al stated.

"Yeah give me the dirty work" Ed mumbled, "and when you wake up you have so much explaining to do."

"I'll just right out say it... Winry you're being held hostage" Ed stated.

"Huh? What?" Winry asked, "What's he talking about Al? Is this some kind of joke?"

"I wish this whole freaking mess was a joke" I growled.

"And she decides to wake up" Ed stated, I sat up, everyone cringed when they saw my face.

"You gave her a bruise!" Winry shouted.

"Yeah sorry about that" Ed said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No thank you, I needed it" I said rubbing my cheek.

"You're saying thank you!" Winry snapped, "All three of you have lost it! Now someone explain to me what's going on?!"

"I've got orders from above to fulfil my duty as a human weapon" I laid back down.

"You mean?" Wiry asked.

"Yes. I'm being told to commit mass murder"

"Why don't you refuse?!" Winry froze, "Because of me." She started to cry, "No,no I'm holding you guys back."

"Ah! Don't cry!" Ed shouted, I took off my shoe and threw it at him, it hit his head.

"You're an idiot, you don't tell a girl to stop cry that just makes them cry harder!" I snapped.

"How am I supposed to know! I'm not a girl!" He snapped back.

"I would have thought so, you act like one sometimes!"

"Oh haha! You're so funny!"

"I'm not crying" she stated, "sorry, I'm just mad at myself. How could I have been so clueless? Why didn't I see what was going on?" She looked at me. "What happened to you?" She asked, "You walked out of that room screaming... Why?" She asked, my face twitched.

"Danny, they are threatening to do something Danny if I don't do what they say" I growled.

"That's so cruel, how could they do something like this?" She asked, "Why are you guys always being forced into things like this, when all you want to do is get your original bodies back?"

"He said if Lexie and I-"

"Wait Lexie, why are you being forced to do this? You're not a state alchemist" Winry asked, I shrugged.

"Don't know, maybe to show Roy who's boss but there's nothing I can do if they have a hold of Danny" I stated.

"Anyway, they said if we do it then he'll give me the philosophers stone" Ed said, Al's head shot up.

"But wait a second! The philosophers stone is-"

"Kimblee has it" Ed said interrupting Al, I remembered we weren't allowed to say too much, I sat up.

"That's not what I mean-"

"We'll be able to get our original bodies back, the bargain is that... I become a human weapon" Ed turned to Kimblee. "Don't make Lexie do this, she has no part in this, just leave her and her brother out of it."

"She has chosen to become apart of this, so I've decided to let her become her dream. She used beg to become a stated alchemist am I right? So here's her big chance" Kimblee stated.

"That's not fair-"

"I'll do it" I muttered, "I've killed before, it's nothing new, I'm not scared to do it. I hate the fact that it's not going to be worth killing a few people for one person but hey, it's not like I haven't killed before. Like I've said, I've killed out of pure rage. Nothing to it, point a gun, shoot and watch the person choke in their own blood."

"Shut up!" Winry snapped, "Stop talking! How can you say something like that?!"

"Easy, I've seen it, I've done it and I'm waiting for the time it happens to me-" Ed slammed me against the wall.

"She talks like a true murderer" Kimblee stated.

"Shut up both of you!" Ed snapped.

"Brother" Al said trying to calm him.

"A murderer means you've killed innocent people, Hawkeye told me they weren't innocent people!" He snapped.

"How would she know, that's what Roy told her" I stated, I winked at Ed, he smiled and let go of me, I slid down the wall. No one saw through our little act, perfect if Al thought we where being serious then so would Kimblee.

"Fine, ill take the job but I want to search for Scar first" Ed said storming out of the cell, when Kimblee left the room I stood up.

"How could you?!" Al snapped at me, I smiled.

"I think if Ed and I worked together, we could take over the world. Ill kill Kimblee before I kill anyone innocent" I stated.

"And here I thought we had lost you" Al said patting me on the back.

"Not yet little man, not yet"

* * *

All three of us sat in the back of a car, it was squishy enough until Winry joined us. She pushed into Ed, who squished against me and I head butted Al. "Ohh" I groaned falling to the floor at everyone's feet.

"What are you doing here?!" Ed snapped.

"Ohh I see stars" I muttered.

"You all right?" Al asked.

"Please wait at the fort Miss Winry" Kimblee stated.

"Geez Al, I didn't know you had a twin" I said pointing at the second Al, Ed looked down at me oddly.

"I don't have a twin" Al stated, my face dropped.

"That's probably not a good sign" I muttered.

"Like she needs any more brain damage" Ed mumbled.

"You realise I just fitted Ed with new auto-mail. He needs me if it needs repairs" she snapped.

"All right you may come but I don't think its safe for her to by lying on the floor, maybe you should come in my car?" Kimblee asked.

"Lexie will be fine" all three snapped.

"Oh yeah I'm just dandy down here people" I said sarcastically.

"See" Ed stated, Kimblee closed the door ad the car started. I started pinching Ed leg, "Hey!" He snapped, "Stop it! That hurts Lexie!"

"I'm sorry for pushing you onto the floor" Winry said looking down at me.

"It's all right, I enjoy lying around" I stated.

"Yeah she seems to do it a lot" Ed added.

"Watch it short stack" I growled.

"So Lexie" Ed said leaning forward over me, "when are you panning on explain your little rant out in the snow before I punched you" I knew this was going to come up sooner or later. I sighed.

"Forget what I said" I mumbled turning my head to one side.

"Fine lets start of simple, what did you mean by saying you where born dead?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"I can't make it much simpler then that Ed, I was actually born dead, my mum gave birth to me dead. A lifeless baby girl then ten minutes later, all of a sudden I was alive crying. Another unexplained thing about me" I stated.

"Really?" Winry asked, I nodded.

"Yeah but Danny was born perfectly healthy, but when I was born, I was underweight and had all sorts of problems. See I've been causing problems since the day I was born, I was just made to cause trouble" I actually had never told anyone I was born dead, it just never came up.

"That's actually very interesting" Winry said, Ed shut up and dropped the whole subject about what happened out in the snow, I stayed lying on the floor of the car for the whole trip, not that I could sit anywhere anyway.

* * *

We all got out of the car, my back was killing me "Al look after Winry for a minute" Ed said to Al.

"Okay why?" He asked.

"I have a bone to pick with Lexie" he said grabbing me arm.

"Uh oh I'm in trouble" I stated.

"Please don't fight guys" Al called out, when we where far enough from people's ears, Ed turned to me.

"I want answers now!" He snapped.

"Don't have any" I mumbled.

"I know you remember what you said to me and I clearly remember what you said, now please explain it too me" I was hating myself for confessing to him, it was already making our situation worse.

"Ed I wasn't in the right set of mind, I was just babbling" I know I was lying and so did he but I didn't want it to bother him.

"No, you where telling the truth, I didn't tell anyone about Al's body or what it looked like but somehow you knew, and saying you don't have a gate of truth" I sighed.

"Look I'm just as confused as you are about the whole thing, but right now isn't the time to be worrying about it, we have a job to do, we can deal with this problem later" he looked irritated.

"Fine but promise me, you will tell me what happened when we get the time" I nodded.

"It sounds impossible but I will" he nodded.

"Good"

"What are you two doing?!" A soldier growled at us.

"Having a private conversation" I stated.

"Well, stay with the group, we don't want to loose anyone, especially you two" we walked back over to Al, there was no Winry.

"Where's Winry?" Ed asked, Al tapped his armour.

"We need to get away from these guards" Al stated.

"Yeah I know, we need a plan" Ed said, they looked at me oddly when I broke out into a smile, "go on Lexie tells what you're thinking."

"Okay so there's this game I like playing-"

"We don't have time for games" Ed said interrupting me.

"Let her finish brother" Al mumbled.

"This game is called hide and seek, we hide and they seek. My favourite part it first hiding from them" Ed thought about.

"All right but how are we going to get away from them first?" Al asked.

"Follow my lead" they both nodded.

* * *

**Ive got a question for you guys, whats do you think about Lexie and Ed's relationship, do you think they should end up together? **

**And about Lexie going through the portal, it will all make sense soon and creates something big for the ending of the story. So just sit tight for now.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Enjoy! This chapter was very fun to write, especially Al's and Lexie's little fight.**

Chapter 48

"Ready?" I whispered, they both nodded. "Hey!" I screamed pointing to my left, "Something moved!" I ran in the direction I was pointing.

"Where?!" A soldier asked, Ed and Al raced after me.

"This way! This way!" Al shouted.

"Hurry up!" Ed added.

"Hey wait a second!" The soldier shouted.

"Hurry up there getting away!" Another shouted. We took a sharp right and Al created a wall behind us.

"Where'd they go?" Someone asked on the other side of the wall.

"Maybe they took this side passage?"

"Lets move!"

"Don't loose them!"

We continued walking through the empty building. "My plans are just the best" I stated.

"Shut Lexie and keep moving" Ed mumbled at me, for some reason he was staying very close to my side and I didn't like it.

"Yeah well I would walk faster if I had more room to walk!" I snapped and pushed him away from me.

"Stop complaining" Ed was back at my side again, I looked at him oddly, what's his problem? I thought.

"We lost them but this place is too big!" Al exclaimed, he was right, this empty old coal mine was huge. Looking for Scar was going to be one hell of a challenge.

"The only way we could find them is if they found us" Ed stated.

"Man this is so boring" I mumbled, "and cold!" I added.

"Darling!" Al was pushed to the ground, me and Ed screamed. "What are you doing here?" May asked, I stood there shocked.

"May! You startled me but I'm so glad to see you!" Al stated.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep"

"I'm glad to see you too little girl!" Ed growled. That's when it hit me that this was the little girl that had stab me.

"You!" I snapped at her.

"You're the one who passed out in that big fight, and tried to kill Mr Scar" she said looking at me.

"Gahh!" I shouted chasing her.

"Alphonse help me! She's going to hurt me!" She screamed.

"Bad Lexie!" Al snapped, "sit Lexie! Don't hurt May!" He shouted.

"No Al this is simple behaviour modification, she's like a dog, just flick her on the nose, observe" Ed stated, "Lexie" he growled. I turned to him, he flicked me on the nose, I stopped and rubbed my nose "see" he stated.

"Bastard" I snapped and punched him in the face.

"That worked out very well big brother" Al stated.

"Now come here you little brat!" I shouted.

"Save me Alphonse!" She squealed, Al stood in front of her to block me.

"I can't believe you punched me" Ed muttered.

"All right Lexie! Quit it now!" Al snapped at me.

"Just let me hit her or something!" I snapped.

"No, back off Lexie!"

"Alphonse! Your whipped!" Everyone stood there a bit stunned.

"I'm whipped?" He growled, "Aww yeah come say that to my face Alexis!" He snapped.

"Wow Lexie, you pissed Al off" Ed sung.

"Oh I will" I stated, I put my face in his, "well...Your mother eats cat poop!" I snapped.

"No, Alexis your mother eats cat poop!" I was actually very entertained by this fight since I've never really been able to get anything out of Al.

"Okay guys this is very childish" Ed stated.

"Alexis!" Winry snapped from inside Al.

"Oh yeah" I said jumping around him with my fists in the air, "you want a piece of me huh?!"

"Bring it on small stuff" Al said copying my actions.

"Oh yeah, come on! Take your shot little man!" I snapped, Al swung his fist and I ducked, he got Ed instead.

"That's enough!" Winry shouted jumping out of Al, "I can't believe you would stoop to her level!" She snapped at Al, "You're being as bad as both her and Ed!"

"Hey!" Ed protested, "Don't put me in this equation, she's the one who started it" I walked up to May while the other three where fighting.

"Watch your back little girl" I said pointing at her.

"Alexis!" All three snapped at me, Al picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" I shouted.

"Not until you promise you won't hurt her!"

"I'm not making any promises!"

"May are you all right?" Someone asked, we all stopped fighting and Al put me down. "Not you three!" A man with a servilely burnt face shouted pointing at me, Ed and Al.

"Who are you?" Ed asked.

"Geez look at his face" I stated.

"Don't be rude Lexie!" Winry snapped hitting me.

"It's me, Dr Marcoh" the man stated.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked.

"I'd like to ask you the same question" Marcoh stated.

"Not the Elric brothers!" Someone else shouted, oh god here we go I thought.

"Who are you old man?" Ed asked once again.

"You better not have forgotten who I am!" The old man shouted, Winry looked at me, I shrugged.

"Don't ask me" I mumbled.

"I forgot" Ed stated.

"You ruined my life, I lost my job because of you!" He shouted.

"Are you sure Lexie didn't do that?" Al asked.

"Hey!" I snapped, "Don't push this on to me because I want to hurt you little girly!"

"She wasn't even with you guys...Wait! Lexie? Alexis Mustang?" He asked, we all nodded.

"I don't like your uncle!" He snapped.

"That makes two of us" I added, "so who are you?" I asked.

"Yoki from eastern Youswell mine!"

"Oh never heard of you, you must not be very important" I stated, he threw his arms in the air.

* * *

"Did you find out more about the stone?" Marcoh asked.

"Uh huh, we found out how it's made too" Ed stated, "thanks to you, we found out about a lot of things" he added.

"There's something rotten about this country and its alchemy" I stated, Ed looked at me like he had just realised something, I gave him an odd look back.

"That's why we wanted to find May so we could find out more about Xing" Al said.

"What are you looking at?" I asked Ed.

"Alchemy is connected to the gate-"

"I said leave that problem alone!" I snapped, everyone looked at us.

"Everything okay with you two?" Al asked, "You guys keep acting weird" he stated.

"Everything is fine! Right short stack" I growled, Ed nodded.

"I'm glad you're here, maybe we can sort things out" Marcoh stated, "between these notes and Mays knowledge...If only Scar was here."

"Scare?" Al asked.

"That's right! We're supposed to be chasing after Scar..." Ed stated, there was a loud explosion outside, we all stuck out heads out the window.

"What was that?" Marcoh asked.

"Beats me" I stated.

"Winry, you and the others stay hidden, we will go check it out" Ed said walking out the door, I followed but Ed stopped me.

"You stay" he growled at me.

"Don't make me bring up lab 5 again!" I snapped.

"Brother what has gotten into you, she's a better fighter then us" Al stated.

"I can't afford for you to get hurt" Ed said ignored Al.

"Why are you being so freaking protective?!" I snapped, "Is this because you want me alive to know about the portal?" I asked, he didn't answer me but he didn't have too.

"Is that what all this stupid arguing and acting weird is about?" Al asked.

"Yes" Ed mumbled.

"And you didn't tell me this?!" He snapped at us.

"This isn't the time to have spats right now idiots!" I shouted pushing past them.

* * *

We found Scar as well as two ugly mutated looking things, they looked like extremely life like body suits "you took long enough" the pig looking one stated. Ed and Al kicked it "ahh monsters!" they screamed, I was a bit confused to what was going on. The frog looking guy grabbed me, I looked at him oddly.

"Man what a life like mask" I said poking it.

"No Lexie!" Ed and Al shouted.

"You're the leader of these two, you're the one who is always starting the trouble" I poked his face again.

"You're actually wrong there and do you mind putting my down, your breath stinks but I love the mask" I grabbed the top of his head and put my foot in his mouth.

"Lexie thats not a…" the stupid thing wouldn't come of, "he's a chimera!" Ed shouted, my face dropped.

"Your mask isn't fake, is it?" I asked, he shook his head, I screamed and pushed off his face with my feet, "Eww!" I screeched, I hid behind Al.

"I thought you knew what a chimera was?" Ed asked.

"I-I do know" I sputtered.

"Can you handle him?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yeah ill deal with frog boy, you deal with pig boy over there" Ed and Al nodded, I walked up to the frog, he went to hit me but I held up my hand. He stopped "oh wow look at your skin, its all slimy and oily" I pulled out a container from my pocket, "if you put this on once a day, your skin should make you look pretty" I said handing him the container. He took it and looked at it oddly "moron" I muttered and kicked his hand, the container slammed into his face, stunning him, I kicked his stomach and he slammed into the wall. I went to slam my fist into his head but he moved, my hand hit the wall "ohhh ouch!" I said shaking my hand.

"Stop!" the frog guy snapped.

"Shut up ugly" I growled, he spat slim at me, I screamed "thats so gross! You spat on me! Thats disgusting!" hands wrapped around me and pulled me away from more flying spit.

"Stop acting like a girl!" Ed snapped.

"I am a girl!" I snapped back, "And stop acting so protective I can look after myself!"

"Im not!" He shouted, spit landed on Ed, he shuddered, "Eww" he muttered.

"Girl" I stated, he smiled at me.

"Got an idea that you taught me" he stated, I lifted one eye brow. He clapped his hands and turned the spit into water and put it onto the frogs back. Ed then kicked Al into him "wet tongue sticks to Al's armour, thanks to the discovery of Lexie."

"Oh haha!" I said sarcastically.

"What was that for?!" Al snapped, spikes missed both Ed's and my head.

"Stop fighting us!" the pig guy growled, I was getting frustrated.

"You know what!" I snapped turning to him, I pulled my gun out, the guys face fell "no one tells me what to do!" I pulled the trigger but it jammed. "Stupid bloody thing!" I shouted hitting it on the wall, the pig laughed.

"What was that girl?" he asked, I turned around and threw my gun at him, it hit his head and he fell to the ground.

I walked up to him "I said" I growled, "don't tell me what to do!" I slammed my foot into his head, he was knocked out clean, "Sleep tight ugly."

"Impressive" Ed stated.

"Don't looked to surprised Short stack, I'm an impressive person" he rolled his eyes, Al knocked out the frog.

"You're not getting away this time Scar" Ed said as Scar started to move away from us.

"Give yourself in and accept your punishment" Al added.

"I would say something sassy as well, but I'm out of smartass comments" Ed and Al sighed at me.

"Theres a first" Ed muttered.

"I will eliminate anyone who gets in my way" Scar said I darted towards him, he wasn't expecting it, I nearly landed a really good blow to his face but Ed pulled me away.

"What the hell?!" I snapped at him, Ed ignored me, I started hitting him "would…You…Quit…Being…So…Protective!" I shouted. He didn't respond to me and just attacked Scar, I looked at Al, he just shrugged at me. I was starting to get really pissed off, Scar slammed his hand to the ground. All three of us where thrown in the air and landed on the ground with a big thump, Scar darted forward attacking Ed but stopped when Winry walked into the room.

"I swear this girl has the worst timings" I muttered, Scar hesitated which gave Ed the opportunity to slam him to the ground and use the rubble to hold his arm down.

"You idiot! What are you doing here?!" Ed shouted, Miles and military officers came up behind her.

"Stay back" he shouted.


	49. Chapter 49

**So here the next chapter guys, dont forget to review! Enjoy.**

Chapter 49

I stood there scratching my head as Miles men filed in, I walked up to Ed and wrapped my arm around his neck, I dug my knuckles into his head "pull me away from a good punch again and ill do worse" I growled. He pulled his head out of my grip and glared at me but didn't say anything.

"What is this thing?!" an officer shouted looking at the frog guy, Ed and Al walked up to Miles and Winry. I was eyeing Scar who was stuck to the ground, I wonder if I could still give him that good punch?

"It seems our superiors are conducting some strange experiments" Miles stated looking down at the chimeras.

"They where Kimblee's men?" Al asked.

"We had no idea" Ed mumbled, I walked up to Scar while everyone had their attention drawn somewhere else.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked, I shrugged.

"I guess I could, but where would be the fun in that" I was walking around him, his eyes followed me, "but I tell you what I'm going to do" I bent down so we where eye to eye. "Im going to give you a nice bruise on your face" I said cracking my knuckles, he didn't protest or try to get anyone's attention.

"You guys don't have to worry, all of us including General Armstrong are on your side" Miles said to the boys, I smiled at Scar and slammed my fist against his face.

"Hey!" an officer snapped at me.

"Alexis!" Al and Winry shouted at me.

"What a cheap shot Lexie!" Ed snapped, I turned around, everyone was glaring at me.

"I just had to do it and he took it like a real man" I stated, Scar grabbed my foot with his free hand and I fell to the ground. He grabbed the gun out of my boot and pointed it at my head, I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Shoot me big boy, lets see how you feel after that" I snapped, the officers around us pointed their guns at him.

"Put the gun down Scar" Miles said.

"Shut up!" I snapped "and would you all put your bloody guns down!" Everyone looked at him, I sighed. I bent down and put my head against the gun, "Pull the trigger big boy" arms wrapped around me and hauled me away. I looked at Ed "for gods sake Ed!" I snapped.

"Don't shoot her" He said to Scar, but Scar still had the gun pointed at me.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted, "Would you all listen to me for one freaking second!" I slammed my foot into Ed's chest, he stumbled backwards.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Al asked.

"No wait" Winry said stopping everyone in their tracks, "let him do it" I smirked at her, she knew there was more to this.

"Come on big boy, shoot the annoying little girl" he wasn't going to do it, I needed to find another way to irritate him, "did you imaginary god finally tell you to stop killing?" I asked in a mocking tone, everyone took a step forward when he pulled the trigger. My pistol made a few weird noises and a spring flung out the back of it and slammed into Scars forehead, I collapsed to the floor in laughter. I was clutching my stomach and kicking my legs in the air, "Oh man his face is the funnest thing I have ever seen" I gasped in laughter.

There was dead silence, I sat up, I sighed "look not injured" I said holding my hands up. "Fine no one finds this funny well let this be a lesson to you all" I pulled the spring from Scars head and stuck it back in my gun, "don't touch my stuff" I stated.

"W-why did it do that?" Al asked.

"I thought all your weapons where real" I rolled my eyes at Ed, I pointed the gun to the roof and fired. Everyone covered their guys when the loud bang went off.

"They are but only I know how to use them, just in case a situation like just now happens" I stated.

"Smart" Miles said looking at me, I smiled.

"See you are all idiots, of course except for Winry" she smiled at my slightly, "If I knew that gun would fire, I would be out that door in less then three-seconds."

"Yeah I feel pretty dumb right now for not figuring that out" Al stated, Ed stood there shocked.

"Anyway as you where saying Miles, something about being on our side" I said sitting down.

"Yes, I am" he stated.

"But I thought you where on Raven's side" Al said in confusion.

"He's gone missing...What a shame" Miles said, I smirked.

"He's missing?" Ed asked.

"So Miles" he turned to me, "was it harsh?" I asked, he smirked back.

"Olivia Armstrong harsh" I chuckled, Olivia had killed him, how perfect.

"Don't laugh like that Lexie, it makes you sound insane" Al stated.

"Trust me, you should hear my thoughts, that would give you a whole new meaning of insane" I said smiling.

"Wow okay then" Al muttered.

"Tie those two freaks up" Mile said to his officers gesturing to the chimeras, "well now Scar" he said pointing his gun at Scars head. "It pains me to punish one of my own, but I can't allow someone like you go free."

"One of...Your own?" Scar asked.

"Ed, Al" there was a pause, "and...Lexie, you have my thanks for aiding Scars capture, we'll take it from here."

"He's all yours" I stated.

"Winry!" Al snapped.

"Don't go near him!" Ed snapped as she walked towards Scar, I sat up intrigued. "Didn't you just see what happened with Lexie!"

"But Lexie knew what she was doing, she didn't die" Winry stated.

"Ohh interesting" I said lying on my stomach and kicking my feet in the air, Ed glared at me.

"I swear you wake up every morning thinking, I'm going to be extra irritating today!" He snapped at me.

"Nah, I wake up thinking, ohh I'm excited to look in the mirror and look at the beautiful face of mine" I said laughing.

"Lexie this isn't the time to be stupid" Al stated.

"I'm being serious and anyway he provokes me to say something smartass back" Ed was on the brink of blowing up at me, I just poked my tongue out.

"This is all a big game to you isn't it?" He asked, I nodded.

"I enjoy games" I muttered.

"Why did you kill my mum and dad?" Winry asked Scar, Ed and Al only just realised my little act was to get their attention away from Winry, I knew she wasn't stupid.

"Anything I say will just be an excuse" he stated, "I have no right to say anything about that, it's true I killed your parents...Those doctors. Young girl you have every right to take my life in vengeance."

"Oohh ill do it" I said putting my hand up, everyone looked at me, I was in one of my childish moods. I laid flat on the ground and pointing my hand at him like a gun. "Bang bang" I shouted, pretending my hand was a gun, Winry smiled at me.

"Out of every person I have ever met, we get stuck with the most childish one" Ed sighed.

"It's funny because she's exactly like you in many ways" Al stated, Ed glared at him. Winry started attending to Scars wounds.

"Winry!" Ed snapped.

"This is what my parents would have done" she said.

"So you...Forgive me?" Scar asked.

"Don't misunderstand me" she said sternly, "I haven't forgiven your cruelty."

"Should we call the base, sir?" A solider asked, Winry came and sat next too me.

"Yes," Miles stated.

"You're a big kid" she said smiling down at me.

"Yep, that's why I always enjoy playing games" I stated.

"You know how to push everyone's buttons down yet...No one has managed to kill you" I smiled.

"Yeah I know, I'm pretty surprised myself" Ed and Al where staring at us. "Do we look weird to them or is it just them being complete and utter weirdos?" I asked.

"I think they are surprised about what I did" Winry stated.

"Hey!" I snapped at them, "Take a photo or something."

"Miss you need to leave soon before Kimblee gets here" Miles said to Winry, she nodded.

"Lexie?" I looked at Winry, "I'm not going to be able to leave without Kimblee seeing me and I know it, those boys won't come up a plan quick enough, but you can. I need your help, I don't want to be held against you guys any longer" I sighed, she was right.

"Yeah I see where you're coming from" I said thinking. Marcoh and May ran into the room.

"Who are you?!" Miles demanded pointing his gun at them. Ed and Al explained the situation to Miles.

* * *

Ed was arguing with Miles about how Miles wanted to take Scar back to Briggs and decipher some notes. "Winry I know you may not like this but here's my plan" she nodded, "Scar has given his word to Miles to travel back to Briggs without struggling, what if he pretended to make you a hostage."

"Smart, witty, idiotic, it's got Lexie written all over it, but I like it" she stated. "Guys" she said standing up, "this isn't easy for me to say, but what if we make it look like Scar has taken me hostage."

"What?!" Ed snapped, "How could you come up with such a thing?!" His face dropped and he glared at me, "Alexis" he growled.

"Don't you dare take this out on her!" Winry snapped, "Yes she came up with the plan but I am agreeing, I know what I'm doing and I'm putting my life in his hands, but I think he at least owes me this!"

"You go girl" I called out.

"Not making this any easier" she stated.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Dammit!" Ed snapped, "Fine at least I know none of Lexie's plans has failed us...Yet."

"Okay we have to hurry guys, he's here" Miles stated.

"All right Lexie, your plan, now make it believable" Ed said looking at me, I smiled and got too my feet.

"Remember what I said?" I asked.

"A good plan has a good entrance" Al stated.

"Exactly" I said with a sly look on my face, I was looking straight at Ed.

"Oh no" Ed squeaked.

"Brace yourself short stack" he spread his arms in fear, "all right guys let the fun begin!" I shouted sprinting at Ed. I slammed into him and we both went flying out off the window, we landed in the snow at Kimblee's feet. "Now the acting begins" I whispered to Ed, I got off Ed with fear in my face.

"Kimblee!" I screamed, "You idiot! How could you!"

"You bastard!" Ed screamed after me and ran at him, Scar appeared on the roof with Winry in his arms. "I thought you had someone keeping an eye on Winry back at H.Q!"

We both grabbed his collar, "What is she even doing out here anyway?!" I growled, nothing but anger clouded Kimblee's face.

"We finally had Scar cornered but had to let him escape because he took her hostage!" Ed screamed.

"How bloody hard is it for you too take care of one little girl?!" I snapped.

"It was your job to keep Miss Rockbell in protective custody" Mile stated.

"Let go off me!" Kimblee growled at us, he pushed both off us. We stumbled backwards, "Scar!" Kimblee screamed.

"We have to go back to base sir!" A soldier shouted, "A snow storm is about to hit!"

Kimblee was pulled away, "That was some great acting on your part" Miles stated.

"I wasn't acting" Ed growled, Miles looked at me.

"Ever met my uncle?" I asked, Miles nodded his head. "You don't get better acting then him" I stated, Ed hit me over the head.

"That's for pushing me out a freaking window!" He snapped, he hit me again, "And that's for nearly getting shot with your own weapon" I hit him this time.

"And that's for protecting me like a little girl!" I snapped, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, "I don't need you're protection" I growled, Al pushed us a part.

"And that's enough, both of you" he growled walking away.

"Don't forget Lexie" Ed said, "you've got explaining to do."

* * *

We walked into the base and there was a room just for us three, with a big lounge. I stopped at the door, Ed and Al stopped behind me. I bent my knees and dived onto the lounge, "You're such a freak" Ed mumbled.

"Yeah I know" I said closing my eyes.

"We have a big problem" Miles said walking in, I opened one eye.

"Just when I got comfy" I mumbled and sat up.

"What is it?" Al asked.

"General Armstrong has been called into central city" Miles stated.

"And its great news" I said sarcastically.

"A group of men from central city arrived at fort Briggs. Kimblee must have told the president something" Miles stated.

"Wait a second...If the General is gone-"

"Then a commander who is loyal to Bradley will take her place" Miles said interrupting Ed.

"Oh no!" Al said "Winry and the others are going to the fort!"

"It will be difficult to help them now" Miles said.

"We have to warn Winry and the others...But how?" Ed asked.

"No ones body could with stand the snow storm" Miles mumbled to himself.

"Except for mine" Al said, "I can do it" Al turned to me as Ed. "please no fighting guys, Ed don't take Lexie seriously and Lexie...Stop making fun of Ed."

"We will be fine" I stated.

"As much as she pisses me off, we will be fine" me and Ed gave Al thumbs up.

"When you guys put your minds to it, you two are extremely smart" Al said, I smiled.

"Two idiots equal one genius...no wait just a bigger idiot" I stated.

"Yes, that makes me feel very confident now" Al said sarcastically.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Ed explained to Miles and a few officers about the philosopher stone while we where eating, so I had finished my food as Ed took his first bite. My stomach was growling at me still, "Be quiet, I just fed you" I whispered to my stomach. "If Kimblee has the stone then he will be unbelievably hard too take down, what do you reckon Lexie?" Ed asked, my head shot up.

"What?" I asked, Ed sighed.

"Are you listening?" He asked.

"Should I be?" I asked back.

"Fine you continue to space out, I'll do all the explaining!" He snapped at me, all my attention was focused on his food.

"Are you going to eat that?" I asked pointing at his food, he slapped my hand away.

"Yes, I am!" He snapped.

"Oh okay...I was just checking" I mumbled.

"If we could find a way to get it from him" Ed said thinking, I leaned behind him and tapped his shoulder, he turned around, I grabbed some food and shoved it into my mouth.

"Did you just-"

"No!" I snapped, he glared at me.

"Yeah if we could get the stone then maybe we could let our guard down a little" Miles stated, Ed was protecting his food from me.

* * *

"Looks like the storm has moved on. Begin preparations" Miles ordered.

"Yes, sir, with snipers?" A soldier asked.

"Kimblee and his two men must be neutralised quietly, no loose ends."

"Yes, sir!"

"Major Miles" Ed said speaking up, "by neutralise do you mean kill them?" He asked.

"Of course" Miles stated.

"I don't think we should eliminate him just yet. Like I said, why not just prevent him from using alchemy...Capture him and make him talk?"

"You really think he'll tell us anything? He's too dangerous, we can't let him live" Miles stated.

"What about his men?" He asked, "Maybe they where turned into chimeras against their will."

"Maybe so, but maybe isn't good enough. Don't forget the first law of Briggs, only the fit survive. One of these days that soft heart of yours is going to get yourself kill...And hold her back" he said gesturing to me.

"Hey don't bring me into this" I stated, "I could do just fine without short stack."

"Not if he died in front of you, you've got a soft spot for kids like him, maybe you've experienced the same pain as him or seen it in someone you care about. But his downfall will also be yours" worst thing about what Miles said was true and I knew it.

"She's stronger then you give her credit for" Ed stated.

"Yes, she is extremely strong, but every strong soul has a strong weakness. Her weakness stands right beside her" I didn't say anything, was it really that easy to see? I thought.

"I really hope Miles is wrong" Ed mumbled to me, I bit me lip.

"Of course he is" I stated, "like if he hadn't noticed, spiders are my weakness as well as chocolate."

"You used to be a great liar, what happened?" Ed asked, I sighed.

"I started caring" I mumbled.

* * *

Ed made a fake suit of armour exactly like Al, so Kimblee wouldn't get suspicious that he had gone missing. One of Miles men was inside, "Lets go" Miles said.

"Yes, sir" the fake Al saluted, I looked at Ed.

"We are so screwed" I mumbled.

"Hey Alphonse your supposed to say okay" Ed growled.

"Oh!" He said, "It's hard enough moving around inside this thing without pretending to talk like a kid" he added.

"Just do your best" Ed muttered.

"I heard Kimblee's only taking the men he brought because he doesn't trust any of the northern troops" an officer stated to Miles.

"I guess he's on to us" Miles stated, "lets head them off, we'll position the snipers near the mine shaft" he added.

Me and Ed went off on our own looking around and buying time, "Man I hate the snow" I mumbled.

"You get used to it after a while" Ed stated.

"Said the fat one" he glared at me.

"Said the one who was trying to steal my food" he grumbled, I smiled innocently.

"Is that you Fullmetal?" Kimblee asked.

"You called?" Ed asked.

"Ah your trusty sidekick right by your side, nothing gets past her. How does it feel to always have a beautiful girl by your side?" He asked, I put my hand to my mouth.

"Oh my think I was just a little sick" I said sarcastically, Ed smirked.

"If you're here I must be searching in the right place" Kimblee stated.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked.

"Where only here because you promised us the stone, or has the old age of yours made you loose it a little more then usual?" I asked.

"I know your only here to buy time until the snipers move into position" Kimblee stated.

"How did you know?" Ed asked casually.

"You could cut the tension in the air with a knife" I smiled and looked at Ed.

"Keep your comment to yourself Lex" he grumbled, "your quick" he said to Kimblee.

"Well, I survived the war in Ishbal after all." Everything went quiet, Kimblee spread arms out. We both watched him carefully, he slammed his hands to the ground creating a huge snow cloud.

"Bastard!" I snapped, you couldn't see anything but white. Me and Ed where back to back, "This is bad" I muttered.

"How are we supposed ah!" He shouted jumping backwards as claws came out of no where, I stumbled forward. A gorilla and a lion, those where the chimeras standing in front off us.

"Kimblee!" Ed shouted.

"You not going anywhere runts!" The gorilla snapped swiping his fits at us, we jumped backwards. The snow cloud picked up again blocking our view, me and Ed had been separated. I knelt down and put my hand to the ground, I closed my eyes and listened. I could feel two heavy pairs of feet and hear three people breathing loudly, "Gah!" I heard Ed gasped. I spun to my left.

"You can't hide" someone snapped, "you can't see us but we can smell you" I saw the lion holding Ed by the neck. I kicked his arm and he dropped Ed, I slid over to Ed and put my hand over his eyes.

"Listen for their loud breathing and feel for their heavy foot steps" I put Ed's hand to the ground, he smiled.

"Got it" he whispered, I jumped to my feet and turned around. I ducked the gorillas hands, I kicked him in the chest.

"Fullmetal!" Miles shouted.

"Major Miles! These guys are chimeras and can track us by scent!" Ed shouted.

"Woah" I said looking down the shaft I had nearly fallen down, I turned around to see Ed walking backwards towards me, "no Ed! Stop!" I shouted, too late. He ran straight into me and we fell down the shaft, he head butted a pipe along the way.

"Ouch!" Ed screeched when we hit the ground, I sat up giggling and pointing at him. "This isn't funny dammit! I'm gonna get even shorter now" I continued to laugh at him.

"Hey Lexie look what I found" I looked up to see dynamite sticks in Ed's hands. I stood up and smiled.

"I'd keep my distance if I was you" Ed shouted to the chimeras.

"You idiot! Those are too wet to be of any use!" They said laughing at us, I felt stupid for not realising but Ed was still smiling. He clapped his hands and the dynamite exploded into a stink bomb, I started choking on the smell.

"Edward!" I shouted, he looked at me with his hand over his mouth and nose.

"What?" He asked, "Didn't you know I was going to do that?" He asked.

"Does it look like I can read minds!" I snapped.

"My bad" he mumbled.

"Eww! What's that smell?" Kimblee asked.

"Your bloody upper lip!" I snapped chocking on the smell.

"Ammonia, a strong sense of smell has its downside" Ed stated, "these guys and their noses are useless now."

"This is what you do after getting out of being black-mailed huh?" Kimblee asked.

"Black-mailed? What are you talking about?" Ed asked, "I just want you to tell me everything you know" he added.

"Good grief, you are hot headed. I just got out of hospital so I'm not in the mood to fight a bunch of ignorant youngsters" I was still choking on the ammonia. "This is what I'll use on you two!" Kimblee pulled out the stone.

"Yeah fight us like a pussy!" I spat. Ed darted forward attacking Kimblee, I was still trying to recover from the stench that was filled in my lungs. "Hey!" I snapped, "Save some for me short stack!" I snapped kicking Kimblee's arm, the stone went flying out of it and down the shaft. Ed cut his hands so he couldn't use the circles on his hands.

"Got you know!" Ed snapped, Kimblee started to chuckle.

"Think again" Kimblee said showing us the stone in his mouth, there was a blinding light and the ground below us collapsed. I grabbed Ed with one hand and held onto rubble, we where hanging at least 20 feet in the air. Kimblee walked up to me.

"Sweet dreams beautiful" he snarled and stood on my fingers, I screamed as my bones broke.

"You bastard!" Ed shouted, I let go and we fell to the ground. I groaned as my back hit the ground.

"You okay short stack?" I asked, I seemed fine besides from the broken fingers, there was no answer from him. "Ed?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm here" he muttered quietly, something was wrong, I went to sit up but he put his arm over my chest. "Promise me something" he mumbled.

"I break my promises" I said.

"Then hear me out, don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault" I sat up.

"What..." My voice trailed off, my hands started to tremble, he had a pole through his stomach "ED!" I screamed as he coughed up blood.

* * *

**I thought for the 50th chapter I would leave an interesting ending, what will happen next?! dont forget to review!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Here's the next chapter don't forget to tell me what you think! REVIW!**

Chapter 51

I didn't know what to do, he started to close his eyes. "Hey don't die on me" I snapped, "oh my god what do I do?" I asked.

"I need you to pull it out Lexie" he gasped.

"I-I can't"

"Now!" He snapped, I got to my feet "pull it out Lexie, you have to" I put one foot on his chest and clamped my hands around the pole. He screamed in pain when I pulled it out, he was coughing up blood, I had to do something. I put my hand over the wound to stop the bleeding, "your doing well" he mumbled.

"Says the fucking one bleeding to death!" I shouted, he smiled. I pulled off my coat and wrapped it around his waist tightly, my hands where covered in blood.

"He's going to die" someone said behind me, I spun around to see the two chimeras.

"Shut up!" I screamed, "shut up!" I pointed my gun at them "touch him and I'll kill you!"

"Lexie calm down" Ed muttered from behind me, "put the gun down, don't shoot them" I looked at him. He was slowly dying.

"Don't die" I whimpered, "please don't, don't make me the one to have to tell Al, it would break me" I whimpered again.

"If I do-" I grabbed his shirt and put his face in mine.

"Don't you dare say it" I growled.

"If I die, Al will know it wasn't your fault"

"Shut up!" I cried.

"I'm sorry...Please don't cry, I always make Winry cry, I don't want to make you cry...As well..." He whispered, his eyes fluttered closed.

"No!" I growled, "wake up! Wake up!" I screamed, I wrapped my arms around him. "I hate you" I whimpered, "why must everyone get hurt around me? Please wake up..."

"He needs a doctor, we can help" one of the chimeras stated.

"Why the hell to you care?!" I shouted.

"Look he didn't kill us and Kimblee will kill us if we go back to him, the least we can do is help you."

"Please wake up Ed" I cried but he didn't answer me.

"Please let us help" the lion pulled Ed from my arms.

"No please don't hurt him" I whimpered, "he doesn't deserve to die, it should be me" I trembled.

"We won't hurt him, just trust us for now" I looked up at the lion through my tears.

"Thank you" I whispered and got to my feet.

"Can you walk?" I tried but I was too weak, I shook my head. The lion bent down and I got on his back.

"Thank you" I whispered, "is he still breathing?" I asked looking at Ed, the gorilla nodded.

"Barley but yes he's breathing" he stated.

"Please wake up Ed...I already lost so many people" I whispered and closed my eyes, "don't die...I need you to wake up...Handsome..."

"Ahhh!" I heard screaming from the next room, screaming in pain, I knew that scream.

"Ed!" I shot out of the bed I was in, "he's alive" I whispered in relief, I walked into a room to see blood everywhere.

"No!" Ed shouted, "get her out!" Someone grabbed me by the waist and hauled me out the room, "ahhh!" He screamed again.

"You can't go in there little lady" one of the chimeras said closing the door.

"No! Ed!" I shouted trying to get to the door.

"It's not a pretty sight"

"I don't care! He can't die!" I fell to my knees, "I made promise" I whimpered. He screamed again, I put my hands over my ears "make it stop!" I screamed, "just make it stop, I can't handle it!" The screaming stopped and the door in front my opened. I looked up at the doctor, "he's alive right? He has to be! Please tell me he's alive!" I cried.

The doctor bent down, "yes he's alive" my whole body relaxed, "I've got good news and bad news" that crushed me.

"No" I whimpered, "no bad news I can't take it."

"He's in a coma" I looked at the doctor.

"No" I whispered.

"Good news is that he's breathing on his own, that's a likely meaning he will wake up-" I shot passed the doctor, Ed was still, the only movement was his chest.

"Wake up!" I growled, "don't be selfish you little runt!" I slammed my hands on his chest, "don't do this too me" I whispered. I put my head on his chest, "thump thump" was all I could hear.

"Please calm down" the doctor said pulling me away, "you shouldn't hit him, you could cause him to have fit and die."

"Why him?" I asked, I slammed my fist into the wall. I pulled my fist out off the wall and fell to my knees, "get it together" I whispered. I got to my feet and turned to the doctor, "look we will pay you for everything when he wakes up" I pulled out some money from Ed's pocket. "Take this" I said putting it in the doctors hands.

"It could take months or even years for him to wake up-"

"No" I snapped, "it won't, now please just leave us alone" the doctor nodded and left. I sat in a chair next to the bed, "your going to get the biggest beating when you wake up, you will wake up Edward Elric even if I have to make you. I give you my word" I put my head on the bed, I sighed and put my hand over his heart. "Thump thump" at least your alive I thought and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Thump thump" I opened my eyes, it wasn't a dream. "Please be awake" I mumbled, I wait...but no response.

"No not yet" I jumped at a women's voice, "I've just been cleaning his wounds" she had been working around me. I took my hand away from Ed, "I also gave you a brace for your broken fingers" I looked down at my hand.

"Thank you" I mumbled.

"You can go get something to eat and wash up, I'll keep an eye on him" I shook my head.

"I'm fine" I stated.

"Your covered in blood, please" I stood up, "the next door on your left there is a bathroom." I got up and walked out of the room, the two chimeras sat outside.

"You don't have to wait for him to wake up, you can leave" I said to them.

"We have no where else to go" they stated, I nodded.

"Well any expenses you guys make, short stack will pay" I muttered.

"Your making the one who's in the coma pay?" One of them asked, I nodded.

"Yeah pretty much" I mumbled and walked into the bathroom. I was covered in blood, it wasn't even mine, all of it was Ed's. "what are you going to do if he doesn't wake up?" I asked my reflection.

"He will wake up" I answered myself.

"Now stop standing there like a moron and clean yourself up!" I snapped at my reflection, I washed all the blood off. "Your pathetic, letting a little boy get too you. God Lexie what's gotten into you, he really is your weakness!" I glared at myself.

"For god sakes shut up Lexie" I sighed, "yes great work just had a full on conversation with myself" I mumbled. I walked back into Ed's room "anything?" I asked, "any movement at all?"

"No I'm sorry love" the nurse stated, she closed the door behind her. Silence...Man I hated silence.

"Oi you little runt!" I snapped, "short stack" nothing. "Stop being a selfish little brat and wake up" I continued to poke him.

"Small...Tiny...Little...Runt...Sized...Boy!" Still nothing I looked over him, "your not mucking around" I mumbled and sat back in the chair.

* * *

Four days had past and still nothing, I was hoping maybe the forth day he would wake up, the number four was my lucky number. I had been sitting in a dark room in a chair for four days straight. "Your going to make me waste away in this chair" I muttered to Ed, "we will end up wasting away together but at least I know it will be your fault" I paused, "I wonder if you can hear me? If you can we are going to have the biggest standoff " I laughed at myself. "I'd still kick your ass, no matter how injured you are" I felt a pair of eyes on me, I looked at the door. A little girl with brown hair stood there, I smiled at her.

"I've seen many people sit there, watch the people they love in comas and cry their hearts out, but you sit there and make jokes and tell him how much you going to kick his ass" I smiled.

"Where not your average kids" I stated, she handed me and sandwich and sat on the end of the bed.

"Is he a state alchemist?" She asked.

"I'll tell you a secret if you promise not to tell anyone" she nodded, "he's the Fullmetal alchemist" her face lit up.

"Really?" She asked, I nodded "but doesn't he have a little brother?"

"Yeah but he had to leave us for a little while."

"So then that must make you Lexie, the flame alchemists niece" I laughed.

"Yeah that's me" I stated, everything went silent and I looked at Ed. wake up you bloody fool, I can't take much more of this waiting.

"Do you love him?" I was shocked by her question at first.

"Lets see" I said thinking about it, "sometimes I hate everything he says and just want to knock him out...I have to say he's a unique kid, he knows how to push all my buttons and life would suck without him. Sometimes I want to hug him but also wrap my hands around his neck, he's an asshole but I guess... Yeah I love the kid, he makes me so angry and I make him really angry yet...Here we are still stuck with each other" the little girl giggled.

"Yeah that's love" she stated, I put my head down on the bed and sighed. "Come on short stack, open those eyes of yours or I'm going to have to contact Roy sooner or later" I mumbled, a hand touched my head and stroked my hair.

"Really love? I would have called it two idiots being morons" my head shot up, Ed smiled at me.

"You" I growled pointing at Ed, "you idiot" I shot to my feet.

"Oh no Lexie please don't hit me" he squeaked, I wrapped my arms around him.

"You scared the absolute shit out of me shot stack!" I snapped.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"And stop apologising!" I sat back down, my face dropped. Four days he was in a coma for, that day it happened, that day was my...Birthday. Of course it was! Why didn't I realise that earlier, the day I was born is a curse to me.

"You okay?" Ed asked, I snapped out if my thoughts.

"That's what I should be asking you, you where in a coma for four days" I stated, he laughed.

"Your funny...Your not joking are you?" I shook my head, "dammit! I don't have time to be in a hospital!" He tried to get out of the bed, I put my hand on his chest.

"You will reopen your wounds" I stated.

"I don't care! I need to get out of this bed!"

"Go get the doctor" I said to the little girl, she nodded "now you listen to me!" I snapped at Ed, "you will stay in this bed until the doctor says, don't make me put you in another coma!"

"This is bullshit" he muttered.

"Shut up Ed, you where so close to dying" I growled.


	52. Chapter 52

**Here's the super cute chapter, enjoy! Review!**

Chapter 52

One day had passed since Ed had woken up and he was finally allowed out of bed, but not allowed to do too much. It seemed the coma had effected him a lot though because simple tasks where a bit challenging for him. Like for example, right now I was watching him trying to brush his hair. He was getting very irritated, "Short stack, having a few issues are we?" I asked.

"Shut up Lexie" he grumbled, "oh I give up" he growled.

"Oh come here you bloody buff-head" I said grabbing the brush, he sat down and I started brushing his hair.

"This is so embarrassing" he mumbled, I laughed.

"Don't go into comas and get poles through your gut and you wouldn't be in this problem" I stated brushing his long golden hair.

"Wasn't my fault" he paused, "and don't think it was yours either, so don't blame yourself" it did feel like it was my fault, I did let go of him. "Understood?" He asked, I stopped what I was doing and stood there silently. "Alexis" he growled, I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck, I put my head next to his.

"I hope you know, when you recover we are going to have the biggest battle" I stated.

"Oh I know" he sighed, "I hate the fact that I won't be able to fight in a while. If we suddenly get attacked, I'm going to have to lean on you for protection. I don't like it" something hit me.

"I have an idea" I stated, "you might not like it but I'm going to make you do it" I said putting my coat on, "now hurry up and get dressed short stack, where going on an adventure."

"This can't end well" he stated.

* * *

"Where on earth are we going?" Ed asked, I had to find somewhere out of town where we could be as loud as we wanted too.

"Just keep walking" I mumbled.

"Come on Lexie, we're far enough from town, if we go any further I won't be able to make it back." I stopped and looked around, we had enough room.

"Okay so your kind of useless at the moment, not being able to fight hand to hand" he glared at me.

"Don't rub it in" he growled, I smiled.

"And your alchemy can't always save your ass, that's why I'm always doing it" I said in a mocking tone.

"Get to the point!" He snapped.

"All right" I pulled out my gun and held it out for him. "I'm going to teach you how to use one of these" he instantly shook his head.

"No! I'm not using one of those" he growled, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Look I know you don't like guns-"

"They are weapons for killing! I'm not going to touch it" I sighed, I grabbed his hand and put it in his palm.

"Look I can't make you to do it, but hear me out" he looked at the gun then to me. "Yes, they are weapons for killing, I would know but... You don't have to kill the person" I paused and shrugged. "Shoot them in the legs and they will be down for a while" he rolled his eyes at me.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better" he said sarcastically, I smiled.

"Okay all jokes aside, just try it out, for your benefit" he nodded.

"Fine ill do it" he mumbled.

"Ever fired a gun before?" I asked, he shook his head, this is going to be a long day.

"Okay" I grabbed the gun from his hands, "aim and fire" I said aiming at a tree and fired. He jumped a little at the noise, I got the tree in the middle of the trunk, I handed him the gun.

"Take in what you just saw and show me what you can do" I stated, he took the gun and I stepped back. I had a feeling this was going to be funny, he took a deep breath and fired. He was forced to the ground and missed the tree by a mile, I pissed myself laughing.

"Aww" he groaned, I stood over him and smiled.

"Something you're not good at, how interesting" he glared at me. I helped him to his feet.

"How do you with stand that force?" He asked rubbing his head.

"Well, obviously you're not holding it properly" I stated, "show me how you where holding it" he put his arms out, I sighed.

"There's your problem" I said pointing to his elbows, "don't lock your elbows because" I tapped his chest, "the force will travel up your body. Use the muscles in your arms to control it" he was really concentrating. "And don't strangle the gun, firmly hold it" I walked up behind him, I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Relax a little, focus on where you want the bullet to go" I placed my hand on his stomach, "use your core to control the back fire as well." He was still strangling the gun, "Short stack listen to me" I placed my hands over his. "I said hold it firmly not strangle the thing" his grip loosened, I placed my finger over his on the trigger, "ready?" I asked, he nodded. I pushed our fingers and the gun fired, the bullet hit the tree but Ed slammed into my chest, I didn't move an inch.

"Try again but steady your feet" I stepped away.

"This is harder then you make it look" he stated, "but you're not a bad teacher."

"Yeah yeah, hurry up and shoot short stack" he smiled at me. This time he got the tree and didn't fall on his back.

"Nice" I stated.

"This is actually fun if I'm not pointing it at someone" he stated, he kept practising until we ran our of bullets.

* * *

"Not too bad short stack" I said sitting down and leaning up against a tree.

"Yeah I know, I think I did pretty good" he stated.

"Don't get too cocky or you'll end up sounding like me"

"Too late in some people's eyes" he said sitting next to me, the sun felt nice on my face. "All right now its time for you to explain this crazy shit your involved in, and somehow connected to me" ahh! The one thing I was dreading it.

"Your just itching to find out every detail, aren't you?" I asked.

"Well, if you have some of my memories then yes! Half of those are extremely embarrassing" I smirked.

"Yes, I know... But the most vivid one I've got... Is when you tried to human transmutation" I stated.

"So you see those memories out of my eyes?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, for a 11 year old kid. That's some scary shit, I can understand why you're so screwed in the head" I said smiling at him.

"Thanks at least someone understands that" he mumbled at me, "now stop snooping through them and explain the portal" I sighed.

"All right, when you pulled me through the portal you didn't let go of my hand. Then next thing I remember is falling out of this creepy door into a white expanse, you where totally out of it. I couldn't wake you up for the life of me, anyway the weird looking black outlined thing started questioning me." Ed looked at me with sad eyes, "Stop with the sympathy look short stack!" I snapped.

"You saw Al?" I nodded.

"Yeah the poor thing looked so depressed but he knew who I was" I paused, "anyway the outlines thing called truth couldn't understand where I came from. It was as confused as I was."

"But how did you get back...Like back through the portal"

"Made some equivalent exchange with the thing" I stated.

"Wait! What?!" He snapped, I jumped.

"Wow calm yourself, the deal was I gave it information and it pushed me back through the gate I came through."

"What information?" He asked, I shrugged.

"It was weird, I didn't say anything, it touched my face then put its hand over my heart. Then next thing I know I'm being pushed out of Gluttony." His face was scrunched up thinking about it.

"Man your screwed" Ed said looking at me.

"Thank you short stack" I growled, "so any ideas what it means not to have a gate of truth?" I asked.

"Well, alchemy comes from the gate and you can use alchemy, so maybe truth was wrong" I could tell Ed was unsure but I was happy to leave it at that.

"Yeah maybe it will make sense later down the track"

"To make things even worse, your eyes are changing colour" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You actually noticed?" I asked.

"Well yeah, they are starting to change the same colour as mine"

"I swear if this gives us some weird telepathy connection, I will cry" he laughed, then stopped.

"So will I" he stated, we sat in silence for a few moments, Ed was squirming around.

"Spit it out short stack" I mumbled, he threw his hands in the air.

"It makes no sense!" He shouted.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you anything, I knew you where going to have a spat about it" he got to his knee's and put his forehead against mine, "what on earth are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to read your mind" he mumbled, I sighed but couldn't let this great opportunity waste away.

"Oh wow" I whispered.

"What?!" Ed asked, I had to use all my strength not to smile.

"I can hear your thoughts" his eyes widened, he then scrunched up his face.

"How are you doing it? I can't hear yours" don't smile! Don't ruin this awesome opportunity.

"Don't know but it feels so weird" I said in astonishment.

"Thats so unfair… What am I thinking?" He asked, I couldn't hold back my smile anymore.

"Isn't Lexie the bloody best darn thing on the block" I stated, he sat back and frowned at me.

"You just totally took advantage of me" he huffed, I fell onto my side laughing.

"Im sorry short stack… But that just made my day" I gasped between laughing fits, he looked so hurt "you actually thought I could read your mind?" I asked, he nodded. I actually felt so bad right now, the look on his face was priceless and the most adorable thing I had ever seen. I got to my feet and put my hand out for him, "Lets go, I'm hungry and you owe me some chocolate" I stated, he took my hand and stood up.

"Since when did I owe you chocolate?" He asked, I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Since you made me cry" I waited for the smartass comeback, but there was none heading my way.

"Oh… I guess your right" he must feel really bad for that, it wasn't even his fault.

"Geez if I knew it was this easy to get chocolate off you, I would cry more often" still nothing off him, he lent his head against mine.

"Im sorry for making you cry, you're the last person I thought I would make cry" I sighed, it was silent for a few moments.

"Don't go all girly on me short stack!" I snapped, he smiled.

"Says the one who was crying over some boy!" He snapped back, I pinched his cheek.

"And short stacks back, I missed your pathetic comebacks" he slapped my hand away.

"Ill be counting down the days until we get to fight" he growled smiling at me.

"Then you're counting down for the day you get your ass kicked" I stated.

"Nope, Im going to win this time" no matter what we went through, we are always saying how where going to kick each others ass but we always end up saving it instead. He understood me, which was weird but the smile on his face made me smile, "Why are you smiling at me like a moron for?" he asked.

"Who said I was smiling at you, you're not special enough to make me smile" I said sarcastically, people walking past us didn't look at us like we where two very troubled teens in a lot of trouble but as average kids.

"Oh really?" He asked, "Fine no chocolate for you then" my face fell.

"No wait!" I shouted wrapping my arms around him, "Please buy me chocolate" he huffed at me.

"Don't think you deserve it" he stated.

"But I love you" I said pouting at him, the smile he gave told me I had won this battle.

"Gremlin" he mumbled, we both enjoyed the normalcy of walking down the street without being known for once.


	53. Chapter 53

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! and don't forget to review!**

Chapter 53

A military officer stood out the front of the small clinic, "Looks like we've been found, didn't take them long" Ed stated, I put my head down.

"Oops" I whispered, Ed looked at me.

"What did you do?" He asked, I gave him my innocent smile, "Lexie" he growled.

"All right, last night when you where asleep I kinda made a call" Ed was totally not happy with me, "it was too Mason, I had to see what happened to Danny."

"What did he say?"

"They lied, Danny got away before the military could get ahold of him. But they where obviously listening to our call and traced the call back here" Ed sighed at me.

"Lets see what they want" Ed said, I grabbed his arm.

"Hold on a second" I said swapping coats with him, "they will be looking for a blonde boy in a red coat and a black haired girl in a black coat, instead of looking like exactly what they will be looking for... Lets mix it up a bit" he smiled.

"Forgot some of your ideas aren't always crazy" Ed stated, I smiled. We swapped coats and I took the elastic band he was using in his hair and tied my hair up, I pulled his hair over his eyes.

"You look really daggy but it will have to do" I stated.

"Right back at you" he mumbled, we walked up to the military officer standing outside the front door. "What are you soldiers doing here?" Ed asked, we kept our heads down a little.

"Where looking for a few people, have you seen anyone suspicious coming and going from this building?" The young officer asked, we shook our heads.

"What do they look like?" I asked.

"Where looking for a girl, black hair, orange eyes and usually wearing a black coat" he was reading it off some paper, "and a boy, he wears a red coat, has long blonde hair and usually wears it in a braid" he paused and looked up, "and both very short."

"Boo" I said, his eyes widened.

"What was that last part?" Ed growled.

"Uhh... Short" the officer whispered, Ed slammed his fist into the officers face, he slammed into the wall and passed out.

"Oh great thanks a lot, now I've got to deal with grumpy shit" I moaned.

"Watch it Lex" Ed growled.

"What was that?" Another officer asked walking outside.

"This one is mine" I muttered, "now do you know how rude it is to listen in on someone's phone call" I snapped and slammed my foot into his crouch, Ed cringed. The officer fell the floor moaning in pain, "I'll do worse next time" I stated. We walked inside, the little girl I was talking to the other night, looked scared to death huddled in the corner.

"There's an officer pointing a gun at that nice man who brought you guys here, they are looking for you two" she said trembling.

"Where's the officer?" I asked, she pointing to a room.

"This one is mine" Ed growled, he slammed his fist through the wall grabbing the officers neck, and held him against the wall until he passed out.

"Don't be so reckless, your still recovering remember?" The gorilla chimera stated, I felt a little bad for not asking their names yet, but that would have to wait.

"Don't treat me like I'm sick!" Ed snapped, "I've made a full recovery!" The chimera looked to me for my protest, I slammed my fist into Ed's gut. He didn't flinch but glared at me.

"Yeah he's recovered" I stated.

"Okay let's hurry up and get out of here" the lion chimera stated.

"Thanks for everything doc" Ed said.

"Yeah thanks" I added, Ed picked up the piece of paper and read the description of us.

"Well, it looks like where going to have to keep this look up for a while" Ed stated.

"All right by me" I said, "your coats a lot better quality then mine."

"Yeah I know, yours is crap but the pockets everywhere in the inside is pretty cool" I slapped his head.

"Keep your fingers out of my pockets!" I snapped.

"Freeze!" Someone shouted behind us.

"Great back up is here" Ed mumbled.

"Drop all weapons!" The soldiers shouted. The chimeras grabbed me and Ed and held guns to out our heads.

"Why don't you freeze?!" The lion shouted.

"You want these kids heads to get blown off?" The gorilla asked.

"You cowards taking such small children hostage!" One of the officers shouted.

"He called me small!" Ed snapped looking at me, I sighed.

"Oh you poor thing" I said sarcastically.

"Why does everyone keep calling me small?" He whimpered.

"Hey short stack stop being a girl!" I snapped, "This isn't the time to have a sook about being short!"

"Hahah! Why would we let them go?! They are the perfect hostages!"

"Don't call me short! You can't talk Lexie!" Me and Ed where having our own fight while the chimeras pretended to hold us hostage.

"Oh shut up" I grumbled.

"Run" the gorilla shouted, the chimeras took off with me and Ed.

"Stop!" the officers shouted, we came to a stop outside. We needed to get away fast and going by foot wasn't going to be fast enough. I ran up to a car and smashed my elbow against the window, it shattered.

"Look what I found" I stated, we all got in. I sat at the wheel, "Oh ill drive" the gorilla grabbed me and sat me next to Ed.

"No, you're not!" Everyone stated.

"Damn I'm a good driver as well" I mumbled, the car started.

"I really doubt that" Ed stated.

"Driving into a lake doesn't count" I exclaimed.

"You drove into a lake?!" Ed asked, I nodded.

"Don't drink and drive... Not smart thing to do" I stated.

"You where drunk?!"

"Just a tad" Ed shook his head at me.

"You need help... Make a right here quickly!" Ed shouted.

"What for?"

"Just do it" the car took a sharp right, "now turn the car off and duck!" We all put our heads down when military cars screeched past us.

"So where to now?" They asked me and Ed, I looked at Ed.

"First I need to see where things are" Ed stated, he sat there thinking "we need to find Al somehow. "

* * *

Ed took us to the house where we took Gluttony, then got swallowed. I wasn't very sure why we where here, "Why are we here?" I asked.

"We can stay close to central city and attempt to contact Colonel Mustang" Ed stated.

"Hey retard!" I snapped, that got Ed attention for once. "This is where we fought Gluttony remember? So why come back to a place where the freaking homunculi know about!"

"Wow calm yourself Lex" he said holding his hands up, we walked inside.

"I know exactly how my brother thinks! Al will defiantly be here!" He said very confident.

"You're an idiot, I bet he's not" I stated, we walked inside, there was no one in sight. "Told you idiot!" I snapped slamming my fist on his head, he rubbed his head.

"Ouch" he muttered.

"No ones been here for ages" the lion stated. The front door opened, "Someone's here, be quiet" he whispered.

We stood in a shadow as someone walked into sight, it wasn't Al, it was Lin. "Lin!" Ed shouted, Lin fell to the ground, he groaned "wait is it Lin or Greed?" Ed asked.

"I'm so hungry" Lin groaned.

"It's Lin" me and Ed stated.

"I'm saved! I never thought I'd run into friends in a place like this" Lin managed to say.

"Well, looks like you know Lin better then Al" I stated, Ed glared at me.

* * *

Lin ate all our food, "I feel whole again! Thanks! That hit the spot!" Lin exclaimed.

"You still eat too much" I grumbled.

"So are these guys your friends?" Lin asked gesturing to gorilla and lion. Ed pointed to the gorilla.

"Goril-"

"I'm Darius" the gorilla stated.

"And I'm Heinkel" the lion added.

"We're ex-military but somehow ended up traveling with these two kids" Darius stated.

"So who's this guy?" Heinkel asked.

"Uh it's hard to explain" Ed stated.

"I'm a homunculus" Lin stated, me and Ed sighed.

"Yeah just put it out there Lin" I mumbled.

"You're saying like it's no big deal!" Ed snapped.

"A homunculus... Seriously?" They asked, the three of us nodded.

"It's a long story" Ed stated.

"Yeah don't ask" I added.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked Lin.

"Greed split from the rest of the homunculi. At that moment I took advantage of his confusion and regained my body, I was looking for a hiding place close to central city and came back-" he stopped all of a sudden, he looked in pain.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Greed Is coming back..." Lin gasped, I sat back and watched Ed have a freak out.

"H-hey you can't just-wait!" Ed shouted. He started slamming his fist on the top of Lin's head. "Hang in there! Don't loose the fight! Stay with us" I sighed.

"You probably not helping" I stated, he ignored me. Lin pushed Ed away.

"Cut it out!" Lin snapped. "Listen Ed! They're so called father that we met under central... Will open the portal on the day of reckoning!" Lin exclaimed, "This is just a hunch but... Maybe if you and your brother jump into that portal, you'll be able to regain your original bodies!" That caught all of our attention.

"Wait a sec... That might be true but a role is required" Ed stated.

"Why is he opening it in the first place?" I asked.

"This day of reckoning" Lin cringed in pain, "do you know when it is?" Ed asked.

"Ahh!" Lin snapped.

"Lin?! Hey!" Ed snapped.

"The message-" Lin gasped, "did you give Lan-fan the message?" He asked.

"What message?" I asked, Ed waved me off.

"Al gave it to her, she's safe, I don't know where she is though" Ed stated.

"Good. I'm glad" Lin stated. Lin doubled over in pain, I got to my feet "ahh! Sorry... His will is getting stronger... Can't hold much... Longer..." His face changed.

"Agh that damn prince! He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut!" I was assuming this was now Greed talking.

"Your Greed?" Ed asked getting to his feet, Henkel pointed his gun at Greed.

"Yeah that's right" Greed said then turned to Henkel, "don't bother, old man, you can't kill me with that." He walked out the door, "See you around kid."

"Hey!" Ed snapped, "Your just going to let us go?" I hit Ed.

"Do you want him to fight us?" I growled at him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Greed asked, "Didn't the prince tell you, I've split from the others. All these memories came back... I attacked Bradley, must have lost my mind!" He waved at us "from now on I'm just looking out for number one, see ya."

"Do you want to be allies?" I looked at Ed, he held his hands over his head waiting for me to hit him.

"Boy you have lost it!" I snapped.

"If you have nowhere to go, you should come with us" Ed said eyeing me.

"What are you talking about?" Greed asked.

"Yeah I would like to know as well!" I added.

"I'm a homunculus" Greed stated.

"Big deal, these two meat heads are chimeras and then Lexie has something wrong with her" he paused, "not having a gate and all" he grumble.

"Oh that is it short stack!" I snapped, "Come here so I can knock some sense into you!" Ed ducked my punch.

"Hey! Lexie!" He shouted, "Just hear me out" I stopped my fist from hitting his head, I put my hand down.

"Fine but don't go doing anything stupid!" I snapped.

"Anyway... So I'm not about to fuss over who's human and who's not" Ed stated, "wait a second... Am I the only normal one here? I guess I'm the odd one."

"Oh your just asking for a black eye!" I growled, he smiled at me.

"I was just joking" he said in a shaky voice.

"Allies huh?" Greed started laughing, "That's a good one. Don't make me laugh, everything in this world is mine!" He continued out the door, "The only way ill agree to join with you is if you agree to become my henchmen."

"Are we just going to let him go?" Darius asked.

"He might change his mind and tell the enemy about our plans" Heinkel stated, Ed shook his head.

"Don't worry. He never lies" Ed looked at me, "so the day of reckoning huh? What do you think?" He asked me.

"To be honest... Where all going to die" I stated, he rolled his eyes.

"Why do I even bother?" He grumbled.

"Because you can't live without me" he glared at me, I just shrugged. Ed took off after Greed, "Hey!" I snapped, "Where you going?! You better not do anything stupid!" Me and the chimeras had to run after him.

"Hey!" Ed shouted, "Lin wait up!" Greed turned around.

"You again? What do you want?" He asked, "And I already told you, my name is Greed!"

"Yeah yeah! I dot care if your Greed or Lin" Ed paused and looked at me, he smiled and stepped away from me. "I'll be your henchman!" He stated, his eyes darted to me then back to Greed, making sure I hadn't moved.

"Huh?" Greed said looking at him.

"I'm telling you that I agree, which means that these two chimeras who follow me around like sheep will as well, and if where lucky Lexie might as well... She's extremely skilled." I was fuming with rage that I wasn't moving or saying anything.

"What?!" The chimeras shouted, "Don't make decisions for us, you little snot!" Darius snapped.

"Don't get a big head! You little runt!" Heinkel shouted, they both started beating Ed.

"What?! I'm not small it's the world that's too big!" Ed shouted, now that I think about it, the moment I decided to become a dog of the military, I gave up any pride that I had! At this point, it's no big deal for me to sit up and wag my tail!" He paused and still kept his distance from me, I was paralysed in rage.

"Plus, I can't afford to be swept away by my emotions and let this chance slip away" he sounded very confident, but I wasn't about to become no ones henchmen.

"Hahaha! Interesting" Greed stated, "I accept, being my henchman means that you'll have to live in the shadows, are you sure you won't regret it?" He asked.

"Don't insult me! My whole life's been a lesson on regret!" Ed snapped.

"Then you guys are my henchman?" He asked the chimeras.

"Yeah whatever as long as where being fed, we don't care" the chimeras stated. Everyone looked at me, Ed was keeping his distance which was smart because I was going to blow up any second.

"Looks like your little girl over there isn't too pleased" Greed pointed out.

"I know, I'm might not survive the next few minutes" Ed squeaked, I still didn't say anything. I stood there with clenched fists, he walked up too me "Lexie?"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I screamed, everyone took a step back, "How the fuck could you actually do this?!"

"I know it's unusual-"

"Unusual?!" I screamed, "You just became a homunculi's bitch! Well, I'm not going to become no monsters fucking bitch!" I went to punch him, he cowered under me. I couldn't bring myself to hit him, I'd never really hit him and actually meant it but I was about too. "Screw this shit Ed, I'm not doing it" I growled and turned around.

"Wait! Where are you going?" He asked, I ignored him and kept walking. "No wait Lexie" he grabbed my arm, "I have chocolate."

"This is serious!" I snapped, "It's bad enough Bradley's been telling me what to do, but I ain't about to be pushed around by another homunculus!"

"Then where are you going to go? You can't just wonder off, you'll end up hurting yourself and Bradley will end up killing you when he has the chance" I was so angry right now, I pushed Ed out the way and started walking towards central city.

"Oh that will be a real shame" I said sarcastically.

"She's a real fighter, what a shame I was looking forward to making her one of my henchman" Greed stated.

"Just give us a minute, ill talk to her" Ed said, I walked into the dark forest tripping over rocks and sticks. "Lexie" Ed said coming up behind me, I ignored him until he stood in font of me.

"Move" I mumbled.

"No" he said crossing his arm.

"Ed move" I growled.

"Are you just going to walk away like this?" He asked.

"Walk away from becoming Greeds little rag doll... Then yes" he wouldn't budge.

"So after watching me nearly die, your just going to walk away from me, if I knew it was this easy for you too walk away I would have never of trusted you" that made me take a step back, ouch that actually hurt.

"Excuse me!" I snapped, "I'm sorry that I don't want to become his little bitch, it's bad enough watching you struggle being forced to be a human weapon, I'm not about to watch you become Greeds bitch as well!"

"I-I didn't mean to say that, it was selfish-"

"Well, you said it, so stop trusting me everyone else has, one more persons not going to kill me" I snapped.

"No, I trust you and I always will... I can't do this by myself, if it wasn't for you back in the snow I would have probably died" I calmed myself down a little bit, don't screw this up Lexie, he's the only one who understands you. I couldn't let Ed walk into this alone, for one I'd be breaking Winry's promise and Al would kill me.

Ed grabbed my hand "please Lex, I don't know how to find Al and I'm still not fully ready to fight on my own if we run into someone, please" he pleaded.

"Fine" I mumbled, he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Thank you, you're the only one I can... Trust, as much as I hate to say it..."

"You bloody need me or you'd end up killing yourself" I stated, he nodded.

"Pretty much" he whispered, I hated the fact that I had a soft spot for this kid. I put my head on his shoulder "anyway I couldn't let you walk away with all those memories of mine" I slammed my heel into his foot, he screeched in pain and held his foot.

"You owe me big time for this short stack" I snapped.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey guys I got some fan art of Lexie, if you want to see it go**** to Himitsu no Neko profile.**** Anyway heres the next chapter, enjoy! Review!**

Chapter 54

"Would you two shut up!" Greed snapped, me and Ed where fighting again. Ed being a really curious shit, he had found some old notes of mine in my coat pockets.

"Get out of it short stack!" I shouted, he smirked.

"I was just curious" he stated.

"And curiosity killed the cat!" I snapped, I shoved my hands into his coats pockets. "Fine lets see what you've got in here!"

"You won't find anything" he mumbled, I pulled out a wad of cash.

"Ooh money!" I stated.

"Hey!" He snapped, "That's mine!"

"Would you two stop it!" Greed shouted, "How do you stop them?" Greed asked the chimeras, they shrugged.

"Don't know but get used to it, they are like this all the time" they stated, me and Ed where wrestling for the money. I slammed his right arm into a tree with my foot, it made a weird creaking noise. Ed's face dropped, I took my foot away and it just hung at his side.

"I can't move it" he said shocked, "Alexis!" He shouted, "You broke my arm! Winry is going to kill us!" I took a few steps back.

"Oops" I mumbled.

"Great so now what?" Greed asked.

"Well, I don't know where Winry is, so we will have to go see granny" Ed stated glaring at me.

"It's not like I meant to break your arm" I stated.

"Both of you shut up and stop fighting" I glared at Greed.

"Tell me what to do and I'll shove my foot up your ass!" I snapped.

"You'll just be hurting the other guy in here" Greed stated, I pointed to my face.

"Does it look like I give a shit!"

"Okay let's take a deep breath, it looks like we're going to Resembool" Ed stated.

* * *

There was no granny so me and Ed sat at Winry's desk staring at his arm, "I wonder what happened?" I asked.

"I know, I can't move it and look at that massive dent your foot did" he said pointing to the dent, I picked up a screw driver.

"Maybe something moved in the auto-mail when I kicked it" I said poking the screw in a hole in his arm.

"Don't break it anymore" he sighed at me.

"Yeah all right" I said fiddling with it, his body twitched and his index finger moved, I smirked, "haha that was cool" I stated.

"You touched my nerve, that felt weird" he stated, I did it again "Lexie! Stop" he growled.

"All right" I mumbled, I pulled the screw out and bumped something. His index finger fell of his hand, my eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"My finger" he squeaked, I burst into laughter. "Lexie! You made my finger fall off" he snapped.

"Wow!" I stated trying to control my laughter, "I should probably leave it alone."

"You don't say" he said holding his finger up, "if Winry finds out, we are dead. And I sure hope granny can fix this" I felt a little bad for making Ed's finger fall off, but it was also the funniest thing ever. I put my back against Ed and put my feet up.

"Well, I'm going to have a nap" I stated closing my eyes.

"Be carful I might strangle you in your sleep" he said wrapping his arm around my neck.

"I'll make you loose another finger" I stated.

"Yeah I think I'll pass on that one" he said putting his head on the table.

* * *

I shot awake by a loud pitch scream, I opened my eyes and looked up. Ed looked in shock with his mouth hanging open, I looked across the room to see Winry, she looked like she was about to get undressed. Two men raced in with their guns pointed at us. Me and Ed fell to the ground "put your bloody guns down!" I snapped.

"What's going on here?" They asked. "When did Edward and Alexis get here?" They asked, Darius and Heinkel pointed their guns to the men's head. Den came running up the stairs barking and attacked Darius.

"What the hell is going on up here?" Greed asked.

"Lin?" Winry asked, everyone was arguing, I looked at Ed. He shrugged at me, "You two better explain what's going on here" Winry snapped at us. Ed lifted his arm up "how the hell did you manage the loose a finger?!" Winry shouted, Ed pointed at me.

"I found the finger" I stated.

"Alexis!" She screamed, my face dropped. Everyone was still arguing at Winry's door. "Everyone get out of my room!" She screamed at the five arguing men, me and Ed scrambled to our feet. She turned and glared at us, we squealed.

"Brace yourself" Ed squeaked, we held our arms up defensively.

She calmed down and sighed, "I was worried about you guys" she stated.

"Oh yeah same" Ed sputtered.

"Yeah I was pretty worried about myself, didn't want to hurt my pretty face" I stated, they both glared at me, "hey at least I'm honest."

"I thought Al was with you" Ed said ignoring my comment.

"He's at the train station right now! He's with Miles and the trains going to leave soon" Winry stated, Ed shot out of his chair.

"Don't forget your finger" I said holding it up.

"Give me that!" Winry snapped snatching it out of my hands, Ed stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong? Don't you want to see him?" Winry asked.

"Well, technically both me and Lexie are wanted right now, we can't risk anyone seeing us" Ed stated.

"But still..." Winry whispered.

"Short stacks not going to cry is he?" I asked, they both glared at me.

"No! I'm not!" He snapped, I smirked.

"All right I was just checking cos its like you where gonna" Winry hit me across the head.

"Shut it" she growled at me.

"Winry?" Pinako asked walking into the bed room.

"Oh hey granny" she said smiling.

* * *

"So who are these hooligans you brought with you?" Pinako asked looking at everyone.

"I'm really sorry about all the chaos earlier, Liam and I are both soldiers from fort Briggs" the two soldiers stated.

"Well, you know me!" I said holding up my hands.

"Yes, how can I forget" Pinako paused, "actually I have a surprise for you" my face fell.

"I don't like surprises" I stated.

"Mr come on in" she shouted.

"You!" I shouted pointing at Danny, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

"Sissy" he shouted running at me.

"Wow hold up... Don't you dare jump-" he jumped onto me, I stumbled to the ground, "you bloody moron get of me!" I shouted.

He smiled down at me "nice to see you too sis" he said hugging me.

"Yeah yeah" I mumbled getting to my feet.

"I found him wondering the streets begging for food and once he told me who he was, I wasn't surprised and offered him lunch" Pinako stated.

"Begging for food?!" I snapped, "That is not how I taught you" I grabbed his head and dug my knuckles into his head.

"Hey Lex stop it!" He whinged at me.

"I said hide like Lexie not beg for food!" He slipped out of my grip.

"Excuse me I was hungry, I have no idea how you bloody did it but I wasn't about to steal!" He shouted at me, his eyes travelled to Ed's arm, Danny giggled "Lexie?" He asked.

"Yeah" Ed grumbled.

"I can't believe you did that to my auto-mail!" Winry shouted, I ducked her swing fist.

"Wow hold up!" I shouted, "He provoked me!" I pointed to Ed, Winry turned to Ed.

"No, I didn't! Stop lying!" Ed shouted, I giggled when he got a hit across the head by Winry.

Winry dragged me and Ed upstairs "what do you think she's gonna do?" Ed asked.

"I think she's gonna murder us then feed us to Den" I stated, Ed shook his head.

"Creative" he muttered.

"Now what the hell did you do to his arm?!" Winry snapped sitting us down.

"I kicked his arm-"

"Then she started fiddling with it and next thing I know... I'm missing a bloody finger!" Ed snapped glaring at me.

"I was just trying to help" I mumbled with my head down.

"Don't touch my auto-mail understood?" She asked.

"Loud and clear" I said smiling innocently.

* * *

"So why is Al travelling with major Miles?" Ed asked moving around his now fixed arm, I sat at the desk with my feet up on it relaxing. I didn't have a clue where Danny had wondered off too.

"I'm not sure on the details, but the northern troops are hatching a plan in the East. Al figured he could help out, so he tagged along" Winry said cleaning her tools.

"I see" Ed stated.

"We ran into your farther, he should be on his way to Central now. You know it's almost the promise day" I looked up at Winry.

"Lin and Greed told me all about it" Ed stated.

"Really?" I asked, "I don't remember this" Ed sighed.

"Because you don't listen, now shut up for once and listen" he grumbled.

"Oh all right grumpy shit" I grumbled back, we glared at each other.

"Winry?" Ed said, she turned and looked to him "I want you to take granny and leave to country" she clenched her fists.

"I'm not running away!" She shouted, I squealed and fell of the chair. "You can't just send us off like that!" She hit Ed across the head, I still sat on the floor with one eye brow raised. "I know you want to protect us but you have to save everyone!" Ed shot to his feet.

"I will trying everything I can but there is a chance it might not work!" Ed shouted.

"I don't want to hear any doubts from you!" They where full on having a shouting fit.

"Oh god" I whispered.

"Please Ed you can't let them go through this" she said calming down, "I wanna hear you say you're going to protect the country and get your bodies back." Ed stood their quiet for a minute, I shot to me feet.

"Holy shit!" I snapped, they both looked at me, Ed was taller then Winry, I stood between them. Both of them where taller me, Ed was substantially taller then me.

"What on earth has gotten into you?" Ed asked. I slammed my fist against his chest and looked up at him, thank god he hadn't noticed.

"Gah!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air. I walked away and sat crossed legged in the middle of the room with my arms crossed.

"What's her problem?" Winry asked.

"Who knows" Ed mumbled, "now Winry you're making it sound so easy."

"This isn't the time to start doubting yourself!" She snapped, Ed started walking away "listen to me Ed!"

"Gahh Winry you don't know how to shut up do you?!" Ed whined, I looked up.

"Edward?!" She snapped, I stood up.

"Hey no need to get rude" I stated, he ignored me and walked out the room. I walked after him and hit him across the head, "I'm talking to you short stack!" I snapped.

He spun around and glared at me, he slipped on the top step and pulled me down with him, "Wahh!" We both shouted falling down the stairs.

"Oh nice work short stack!" I shouted as we lay at the bottom of the stairs.

"Shut up" he grumbled.

* * *

"Are you really leaving in the middle of the night?" Winry asked.

"We where planning on leaving earlier but we ran into you" Ed stated, Winry grabbed my arm.

"You look after him and I'll look after Danny" she said, I smiled and nodded.

"Deal" I said, I turned around and put Danny over my shoulder, "family meeting!" I shouted.

"Hey! Do you mind putting me down!" Danny shouted, I put him down when I knew no one could hear us. I looked down at him, he gave me a goofy smile, it felt like my heart was going to break. I opened my mouth, "I know, this maybe the last time I see you" Danny whispered.

"I love you" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Promise me... Before you go dying go see mum and dad. I know the last time you saw them was the funeral and you haven't entered the cemetery since then but... I think that would make them smile" Danny said looking up at me, I smiled.

"I'll go see them after all this" I said taking the blue stone of my finger, I put it in Danny's hand "hide this somewhere so no one can ever find it again" he nodded.

"Yeah I will, I think you have a better lucky charm now" Danny said looking at Ed, who was being hit over the head by Winry.

"Let's hope" I mumbled, "now be good... Monkey boy. I've got a country to save" he smiled at me.

"Lexie the superhero" he stated, I laughed.

"Yeah boy, I'll be a superhero soon."


	55. Chapter 55

**The end is close but theres going to be a few more chapters before the story is finished, so enjoy!**

Chapter 55

We where in a small town just outside central, this is where Hohenheim was supposed to be. It wasn't hard to find him, he wasn't your average look guy. "Oh Edward-" Ed slammed his fist into Hohenheim's face, I laughed.

"Up top short stack, that was a nice hit" I said holding my hand up, he smiled and high fived me.

"That sure felt good" Ed stated.

"Oh geez you could have at least warned me you where going to slug me!" Hohenheim stated, he got to his feet and brushed himself off, Ed ignored his father. "I see you've made some new friends" he said looking at the chimeras and Greed.

"Where not" Darius stated.

"It's more like where all in the same ship" Heinkel added.

"That's right, you can say I'm the captain of this ship" Greed said, I glared at him.

"You are not" I growled.

"As much as you hate it little lady, I am" I crossed my arms and huffed at him.

"You're the one in charge?" Hohenheim asked Greed, he nodded, "Then I'd like to thank you for looking after my son."

"Now wait just a second, I saved this idiots ass so many times I've lost count!"

"I've saved your ass as well!" Ed shouted at me.

"I'm ready to have this fight with you short stack!" I snapped.

"Oh bring it on!" He snapped back.

"Would you two quit it!" Greed shouted at us, we both shut up.

"Interesting tattoo" Hohenheim said looking at Greed's hand.

"Yeah so you noticed. Guess there's no point hiding it" Greed stated, Hohenheim looked at Ed.

"Yeah we need to talk, the promise day is tomorrow" Ed said, I opened my mouth, "say it and I will hit you" Ed growled, I shut up.

"Fair enough" Hohenheim said, "I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Hohenheim explained some crazy shit, about being not only really old but not ageing and also being a philosophers stone. We all sat around the fire, I sat there with my mouth open, Ed was furious but also baffled. "I was worried this would be more difficult for you to understand then it was for Alphonse" Hohenheim stated.

"Wait you told Al?" Ed asked.

"I did and I'm sure he has his own thoughts in the mattered, but he accepted it..." Hohenheim looked at Ed, "if you want to use me to get your original bodies back... You can" Ed got to his feet.

"Are you crazy?! Maybe you are a living philosopher stone but I'm not going to sacrifice innocent souls! It was our fault we lost our bodies!" Ed shouted, Hohenheim smiled.

"I'm proud you feel this way" he stated, "there will be a solar eclipse tomorrow... He plans on harnessing it as apart of his scheme."

"An eclipse? So that's his plan" Ed whispered.

"Listen Edward, he has to be stopped at all costs, I need you to help me" Hohenheim exclaimed.

"Help you?!" Ed shouted, "Now look here, I'm going to stop this bearded bastard but not because you want me to help you! The best chance to beat this guy is to team up... That's the only reason why I'm talking to you right now!" Ed stood there for a few moments clenching his fists then stormed off, everyone got up and followed him.

"That's fine by me" Hohenheim said quietly, Ed stopped in his tracks.

"Granny asked me to give you mums final words... Sorry I couldn't keep my promise, but I'm dying first" Hohenheim was actually cry, I sat there a bit stunned. Ed turned around "there I said it!..." His voice trailed off.

"Wow now this is awkward" I whispered.

"I'm going to get some food, you coming?" Ed asked, I nodded.

"Yeah give me a second" he nodded and walked off.

"Oi handsome!" I snapped, Hohenheim looked at, I smiled "you're a bloody moron" I stated.

"Yes... I know" I pulled out a book from my bag. I threw it at him.

"You forgot to take this with you... When you left" I said standing up.

"Alexis... You should leave, you're not apart of this" I laughed.

"I would like to disagree... My parents where killed in that war and my uncles stuck in the middle of this mess. I'm not about to leave this fight with my tail between my legs, anyway no one else is going to save Ed's ass" he smiled at me.

"All right but I'll give you a heads up... Be prepared for when you see Pride" I looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's got more then two eyes" my face fell.

"Great" I mumbled, "I'm very tempted to run away with my tail between my legs now... But no more crying, it takes away from that handsome face you've got going on" he smiled at me.

"I see why Edward likes you... I forgot your an odd one" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah now I'm going to go find that brat because he owes me dinner" I stated walking off.

* * *

I squeezed in between Ed and Greed as they stood at a food stand, "Hey Ed guess what" I whispered, he raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?" He whispered back.

"There's a monster next to you" he looked at Darius next to him, I snatch his bowl of food.

"That's not very nice Lexie, I know he's a chimera but-hey! That's mine!" He shouted, I gave him an empty bowl back.

"Thanks for the food short stack, very gentlemen like" I stated.

"Ladies don't steal food!" He snapped at me.

"Good thing I ain't no lady then" he smiled at me, he held out his hand.

"Give me my coat back" I huffed at him.

"Maybe I don't want too" I said with a sly smile.

"Lexie" he growled, I rolled my eyes.

We swapped coats "aww man, this thing smells like you. I had it smelling like coconuts before you started wearing it" I moaned.

"Are you saying I stink?" He asked, I nodded.

"Exactly right" I stated.

"So what's the point with the coats?" Greed asked.

"There's a good chance that this will be the last battle we fight... I wanna do it in style" I hit Ed across the head.

"Are you saying I don't have style?!" I snapped.

"Out of that whole sentence that's the thing you have ago at me about?" He asked.

"No one insults my style and gets away with it!" He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I couldn't believe he was taller. I wondered what was going to happen after all this was over, was I ever going to see him again? Was I even going to survive it? No matter what Ed and Al where going too, one thing I knew was that they deserved to get their original bodies back, they had tried so hard and yet always got slapped in face in the end.

"You know you guys don't have to tag along with me anymore" Ed stated.

"Hey buddy that's not your call to make" Greed snapped, everyone stopped walking.

"Al? Alphonse?" Ed asked, Al walked out of the bush. I was surprised but also thought he was acting weird, he wasn't his happy self. "Hey Al you freaked me out there" Ed said running up to him.

"I'm glad to see your all right brother" Al said plainly.

"Hey wait, I thought you where with Major Miles over at the eastern " Ed stated.

"That's actually why I'm here" Al had no emotion in his voice, Greed froze, I looked at him. "We need to talk" Al stated.

"Oh yeah sure" Ed said, Al turned around and started to walk back into the dark forest.

"Hey are you feeling all right Al?" I asked, Al stopped.

"What do you mean Alexis?" He asked stopping in his tracks, I grabbed Ed's shoulder.

"You just seem a little-"

"Lexie! Ed! Get away from him!" Lin shouted, I pulled Ed away.

"I have a feeling that's not Al" I whispered. A black shadow slashed out of Al's armour at us, we all just dodged it.

"W-what the hell was that?!" Ed sputtered, I had a bad feeling about this.

"I see you have joined them now Greed" it wasn't Al's voice but it came from his armour.

* * *

**if there is something unexplained in story or something you dont understand feel free to ask i will answer any questions you have. **


	56. Chapter 56

**Ive decided to post two chapters today, hope you like Enjoy!**

Chapter 56

It looked like black dust was rising from Al's armour, "How pathetic that you share your mind with a human" the unknown voice said to Greed. Al turned around and in the dark spaces in his armour, there where eyes, many eyes staring at us.

I screamed loudly, "It has eyes s-s-so many eyes!" I hid behind everyone.

"That's not Al" Ed whispered.

"Its Pride" Greed stated, I trembled.

"O-oh g-g-god" I stuttered, Ed looked at me, "It has more then two eyes" I whispered, he rolled his eyes.

"So this is-"

"Yeah my brother, my oldest brother" Greed said interrupting Ed.

"Great so this is a homunculus" Ed growled.

"So you've made up your mind to betray us either way" Pride stated, "this makes you an annoyance to us at this point."

"Dammit! How did you even know I was here?" Greed asked.

"How dare you disguise yourself as my brother!" Ed snapped.

"Do you mind putting the eyes away, they kind of give me the heebie jeebies" I asked politely, everyone just if ignored me like usual.

"Who said this was a disguise" Pride said bending over revealing Al's blood seal.

"You bastard!" Ed shouted.

"First things first, I need to make a deal with Greed" Pride stated, "now Fullmetal alchemist and cursed one if you would be so kind as to come with me" small shadowy hands moved towards us on the ground, I squealed.

"Can we run?" I whispered to Ed.

"No!" He snapped, "They won't hurt us, remember they need us."

"But it has more then two eyes" I whimpered, Ed slammed his fist into my arm.

"Stop acting like a girl and act like Lexie" he growled at me, I rubbed my arm.

"You didn't have to hit me" I mumbled.

"At least I don't have to go easy on Al" Ed stated, "I've got no problem taking him down!"

"Well, I'll leave you two to deal with you're brotherly love, while I go find a corner to cry in" I stated, Ed grabbed my hood.

"You're not going anywhere" he snapped.

"Damn" I mumbled.

"You are right, I need you two alive but if I slice of a few limbs... I'm sure no one will mind" Pride chuckled.

"I would mind" I said holding my hand up, "I actually enjoy all my limbs thank you very much."

"Stop stalling rotten one!" Pride shouted as sharp dark like shadows came at us.

Me and Ed dodged them except I was screaming in fear and anger, "Stop calling me rotten!" I snapped.

"Lexie shut it!" Ed growled at me, "Now listen to me, we can't let him near the town" I nodded.

"All right but you face one of your fears without being scared shitless!" I growled, we dodged the shadows again.

"Try not to loose any limbs then"

"Right back at you short stack!" Prides shadows wrapped around Greed.

"Now I've for your friend Fullmetal, ready to give up?" Pride asked, "You're not going to make me threaten the lives of the towns people as well?"

"Bastard" Ed growled, more hands ran along the ground towards us. I squealed and jumped out the way. "Hey Lexie!" Ed snapped, I jumped and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's start winning for once!" He stated and put his hands to the ground. All the lights around us went out and the shadows disappeared, I slapped Ed in the back.

"Nice work short stack" I stated. We all stood in dark silence, "Feel and listen" I whispered to Ed.

"It's harder then you make it out to sound" he whispered back, "the only good thing is that he is just as blind in the darkness as we are."

"Lexie? Ed?" Darius said from the bush next to us, Ed jumped.

"What?" We asked.

"Where's your brother?" He asked.

"Same spot as earlier" Ed stated.

"Directly in front of us" I added.

"His body clanks whenever he moves, so he hasn't moved yet" Ed said.

"Let's get out of here for now" Darius stated.

"I can't leave Al behind-"

"I will if I have to face Pride with that many eyes again" I said interrupting Ed, he nudged me to shut up.

"I know how worried you must be, but what happened if we got too close to him and it turns out to be a trap" Darius whispered, "we have to stick close together until Heinkel has finished with Prides shell."

We all decided to leave, you could hear loud bangs coming from Heinkel, I ran into a tree. "Dammit there's a tree there" I growled, Ed laughed.

"Sucked in" he mumbled, I put my foot out and he fell to the ground.

"Payback" I mumbled back.

"Guys" Darius growled.

"Sorry" we both mumbled.

"Get down now!" Darius shouted slamming all of us to the ground, I heard slobbering and something hit a tree behind us.

"I smell you Fullmetal alchemist and rotten one and Greed" I heard Gluttony say.

"Oh man not this fat thing again!" I snapped.

"Of course he would bring Gluttony" Greed stated.

"Great" Ed mumbled.

"No, I see how Pride tracked us down, he used Gluttony" Greed growled.

Gluttony sniffed the air, "I also smell someone else I've never smelt before! And they smell tasty!"

"He's all yours gorilla man" Greed said to Darius, "he's a homunculus by the way" he added.

"How do you expect me to fight something like that?" He asked.

"He's using his sense of smell" I heard Gluttony fall to his feet, "right now... I'd say you are both evenly matched" Greed stated.

"Here goes nothing" Darius shouted running towards Gluttony.

"Not over excited or anything" I said sarcastically. Darius slammed his fist into Ed, I fell to the floor laughing as he fell to the floor in pain.

"Wrong one" Ed groaned.

"Sorry" Darius grumbled. It sounded like Greed and Lin where having a fight with each other, arguing about something. Something really fast raced past me and Ed, we both squealed and latched onto each other.

"What was that?" Ed whispered.

"I don't know, I couldn't even tell if it was human" I whispered back.

"I hope it's on our side"

"I think it's attacking Gluttony"

"It's is" Darius said from beside us, we both jumped at his voice.

"That's a good sign then" I whispered. Gluttony kept regenerating because whatever was attacking was severely injuring him, red lights were form around Gluttony which let us see who was attacking him.

"Lan-Fan" Lin said, I sighed in relief but Ed still hadn't let go of me.

"Hey short stack" I mumbled.

"What?!" He whispered.

"It's only a little girl you idiot, you can let go of me!" I snapped.

"Oh right sorry" he mumbled.

"Stop it!" Gluttony screeched but she kept attacking him, forcing him to the ground.

"See Lexie why can't you be like her, I think we would get in a lot less trouble" Ed stated, I hit him over the head.

"Shut it boy or I'll throw you inside Gluttony" I snapped.

"You wouldn't dare" he said glaring at me.

"Want to bet?" I asked, he shook his head and smiled at me.

"I was only joking" he said, I glared at him.

"I'm glad to see your okay" Lin said as Lan-Fan turned around, her new auto-mail was very flashy. Gluttony was having trouble regenerating.

"Would you stop killing me!" He roared trying to run away, "I don't want to die anymore!" But Lan-Fan just kept going at him.

Lin raced off into the darkness after Lan-Fan and Gluttony "that hurt!" Gluttony roared again, it became dark again and none of us could see anything. All we could here where two battles going on around us, one between Pride and the lion, and one going on between Gluttony, Lin/Greed and Lan-Fan.

"We are taught to learn the dragons pulse" someone said beside us, all three of us jumped and stood in defence mode. "This allows us to use the flow of chia, not only that we are trained to act in the darkness" a white mask finally appeared. We stood there a little confused.

"Hey weird voice... I really hope that is not in my head... Do you mind not giving us a lesson right now and go help the others, if your trained to fight in the darkness!" I snapped.

"I recognise that voice" Ed said from beside me.

"Long time no see children" Foo stated.

"Still can't see you Foo but how where you able to find us?" He asked.

"We've been hiding out in central, trying to keep an eye on things, we detected the Homunculi's out here and followed them" Foo stated.

"Yeah that's Greed and Gluttony right now" Ed mumbled.

"Hmm Greed? The one who swallowed the young lord" Foo growled. "I can also sense another one out in the forest."

"That's Pride, the scary looking one" I stated.

"You only think he's scary because he has more then two eyes" Ed said to me.

"And that's very unnatural!" I snapped.

"There's another in the town near by, there is something unsettling about that one" Foo stated, he was talking about Hohenheim. "It seems to be a lot more powerful then the others" Foo growled, that actually felt unsettling, I looked at Ed who I could only see the outline of. That's his father, he's related to him, I wonder how that makes him feel? Like a monster?

"That's Ed's farther" I stated.

"You think so?" Ed asked.

"Are you saying your farther isn't human?" Foo asked, Ed got all nervous because I could instantly feel the heat coming off him.

"Trust me, he's the least of our concerns right now" he said nervously, "we first have to figure out how to deal with these Homunculi."

"You don't have to worry about Gluttony" Foo stated, "Lan-Fan's dealing with him."

"It hasn't even been seven months since her auto-mail!" Ed exclaimed, "She's not going to last long without help!" Ed ran in her direction.

"I'm not following you" I stated, a bomb went off which flung Ed back in our direction, I laughed at him as he lay laid on the ground in pain.

"I told you not too worry" Foo stated.

"Give us some warning next time!" Ed shouted, another one went off and Ed hit my shins, I fell over him.

"Bloody hell girl!" I shouted, "You're going to end up blowing us up!"

"Get off me" Ed growled at me.

"Hey! You're the one who ran into me!" I snapped stumbling to my feet.

"Ouch! Your on my hand!"

"Sorry" I mumbled moving away from him.

"What else do you have other then explosives?" Ed asked Foo.

"All sorts of things, gas bombs, flash bombs" Foo stated.

"Hmm the lights are starting to come back on" Ed mumbled.

"Oh god that means Pride will be back" I whimpered, Ed grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Get ahold of yourself Lexie! This isn't the time to run away in fear!" He exclaimed, I shoved him off.

"Well, I'd stop shacking me before I'm sick on you!" I growled, he stopped and took a step back.

"Lexie one of your crazy plans would be great right about now" Ed stated, I sighed.

"Yes, all right... Hey old man?"

"Hmm" he said from beside me.

"I need you to detect Pride" I stated, "we could really use your help... Please?" I asked, it was silent for a few moments.

"All right, I'll do what I can" he stated.

"Don't hurt yourselves" Darius said to us as Foo lead us towards Pride.

"That's something I can't count on" I muttered.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

When we reached Pride a fire had started around him to create light, Ed ran out in front of Heinkel to block Prides hit. "Who would have thought a little kid like this could be a homunculus" Ed stated, I walked out of the bush and stood beside Ed.

"And such a cute kid as well" I added.

"You defiantly had us fooled Selim Bradley" Ed growled.

"Appearances hardly show the whole truth" he stated, "you two would know... One giving off the sweet cute innocent act but when angry could kill anyone and the Fullmetal Alchemist... Oh no I'm babbling... Where were we" he said with a smile, the dark slices of shadows came at us. I stood behind Ed as he blocked every one of Prides slices with his auto-mail, both of us where forced to the ground.

"Good thing I kept my northern auto-mail" Ed mumbled, we shot to our feet. Pride smiled at us, I darted past Ed and slammed my elbow into Prides face, he stumbled backwards and stabbed my in the thigh, I growled in pain.

"Nice try" Pride said smiling at me, I shot back behind Ed and wrapped a piece of my coat around my leg.

"You all right?" Ed asked.

"Yeah just a scratch" I said shaking the pain off, Pride stopped fighting us.

"What's the matter, giving up already?" Ed asked.

"You brought this on yourself" Pride said laughing at us. Al's armour walked back out of the forest, I groaned in annoyance.

"You know what, for once I'm actually pretty disappointed to see Al" I stated.

"Al!" Ed shouted, once again eyes where looking at us from Al and black shadowy hands floated behind him, don't get scared Lexie, there not eyes I lied to myself.

"I figured this might give me an advantage" Pride stated, "unless you want to destroy him" hundreds of eyes opened behind Al, I squeaked.

"Hold it together" Ed whispered to me.

"This is so unnatural" I whimpered.

"Come on Lexie, let's get this plan rolling"

"Now old man!" I shouted, Foo ran out of the forest and threw a flash bomb in the air, me and Ed put out backs to it and squeezed our eyes shut.

"No!" Pride shouted, Darius grabbed Al when he fell tithe floor.

"Al?" Ed shouted running towards him, there was no reply "you have to get him out of here!" Ed said to Darius.

"Are you sure he's still not possessed?" He asked.

"When you sever apart of their body, it disintegrates, so yes I'm sure" I stated.

"You're not getting away!" Pride shouted, the shadows swarmed towards us, Ed threw another flash bomb in the air. We all squeezed out eyes shut.

"Ah my eyes!" Gluttony shouted from next to Pride.

"You're pushing your luck!" Pride snapped at us, Lin and Lan-Fan joined us. "They really ruffed you up huh?" Pride said to Gluttony.

"Yeah! Only because Greed and that girl where fighting unfair" Gluttony whinged, Pride smiled.

"Gluttony?" Gluttony looked at Pride, "How many times have they killed you know?" He asked, Gluttony had to think about it.

"I lost count, but I know it was a lot though" he whimpered.

"They've beaten me up pretty badly as well" Pride said the shadowy eyes floated around him, I had goose bumps all over my body, I stayed behind Ed. "The way things are going, they might very well eliminate us" Pride stated, the shadowy hands traveled towards Gluttony.

"Yeah but that's all right because father will fix us" Gluttony stated then looked down at the shadows, Gluttony started to freak out, Pride had a sly smiled on his face. "No!" Gluttony shouted, "Please don't do it pride!" Pride laughed and a large shadow swallowed Gluttony.

"Oh wow, not cannibalism or anything" I squeaked.

"He's devoured him!" Lin growled, "One of his own kind!"

"This should make things much easier, I can practically smell every movement you make" Pride stated smelling the air, he made a weird face at me. "But you smell disgusting" he said to me.

"I do not!" I snapped.

"Oh wow I recognise that sent" Pride said ignoring me and looking to his left, "your somewhere close by aren't you?... Hohenheim."

"Aww man this is creepy" I whispered.

"Lexie!" Ed growled.

"Yes, all right I'll shut up" I mumbled.

"So tell me something Edward" Pride said smiling at Ed, "do you think your father would come to your rescue if I chopped off one of your limbs?" He asked, once again we where dodging sharp shadows. I was going to loose it soon if all these eyes kept staring at me. Pride stopped attacking the rest of us and continued to attack Ed until Ed was pinned up against a tree.

"Watch out!" Lin shouted, Ed ducked at the flying shadow, I ran towards Pride. When I was inches away, he put his hand to his nose and started coughing.

"Why do you stink? You stink so old and rotten" I stopped in my tracks.

"Now that's rude little boy!" I snapped, "I'm not even that old!" Why did they keep telling my I stunk?

"There's something unusual about you" he said looking at me in disgust, "but I can't put my finger on it." A shadow raced towards me, I covered my face with my hands.

"Don't just stand their like a terrified girl!" Ed snapped standing in front of me, blocking Pride.

"Right" I squeaked, Pride started attacking Lan-Fan and Greed.

"Give the prince his body back!" She shouted at Greed.

"Can't do that" he said then was hit backwards by Pride, Lan-Fan clutched her arm.

"You all right?" Ed asked her. She fell off the tree and towards Pride, Ed jumped at her, they rolled across the floor away from Pride.

"I didn't ask for your protection!" She snapped at Ed.

"Oh shut up you sound like her!" Ed snapped back pointing at me.

"Hey!" I protested, "Don't start with me short stack-" Ed pointed behind me, "ahh!" I shouted rolling out the way of Pride.

"Get it together Lexie!" Ed shouted at me.

"Shut up!" I shouted running around in circles from Pride.

"Is she going to fight him or run away screaming?" Lan-Fan asked.

"I'd just leave her for now, until all those eyes stop looking at her, she's useless" Ed stated.

"I heard that! Ahh!" I screamed still running around like an idiot. Pride didn't have a lot of his attention on me, his attention was on everyone else. I ran up behind him, I stepped onto one of the shadows and it started crawling up my leg, I trembled in fear.

"Not a smart move" Pride said not turning around.

"Lexie!" Ed shouted, I clenched my teeth and placed my hands on Prides head. With a swift quick movement I snapped his neck, the shadows disappeared and Prides body fell to the floor. I ran away from him and hid behind Ed.

"Oh my" I squealed, "it touched me! I need a shower!"

"Good going Lexie" Ed said patting me in the back, Pride regenerated and got back to his feet.

"You stink and your sneaky... I don't like you!" Pride snapped at me.

"Join the line!" I shouted to him, Pride knocked all of us to the ground.

"Great... I can see you better when you're not all jumping around everywhere" Pride stated.

"You guys still breathing over there?" Greed asked, I gave him a thumbs up and stood up.

"Does wheezing count?" Ed gasped, I slapped him on the back.

"No dying" I said pulling him to his feet.

"You're no help at all sometimes" he mumbled at me, I smiled.

"This isn't really the time to be worrying about others Greed, is it?" Pride asked, "As soft as you become... I wonder how long you can survive?"

"Shut up you beast!" Greed snapped.

"What a horrible thing to say to your brother, Greed" Pride smiled, "I might have to eat you."

"I promise I won't go down easy" Greed said smirking. Pride started to sniff the air again, Hohenheim appeared.

"Oh so you've chosen to show yourself" Pride stated.

"The hero always waits till the second the make his move" Hohenheim said, I raced up to him and hid behind him. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"You're an idiot" Ed grumbled.

"You're the strongest here right now, I think hiding behind the strongest one is the smartest thing to do" I whispered back loudly.

"I warned you about Pride" Hohenheim said looking down at me, I wrapped my body around his leg.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" I screeched, Hohenheim shook his leg.

"Really Alexis? Are we doing this again?" He asked me, "Edward do you mind detaching her from my leg?" Ed sighed.

"You're the biggest moron ever" Ed said pulling me off Hohenheim.

"But but but, I'm scared" I squealed.

"For gods sake Lexie" Ed growled.

"What makes you think he can defeat me?" Pride asked.

"Umm" I scratched my head, "don't take away my hope!" I snapped.

"No, I couldn't do that" Hohenheim stated.

"What?!" I screeched.

"I'm not dumb enough to fight you" Hohenheim said smiling, I looked at Ed.

"He is totally your dad" I stated, Ed glared at me "now let go of me you moron!" I snapped unwrapping his arms from my waist.

Hohenheim and Pride stood there looking at each other, Al ran out of the forest but the shadows wrapped around him before he could touch Pride. "Are you joking? This was your pathetic plan?" Pride asked, Al kept trying to reach for him, "You should have ran when you had the chance!" Pride forced Al to his knees and took his helmet off.

"Hey! Al! No!" Ed shouted running towards him, Hohenheim stopped Ed.

"It seems your son enjoys being held hostage" Pride chuckled, "either that or he's extremely stupid."

"Stupidity runs through all three of them" I stated.

"Lexie!" Ed and Al growled at me, Hohenheim shook his head at me, I shrugged at them.

"Just saying" I mumbled.

"Because you can talk" Ed mumbled back.

"Hey I admit I'm an idiot but it runs with being insane as well" I stated, Ed rolled his eyes.

"You have crossed the line Pride" Hohenheim growled, red lighting came from Hohenheim. Me and Ed jumped backwards.

"Oh my" I whispered, the ground around Pride and Al turned into a claw. It surrounded them creating a dome over them.

"Hohenheim!" Pride screamed.

"Holy shit" me and Ed squeaked, "what the hell are you doing?!" Ed shouted at Hohenheim. "Al's trapped in there with that monster! How could you do something like that!"

"It wasn't idea... Al was the one who suggested this" Hohenheim stated, Ed looked at me.

"Lexie I think you've rubbed off on Al... With insane plans and all" I rubbed my head and smiled.

"Yeah I seem to do that" I stated.

"It would have been nearly impossible to defeat Pride" Hohenheim said, "it was only a matter of time before the fight spread to the town. Since we knew we couldn't defeat him, I acted as a decoy and imprisoned him, we've brought ourselves enough time to figure out how to destroy him."

"You could have at least told me what you where doing!" Ed snapped.

"Your brother told me not too, he said you'd be against it" Hohenheim paused, "Al came up with this plan because he knew it was the only way for everyone to survive. Try to understand."

Ed sighed in frustration, Hohenheim walked away. "Hey Al!" Ed shouted.

"Brother!" Al shouted back, "I'm sorry brother... It's not much of a reunion" I leant up against the dome. "But this was all my fault so I had to do something and besides I only have to stay in this for one day."

"Hang in there Al!" I shouted.

"I will, but no more running and screaming like an idiot and actually help" Al stated.

"Yeah yeah!" I snapped, Ed looked at me "what?!" I snapped, he held up his hands.

"Nothing" he said with a smirk.

"I hope you two haven't been fighting" Al shouted.

"She broke my arm and made my finger fall off!" Ed stated.

"What?!" Al snapped.

"It was an accident!" I stated, "Hey Hohenheim wait up!" I shouted.

"Don't you dare walk away from this!" Al shouted, "I haven't finished speaking too you!"

"Glad to see your doing fine Al, I'll see you in a day!" I stated.

"Alexis!" He shouted, I smiled.

* * *

I kind of got a little lost in the forest wondering around, I was trying to calm my nerves down from experiencing one of my biggest fears. Like I was terrified of Pride right now and my stomach was twisting with nervous, "No more screaming like a little girl" I mumbled to myself. "Breath Lexie, and I'm lost... Great which way did I come from?" I asked spinning around in circles. "Dammit! Why do I wonder off like this?" I growled, I sat down. "Fine I'll wait for someone to find me" I snapped.

"Where the hell did this girl go?!" Someone growled from behind me, they fell on top of me.

"Watch where you're walking!" I snapped.

"Lexie what the hell are you doing in sitting in the middle of the forest?!" Ed snapped getting to his feet.

"I got lost" I mumbled, he shook his head.

"Your like a little child wondering off" I smiled.

"I know" I said smiling.

"It's not something to be proud of!"

"I don't see why not" I stated, he sighed.

"Scar and Dr Marcoh have joined us" Ed stated.

"Cool" I said not paying attention, "got any chocolate?" I asked, he looked at me.

"What makes you think I do?" He asked in annoyance, I shrugged.

"It's a yes or no question short stack" I stated.

"Maybe" he mumbled, I waved my arms around.

"How do you get maybe out of yes or no?!" I snapped, he smiled.

"Control your anger Lexie"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I snapped, the large dome came into view, I actually hadn't wondered that far.

"Let's make a promise" Ed said to me, I sighed.

"Why does everyone keep making promises with me?" I asked, "I never keep them!"

"I won't die if you don't" I looked at him, his eyes where pleading for me to make the promise.

"Fine" I groaned, we wrapped his arm around my shoulders as the sun came up.

"You ready for the promise day?" He asked, I looked up at him.

"It's not like I have a choice" I stated.

"Good point" he said leaning on me, I glared up at him.

"I hate you" I growled, he looked down at me and raised one eye brow.

"There's usually a meaning behind it, what's the mean of this one?" He asked.

"You haven't even noticed, you're an idiot you should pay attention more Ed" he scrunched up his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he stated.

"You're looking down at me Ed" his face lit up.

"No way! I'm taller then you!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, you are short stack" he had this big smiled on his face, he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground.

"Finally!" He shouted.

"Oi you bloody buff-head!" I snapped, "Put me down before you break me!"

"Oh sorry" he said putting me down, I glared up him, he smiled.

"Look who's short now" he whispered, I slammed my foot into his crotch. He fell to the ground groaning.

"Watch it, you will always be short stack" I growled, I bent down "we don't have time to be lying on the ground" I said smirking at him.

"I'm so sorry" he growled at me, I patted his cheek.

"Come on short stack we have a war to win" I stated.


	58. Chapter 58

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 58

Sirens and smoke rose from central city, "Looks like the colonel and Briggs are on the move" Ed stated, "let's get going."

"Wait wait wait" I said stopping everyone in their tracks, Ed looked at me.

"So what's going on?" I asked, Hohenheim opened his mouth.

"I'll deal with this" Ed muttered, Ed hit me across the head "you would know if you didn't go wondering off into the forest when we where having a meeting!" He snapped at me, I rubbed my head.

"Didn't have to hit me" I mumbled, "so you still going to tell-"

"Where going to kick that bearded bastards ass!" Ed shouted.

"Oh okay that makes sense" I stated.

"I wish you would listen!" He growled.

"Huh?" I said sarcastically, he glared at me.

"Lexie!" He snapped.

"Oh smile shot stack" I said.

"Where about to fight a battle that could be our last, how can I smile?" He asked.

"Like this" I sad pinched the side of his face and forced him to smile. "If we die, we die smiling and proud" I stated.

"She's right Edward" Hohenheim said, Ed hit me across the head.

"We made a promise" he growled, I rolled my eyes.

"I will die when I choose, not when it suits you short stack!" I snapped.

"Are we really going to have this fight?" He asked.

"Uh huh" I stated.

"I will reconsider on blowing your heads off if you don't start moving" Scar growled at us.

Our faces dropped "we still got it short stack" I whispered, he smirked.

"I know" he whispered back.

* * *

We weren't able to get to father through the tunnel Scar and May had taken before because military was guarding, so we sat outside lab three. "They only have three MP's guarding the front, this will be easy" Darius stated.

"Ohh can I do this one!" I asked, everyone looked at me.

"I'm interested what she will do" Hohenheim said looking down at me.

"Fine" Ed said but grabbed my arm before I could take off, "don't kill them" he growled.

"Take all the fun out of it" I mumbled, he glared at me "I was joking short stack."

"Also don't make a scene" Scar added, I looked at him.

"Says the one who blows people heads up!" I snapped.

"Just go" everyone growled. I stepped out onto the road stumbling everywhere, the soldiers looked at me.

"Help!" I gasped, they instantly put their guard down. I stumbled up towards them, "H-help" I sputtered.

"What's wrong?" One of them asked, I stood up normal and smiled at them.

"She's a Mustang!" They snapped, I hit one in the head. He was knocked out clean, "Put your hands on your head!" The other two snapped pointing their guns at me. I put my hands on my head and smiled, "I'll wipe that smile off your face" one snapped.

"Stop wasting time!" Ed shouted.

"Sorry boys going to have end this quicker then I wanted too" I said kicking the guns out of their hands, I climbed up one of the soldiers jumping towards the guns. I grabbed them and landed behind the soldiers, I pointed the guns at them "get on your knees" I snapped.

"You won't get away with this" they growled at me, I smiled.

"I would like to disagree" I said slamming the guns into their temples, they fell to the ground. "All good!" I shouted out to everyone, I dropped the guns onto the soldiers.

"You took your time" Ed mumbled.

"I was just having some fun" I stated.

"That was a little mean" Hohenheim said to me.

"Ah shut up" me and Ed mumbled at him. We raced into the lab looking for another entrance underground, this is where Al and Roy killed Lust. We reached an underground passage, "We will have to split into two groups" Ed stated.

"I'll take a team this way and you and Scar will take a team the other way" Hohenheim stated.

"What?! Why do I have to go with him?!" Ed shouted pointing at Scar.

"Its best to divide the teams skill by alchemy, you also told me that father was somehow able to turn your alchemy off. Scar was still able to use his but you weren't" Hohenheim said, Ed was ready to hit him again.

"Okay so who's going with who?" Darius asked.

"I wanted to take the two little ladies, everyone else can go with Edward" Hohenheim stated, me and Lan-Fan looked at Hohenheim.

"Wait!" Ed snapped, "I'm taking Lexie!" Hohenheim put his hand on my shoulder, Ed put his on my other one.

"But I wanted to take her" Hohenheim whined, I slapped their hands away from me.

"How about you both shut up and I'll choose!" I snapped.

"But-"

"Shut it!" I snapped at Hohenheim.

"You should know not to tell her what to do" Ed stated, "so who will it be?" Ed asked.

"Why ask short stack, I'm the one who's gonna save your ass" I stated.

"All right that's settled now, Lexie's coming with me"

"Why did you choose him?" Hohenheim asked in disappointment.

"Your harder to piss off" I stated, Ed glared at me.

"I'm taking this young lady then" Hohenheim said looking at Lan-Fan.

"Are you sure it will be all right for just the two of you?" Darius asked.

"Yes, it will be fine, my alchemy skill is extremely advanced" He stated, "I'm still disappointed you didn't pick me Alexis" he added.

"Oh stop you're whinging handsome" I snapped.

"Do you really have to call him that?" Ed asked, I smiled.

"Yep" I stated.

* * *

Screeching came from above us, I looked up "that sounds creepy" I whispered.

"It doesn't sound good or even human" Ed stated, I sighed.

"Nothing seems to be human nowadays" I added, Ed nodded in agreement. We entered a white room with a very large door "that's one bloody hell of a door" I stated.

"The air smells foul" Darius said sniffing around, "you sure this is it?" He asked.

"Yeah it's exactly as Al told me" Ed stated.

"Who was this?" Darius asked looking down the remains of Barry the choppers armour.

"Number 66, Barry the chopper" I stated.

"One of the guards of 5th lab" Ed added, we looked up at the door.

"So any ideas on how to open it?" I asked, Ed put his hand on it, he had no clue.

"You brought us all the way down here and you don't even know how to open the door, your useless short stack" I stated as he tried to heave it open.

"Shut up id like to see you do any better!" Ed snapped.

"Move and I will" Ed moved out the way for me, I studied it. I didn't have any idea on how to open it, I breathed in deeply. "Through the power within me... open" I said poking the door, everyone sighed at me. I squealed as it started to open, "Ha! See short stack told you I could" I stated.

"You did not do that" he mumbled.

"Totally did" I mumbled back, these one eyed beings tumbled out of the door. Me and Ed screamed "the fuck are they?!" I screamed.

"I don't know!" Ed screamed back, hundreds came walking out of the door, they tried to bite at us. I shot one in the head but it got back to its feet.

"They won't bloody die!" I shouted, me and Ed where back to back.

"This is a problem" Ed stated slamming one to the ground.

"You don't say!" I said slamming my fist into another's face.

"Lexie give us a crazy plan!" Ed shouted, I slammed my dagger into another's head and it got back up and started walking towards us.

"So they don't die" I stated.

"Yeah" Scar shouted.

"Think Lexie think" I growled.

"What are these things?" Darius shouted.

"Lexie?" Ed squealed.

"Yeah I'm thinking!" I shot one in the knee, it went down but didn't regenerate. It just started crawling towards me.

"We can't let them get outside" Ed stated, "Lexie?!" He shouted.

"They don't regenerate like the homunculi's, cut their legs off it will slow them down at least!" I shouted.

"Got it!" Everyone shouted, Ed blocked off the only entrance outside to stop the things escaping.

"How could they even think to create these monsters?" Ed growled.

"Stop asking questions short stack and fight!" I snapped knocking one to the ground and slamming my feet into its knees, more kept walking through the door.

"One" I shouted then knocked another to the ground breaking its legs, "two... Three... Four..."

"Are you counting?" Ed asked.

"Yeah... Five..."

"One" he said copying me.

"Six...I'm... Seven... In the lead!"

"Two... Three..."

"Eight... Nine..."

"Four... Five..."

I got two down at once, "Double time!" I shouted, "Eleven" I stated, me and Ed had made it into a game.

"Six... Seven... Eight..."

"This isn't a game!" Everyone shouted at us, we ignored them.

"Twelve... Thirteen..."

"Nine... Ten..."

"Fourteen... Still in the lead short stack!... Fifteen" I stated.

"I'll catch up Lexie! Eleven... Twelve" he shouted. "Super hit! Fifteen Lexie!" We where tying.

"Sixteen" I shouted.

"Sixteen" he shouted after me.

"Seventeen... Eighteen... Nineteen... Twenty..." We both shouted at the same time.

"Oh yeah I'm up to twenty-five!" I shouted.

"Twenty-one... Damn you!... Twenty-two!" Ed shouted.

"Twenty six... Twenty seven..."

"Would you two stop it!" Everyone shouted.

"Twenty-eight!" We both shouted.

"I caught up!" Ed added. "Twenty-nine... Thirty!" We both shouted, they just kept coming at us. We both paused and took some deep breaths, I smiled "this is actually fun" I stated.

"Only because you made it into...thirty-one!... A game" Ed panted.

"I love games... Thirty-one!" I said, "But it's tiring."

"Thirty-two!" We shouted, we where back to back again.

"Hey Lexie?"

"Yeah... Thirty-three!... What's up Ed?" I asked.

"Thanks for not running away... Thirty-four!" He stated.

"Thirty-five!... No worries... Thirty-six!" I was knocked to the ground, "Ahh! Get off me ugly" I shouted trying to push its mouth away from me. Another one jumped on top off me, no matter how hard I hit it, it wouldn't back off.

Ed ripped them off me "need a hand?" He asked putting his hand out, I took it and stood up. "Thirty-seven!" We both shouted kicking one of the things in each knee.

"Thanks short stack" I panted, he smiled at me.

"Can't have you dying just yet" he stated.

"Right back at you... Thirty-eight!" I shouted. "Thirty-nine!" We shouted together, a loud explosion opened the door to outside and Mustang stepped in.

"Trouble trouble trouble... You just can't help yourself Alexis, and to make things worse you're influencing Fullmetal" I smiled at Roy.

"What can I say uncle Roy, the kid loves me" I stated.

"Your in big trouble after all this is over" he growled at me.

"Get your head in the game Roy, we can cross that bridge when we get to it!" I snapped.

"Very well then, take a step back" we all took a step back, "oh I remember this place Hawkeye, if I can remember right you where crying over me" she sighed at him.

"I'm not about to start crying for you now sir, water makes you useless" that wiped the smirk off Roy's face.

"Now I see where you get the rambling from" Ed said to me, I smiled.

"Yep blame it all on him" I stated.

"Hurry up and kill them!" Scare shouted.

"Don't give me orders!" Roy shouted.

"Oh for fucks sake Roy just do it!" I snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady!" He snapped back.

"Oh and what are you going to do?" I asked, "Put me in the naughty corner?!"

"Don't tempt me!"

"Stop it both of you!" Hawkeye snapped at us.

"I've got an idea, everyone stand back!" Roy shouted, well all took a step back again. Roy clicked his fingers and flames raced past us, burning the things to ash. "I think that makes me in the lead, let's go with the number four hundred" Roy said smirking at me and Ed.

"Hey!" We snapped, "He totally ruined our fun!" Ed mumbled.

"I know the bastard" I mumbled back. Creaking came from above us, "I know that noise" I stated, "duck for cover something's going to fall from the roof!" I shouted.


	59. Chapter 59

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 59

"Is that May? Darius asked, Envy and May fell to the floor.

"Of course Lexie knows the sound of an air vent breaking" Ed stated, I smiled at him.

"Brings back memories" Ed rolled his eyes at me, Envy got to his feet, "Perfect timing Envy! I finally get to kill you!" I snapped, Envy laughed at me.

"Great you guys again" he laughed.

"Why didn't you go back to Xing?!" Scar snapped at May.

"I... Just... I... Didn't" she kept sputtering.

"Forget it just don't cry" Scar growled at her.

"Uh typical whiny humans" Envy groaned, "you're making my stomach turn."

"And so does your face but you don't see us complaining" I snapped.

"Great one" he snapped back, "but I have to admit, you made a mess down here, so we've got the Fullmetal alchemist and the flame alchemist, oh and his niece and even Scar but I have a filthy grudge against you chimera! So then who gets the pleasure of dying first?" He asked.

"You!" I snapped.

"Quiet" Roy growled at me, "your Envy right?" He asked.

"Wow you've heard of me, I'm flattered... Nice to meet you Colonel... Hold on you're teaming up with him Scar?" Envy asked, "You do know he helped in the war to destroy your people."

"At least he didn't start the war!" I snapped.

"You know, I wasn't talking to you little brat... You're extremely annoying" I smiled.

"Yeah I know, it's one of my best traits" I stated.

"I am aware of that" Scar stated.

"Whaa? Your friends now?!" Envy asked, Envy sighed "you guys are no fun at all. What happened to trying to crush each others wind pipes?! Look at the two of you, you obviously want to kill each other so much! So do it!" Roy sighed.

"And you call me annoying" I said to Roy, he glared at me.

"We are not going to be the pawns in your sick little game" Roy stated.

"Really?! And what about your sick games" Envy asked, "you people love watching others suffer, otherwise why would you people always be at war with each other."

"Hmm there is nothing like fools digging their on graves" Roy said with a smile.

"Ohh now where getting somewhere" Envy said, I laughed.

"It it's funny when it's a homunculus" I stated.

"Exactly" Roy added, "because he's to stupid to see what he's doing, I've humoured you enough. I want you to answer some of my questions" Roy snapped, "I want you to tell me who killed Mae's Hughes?" Somehow I knew this was coming.

"Didn't you already burn the murderer to death?" Envy asked.

"Shut up! Ross didn't kill him" Roy snapped, Envy laughed.

"Do you mean you killed an innocent girl?!" He asked, "Nicely done you monster!"

"Quit running your mouth idiot!" That shut Envy up for a second, "I'm sick of you guys giving me the run around, now answer my question!" Roy snapped, Envy started chuckling.

"He did" I said pointing at Envy, "just like he killed mum and dad" I stated.

"What?!" Roy growled.

"Nothing gets past her" Envy stated, "she's right, I killed them all."

"I doubt a moron like you could kill them!" Roy snapped, Envy started laughing, he transformed into Hughes wife.

"Moron?" He asked, "Could a moron do a trick like this? Or..." He transformed into a slender women with long black flowing hair with eyes like the ocean. I tilted my head to one side "mum?" I whispered.

"Haha! You should see your face!" Envy laughed.

"Bastard" Roy growled, I pulled out my gun bang! Bang! Bang! I got her in the head all three times.

"Bitch actually shot her mother!" Envy snapped.

"Alexis!" Roy snapped at me.

"That's not mum... You missed something Envy... The ring" I stated, "and to be honest that's just a women in my eyes... I can't really remember what my parents look like so you will have to try harder then that, to get to me" I said smirking.

"You're an evil one" Envy said smiling wiping the blood off his forehead, "being able to shoot your own mother, there was no hesitation or sympathy in your eyes!"

"Shut it!" Roy snapped, he slapped me across the head. "Don't you ever do that again!" He growled at me.

"Don't tell me what to do Roy, you may be my uncle but you where never a parent figure to have the right to tell me what to do!" I growled back.

"I don't care" Roy snapped at me, he raised his hand, he was about to take all his anger out on Envy, "I'm still your guardian, I still tell you what to do!" Roy pushed past me and walked closer to Envy. "Everyone stand down, he's mine" Hawkeye grabbed me before I could move.

"Oh wow-ahh!" Envy screeched as Roy created a flame around Envy's head.

"You guys should go" Hawkeye said to Ed, "take her" she said pushing me towards Ed.

"I'm going to kill it!" I snapped, Roy continued to blow up Envy.

"No, he's mine!" Roy snapped at me.

"No!" I shouted, Roy turned to me and Envy took off into the door. I ripped myself from hawkeye's grip and slid past Roy.

"Alexis!" He shouted at me.

"Come here you bastard" I shouted running after Envy.

"Lexie!" Ed shouted, I followed Envy as he took a sharp corner. I turned to corner and he was gone.

"Come out come out where ever you are" I growled. There was foot steps running towards me, I pointed my gun at them.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked panting, "We don't have time to do this" he stated, I walked up to him and glared at him.

"I'm going to kill it!" I snapped, he sighed at me. I moved his hair out of his face, there was no scar on his head. This wasn't Ed, he smiled at me, I smiled and slammed my dagger into his gut.

"Bitch!" Envy snapped transforming into himself, I smiled.

"You can't fool me" I snarled.

"Alexis move!" Roy snapped with his hand in the air, Hawkeye and Ed where behind him.

"Doesn't mean I can't fool them" Envy said transforming into me, I smiled.

"Worst thing you could have done, I don't hate anyone more then myself. I finally don't have to hit my reflection, I can hit myself!" I snapped slamming my fist into Envy who looked like me. He jumped at me, we where wrestling on the ground.

"Which one is Lexie?" Ed asked.

"I don't know" Hawkeye stated.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" I screamed, it felt good hitting him. It felt like I was teaching myself a lesson, "You selfish bitch!" I was actually talking to myself. I grabbed a fistful of the curly hair and started pounding my fist into my look alike face.

"Get off me!" The voice sound exactly like me, I sat on his stomach still pumping my fists into his face.

"Alexis stop it!" Roy shouted.

"Do you know which one is her?" Ed asked, Roy shook his head.

"No, Alexis!" Envy pushed me off and we both got to our feet. "Both of you stop!" We both stood there panting but not taking our eyes of each other, "Alexis! I order you to stop" both me and Envy went to take a punch but he hesitated when Roy shouted, that's all he needed to know who was who. Roy grabbed me and Hawkeye shot Envy.

"You could have easily shot the wrong one" Envy said.

"You hesitated, Lexie doesn't listen to the Colonel not matter what" Hawkeye stated, Roy pushed me into Ed.

"Stay out of this!" He snapped at me.

"How many times do I have to tell you!" I shouted, "stop telling me what to do!" Ed held me back.

"Calm down" he said holding me around the waist.

"Let go of me! I'm not finished with the filthy mutt!" I shouted.

"Who you calling a mutt you rotten soul creature!" Envy snapped.

"Shut up!" Roy snapped making Envy's head explode with flames.

"Ahhh!" Envy screamed in pain.

"Why the fuck do you keep calling my rotten?! What does that mean?!" I shouted still trying to get Ed to let go of me. Envy laughed at me.

"Your rotten... Gluttony could smell you a mile away. There's something wrong with your soul, it's old... rotten. I've been around a long time and every generation the meaning of that curse changes" I stopped struggling, "those trances you go into, it's that curse-"

"Stop talking shit!" Roy snapped.

"Shut up and let it talk!" I screamed, "What are those trances? Is this curse why I don't have a gate?" I asked, Roy was getting irritated.

"So it's true" Envy said getting to his feet, "you don't have a gate, then how did you come back out of Gluttony?" Envy asked.

"I asked you the freaking questions first!" I snapped. Roy slammed his palm against my chest, I slammed into the wall and hit my head. I groaned in pain when I hit the floor.

"Sir!" Hawkeye snapped.

"What the hell?!" Ed shouted, my head was aching.

"Aww my head!" I groaned on the ground clutching my head. Roy continued to burn Envy, he screeched in pain.

"Lexie are you all right?" Ed asked.

"I hit my head and it is killing" I mumbled, Ed pulled me to my feet. Roy continued to scorch Envy, "Sir stop" Hawkeye shouted but Roy ignored her. "Are you okay?" She asked me, I waved her off.

"I'm fine" I said rubbing my head, "hurry up and deal with that moron before he turns into a maniac" I said gesturing to Roy.

"Die you bastard!" Roy snapped.

"Ah! Stop! Stop" Envy screamed, Envy started to shrink in size, his skins peeled back until he was this tiny leeched looking thing on the ground.

"Dammit!" Envy squeaked, Roy put his shoe on top of Envy and started to squish him, hatred and anger was all over Roy's face. I had seen that anger before, it was something I had been scared of once.

"So this is your true form then" Roy snarled, "your ugly, envy means jealousy, that's what your name means right? I get it."

"Please don't" Envy cried, "I don't want to die! Please don't!"

"I'm not giving you a choice" Roy growled, "now burn in hell!" Roy shouted, Hawkeye pointed her gun at Roy's head. "What do you think you doing?!" He growled at her.

"That's enough Colonel, I'll deal with him from here, you should be looking after your niece not hurting her" Hawkeye stated.

"Lower your weapon"

"I can't obey that, put your hand down!" She snapped.

"I'm over this" Ed growled, he clapped his hands and put them to the ground. The ground moved Envy out from under Roy's shoe and threw him in the air, Ed caught him.

"I'll be taking that" Roy snarled, "that is an order give it to me now!"

"No, I won't" Ed stated.

"That thing deserves the worst death poss-" I slammed my fist into Roy's face, he was knocked to the ground.

"Ever push me again!" I screamed, "I'll rip your bloody head off Roy."

"You two sure are a handful sometimes" Hawkeye said pulling me away from Roy.

"What did I tell you about hitting me!" He shouted raising his hand at me.

"Go on be a big boy and hit me Roy, hit a little girl!" I snapped.

"Don't do it sir" Hawkeye pointing her gun at Roy, "I'm not going to allow you to hit her not matter how much she deserves it" I glared at her.

"Say what now?" I said to her.

"If you're going to shoot me, then shoot me" Roy growled.

"Look at yourself" I snapped, "your pathetic Roy, who knew you could be so low as to stoop to my level" I said looking up at him with my arms crossed, "and I ain't scared of you, so do something stupid you will regret or get a bloody hold of yourself moron. I ain't going to stay a Mustang if this is who I get compared to every time I say I am" I snapped.

"Gah!" He snapped clicking his fingers, flames traveled down the corridor, not injuring anyone. "I hate it when your right" Roy mumbled at me, I smiled.

"I know" I stated.

"I can't believe I'm being scolded by a child, this is madness" he said and turned to Hawkeye, "please forgive me" he said to her.

"Yeah you didn't nearly knock me out then nearly hit me at all, but hey I don't need an apology" I mumbled.

"Lexie" everyone groaned.

"It's true" I whined.

"I'm glad you're not expecting an apology because you're not getting one" Roy stated.

"Oh great I'm just so glad to be related to an ignorant bastard!" I snapped.

"You all make me sick to my stomach" Envy snapped, I walked up to Ed and squeezed his hand, "hey! Stop it!" Envy gasped, he looked like he was going to explode, I snickered.

"Do you mind?" Ed asked.

"No, not really" I stated, he rolled his eyes.

"Hey this isn't time to kiss and make up!" Envy screeched, "why don't you all follow your gut!-"

"Poke poke" I said poking Envy.

"Hey quit it!" Envy snapped.

"Look at the little thing... It's so weak" I stated.

"I am not! Don't look down on me humans! Don't look at me! Don't look at me!" He screeched.

"Poke poke" I said again.

"Stop it!" He cried, "Stop it!"

"Now I see" Ed said, I stopped and looked at him, "your jealous of humans, we humans are supposed to be nothing compared to you. And yet when where beaten down again and again, we get back to our feet and try again. Our loved ones are always there to pick us back up, and your jealous" Ed stated. Envy started to squirm out of Ed's hand "hey! What are you doing?! Ouch!" Envy bit Ed and fell to the ground.

"Trampled on by humans, how pathetic!" Envy whimpered, "Don't look at me don't look at me!" He cried, he started wailing.

"I'm a homunculus, how could that little runt see through me!..." He cried, "good luck you little runt!" He whimpered and started to pull his stone out.

"Oh man not in front of us that's just nasty!" I stated.

"Shut up annoying one" he growled, and turned to dust.

"That bastard killed himself, I wasn't done speaking to him!" I snapped.

"Your never satisfied" Roy stated, I waved him off.


	60. Chapter 60

** Enjoy!**

Chapter 60

"I swear it was this way" Ed stated, he didn't have a clue where he was going. I sighed in annoyance.

"Great where lost" I muttered.

"Are we lost kids?" Roy asked coming up beside us.

"Hey give it a rest! If I didn't have to keep two certain morons out of trouble, I would know where I was!" Ed shouted.

"I don't remember asking you to keep either of us out of trouble" Roy stated.

"Yeah!" I added.

"Shut it Lexie!" Ed snapped at me, "And you have got to be kidding! You both would probably be half way to crazy town by now!" Ed shouted.

"I passed that town about three years ago" I stated, Ed hit me.

"Don't get smart with me!" He shouted, I hit him back.

"Shut your face short stack!" I shouted back.

"Anyway Hawkeye and Alexis had already calmed me down before you stepped in" Roy stated.

"What?!" Ed shouted, "I was the one holding Lexie back."

"You didn't do a good job of that" I stated.

"Yes, I agree, I got a fist in the face" Roy mumbled.

"You deserved it" me and Ed mumbled back.

"You three should keep quiet before the enemy hears us" Scar said from behind us.

"Yeah yeah" we said waving him off.

* * *

We walked through a door, a man in a white doctors coat stood in the middle of the room, there was a transmutation circle in front of him. "Oh wow I wasn't expecting an audience" the man stated, he smiled revealing a gold tooth.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked.

"Hmm how should I answer that... Well I'm the man who created King Bradley" I flickered my wrists, "that is my most proud accomplishment" he added.

"You created Bradley?" Roy asked, I rolled my eyes and looked at Roy.

"I'm pretty sure he just stated that, you ask stupid question like Ed" I stated.

"Shut it!" Ed and Roy snapped, I huffed at them.

"I'm going to kill you" Roy snapped.

"I didn't realise that was you, I thought you where at the radio station but in fact you're here to meet me in person" he had this crazy look in his eyes. Five men jumped from the roof, "Keep them out of my hair for a little while."

"Who are these guys?" Ed asked as we dodged they're swinging swords.

"These men where once the candidates to become King Bradley" the doctor stated.

"The men who where gathered at birth" Roy mumbled, "they where raised from the state to fight."

"I guess you could call these guys the left overs since Bradley was a success" the doctor said drawing on the ground, I dodged another hit. Every shot I fired they dodged and same with my hits, they where extremely fast.

"So all these guys are superhuman" Ed said throwing one of them my way, I ducked.

"Watch it!" I snapped slamming another onto the ground.

"Sorry... Oh come on this is ridiculous!" Ed shouted, we ran into each other. We where back to back, "One... Two" I shouted counting every hit I made.

"One!" Ed shouted.

"Three... Four..."

"Two... Three..."

"Twenty-five!" Roy shouted.

"Hey!" We both snapped, "You're not included in this!" I snapped.

"It's not nice to leave out others Lexie!" Roy stated.

"I don't think anyone would mind if you where left out!" Ed added, me and Ed laughed, Roy glared at us.

"I think it's about time to get started" the doctor stated, "no. 16, 17, 21, 23, 26 come here."

"What's he doing?!" Ed snapped, the doctor put his hand to the circle, it started to glow. Lighting formed in the air around us, "What have you done?!" Ed shouted over the static noise in the air.

"This right here is just the beginning, you see... Do you know how many labs there are here?" The doctor asked.

"The last I heard they only have four left in the city... Wait no... The fifth lab... It's a transmutation circle! The labs create a transmutation circle!" Ed shouted.

"Oh great just what I wanted to hear" I said throwing my hands in the air, the ground started to rumbled under us. An eye opened in the ground underneath Ed, I jumped away from him "what the-" I whispered. Black hands started to decompose Ed, pulling him to pieces "Ed!" I shouted.

"No! Fullmetal!" Roy shouted, the eye closed and Ed disappeared.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted looking around, "The kid just disappeared!"

"What did you do?!" Roy shouted at the doctor, he just laughed at us as the rest of the men started to attack us again.

"What happened?!" Roy asked me.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" I shouted.

"You need not to worry you will be joining him soon enough" the doctor stated. We where all pinned to the ground, "Bring the Colonel and his niece, we need them."

"Let go of me!" I screamed trying to to get free.

"What are you doing with us?!" Roy shouted.

"We need another sacrifice and you two have been chosen" the doctor stated.

"Colonel!" Hawkeye shouted as we where dragged away into a dark room, we where thrown into the room and the door shut behind us.

"Hey!" Roy shouted, I reached out and grabbed Roy's arm.

"This isn't good" I whispered, he stroked my head.

"I know" he stated, lights flickered on. Bradley stood in one corner and Pride stood in the other, my body trembled.

"Y-you-" I pointed at Pride

"You think that little dome could hold me?" Pride asked then laughed, there was a light coming from a door on the other side of the room. The door was open a crack, eyes opened all over the small room. I screamed, Pride and Bradley laughed at me.

I ran towards the open door "Lexie!" Roy snapped as I pulled us through the door.

"Ahh! They where looking!" I screamed, Pride and Bradley walked out of the room.

"Lexie? Colonel?" I jumped and turned around to see Ed and Izumi, Al was laying on the ground motionless.

"They did that whole kidnap thing to take you two rooms over?" I asked, "How pathetic!" I stated, I screamed again. "What the fuck is that?!" I shouted pointing to a black figure covered in eyes.

"Father" Ed mumbled.

"What's the meaning of this?" Father shouted.

"You wanted another sacrifice... We have chosen Mustang" Bradley stated.

"Which one?" Me and Roy asked.

"Roy" Pride stated.

"Then why am I here?" I asked.

"We need him to open the portal and who would be the best life to threaten?" Bradley asked, I pointed to myself.

"M-me?" I stuttered.

"Exactly" Prides said with a smirk, shadows surrounded me, my eyes widened.

"Don't do it Roy" I said watching the sharp shadows block me off from everyone.

"Don't hurt her!" Roy and Ed snapped.

"Did you know" Pride said circling me, "if you do a human transmutation on a dying human... It most likely will allow them to survive… But theres a key word… Most likely" he stated.

"What's your point?" Roy growled, one of Prides shadows slammed into my chest. It went straight through my heart, I gasped for air.

"Alexis!" Ed screamed, I put my hand to my chest. Blood... Red crimson blood flowed from my open wound.

"You want her alive... You know what to do Colonel Mustang" Bradley stated. Bradley and Pride moved away from me, I fell to my knees.

"Don't do it Roy" I gasped, "I don't want to wake up... Knowing I took something... From you" I started to cough, Ed wrapped his arms around me.

"We made a promise!" He growled at me.

"I... Break... Promises" I gasped choking on blood.

"I didn't die in the snow! You won't die now!" He whimpered holding me tight.

"I... Have a hole... Through my heart" I whispered.

"Don't go Lexie" he whispered back, "I love you" I pulled back and smiled at him.

"So do I short stack... Give something to Danny for me" I kissed him on the cheek.

"No!" Ed snapped, I fell to the ground life fading from my body "give it to him yourself!"

"S-sorry" I whispered.

"Alexis!" Roy shouted putting me on my back, my eyes fluttered closed, the last words I heard was Roy, "I won't do it!" He snapped, "I'm sorry Alexis but I won't do it!"

"Good" I whispered, "I choose to die now…"

* * *

**Just telling you know, it doesn't end here not right yet.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Im so so so sorry, I had this all planned out in my head then I wrote it down and I was like shit, this sounds crap. I hate when this happens not the first time either but I hope you understand whats happening. I have to say thank you to you all for reading this and reviewing, you guys are the only reason why I kept writing but anyway heres the next chapter. ENJOY!**

Chapter 61

I opened my eyes to see white, white and more white. I sat up "am I dead?" I asked.

"No" a voice responded that sound exactly like me, I spun around to see me but her eyes where black and her body covered in black tribal tattoos. She was holding two little kids hands, both had been crying and she was squeezing their hands tightly which looked painful, on her left was a little girl... Actually the little girl was me again but no older then four years old. On her right was a little boy... My face dropped when I saw his face. Golden hair and eyes, he looked no older then four either, but it was defiantly Ed.

"What's this place?" I asked.

"Your in the state between death and reality" the scary looking me stated.

"Why am I seeing... Me?" I asked, she had this scary smile.

"You are looking at your soul" she stated, "this little girl here" she said shaking the little four year old me's hand, "is the soul you where born with" she then shook the little blonde boys arm. "This here is apart of the soul that was given to you when you entered someone else's gate of truth, that's where the memories came from... And me, I'm your curse" I scratched my head.

"Are you the reason why I don't have a gate?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yes... I'm also the reason why you didn't die the day you where born, how about we start from the beginning" she stated, I nodded.

"That would be helpful" I said softly.

"I am the reason why your eyes are orange, I am the Darkling curse... The other name for it... Which is now lost to the world... Is a demons curse. In more simpler words, a demons curse is a rotten philosophers stone. If we go back a few generations into the Darkling family tree, there was a man called Damon. He was such a fool, playing around with alchemy, defying the rules using lives of living things. He created something similar to a philosopher stone but it was more dangerous, because he used more then human souls, he used to souls of animals as well. He injected it into his blood stream. Creating a curse." The little me sobbed, the older me squeezed her hand roughly.

"He conceived a child that night with his wife but the next morning found dead, the power he had injected into himself was too powerful for his body to control. A year later a baby girl was born who had that curse inside her, the curse usually picks the first offspring to be born. But when being born and your soul is being created, the curse takes over controlling the soul and becoming apart of it."

"So you're saying the curse stopped me from having a gate?" I asked, She nodded.

"Yes, and the alchemy you use, is a small portion of the curse or stone, your powerful... Extremely powerful but you don't know how to control it. Those trances you go into is the curse taking control of your mind and body."

"Holy shit" I whispered, "Gluttony kept telling me I smell… Why is that?" I asked.

"Human souls being mixed other species do not go well with each other plus for how old this curse is… it gives of a smell that only that homunculi can detect" I looked at her with a sore head, I'm totally loosing it.

"So am I human?" I asked, she nodded.

"Its like asking if Edward Elric is human, he his but his father is not but once was, just like when Damon inject that stuff into him. He became a different version of a walking, talking stone, but this stone is darker and more deadly because it had been mixed with different souls" she stated.

"So why do I have part of Ed's soul?" I asked.

"He pulled you through that portal, not know that pulling someone through a portal who doesn't have a gate will automatically cling on to the life source that does, he didn't let go of you and since you had no gate to pass through, you passed through his and he willingly allowed you through it" I scratched my head.

"So am I like connected to him?" I asked, she shook her head.

"No, him giving you apart of his soul gave you a longer life span, you took some years from him-"

"Wait! I don't want to do that! Can I give it back?!"

"No, what is done is done" I sighed.

"Aww man" I whined, "this is screwed!"

"Is there anyway I can learn to control the power?" I asked.

"It will take many years" I sighed, dammit so I can't use it to defeat father, what a total and utter bummer... Wait I hope Roy allows me to die, I actually can't be bother going back to reality. Something hit me.

"If I have apart of Ed's soul... Does that connect me to his gate?" I asked.

"Yes, if you attempted a human transmutation before you entered his gate... Nothing would have happened but now... You would end up going through his gate again" I nodded.

"You have no idea how much weight has been lifted of me now that I know that" I sighed getting to me feet. I walked up to her, she looked exactly like me, same height, same hair, same colour skin but her eyes where black and the triable tattoo's started from her cheeks and swirled down her body. How creepy. Her eyes where sternly trained on me, I bent down and looked at the younger me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Help us" a voice whispered, I looked at Ed, "she's mean and hurts us and makes us cry" he said looking up the curse, I frowned.

"Time for you to go" she said looking down at me.

"What?" I asked standing up, she let go of the small hands and wrapped her hand around my neck. I gasped for air, my feet left the ground as she started to lift me in the air. Blood slid down her arm from my neck, "Dying twice in one day" I gasped, "what a day" I whispered closing my eyes.


	62. Chapter 62

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 62

"Please wake up" I heard Ed whisper, I felt a hand leave my cheek, "great all five sacrifices are here" I heard father say, I opened my eyes. Al, Ed and May stood in front of me, Roy was crouched further away with Izumi at his side. That's when it hit me, Roy did it, did he do it by force or willingly? Doesn't matter I could tell he was blind because of me.

"Don't think you have won because you have all of us here!" Ed Snapped. I saw no Bradley but Pride was there, he killed me, I wasn't about to take that lightly. I put my hands together then to the ground. A hand came out of ground and wrapped around Pride, everyone took a step away.

"What is this?!" He snapped.

"I was worried she may come back quicker then expected" father stated.

"Who?!" Ed snapped, I sat up, Izumi looked at me shocked. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Guess who's back" I whispered in Roy's ear, he smiled and touched my cheek.

"Sorry... I wanted to keep you wish but they forced me to bring you back" he whispered back.

"I have a feeling there's more to you then meets the eye" Izumi stated, I winked at her and turned around. I stood behind Ed, the three hadn't noticed me.

"Why don't you join us?" Father asked me, I squeezed my fists.

"Release me!" Pride snapped.

"Who are you talking to?" Ed asked.

"Why the hell would I want to join you?!" I snapped, Ed jumped and turned around.

"Your alive?" He asked, I hit him.

"No, I'm a freaking zombie short stack!" I snapped, he smiled at me, "Now where was I?" I asked rubbing my temples. "Ah yes" I pushed past Ed, "you and your homunculi have tried to kill me... One succeed" I said looking at Pride, "I don't think I feel the need to join you and your little pathetic group of monsters, one thing I've learnt... Stay on the winning team" I said smirking.

"You think you pathetic humans can destroy me" Father growled.

"Yep" I said picking the dirt out of my nails, I took a few steps back and leant on Ed's shoulder. "Now isn't he the ugliest thing you've ever seen" Ed smiled.

"Missed ya" he stated.

"Of course you did now let's kick some ass!" I growled.

"Your words will not change anyone's fate" father stated.

"Let's get out of here, can you stand?" Izumi asked Roy.

"No, none of you will be going anywhere" father growled.

"May what are you doing?" Al asked as she started to move towards Father.

"I've come along way to do this, I need to talk to him" she stated, "Envy told me you are immortal!" There was silence, "So you're not denying it?" More silence from father, "That's all I need to here... I'll handle this one Alphonse" she stated.

"She's kidding right?" I asked looking at Ed.

"Why are you so relaxed?! You just awoke from the dead!" He snapped at me.

"Oh I was never dead short stack, I did have a nice conversation with my soul though" I stated, he looked at me like I was crazy, "not joking by the way" I added.

"Not on your own! He's to powerful!" Al exclaimed.

"Its fine he can't control my alchemy" she stated.

"Even so you shouldn't fight him alone!" Al stated.

"Yeah you're not getting all the glory!" I snapped.

"Your still annoying shut it!" Al snapped at me, I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh okay at least I know I haven't changed" Ed glared at me to shut up, I poked my tongue out at him.

"I will be fine!" May snapped, Pride broke from my restraint as Ed and Al ran towards him.

"Hey Ed, Al get some mean revenge for me yeah?!" I shouted out to them.

"On it!" They shouted back, I stood next to May.

"Not a fan of you little girl but you're not going to do this alone" I stated.

"Fine but I get his stone" she stated.

"It's all yours" I said, she threw her dagger at his head, his head absorbed it then spat it out five times bigger, we both screamed and jumped out the way "all right no dagger throwing" I stated.

"Agreed" she squeaked.

"You both are now people I do not need, away with both of you" Father stated. May used her alchemy daggers causing spikes to grow from the ground in front of father and piercing his arms.

She ran at father "no young lady he's not actually trapped" Hohenheim said as his head appeared out of fathers stomach. That stopped me in my tracks, May jumped and kicked father in the head. Red lightening and bright light came from father, May was hit back screaming.

"May!" Al screamed, "Lexie don't just stand there!" He shouted at me, I pulled my eyes from Hohenheim's face and looked at Al.

"Swap spots!" I shouted jumping over the corrupted alchemy spots on the floor, "You help her, I've got Ed's back" I stated.

"Okay" Al said running to May's side, I slid beside Ed, we where shoulder to shoulder.

"Nice to have you back Lexie" Ed said keeping a close eye on Pride.

"Good to be back I guess" I stated, we ran at Pride dodging his shadows, "tell you what I figured out though!"

"What?!" He asked, we both hit the ground and rolled out the way.

"When you pulled me through the portal... You actually pulled me through your gate" I jumped over Ed.

"I've figured that much!" He snapped, I sighed.

"Stop babbling!" Pride snapped scratching my arm, he didn't do much damage.

"I somehow have apart of your soul because my soul is to weak to keep me alive" Ed stood still and looked at me, "don't stop moving!" I shouted, he blocked Pride with his arm.

"That's not right" he stated.

"That's what happens when you go through someone else's gate, you take apart of their soul with you" Pride kept his distance from us.

"We will talk about this later!"

"Agreed" I stated, we still couldn't get close enough to Pride, "what's the matter Pride, your attacks are getting slack!"

"Try not to get to cocky" Pride stated, me and Ed smiled.

"We're not cocky... We just love ourselves" we said together, I laughed.

"How memorable" Pride growled, I ducked behind Ed, Ed blocked Pride.

"Fighting homunculi and we're cracking jokes, how mature" I stated.

"I know" Ed stated back, "at least I know he can't kill me!" Ed shouted running towards Pride, Pride stepped to one side dodging Ed's fist.

"But I can kill her" Pride's shadows raged towards me, he was slowing down with his attacks because I was able to dodge him. "And I have one advantage... Your used to fighting people bigger then you that's why you can never take her down" he said gesturing to me, "or me" his shadows surrounded Ed, cutting him in different places. I stepped back and let Ed take the victory.

"Your right which is why I know exactly how a little runt will win!" Ed shouted slamming his head against Pride's head.

"Kick his ass Ed!" I shouted, the skin on Pride's face started to flack off and turn into dust.

"It appears the time is upon us" father said as an eye opened above us, father grabbed Ed before he had a chance to hit Pride.

"It's just you and me now" Pride said smirking at me, I smiled nervously.

"Running sounds good right now" I chuckled nervously. Father had ahold of Roy, Ed, Al and Izumi, none of this looked good. Eyes opened around me "oh my god! More eyes again!" I screamed running away from Pride.

"Don't run!" Izumi and Ed snapped at me.

"I can't help it!" I shouted, father flung his hand out and knocked me to the ground. "Ohh" I groaned, "won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

"I told you, you where clumsy on your feet" Izumi snapped at me, Prides shadows wrapped around my body not allowing me to move.

"Shit!" I mumbled.

"We are done playing... Its time to put you to work my sacrifices" father stated, I gasped as Prides grip tightened. "It's finally time!" The earth started to rumble, "This planet of ours... Have you ever wondered if it was just a big life source... Actually it would be more accurate to say a nervous system. Imagine the amount of information it would have, holding all the memories since it evolved."

I still couldn't get out of Prides grip, "I will now use you four as sacrifices to open the planets gateway!" Father shouted, I wasn't able to do anything, I was completely useless.

"That's a pretty good plan pops!" Greed snapped slamming into father, Pride's grip loosened on me and I squirmed free.

"Where did he come from?!" Pride screeched, Greed started to attack father.

"Payback!" I snapped slamming my fist into Prides face. He stumbled backwards, more skin peeling from his face "what a hit!"

"I hope you don't mind me stealing your plan... The world will finally be mine!" Greed roared slamming his fist right through father, father turned to liquid slowly spreading out on the floor.

"I was expecting you Greed" Father stated, I slid next to Ed, father still had a hand wrapped around Ed's body.

"Get this thing off me" he growled, I scratched my head.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know hack at it!" He snapped. I pulled out my dagger and started sawing at it but nothing happened. "Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" I growled, I pulled out my gun and started firing at it, but the bullets where being swallowed.

"I know you to well my son... You where born from me" father said to Greed, eyes opened beneath Greed. I jumped back a bit, "Lexie this isn't the time to have a freak out about eyes" Ed growled, I shook it off.

"Uhh" I gasped, Pride slammed me to the ground.

"I'm not finished with you!" Pride snapped at me, I sat up.

"You're really getting on my nerves you little shit!" I snapped, I slid backwards as the shadows poked out at me.

"Kill her!" Father snapped.

"Yes, father" Pride stated, my face fell, I stood up.

"Aww man!" I said shaking my arms.

"Just run!" Everyone shouted at me, I started to step backwards away from Pride.

"Yeah I was planning on it!" I screamed running in circles, there was no way of escaping but I had to keep Prides attention on me, the others would have to deal with father for now.

"Stop running and fight like a warrior!" Pride snapped at me.

"Ain't no warrior kid!" I stated, I stopped in my tracks when the puddle of father moved and he sat in his chair in the end of the room, Hohenheim was released by fathers body but still held tightly onto him. I looked around the room to notice there was no May, I was the only one standing on my own. This would have been the opportunity to do something big and heroic but... I wasn't skilled enough too. I was stuck running around the room like a moron all because I was scared of the eyes.

Father started to chuckle loudly, goose bumps rose on my body, I had to do something but what? What could I do?

"The very centre of this world is right here!" Father roared slamming his hand on to what looked like a board game, red lighting formed in the air. I was knocked to the ground, father was chuckling like a mad man. Eyes opened on Izumi, Al, Ed, Roy and Hohenheim's stomachs, my mouth dropped open.

"This isn't good" I whispered, Pride started to laugh quietly, Greed grabbed and protected me from all the hands appearing everywhere.

"Stay down" he growled at me.

"Haha! What truly magnificent energy!" Father shouted, "Now that I've obtained so much power, I will open the planets gateway!" The ground started to rumble and I fell to my knees.

"It's actually happening" I whispered, "I'm useless" Greed pinned me to the ground shielding me from the lightening and wind. "We have to do something?!" I whispered to Greed.

"There's nothing we can do" he whispered back.

"Have to at least die trying!" I snapped but Greed kept me pinned to the ground.

"You will die instantly there's no point and your mine, I give the orders!" He growled, thunder rumbled in the sky.

"Hear me god! I demand you answer the cry of my soul!" Father roared, I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, "I'm not a hero Danny... I'm just a little girl with a big ego..."

"I will force you down into this earth and into my mouth!" Father roared again.

"Hold on!" Greed growled, he held onto the ground and put his weight on top of me, "I'm not about to loose everything that belongs to me!"


	63. Chapter 63

**After this chapter there is only two left... So enjoy!**

Chapter 63

Everything went silent, I opened my eyes and stood up, everyone got to their feet. "What happened? Is everyone okay?" Roy asked spreading out his arms, I grabbed his hand and stood beside him.

"You have done well my sacrifices" father stated.

"Is that you?" Roy whispered touching my cheek.

"Yeah I'm alive" I whispered back.

"You actually did it?!" Hohenheim snapped, in the chair sat a younger Hohenheim.

"Yes, I have done what I set out to do" father stated, "acquire god."

"How the hell did acquire god?! That isn't possible!" Ed shouted.

"Unfortunately it is" Hohenheim said looking at father, I stayed at Roy's side, "with the amount of energy used."

"Wait he used a philosophers stone!" Ed shouted.

"It can't be?! Does that mean everyone was turned into a stone?!" Al asked.

"How many lives where sacrificed for this?" May asked, I jumped at her voice. Where the hell did she come from?! I thought.

"This is a large country, there's at least 15 million people" Roy growled.

"Danny" I whispered, the only person I loved more then anything was gone, "no" I whispered, "bastard!" Me and Ed shouted, "Shoot him then cut out his tongue and shoot his tongue!" I screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at me, I was talking nonsense that was how angry I was, I looked up at Hohenheim "and trim the god for saken beard, it's getting out of hand!" Hohenheim looked at me oddly.

"Shut up!" Roy snapped at me, Ed clapped his hands and put them to the ground. Nothing happened.

"Dammit!" He snapped.

"Your alchemy will do you no good" father stated.

"I'll take care of him" Izumi said to me and pushed me towards everyone else, "move your feet more" she growled at me, I nodded.

"Farewell humans" father said, a ball of light formed in his hand.

"What is that?" Hohenheim asked.

"The power of god is now in my control, that I can do anything... For instance, I can create a sun in the palm of my hand" my mouth dropped open.

"Uh oh" I whispered.

"Shall I turn its flame loose in here?" He stopped and his eyes widened, he looked at his palm oddly.

"Your plan binding god to this world was a flawed one" Hohenheim growled, he looked scary with a serious face. "We plotted it against you the day you put it in motion" I raised my eyebrows at him, fathers eyes widened again.

"Over the many long years, I preformed calculation after calculation, I have arraigned my own stone. The friends who long lived inside me, we prepared for the very day" Hohenheim stated, father was getting irritated.

"So you've planted your stones! What of it?!" Father tried hard to hide his fear but I could still see it, Hohenheim was getting to father. "They are merely pawns they will not active without a circle. That's a basic rule of alchemy."

"We have a circle!" Hohenheim snapped, "It's one of enormous power! And it can be self activated, even if something should happen to me! The moons shadow casts on the world by the eclipse!" Father bent over in pain.

"Even now you think you can stop me?!" Father growled, "You're a fool Hohenheim!" Father shot out of his chair and towards Hohenheim.

"Its time you remember your place, dwarf in the flask!" Hohenheim shouted. Father fell to his knees in pain, red lighting surrounded him.

"Don't want to get on his bad side" I said pointing to Hohenheim, Ed glared at me.

"This isn't the time Lexie" Ed growled at me.

"Right" I said putting a serious face on.

"Uh" father groaned in pain, "ahh!" He screamed as souls started to fly out of his mouth.

"Ek" I mumbled, "that's kinda gross" I stated as fathers skin started to smoke.

"Did it work?" Ed asked.

"Yes, everyone's soul has been returned to their body, he does not have enough power to control god that is within him" Hohenheim stated.

"I can always create another stone!" Father gurgled, he looked sick and was drooling.

"Aww man this is just nasty!" I whined.

"I'm am not through!" Father threw a black ball of energy at Hohenheim, Hohenheim caught it and threw it in the air. "Gahh!" Father shouted in anger, the wind around us got more fierce, Hohenheim was able to deflect anything father threw at us.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Hohenheim gasped. We all lent our body weight up against Hohenheim.

"Can't you at least do this!" Ed snapped.

"You have to stay focused!" Al stated.

"Come on handsome!" I shouted.

"I can only do so much children, I'm still an old man" Hohenheim stated, "but I'll give it my best!"

"Lexie! Crazy plan!" Ed shouted at me.

"I think this is a little out of my league" I stated.

"Don't give up on me now!" He snapped, think Lexie think!

"I'm sorry Ed... This is out of my league" I whispered, he scowled at me, then smiled.

"We have a back up... While you where wondering about in the forest getting lost... We came up with a back up plan" I raised one eye brow.

"Great so I'm the one who gets left out" I mumbled, "so who's our saviour?" I asked.

"Scar" Ed stated, I nodded.

"Let's hope he hurries up... Cos we're running out of time."

"Now!" Hohenheim shouted, everyone put their hands to the ground and used alchemy, I stood their like an idiot not knowing what was happening.

"How do you like that? Your little throne has be reduced to rubble" Ed snapped, "where going to take you down with the truth along with you!" Ed shouted.

"So umm what's happening?" I asked, everyone glared at me.

"Kick ass!" They shouted, I jumped.

"Oh okay no need to get snappy" I stated, everyone put their hands to the ground creating cannons and firing them, father continued to deflect them.

"Alexis!" Everyone screamed, Izumi slammed her fist into my gut, I groaned.

"That means help!" She snapped at me.

"Got it" I gasped, I got my breath back and pulled out my gun. It may not do anything but it will eventually weaken him, I thought.

"Keep going with all you got!" Hohenheim shouted, "He will continue to use his stone until there is nothing left of of it!"

"And when will that be?!" Me and Ed shouted.

"I'm not sure but we have to keep trying!"

"I'm still here daddy!" Greed shouted attacking father.

"Get out of the way Greed!" Ed shouted, father shot through the roof escaping.

"That bastard he's going to try and make another philosopher stone" Hohenheim stated, Greed started to climb the wall and Hohenheim used his alchemy to shoot through the roof.

"See ya round uncle" I said leaping onto Hohenheim's back.

"Don't you go dying!" He shouted at me.

"I've told you before! Stop telling me what to do!" I shouted back, we reached the top. Father was trying to create the soldiers around him into stones.

"I won't allow you to devour anyone else!" Hohenheim shouted, I stepped down onto the ground, Greed stood beside me.

"I've got good news for you" he stated, I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Scar killed Wraith" I smiled.

"I can die happy now" I growled, Al, May and Izumi appeared behind us. The soldiers backed away from us, I smiled "this will be interesting" I stated.

"I shall produce some humans for you so you can witness my power for yourself!" father stated, human like figures reached out from fathers stomach crying and scream, they all fell out of his stomach and stood up groaning. They started walking towards us like zombies.

"This is so nasty" I mumbled, they all walked up to us and started to grab at us.

"We suffered for so long!" They all groaned, my body stiffened when I felt their hands on me.

"Damn you!" Hohenheim shouted, I shot past everyone, pushing through the hands grabbing at me. I flickered both wrists and started to swing at father, he dodged my easily.

"Stupid girl" he chuckled and kicked me in the stomach, I bounced across the the floor. There was a massive explosion, I put my hands over my ears until it was over. I looked up and all the zombie like people where gone as well as half of central HQ, when the smoke cleared I saw Al fall to the ground. He was missing half of his body.

"Alphonse!" May shouted, "You can't die! You shielded me!" My face dropped.

"Shit" I growled, I slid across the ground, "Al!" I snapped slamming my hand on the armour, there was no answer.

"Alphonse! Alphonse!" May cried, I put my hand to my head.

"Al wake up" I whispered but still no answer, "dammit it!" I snapped, "Al don't you dare do this! This isn't fair! This isn't fair to Ed!" I screamed, still no answer. I looked up and saw father strangling Ed and Izumi, I pulled out my gun and fired my last bullet at him. He fell to the ground "this is going to end now!" I growled and got to me feet.

"The blonde haired one in the robe is our target, make sure you don't get Fullmetal" someone shouted, soldiers surrounded the perimeter with guns in their hands. "Fire!" They screamed launching rockets in the air, I ran and jumped for cover. When I looked up father hadn't even flinched from the rockets. I stayed down as they continued to fire at him, Ed was dragging Izumi away and Al still hadn't woken up.

Fire came out of no where, I knew that flame... That was Roy. I sat up, Hawkeye and Armstrong stood at his side but it still had no effect on father. Roy did it again and father caught it, throwing it back at them.

"He's returning it!" Hawkeye shouted, Roy clapped his hands and put them to the ground creating a shield, that's something new I was going to have to get used too.

"Keep firing!" Soldiers shouted, I curled in the corner trying to protect myself from the after shocks. If I ran to safety now... I would surely get hit, so I stayed on the ground curled into a ball, waiting for my time to strike. Everyone threw everything they had at him, the chimeras, Greed, Armstrong, Lan-Fan and all the Briggs soldiers fought him at once.

Greed was the only one able to land a hit on father but fathers head absorbed his fist. "Great timing Greed, what a lovely son you are" Father stated, "as it happened I could use another stone."

"Ahh!" Greed screamed, "Good acting right?"

"What?!"

"You can't take my stone without dropping your own barrier, you stupid fool!" Greed shouted, "You're godly powers will be mine!" But Greed was being slowly swallowed by father. I shot to my feet and ran at father throwing my fist at him, he grabbed my fist and threw me into Ed. We both rolled along the ground, we both groaned.

I sat up and looked at Ed "you got red on ya" I said pointing to his bleeding face, he glared at me.

"That what happens when you get cut, you bleed red blood" he growled at me, I shrugged.

"Just letting you know" I stated, we both got to our feet and ran at father.

"Ah!" Father roared using the stones power to knock us backwards, off our feet. Ed's arm completely shattered and I hit my head, everything went blurry, I touched the back of my head. I was bleeding and my body went weak.

"No not now... Don't pass out now" I mumbled lying on the ground watching Ed attack father.

"He's loosing control!" Hohenheim shouted, father stopped using alchemy but my body wouldn't let me to get up, get up! I screamed to myself. "He can't keep god inside him anymore!" Father started screaming in pain, he slammed his hands on the ground. The ground shifted under everyone and we where all thrown in the air. I landed on my back and hit my head again.

"Ahh" I groaned, father got to his feet.

"A stone... A stone..." He growled looking at everyone on the ground. Father started to walk towards Ed, a pole was sticking out of his arm and his auto-mail was completely missing.

"Get out of here Edward!" Hohenheim shouted, I got to my knees trying to stand up.

"Brother! Run!" Al screamed, I looked at Al, he was barley sitting up. I got to my feet and started to walk towards father.

"No stay down Alexis!" Hohenheim shouted, I used all my strength and ran in front of Ed.

"What are you doing?!" Ed growled at me.

"Saving your ass... Or die trying" I growled back.

"Move!" Father yelled, I took a few stumbling steps forward and threw my fist at me. It was a pathetic hit but I got him in the face, he clenched his jaw at me and wrapped his hand around my neck. I gasped for air as he raised me into the air, "I said move!" He roared slamming into the ground. I gasped for air and rolled onto my side, slowly loosing consciousness.

"Stop! Stop!" Al cried, "Stop this! Brother!" Father continued to walk towards Ed, I looked up and watched him. My body wouldn't let me move, "Stop!" Al cried again, Al stopped crying out.

"A stone" father growled at Ed, "your energy give it to me!" May's daggers slammed into the rock next to Ed where his arm was supposed to be, I looked at her and saw what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Ed whispered, she was about to use Al's soul to give Ed's arm back. "No Al don't please don't!" Ed shouted, I sat up. Everything started to spin and I fell back to the ground.

"Get up!" I growled at myself.

"Al! No!" Ed screamed, Al clapped his hands and put them to his blood seal.

"No, this isn't how it's supposed to end" I whispered. Ed had his arm back, "Kick his ass Ed!" I screamed.

"I will!" He screamed back using his alchemy to hit father with everything possible.

"Ahhh!" Father screamed in pain, I got to my feet and watched.

"Go Ed!" I screamed, everyone started to join in. "Go Ed!" Everyone else shouted, "Go kid... Kick his ass Elric... Go Fullmetal!" Everyone shouted. Ed punched father in the face, father stumbled backwards.

Ed turned to me "give me a hand?" He asked.

"Sure" I stated, Ed put his hand out, it was so weird it was skinny and his nails where long.

"Grab my hand" he said I nodded and grabbed his hand, he spun me around and threw me at father, my feet hit his face and I jumped of his face. I rolled across the ground then sat up.

"Hey!" I snapped, "At least warn me next time you're going to throw me at the enemy!" Father slammed into the ground.

"At least I know how your useful" Ed stated.

"Bastard" I mumbled.

"Get up!" Ed shouted at father, "This fight you loose!" Ed continued to punch father, father was to weak to hit back.

"Yeah! Go Ed!" Everyone screamed.

"How can a mere human-" Ed gave him an upper cut and launched him off his feet. Father laid on the ground not moving.

"He did!" Soldiers shouted, "He saved us!" More lightening formed from father and he stood up.

"A stone!" Father roared and raced at Greed, father slammed his hand into Greed's stomach. "Give me your stone Greed! Be a good son!"

"Ahh!" Greed screamed, "Lan-Fan!" Greed screamed. Lan-Fan sliced fathers arm as he absorbed the stone.

"Greed!" Ed shouted.

"No Greed how could you?!" Father shouted falling to his knees, "Why Greed?!"

"I've reversed the ultimate shield pops... I've transformed your body into the weakest carbon there is!" Greed shouted from inside father.

"You crafty devil!" Father shouted pulling Greed from his body. Greed turned into dust.

"No Greed!" Lin shouted, Ed ran at father and slammed his fist right through his chest.

"Ahhh!" Father screamed, souls burst from his body again "no my stone! You destroyed my stone!" he slowly turned to dust.

"He did it" I whispered, "nice work Ed!" I shouted throwing my fist in the air. Ed fell to his knees and sighed, "Great work, how does it feel to be the biggest bad ass here?" I asked sitting next him.

"It feels pretty damn good" he whispered.


	64. Chapter 64

**All these reviews are awesome thank you so much... Got one chapter to go after this one! Enjoy!**

Chapter 64

We sat beside Al, I rubbed my eyes and looked back at him, he was still gone... How could this have happened?  
"I'm sorry!" May cried, "I'm so sorry."  
"It's not your fault May" Ed whispered, "it was Al's decision."  
"Ed I've got the toll for him" Lin said pulling out a philosopher stone, "take it."  
"I can't" Ed growled, "as much as I want too I can't... I promised Al I would never use a philosopher stone" his body was trembling, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He lent against me "there has to be a way" Ed whispered, "we have to get him back."  
"Edward" me and Ed looked up at Hohenheim, "use my life for the toll... Use me to save Alphonse."  
"No way! I could never to that you dumbass!" Ed shouted, "This doesn't have anything to do with you! I won't use another human life to get Al back! I don't care whose it is... Why should you sacrifice your life for our stupid mistake!"  
"Because I'm his father" Hohenheim stated, "and that's the only thing that matters... You don't know how much you boys mean to me and I just want you to be happy... I need to take some responsibility for this, it might have not happened if I'd been there for you... I'm sorry Ed..." Ed started to tremble again, "please give me this chance to be like a father... I've lived long enough."  
Ed started to cry "shut up you rotten father!" He cried, "Don't you dare say something dumb like that again!" Everything went silent.  
"D-don't cry" I whispered, he started to cry harder, "stop crying" he hugged me.  
"What do I do?" He whispered, I had one idea that was stuck in the back of my head, "I don't know what to do?" He cried, I started to draw a circle on the ground where no one could see.  
"Don't hate me" I said letting go of him.  
"What?!" He said in a shaky voice, he wiped his eyes and I gave him a nervous smile. His eyes traveled to the human transmutation circle next to me, "Don't you dare!" He screamed as I slammed my hands on it, he slammed his hands on it as well. "You idiot Alexis!" Ed shouted at me, there was blue lightening and Ed and I where pulled into the portal.

* * *

I tumbled out the door with Ed, we both sat up. He turned and glared at me "what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He screamed at me, I shot to my feet dodging his fists.  
"Wow you don't even know what I was going to do?!" I stated, he shot to his feet.  
"Then explain!" He snapped, I stood there for a few minutes with my eyes to the ground, "You don't even know do you?!"  
"I...umm...uh-"  
"Wasn't thinking?!"  
"Yeah... Actually-"  
"I take it your both here to retrieve your brother" truth said interrupting our spat.  
"Yes-ouch" Ed hit me, I glared at him.  
"How do you plan on pulling an entire human through? What's your payment?" Truth asked, Ed looked at me.  
"Go on you idiot what where you going to sacrifice... Your own life?!" He snapped at me, I shook my head.  
"I'll give you my curse" I stated, Ed scrunched up his face. "I don't want it and plus I've got my own soul and Ed's to keep me alive... It has as much power as a philosopher stone" I stated.  
"Can you even do that?" He whispered, I shrugged.  
"Let's find out" I stated, "so will you take it? You do know how powerful it is right?" I asked.  
"Yes, I do... Are you willing to give up this much power? You will never be able to us alchemy again" I shrugged.  
"That doesn't bother me" truth started to chuckle.  
"Okay" Truth said smiled at us, I turned to Ed and smirked.  
"Easy told you I had an idea-" my face dropped.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, I gasped for air and collapsed to the floor. "What did you do to her?!" He shouted.  
"I only did what I was supposed too" truth stated, "but she's ignorant and naive... That curse was apart of her soul the only part keeping her alive" I gasped again.  
"Wait! No! Alexis you idiot!" He snapped at me.  
"S-sorry" I gasped, I was naive and ignorant.  
"What's happening to her?!"  
"She's slowly wasting away, the two different souls that are inside her aren't strong enough to keep her alive, she has no more then 10 minutes to survive" truth stated.  
"This isn't fair! She didn't know that!" I clutched my chest, dying again how foolish of myself.  
"What would happen if I gave her more of my soul?" He asked, my eyes widened.  
"Just leave it Ed!" I gasped, "Leave me alone!"  
"No! Tell me?!" He snapped.  
"You both will share a soul and both live but... If you die so does she"  
"I'll do it!" He stated.  
"No! I want to die! I choose to die now!" I snapped but Ed ignored me.  
"Equivalent exchange... If I do this what do I get in return?" Truth asked.  
"This" Ed pointed to his gate.  
"Really? You do realise you won't be able to preform alchemy as well" truth stated.  
"Yes,... This portal contains every secret to alchemy however this has lead me astray and was convinced I could fix everything with alchemy... But I was very wrong-" my head hit the floor and everything went black.

* * *

"Hey he's waking up! How are you feeling?!" I heard Darius say.  
"I feel good" Al stated.  
"Welcome back" Hohenheim said. "Home at last" Al whispered, "what's wrong with Lexie?" He asked.  
"She hasn't woken up yet" Ed stated.  
"Lexie time to wake up" Al said tapping my face, I groaned and moved my head to one side. "She's still alive" Al stated.  
"What happened?" Izumi asked.  
"It's hard to explain but she did something stupid" Ed stated.  
"And your surprised because I'm sure not" Roy added.  
"Yeah but now where sharing souls" Ed mumbled, my eyes shot open and I breathed in deeply. Al screamed, I sat up screaming.  
"What are you screaming at?!" I shouted holding my hands up, Al looked stunned at me. I was a little stunned to see him, I was used to a suit of armour staring at me not a skinny little blonde haired boy.  
"You-" he pointed to my face.  
"What?!" I asked putting my hands on my face, "I've got a nose, two ears, a mouth, two eyes and hair! What are you screaming at?!"  
"Your eyes" Al whispered, everyone was looking at me.  
"Oh my god I don't have a third eye do I? I will cry if I do!" I was freaking out.  
"No, their gold" I looked at everyone.  
"That's why everyone's having a freak out... God you people are morons" I said standing up and brushing myself off. Everyone wouldn't stop staring at me "what?!" I snapped, Al pointed to my head. I touched my hair and my curls actually fell out of my hair, it was dead straight "cool" I stated.  
"Idiot!" Ed snapped standing up, I took a step back and smiled.  
"I know" I said nervously.  
"Brother" Al said but Izumi stepped in.  
"Leave them" she stated, "I think they have something to sort out" Ed continued to walk towards me, everyone stepped away from us.  
"Don't go all crazy on me" I said holding my hands up, he threw his fist at me. I ducked "don't you think we have done enough fighting today?" I asked.  
"You're an idiot!" He swung at me again, I stumbled backwards.  
"Now listen Ed-"  
"Shut up!" He snapped, his fist hit my jaw.  
"He hit me" I snapped rubbing my jaw. Everyone sat back and watched, not interfering or saying a word, I huffed "fine lets do this" I mumbled. I slammed my fist into Ed's face, we weren't hitting each other hard enough to do damage but enough to satisfy each other.  
"I can't believe you did that!" He snapped slamming his fist in my face.  
"We're all here, alive right?!" I slammed my fist right back into his face, "What's you're freaking problem?!"  
"You did something so stupid that I had to save your ass!" I stumbled backwards from his hit.  
"You know I'm an idiot!" I snapped, he hit me again but I didn't retaliate "and because it broke me to see you loose your little brother... That must have been so hard to have thought you lost him forever" we both had our fists in front of our faces, circling each other like we where in a boxing rink. "I'm sorry I made you give up apart of your soul to save me, I hate myself for-" he hit me again.  
"Shut up! I chose to do that, you didn't make me do it" he paused, "now hit me back!" He snapped, I didn't hold back and hit him.  
"I hope you two are done now" Al stated.  
"Shut up Al!" We both snapped, back and forth we both kept punching each other in the face, we hadn't broke skin or caused bruises but we where both panting like dogs. We leaned forward and put our foreheads together.  
"You're going to say your right Ed" Ed panted to me.  
"We make a great team" I said smirking.  
"No Lexie, you're going to say I'm right"  
"I'm right" he sighed at me.  
"There's no winning with you" I smiled, "don't give me those eyes Lex."  
"Smile Ed, you're the biggest bad ass here. You kicked some real butt earlier and Al has his body back" Ed smiled at me, "there we go" I said standing up straight, everyone was watching us a bit shocked until they saw us smiling. I grabbed Ed's hand and lifted it into the air, "Bad ass over here!" I shouted, everyone cheered him.  
Ed laughed "it's finally over" I saw Roy whisper to Hawkeye.  
"Not for me... Not just yet" I whispered, Al ran at me and hugged me "hey little man" I said rubbing his head. He was tiny and his hair was so long but... He was everything I expected, he was gorgeous.  
"You two just have to end it with a fight don't you?" Al asked, we both nodded.  
"Now aren't you the most handsome thing I've ever seen" I said pinching Al's cheek, he smiled. "You'll be getting the girls in no time... And since you have the better personality out of you and Ed, you will be everyone's favourite" I whispered.  
"I heard that!" Ed snapped, Al hugged me.  
"What?" I asked Ed with a sneaky smile.  
"I heard what you said!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about" I said stubbornly, he glared at me.  
Hawkeye walked up to me "I'm sorry" I smiled and put me arms out.  
"Apology accepted" I said, everyone watched us as she handcuffed me.  
"Alexis Mustang your under arrest for breaching the code of conduct of the military" she wasn't enjoying this.  
"What are you doing?!" Ed snapped.  
"You can't arrest her, didn't you just see what she did today!" Al exclaimed.  
"I am simply following orders" Hawkeye stated.  
"Who's orders?!" Ed growled.  
"Roy's" I stated, "if he wants to become president then he has to show the people that even if family break the rules then they have to be punished... No matter what" they both looked at me stunned.  
"This isn't fair, haven't you at least shown to everyone you've changed?" Ed asked, I shook my head.  
"That doesn't justify what I've done" he knew I was right, "but I'm not being arrest right now, I've got one more promise to keep before I get put behind bars" I stated, the moment was there and I had to do it. I wrapped the chain of my cuffs around the back of Ed's neck, I pulled him towards me and locked lips with him. His body went rigid but I felt him smile, Al burst out in laughter, I let go of him and shot past Hawkeye.  
"Lexie don't run" she shouted at me, I leaped onto Armstrong's shoulder then onto the high wall behind him. A shoe came flying my way, I ducked "what the hell was that?!" Ed snapped at me, I could see he was embarrassed but also smiling like a fool, I laughed.  
"A present just for you, don't pretend you didn't like it" I shouted to him.  
"I told you too keep you hands of him and What do you think you're doing?!" Roy shouted at me, the funny thing was that he wasn't even looking in the right direction. Hawkeye told him I had kissed Ed and that look on his face was priceless, I was satisfied with myself.  
"Up here uncle!" I shouted clapping my hands, he looked in my direction "I have two special people I have to see first" I looked down at everyone, I'll be back to do my punishment but I had to keep my promise to Danny.  
"Make sure she doesn't get away!" Roy snapped, no one followed his orders. Another shoe came flying my way, it hit me in the head.  
"Do you mind?!" I snapped at Ed, "You're not getting your shoe back!"  
"You and your bloody games!" He shouted at me, I gave him a goofy smile.  
"Feel special!" I shouted smiling at him.  
"I'll get you back!" He shouted.  
"Major Armstrong capture Alexis!" Roy snapped, Armstrong looked at me with a look of pain.  
"That would be my queue" I stated.  
"Yes, sir" Armstrong said getting ready to knock the wall down.  
"This is the day you almost caught Alexis Mustang!" I shouted sprinting across the wall, I dived over the side and into the lake behind Central HQ.


	65. Chapter 65

**Wow guys last chapter... Pretty sad I know and yes the curse is gone forever never to return to Lexie or her future family. Enjoy!**

Chapter 65

I had made it all the way back home, home I mean by the house I used live in with mum, dad and Danny. The military wasn't after me, I wasn't wanted and I didn't have any trouble walking the streets. Maybe after loosing King Bradley everyone was a little focused on who would be the next president, Roy had a very large chance of getting the position. But by putting his own trouble making niece behind bars would probably make it hook, line and sinker. I hadn't seen anyone for two days now and I had to face my punishment. "How much for two flowers?" I asked the old lady at the flower stand. I put my hands in my pockets and realised I was broke, dammit! "Don't worry" I said smiling.

"They are free for you honey" she said handing me two roses, I nodded politely.

"Thank you" I made my way to the place I had avoided for eight years, the last time I was here I had cried my eyes out. "You can do this" I whispered, I walked into the cemetery.

I knelt down and put the flowers in front of the tomb stone, "Hi mum and dad... Long time no see" I wiped the tear that rolled down my cheek. After so many years of not coming to visit them I was finally here and had nothing to say. I sighed "I... Uh helped save the country... That sounds pathetic" I mumbled. "I'm sorry for not visiting... I was worried you'd be ashamed of me for... Being selfish and a brat who thinks they can do what they want" I picked up the family portrait that had faded sitting in the rain and sun light all these years. I remembered the day this was taken, a year before they had died. The photographer had asked me what I wanted to be when I was older. I said I wanted to be soldiers like mum and dad, mum scolded me for that. Then dad asked if I couldn't be a soldier what else would I be, my exact words where 'I want to be a nurse for injured animals.'

I put the photo down "time to be a big girl" I said standing up, "hope to come back sooner then eight years" I said walking away.

* * *

It was crazy in central HQ, I had heard that Roy had been doing his research about becoming president while he was in hospital. Also the odd occasion the question 'where did Alexis wonder off too?' Would float by my ears. Having dead straight hair and golden eyes probably made me unrecognisable, everyone was in Roy's office. Well, by everyone I mean all the important military officers including Ed, Al and Danny.

I slammed the doors open and jumped onto the coffee table and started dancing, "And the party begins... I'm back!" I shouted.

Everyone glared at me, I sighed and sat down "yes I know... Clap them in cuffs" I said holding my hands out.

"Are you ready?" Roy asked.

"I'll take anything you throw at me" I stated.

"I'll give you a fair trial but you're not getting any special treatment" keep your head held high Lexie, make your brother proud.

"Like I said Roy, give me everything you've got" Roy nodded.

"Major General Armstrong please put her in a holding cell until the trials begin" Olivia grabbed me by the back of the neck and hauled me out of the room.

"Love too" she stated, she dragged me towards the cell "take this like a man and I may have a little respect for you... Honestly we are all surprised you came back" she said pushing me into the cell.

"I've surprised myself" I mumbled.

"Please let me see her, she's my sister" I heard Danny plead.

"It doesn't have to be any longer then a few minutes" I heard Al say, I sighed.

"No, I'm sorry no one is allowed to see her" I heard a soldier say, "the trial starts soon so please wait until then."

* * *

I sat in a room full of military offices, Ed, Al and Danny sat behind me while Roy and some of the high ranking officers sat at a desk in front of me. I had my back to them pulling faces at the three behind me. 'Turn around' they all mouthed to me.

'What?' I mouthed back putting my hand to my ear, they all glared at me.

'Turn around' they mouth again.

'I will throw my shoe at you' Ed mouthed, I gave him thumbs up.

'Do it' I mouthed back.

"Alexis Mustang" Roy said loudly, I didn't listen to him and continued to make faces at the boys "Alexis"

"Alexis Mustang!" Olivia snapped.

"Yes dear" I said turning around, there where a few snickers from the crowd.

"You have breached many rules in the military, from breaking military property to shooting people down in the street" Roy stated, I sighed and put my feet up on the desk.

"To my defence I actually have no recall of killing these people" I said picking at my nails.

"But we have eyewitness's saying they saw you" I knew that those eyewitness's was Hawkeye.

"If you say so" I said not paying attention.

"You also have illegal weapons on you-"

"I wouldn't call them weapons" I paused "well it depends on how you look at them" I pulled out my dagger, "this here is an envelop opener" Roy slammed his hand on the desk.

"This is not a game Alexis" he snapped, my eyes widened.

"Never said it was but I do enjoy games" I smiled and turned around, the boys shook their heads at me.

'Act mature' Ed mouthed.

'Turn around' Al and Danny mouthed at me.

"Don't get your panties in a twist" I whispered to them.

"Do we need to move those boys if they are that much of a distraction?!" Olivia snapped.

"What?" I asked turning around, she glared at me.

"Pay attention!" She snapped, a piece of paper was put in front of me, "This is an assessment we have gotten from various people, read it" She stated, I looked down at it.

"Okay... Alexis Mustang shows compulsory behaviour" I looked at it, "in my defence that was just the past year since I've been with these two" I said gesturing to Ed and Al.

Everyone just waited for me to continue, "Prone to blow up at people... Well I was being threatened with my brothers life" still no response from anyone. "Ignorant, selfish and naive" I looked up at everyone and went to protest, everyone was glaring at me"agreed" I stated.

"Now if you think your innocent then the high ranking officers will decide what should happen" Roy paused, I know this was painful for him to do this to family but I understood. "And if you think your guilty then... You will spend a year in prison at the most."

"So what will it be?" Olivia asked.

"Geez we had to go all through that when at the beginning I was going to do my punishment without any struggle" I stated, everyone looked shocked.

"Very well" Roy stated, I was hauled out of my chair and back into my cell.

* * *

Roy stood in front of me in the cell, it was just us two and no one else. It felt really awkward that he was having trouble pin pointing where I was in the room. "I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but-"

"Save your apologies uncle, I understand and really hope you become president" I stated, was that a proud smile I saw? Yes, it was.

"You've grown up Lexie" he said smiling, I got up and wrapped my arms around him. "Those two boys have brought the good out in you... Even if you brought the bad out in them" I laughed.

"Surprised?" I asked, he patted my head.

"No, I'm not" he paused and I stepped back, "because you are no longer able to use alchemy, there will no need to keep you fully contained... Even though I know without alchemy you could still escaped but I believe you will serve your punishment as fit. When you wake up each morning you will have six hours of training your body so you don't loose it staying cooped up in here... Then six more hours of studying any subject you like, the other twelves hours will be your sleep and relaxing time, understood?" He asked, I nodded. It took my a while to realise he couldn't see me.

"Oh yeah... Sorry still getting used to the idea that your blind" I stated.

"Very well... Please use you're studying time with something worth studying"

"Don't worry I will... So asked her out?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" He huffed at me.

"Don't try and play games with me Roy, have you at least asked Riza on a date yet?" I asked, he stiffened.

"Stop assuming things" he snapped, "I haven't found the right time" he mumbled, I smirked.

"Well, get on with it because she won't be single forever!" I snapped, he turned around putting his back to me.

"I am done talking to you, there are a few morons outside wanting to see you" he tapped on the door, it opened and someone guided him out.

"Don't wait forever to ask her!" I shouted.

"Shut it!" He snapped at me, "You guys may go in now" he said, Danny and Al shot into the room, I squealed in shock.

"Oh it's going to be such a quiet year!" Al exclaimed wrapping his arms around me, I laughed.

"Watch it" I said hugging him.

"I never thought I would see the day you would be behind bars" Danny pause, "biggest lie of my life" I glared at him.

"Your stuck in a small cell with me, really want to get on my nerves?" I asked, both him and Al took a step back.

"Not today" he stated, they looked like they where going to cry.

"I can't believe this has happened" Al stated, "it's so..." He rubbed his eyes.

"You start crying and you'll make me cry!" I snapped pointing at him.

"You're the reason why I've got my body back" I laughed at him nervously.

"Yeah by nearly killing myself and then Ed saves me... So he kind of saved both of us plus destroying father, so you're giving the credit to the wrong person" I stated, "where is short stack?" I asked.

"Not sure" they both said looking around, "anyway Ed hasn't explained what happened to you guys" I smiled nervously.

"Let's keep it that way" I mumbled, "let's just say he dies so do I"

"What?!" Al snapped, I held my hands up.

"Nothing nothing, you guys must have better things to do then stand in a cell and keep me entertained" I stated.

"I'll be seeing you everyday" Danny said leaving the room, Al looked at my with sad eyes.

"Don't give me those eyes, it's bad enough I get them off Danny and Ed, I don't need them off you as well" he hugged me again.

"I promise the day you get out, I'll have a big chocolate cake for you" he said squeezing me.

"Deal little man" I stated, "sounds like I have something to look forward to." Ed walked in as Al let go of me, he gave me a smile and left.

"Are you actually going to sit in a cell for a year?" Ed asked.

"It would be unfair if I didn't, as much as you must hate to see me in here after the past year... But you don't know what I did before then, and its time for me to grow up" he stood there silently.

"I still think this is unfair" he mumbled.

"Life is unfair Ed, not everything has a happy ending but I will get to start fresh when I get out" I said smiling at him, his face was blank.

"What are you going to do after you get out?" He asked.

"When I was little my mum used to scold me for wanting to be a solider so I had a back up... I used to say if I can't protect the people of my country then I will be a nurse to the sick and injured animals" he smiled, "and because I'm still classified as a child, I get the privileges like access to an education."

"Little Lex has grown up..." he was still the only one who understood me.

"I know how surprising" I said laughing.

"It's going to be weird not having you at my side keeping me on my toes" he stated.

"Don't worry when I'm out I'll make sure to make up for the whole year of no Lexie"

"Thank you Lexie for everything" he mumbled, I looked up at him.

"Why Is life so mean to me... Like who gave you permission to completely and utterly beat me in height?" I asked, he hugged me.

"It's going to be a nice quiet year" he stated.

"Smartass" I growled, he stepped back and handed me his red coat.

"It doesn't fit me and... You should at least be allowed to sit in a cell for a year in style" I glared at him but took the coat.

"You're cruising for a bruising" I mumbled, he rubbed his eyes "don't you dare cry" I said pointing at him, "I already saw you cry the other day and remember how that ended."

"Yeah you nearly killed yourself"

"Exactly" he had this sneaky look in his eye now, he put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. I was shocked, he pulled back and laughed at me "I wasn't expect that" I mumbled.

"I said I'd get you back" he said enjoying himself.

"Get out of here" I shouted, he laughed and dodged my hit, he stood at the cell door "don't you dare forget about me" I growled.

"Couldn't even if I wanted too, anyway I'll be waiting for you" he said walking out, I smiled.

"See ya around Ed" I whispered, "I'll miss you..."

* * *

**Since I had finished writing this story at least a week ago I had actually started writing a little side story, If you want me to post it just let me know and I will. It will be called the little big adventure, it wont be a big story just something I did to keep myself entertained over the holidays. **


	66. Author's note

**Okay so as I said before I had this mini side story I was writing after finishing my last story, then a lot of you asked me to write a sequel so I've posted the first chapter to my attempt of making my mini story into a sequel. So you guys can check it out, its called the little big adventure. Hope you enjoy it. **


End file.
